


daylight

by missluthorr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, F/F, Nanny AU, Slow Burn, angst last one chapter or two because i’m a softie, childhood traumas, sensitive discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 125,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missluthorr/pseuds/missluthorr
Summary: After a few years of a broken marriage, Lena Luthor’s wife packs up, asks for a divorce and leaves her with two children.Now, it’s not that Lena doesn’t love her girls, she does, she’s just not good with them so she needs a nanny.Enter Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Veronica Sinclair/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 668
Kudos: 1587





	1. a broken phone is better than a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so, this is a long and completed fanfic of mine in portuguese, it was a twitter au first then fanfic and now I’m translating it into English. I’m posting the first chapter and if anyone’s interested I’ll translate the rest.
> 
> Now, my english is not perfect and I don’t have any help to do this so if there is some mistake or incorrect grammar please forgive me and let me know so I can fix it
> 
> Here we go.

Lena smashed her phone against the wall and just watched as the screen cracked.She was a possessed woman and the incoming messages weren’t helping.

Today marked six months since her ex wife, Elise Jaccques, had asked for a divorce, leaving her and their children. It’s not that Lena didn’t want the divorce, she did, she wanted to be free of the blonde materialistic woman, but she had always put the happiness of her girls above everything else. It seems it was too much to expect the same from Elise. They had two girls, Luna is eight years old and Livia is only five.

In those six months her life was a living hell, all of it had been turned upside down. She knew, with all her being why… She knew she was no longer able to connect with her daughters and to be honest, all the confusion following the divorce didn’t leave much time for her to even try. Along with the fact that the girls seem to hate every single nanny Lena has tried to hire, driving them to quit.m

Sometimes she feels like she’s in one of those Lindsay Lohan movies but then reality comes crashing down and she feels sorry for herself.

Hence the broken phone, she had tried to text Elise, their common friend Jack had told her that Elise was going back to her country France. Then on a tour of Europe for her art exhibit, she is an artist who paints and sculpts. Lena had difficulties accepting that, after all the bull shit she had to swallow from Elise to keep their family together. The woman would just wake up one day and leave for Europe, as if she didn’t have two daughters that would miss her.

It seemed that none of that mattered now. Lena would just have to “suck it up and take care of the girls for once.” as the woman had said in her text.

She doesn’t regret breaking her phone after reading that.

Pressing the phone on her desk she called for her secretary, “Jess.”

“Mrs Luthor” Jess was a good assistant “Do you need anything?”

“Please get Samantha Arias on the line.” She didn’t know her friend’s number by heart but Jess had it in Lena’s contacts file or something “Also send someone from the tech department up to collect and fix my phone, it’s broken.”

“Yes, Mrs Luthor” She waited a few seconds for Jess to pass the call “Samantha Arias on line two”

“Thank you, Jess” Lena sighed as she pressed line two on the phone, hearing the call ring as soon as she did.

“Hello” Sam sounded concerned, she had seen the caller ID from Lcorp and not Lena’s personal number. That could mean she was in trouble “Lena?”

“Sam” Lena said “No need to be alarm, just had a problem with my iphone.”

“Thank God!” She heard a laugh “I thought something was wrong.”

“Actuality, there is.” Lena bit her lip, she wasn’t a woman that liked to ask for favors “I was wondering if you would be able to pick the girls up from school today? I just don’t trust Veronica to take them straight home, she would stop at some store with them and they are currently grounded.” Veronica was one of her oldest friends and Luna’s godmother but Samantha was her most trusted friend and Liv’s godmother.

“Of course I’ll get them” Sam agreed quickly “Did they scare off another nanny?”

“Yes” Lena let out a tired sigh “I don’t know what to do anymore about Luna. I just don’t have the answers.”

“She’ll understand someday.” Samantha calmly assured her “I’m sure of that.”

“I hope so.” Lena wasn’t that confident “Thank you Sam, now I just have to find another nanny agency”

“Lena…” Sam hesitated “I may be able to help with that. I know someone, my friend’s sister has experience with children.”

“Is she trustworthy?” Lena narrowed her eyes as she thought, the good thing about hiring from an agency is that everyone went through a very rigorous examination, background check, drug screen and psychological evaluation, could a stranger have the same qualifications?

“Yes” Sam promised and Lena decided to trust her, what else could she do?  
“Do you want her number?” Sam asked.

“What is her full name?” Lena asked quickly, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She's going to send that to her law department and ask for a quick background check.

"Kara Danvers"

"Ok" Lena wrote it down “Tell her to come to my office tomorrow at two pm and tell her not to be late.”

“Yes ma’am” Sam laughed “I’m going to go pick the girls now. Do you want me to stay with them until you get home?”

“Yes. You’re my savior, Samantha Arias” Lena said with a hints of smile in her voice “Thank you”

—————————————————————

Sam put down her phone and looked at her lunch companion. Kara was looking at her like she was crazy, completely surprised by the conversation she just overheard.

“Sam, have you lost your mind?” She murmured in the middle of the restaurant they were in “Experience with children? Writing a thesis is hardly considered experience.”

“Kara, five minutes ago you were complaining that you needed a job, that you’ve finished university but didn’t know if you wanted to pursue a career in line with your masters.”

"But a nanny?” She was in shock “I am a child psychologist not a supernanny”

“Your degree makes you even more perfect” She shrugged “Plus Lena pays very well and to be honest Kara, I think you’re a good fit for those girls.” She sighed “They’ve been through a lot and a little Danvers normal wouldn’t hurt.”

"The kids need me? That’s what you’re going with?” Kara asked with doubt in her voice. She didn’t have a good feeling about lying.

"Not just the kids.” Sam laughed and Kara just looked at her annoyed, now she was doing it on purpose.

Kara didn’t know if she should thank her or leave but what else could she do? She had no choice, she needed a job.

Like Sam said, maybe it would be good or maybe it would be bad. She would only know if she tried.

“I’m going to the interview.” Kara sighed defeated “But I won’t promise anything else.”

“Perfect” Sam smiled and stole one of her potatoes.

“Hey!” Kara complained “Eat your own food.”

“I’m saving it for Alex” Sam shrugged and Kara laughed. Yes, Sam’s crush on her sister was a little pathetic and cute. If Alex wasn’t so into Maggie she would’ve said something to Alex by now.

“She’s still at the hospital.” Kara said. Alex is a resident at the National City Hospital and it left her with a crazy schedule, sometimes she missed dinner or lunch. Kara had learned not to wait for her to eat or she would starve.

“I can’t wait long.” Sam sighed “I have to go pick the girls at school.”

“So The kids go to school in the morning then.” Kara asserted to herself, Sam agreed. They kept on talking about everything while waiting for Alex.

Kara was going to give it a shot, who knows? Maybe it would be good for her and besides what harm could two little girls do?


	2. just doing her best

The next day, all of Lena’s calm was gone seeing her daughter jumping up and down on her office sofa “Luna!” She was seeing red “Either you sit down like a behave child or so help me…” She was interrupted by two gentles knocks on her big doors.

She was glad for the interruption, her daughter’s face showed that one more word and it would’ve become a fight and she was in no mood for fights today, she had much to do. 

"Mrs Luthor” Jess, her assistant, called upon coming in “Kara Danvers for you, she said she had an interview?” Her assistant was confused, all of Lena’s appointments were made by her and she had no recollection of the name Kara Danvers. This one wasn’t her which made her half curious and half mad.

“Yes” She confirmed and lift Livia that until then was sleeping in her arms to put her on her big chair, she would be comfortable there. The girl moved around trying to wake up, great, that was all she needed “Send her in” 

“Yes, Mrs Luthor” Jess said “This way, Miss Danvers” She indicated her door to the woman in the hallway. 

Lena watched the newcomer from head to tool, her looks weren’t very sophisticated and she didn’t look like the professional she was expecting e and her face showed her youth. Didn’t Samantha said she had experience? 

“Mrs Luthor” The blonde woman said copying Jess’s manners “My name is Kara Danvers, pleasure to meet you” 

Lena looked at her raised hand for a few seconds before raising her own to meet it, she said her name and gave her welcomes, by her peripheral vision she could see Luna had sit on the sofa and was not jumping anymore, small mercies she believes, but she was watching the stranger with interest. 

Mother and daughter share the same curiosity. 

In the subject of first impressions, the CEO didn’t see anything that would grab her attention, the woman was beautiful, yes she could admit it but she hide under hideous casual clothes, glasses and shy aura that begged anyone with power to step on it. Lena hadn’t time for people like that, but again, those were especial circumstances, she was recommended by someone she trusted and for God’s sake, she was choosing a nanny and not a new wife. 

Lena sighed, the day had been horrible e highly stressing and she knew she was being rude to other and even herself. 

“I hope you brought your references, Miss Danvers” She leaned against her table since Livia was still sleeping in her chair. 

“Kara” 

“Excuse me?” Lena raised her left eyebrow. 

“My name, you can call me Kara” The blonde shrugged “And yes, I did bring it, here” She opened her bag and gave her a folder with the papers she had asked. She was already cleared with her law department and now she just wanted to check her references.

“And you have experience with children” Lena kept on asking, ignoring the folder in her hands “Miss Danvers?” She did that on purpose. 

“Sure” Kara lied and looked around for the children in the room, a small blonde sleeping in a chair much too big for her little body and a brunette sitting on the sofa, watching her like a prey, she was uncomfortable under her stare and she soon realized who would give more trouble. 

“Who’s that?” The girl asked with so much hatred in her voice that Kara took a step back, a ton like that should never come out of a child’s mouth. 

"Luna, haven’t you been listening? This is Kara Danvers, your new babysitter” She threw the folder away from her and with her hands on her hips she turned on the child “And Miss Danvers, this is Luna, my oldest” 

"Less than a week and you’ve already found someone to leave us with” Luna looked at mother with betrayal “Can’t you spend more than five minutes with us?” Seriously, now old was this child? She didn’t sound like eight.

"Maybe if you were more understanding with me and your sister, I wouldn’t have to” Lena answered that without hesitation and she could see it wasn’t a new argument. The situation between mother and daughter didn’t seem good. 

"I don’t want a babysitter, I don’t need one I’m not a baby” She said angrily now in Kara’s direction, she was the new targets 

“Excuse me but wasn’t you the one destroying my office a few moments ago?” Lena asked sarcastically “I must have confused you with someone else then” 

"It was Liv’s fault” She said loudly to her mother and got up again on the sofa, Lena just sighed to herself. 

"You’re hired” She said without much thinking to the blonde in front of her, she just couldn’t deal with this anymore “You can start today, good luck” She pointed to her daughter and just left the room. Wait, Kara was confused, she just left? 

Was she insane? She was a stranger!! 

Quickly she took her phone out of her purse while watching the small brunette looking at her, typing quickly she made her feelings know to Sam who promptly responded that if Lena left her alone with the girls it was probably some sort of test.

She breathed again, okay, a test was good, that means the woman wouldn’t just leave her daughters in the care of a stranger right? 

Sighing, she sat on the chair in front of the sofa where the girl kept on watching her since she came in, she watched her right back. 

“Are you going to stare at me all day?” The girl asked and really? She was the one doing the watch first but at least she broke the silence in the room. Kara was busy trying not to judge her mother for leaving her alone with someone she didn’t know, even if it was kind the description of the job. 

"Watching you is my job” She guessed, either way, she knew from all the years in college that children with behavior problems respond better if they’re treated as equals or as adults “And you? Going to stare at me all day or talk to me?” Now the girl was just playing with her phone but those words caught her attention. 

"I don’t want you here” She said grumpy and Kara just ignored her words “Are you hearing me?” She insisted “I said I don’t want you here” Kara knew she wanted to fight, wanted to take Kara’s control. 

"I hear it” She was calm “Can you tell me why?” 

“I don’t need a babysitter” She repeated what she had told her mother “I’m eight years old, I can be alone, Elise left me alone…” 

“Who’s Elise?” Kara caught the name “Was she your last nanny?” That was a behavior that if true, she would have to bring it up with Mrs Luthor, that wasn’t normal...

"She’s my mother” Now the girl was annoyed and Kara looked at her surprise, she thought Mrs Luthor...

“I thought that was Lena?” 

"That’s my other mother" She rolled her eyes and in that moment she looked exactly like her new boss. “Do you have anything against that? Are you a homophobic?” 

“No, of course not” She almost gagged and said quickly, she was surprised and annoyed at herself, she should’ve read the file Sam gave to her. 

“And where’s your mom?” 

“I don’t know, she just left, some meeting or something, didn’t you see?” The girl - Luna - was even more annoyed now and Kara realized her mistake. 

“I meant Elise” She said “Where’s she?” 

Luna shrugged and didn’t answer, she took that the girl didn’t know. 

“And your mom Lena” She couldn’t help herself “Does she usually leaves you two with strangers?” 

"Only the ones she pays” The kid answers e Kara could see she was crazy smart. 

That’s fair. 

"And you like that?” She was trying not to pry but she wasn’t being successful. 

Once again, the girl didn’t answer but this time because the voice of another child rang through the office. 

“Lu?” The little girl left her mother’s chair and came closer to them “Mommy?” 

“She couldn’t stand you anymore and left” The older sibling said and Kara just looked at her shocked that she would said something like that to her own sister. Kara thought better to intervene. 

“Hi” She said calmly to the girl that soon was spooked by her presence “My name is Kara” 

“Mommy?” She continued to ask for her mother and Kara could see that if she didn’t do something the girl would start crying. 

“She’ll be right back” She said and kneeled in front of the child “She’s on her way” 

The girl just nodded to herself e lift one of her little arms until her hands could touch Kara’s blonde hair. 

“Pwetty” She misspoke the word and Kara melted “Like mine” She touched her own hair e Kara saw Luna rolling her eyes, showing that for the pretense, she was listing to the conversation.

“Yes, my hair looks like yours” She laughed and sat down next to the little girl, she was very calm and Kara was glad for that. 

“Liv” The oldest said exasperated “She’s a stranger, don’t talk to her you stupid girl” 

"Don’t call your sister stupid, please” Kara called for her attention even tho she knew what the girl would say next. 

“You don’t give me roses” She got up “I don’t even know you” 

“Well, your mom hired me to be your nanny” She said “Doesn’t matter of it was two years ago or two minutes” She had to be stern “Don’t talk like that to your sister” 

"Urgh I hate you” 

“But Lu, her name is Kara and she’s blonde like me” The little girl, Liv, said in her defense and Kara lost her heart to her right then “She’s not a stranwer” 

Luna’s comeback, whatever it would be, was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the entrance of the girls mother. 

By the face she was doing, she knew exactly what transpired. 

"Miss Danvers” She looked at the two blondes in the floor “I liked how you handled the situation, you’re hired” 

“Kinda of thought I already was?” She was confused and little by little she remembered Sam’s words, so it was a test. 

“Now you are” And apparently, she had passed with flying colors, how she had done that she wouldn’t know. 

Looking around she saw the three woman, a cold and calculist adult e two children with behavior problems, Kara didn’t know if she could help them as Sam had said, hell, she didn’t even know if she wanted to try but as it seems, she was hired and she was here so she would give her best. 

She could only hope it would be enough.


	3. drinking games are for the weak

By dinner time, Kara still hadn’t figure out how she would tell Alex the news, not that Alex wouldn’t want her to work it was more related to the lying about her experiences about being a nanny part.

This whole situation was Sam’s fault, for good or for bad. 

“Hey, Kara” Alex said closing the door and coming in their apartment “I brought dinner” Neither woman liked to cook much, especially after a long day like both of them had. 

“You got my message?” Kara was nervous to even ask but she knew she had to get it over it. Alex smiled and took a red wine bottle from the groceries she was carrying.

“I saw it” She kept on smiling “Even brought wine to celebrate… My little sister is finally on a payroll” 

“About that” She laughed nervously “My new job is kinda like a nanny, no wait, it’s exactly like a nanny, Sam got it for me, so I’m a nanny now” 

“A nanny?” Alex was shocked “Who’s the crazy person who hired you with no experience? You didn’t even babysit on high school like every normal teenager” 

“Yeah, ‘bout that…” 

“No!” She exclaimed “Kara, don’t tell me… You lied? Tell me you didn’t…” 

“I didn’t lie… Technically” She was shy all of the sudden “I just didn't tell the truth” 

"And there’s a difference?” Alex was livid “That’s Samantha’s ideia right? That’s exactly like her to do something like this” 

“Yes it was but Alex, I did it ok? I accepted” She held her sisters hand “And I think this will be good for me, it’s okay, I promise” She hopes she’s telling the truth. 

"Hm” Alex calmed herself “I just don’t want you in any trouble, that’s all” 

“I won’t be” She promised “What’s the worse thing that could happen? I get fired? So what, I come back to being unemployed? That won’t be a first” 

"You’re right, I guess” Alex signed. 

“And besides, this kids… They need help, like, professional help Alex and I can help” She said remembering Luna’s behavior. 

“Alright, alright” Alex wouldn’t fight, she knew it was useless “Just be careful” 

“Always” Kara smiled “Now open that wine, we do have reason to celebrate” 

———————————————————-——

On the other side of the town, Sam was coming in the bar and looking for the table with her friends, dying to hear from Lena what Kara had already told her, that she was hired. She wanted Lena’s perspective of the whole meeting. 

“S’up” She sat down “How did it go?” She asked Lena as soon as she was comfortable. 

“Hello to you too, Arias” Veronica Sinclair, one of Lena’s oldest friends said to her right but Sam only smiled in her direction, she was a woman on a mission and she wouldn’t take Vero seriously anyway, she was… wild. 

“Are we invisible?” Andrea Rojas smiled in Veronicas direction. Sam did notice she was on second glass and that explained it. The woman only hit on Vero when she was drunk because when she was sober it was like she hated the asian woman with all of her being. Something had happen there, between them, but she didn’t want to find out. No one did she we just ignore their antics. 

“Lena!” She was impatient, she wanted to know how did it go between her and Kara. She wanted both of her group of friends to get along. 

“What do you want me to say? I hired her” Lena finally admitted “She was tough on Luna and maybe it’s what she needs right now” 

"Lena, Luna needs therapy” Jack said eating a fucking potato like he didn’t just open a volcano for the rest of night, making comments like that. Lena snared in his direction, ever since Elise left all of their weekly reunion had been like this, tension between Lena and Jack. He was her friend first but was Elise’s friend better, coming to even defend her from time to time. 

There’s nothing that leaves Lena more fucked to than that. 

"And you think I haven’t tried?” She laughed underappreciated and Sam called for the waiter, she needed a strong drink if Lena and Jack were going off again for the night. 

“Well, I for one, think Luna’s right” Veronica meddled and she was too drunk to meddle, Sam groaned, no hope to save the night then “The girl has the right to be angry, let her” 

Lena saw red and Sam interrupted. 

“But she’s no right to take it up on Lena or Liv” She believed that “They’re innocent in this whole situation” 

“Are they?” Vero narrowed her eyes e Sam held her breath, this was too much, this was Lena’s weak point. There’s nothing to be said now and the silence that followed was enough to sober Veronica up right away “Lena…” 

“So I’m guilty?” Lena was red and she could see her friend took it to heart, dammit Vero and her big mouth “Is that what you think? That everything is my fault?” 

“No!” She said in desperation but no one would save her now, not even Sam, she couldn’t just think before she spoke “Lena, please, you know that wasn’t what I meant, you’re not guilty of anything…” 

“So it’s my daughter you meant?” Lena was pure cold and Sam thought that Verinica could not have made the situation worse, it’s better to blame Lena than her daughter, everyone knew that. “It’s Livia, is that what you’re saying?” 

“No!” Vero screamed and Lena got up. 

“Lena” Sam held her hand trying to calm her down but she shook her off “Lena, enough” 

“Yes, enough” Lena agreed “I think it’s time for me to leave, tomorrow it’s the first day of the new sitter and the girls need rest, maybe rest their guilty minds too” She spat in Veronica’s direction. 

“Lena, please” She fried again but Andrea held her hand in place, it’s better if Lena calms down first. 

Everyone watched as she left. 

“You and your big mouth, Veronica” Sam was angry at her “It was not the time for that” 

“She needs to hear the truth, Sam” Vero said simply “I love that woman but she’s too stubborn for her own good”

“And you are too loose” Sam narrowed her eyes “She doesn’t need that from her friends right now, she’s highly stressed” 

“And that’s on her right?” Jack said, it was him that started this all “She could’ve tried harder, Elise was a good person” 

“She was a lying bitch” Veronica said angrily before Sam could said the same, on that, they all agreed. Lena was better off without the woman. “That’s what she was and all she deserves is a fucking beating, I was talking about other stuff, not Elise” 

Sam sighed when the waiter finally came with her drink, thank God for small mercies. 

—————————————————————-

“How can someone leave their on children? I’ll never know” Alex mused when Kara finishes telling her everything about her new job and the people she would be working for, she had three glasses of wine so her tongue was pretty loose. 

“Yeah, I don’t understand it either” Kara sighed “There’s something more going on with that family, I can feel it in my bones, could see it from the moment I met those kids” 

“Hm” Alex looked at her with the intensity only a big sister could “Do try to stay out of other people’s life, whatever it is, it’s not your problem” 

“I’ll try” She said “But I won’t promise to stay quiet if I see something wrong being done to those kids, that I can guarantee” 

“Do you think the mom would do something like this?” Alex was surprised, she didn’t like to think of a child suffering “Do you think she’s like that?” 

“I don’t know” She thought of the mysterious cold woman that now was her boss, she didn’t get that vibe from her but who knows? “I don’t think so but I’ll keep my eye wide open, Lena Luthor seems like difficult person with a strong mind, could be nothing” 

“Or could be everything” Alex followed her thoughts “like I said, just be careful” 

“I’m gonna lay down” Kara said tiredly “Tomorrow is my first day and I can’t be late on my first day” 

“Of course not” Alex smiled “Either way, sis, I’m happy for you, truly” She saw her sister smile and leave for her room. 

Sighing she got up and went to clean the glasses and the kitchen, knowing her sister and hero complex, she saw something in that family that she thinks needs saving and she’ll do anything to get that, always wanting to save the world. 

Alex just hopes she won’t lose herself in the way. 

———————————————————————


	4. routine is a bitch

Kara arrived at work five minutes early, she congratulated herself for getting the subway in time. To be honest, she wasn’t expecting much of her first day, the behavior she had seen so far on the Luthor’s office was enough to make anyone nervous and she couldn’t imagine what it would be like on a place the kids felt at home. 

However, Kara was nothing but an optimistic and she would try her best to be a good nanny, even if she had no idea of what she was doing. 

“Good morning, Miss Danvers” A middle aged woman said to her as she crossed the hallway on the Luthor mansion “Follow me, please” 

“Good morning” She said it back and followed her throughout the house, what else could she do? “I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Joana” the woman smiled, she seemed nice “I’m the housekeeper, been here ever since Lena Luthor was a small child like the ones she has herself” Kara was grateful for the information, that means this woman probably knew more of this family than anyone else. 

“I hope I can do a good job with the girls” Kara decided to open up and listen if she had any advice “The girls don’t seem to like me very much” 

“Miss Luna does not like anyone but her mother” The woman pinched and gave her comfort “And Miss Livia will love as she does everyone, do not worry child” She pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, it’s where Kara is supposed to change clothes, Mrs Luthor likes her employees to wear uniform, that includes the nanny and to be frank, Kara didn’t mind, she would not need to worry about clothes on this job. 

“The children are still asleep” She said checking the clock “They get into school at eight am sharp, so they’re usually up at 6:30, it’s already 6:45 so I suggest you hurry up” She laughed at Kara’s expression, great, she would get the girls late for school in her first day “You take them to school with the driver and then you have free time to do as you wish until it’s time to pick them up and get them here so they can have lunch” She went on and on about their schedule, a thing Mrs Luthor didn’t do when she hired her.

“In the afternoons, Miss Luna has French classes and Miss Livia has piano classes, then they do their homework - that’s your responsibility” She sighed “Mrs Luthor gets home around five pm, the children must be fed and clean for that time and then you’re free to go…” She pauses to see if she had forgotten anything “Any questions?” 

Kara looked at her in disbelief, did these girls have a appointment for everything? What about fun? And play dates? 

“No” Was what she said instead, she knew it wasn’t her place.

“I’ll leave to change your clothes and then I’ll walk with you to wake the girls so you can learn” 

“Wait, Joana” Kara did have a question “If you know so much about their routine and schedule and everything, why did Mrs Luthor hired me? Why not keep you taking care of the children?” 

“That is something only Mrs Luthor would know” She answered “I wouldn’t presume to ask, Miss Danvers” 

“Kara” she said “Call me Kara” 

“Kara it is”  
——————————

Kara’s first day at work so far had been… interesting. She woke the girls, Joana by her side, and to her surprise the oldest didn’t have anything rude to say, according to the housekeeper she needed a few minutes for her personality to settle in the mornings, leaving the blonde with a few minutes of peace.

Livia had been sweet, as she was that day in her mother’s office. Kara walked with her to the bathroom for her shower and then saw her walk into her mother’s room, probably to give her a good morning kiss, at least she hoped so…

She left it alone and went to check on Luna’s progress. They were behind schedule and she didn’t want them to be late. 

Again, she was surprised by her behavior, she was only playing with her phone and didn’t wreck anything, maybe it was the opposite as she thought, maybe they’re more settled at home and got anxious if they were on the office? 

Maybe this would be easier than she thought. 

“My sister’s still in my mom’s room?” Luna asked, not even lifting her eyes from her phone and Kara looked at the hallway, the door was still close.

“I think she’s still there” She confirmed e saw the girl roll her eyes “Why?” She was curious, was Luna waiting for her sister? 

The girl in question just sighed and got up, going straight in the direction of her mother’s room. And she went Kara saw her peaceful mornings going with her...

“Liv! Get out” She knocked heavily on the door e Kara went after her “LIV!” 

“Luna” She tried to call the girl but the door opened and a still sleepy Liv came out. Luna almost knocked her out on her hurry to get inside and lock the door, leaving Kara and Liv on the corridor. 

"You okay?” She asked the little girl.

“Yep” The blonde said and got up on her arms “She’s just jealous, don’t mind her” Liv laughed and Kara sighed in relief, this kind of interaction seemed normal to girl, even tho it wasn’t supposed to be. 

After that, the day got better, Mrs Luthor has breakfast at her room with Luna só Kara didn’t see her at all but she sat with Liv while she ate and watched some cartoon on the tv in the kitchen. Who had a tv in the kitchen? 

When Luna came down, she got them both on the car and took them to school. 

The morning was okay, she didn’t need to set anything up for the girls because Mrs Luthor has people to do that, she didn’t need to cook or fiz their uniformes, it looked like her job was just to keep the girls company and help them with their homework. She couldn’t complain about that, the money was good, Liv was adorable and she didn’t have much to do. 

Of course, nothing is ever easy and the afternoon came to prove that, when she got the girls from school, Luna had gotten her personality back and her bad mood was contagious, she ignored Kara during lunch and the blonde tried to not ignore her back, reminding herself that she was the adult of the situation and couldn’t act the same way as a eight years old girl. 

It got better after her French lesson, maybe it was something that connected her to her other mother, Kara remembers Sam saying something about her being from France. 

That was also something she had learned today, do not mention the name Elise in front of anyone in this house. She made that mistake in the kitchen by lunch time and Luna had closed her expression so fast that must’ve been a record, Liv had started to cry and even Joana had dropped a plate, hundreds of pieces splashing on the floor. 

She got the message, she wouldn’t say her name, she couldn’t even think about what would Lena do if she was there in that moment. Maybe it would’ve been the fastest way to get fired. 

On the other hand, her mind was spinning, she was a psychologist at the end of day, even if it was a just graduated one, and her hand would stitch sometimes to grab a notebook and write everything she was seeing down, it would make a great thesis. 

Then of course she would remember that these are real children with real feelings and not the hypothetical cases she studied back at university. She would feel bad for even thinking about it. She had to remember she was the nanny and not the therapeut. 

The girls did their homework, had their mid-afternoon lunch and by five pm they were on the couch waiting for their mom. Kara had to say she was proud of herself, she had done it. 

They all heard the car noise, indicating that Lena was pulling up right now and she saw Luna getting up in front of her younger sister, clearly she wanted her mother’s attention to be on her first. 

Her hand stitched again. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Danvers” The CEO got in and said it to her “I hope everything was okay? Did they behave?” Her eyes were on Luna. 

“You don’t trust me?” The little brunette asked and the quiet girl of the afternoon was gone. 

“Not right now, I don’t” Lena caressed her hair but her words were like a knife “Miss Danvers?”

“It was fine” She confirmed, Lena Luthor could be intimidating if she wanted too “They were well behaved” Lena just nodded e after kissing Luna’s head she went to speak with Livia, the youngest, kissing her cheek. 

"Hi mommy, I was a good girl” The little said on her mother’s lap and Kara saw that they made a pretty picture, of course, that was tainted when a loud noise made her look at Luna that had just thrown a big vase at the wall, breaking the case and a painting that was hanging by the door. 

Kara looked at Lena but the woman just sighed to herself, Luna didn’t get the reaction she was hoping for and left, probably going to her room. 

“Mrs Luthor… I…” Kara didn’t know what to say but the woman just raised her hand telling her not to say anything and say with her younger daughter on the couch “Should I go after her?” 

"No, leave her be” She was firm “She wants attention but this is not the way to get it, she needs to learn and I will not pamper her anymore” She caressed Liv’s hair and the girl smiled at her mother, both ignoring the pain Luna must be in. 

Somehow, that didn’t say well with Kara. 

———————————————————————————-

Kara didn’t even wait for her to get home to send Sam a message, just as she got a place to sit in the subway she recorded an audio to discurss the situation with her friend. 

For the little time they had, she knew Luna Luthor was not an ordinary child, just at the tip at her tongue she could name at least two disorders she was suffering right now, and paring with the need for her mother’s attention, well, that was a very chaotic combination and yes, sure, during the day the girl had gotten under her skin a few times and she had to take a deep breath not to say anything but she had managed and she was just the nanny. 

Surely the girl’s mother would have a little more patience? Or even some compassion? 

Then again, Kara didn’t know how long Lena Luthor had been putting up with that kind of behavior and she knew that at some point, the girl would get to her. 

Still, ignoring one child on favor of another was not the way, never the way, to go about the situation, it would only make things worse for Luna and for Livia. 

There’s was something about Lena Luthor that was messing with Kara’s head, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned that to Sam, she closed her eyes after reading her friend’s text telling her no to judge Lena so quickly. Especially for something she knew nothing about. 

Okay, she could accept that. She knew that for all of her blind optimism she could still be a little judgmental, was she doing this now? Was she closing off and not giving Lena Luthor a chance? 

She got off on her stop and didn’t answer Sam, she just walked home, there’s much in her mind, every single interaction she saw today passing through. 

She had discarded the possibility that Lena was not good for her children, she could see she loved them, in her way, but she still had something bothering her about this whole situation. 

There was still something drawing her in to this family. 

She’d have to sleep on that.


	5. we’re all humans at the end of the day

“Morning” Alex said running to the living room, Kara could see she was late so she didn’t stop her to talk about what had happened yesterday. She was already asleep by the time Alex had come home from the hospital and today she was late, there wasn’t much time to talk. Alex schedule wasn’t very good right now, she understands, she needs to work her ass off right now to get into a good program.

"Good morning” Kara smiled but Alex stoped in her tracks and turned around, something in her little sister’s voice made her pause. 

"What’s wrong?” Urgh, why could her sister read her so well? She never could keep anything from Alex, it was both annoying and sweet. 

"Something at work” She complained “With my boss, it’s okay” She didn’t want Alex to be even more late than she already was but she needed to talk about it with someone that wasn’t completely on Lena’s side, Sam was great but she didn’t want to hear about her friend. 

So she told her, about what kind day she had and what she thought about the incident with Luna.  
“I just… I don’t want to judge but I want to help this girl” 

"Well” Alex looked at her seriously “Sam knows Lena Luthor for years and if she’s telling you to trust and listen… Maybe you should you know, trust and listen? Keep off the judging for now” She shrugged “God knows I’ve been rude to people when I had a bad day and it sounded like she’s having a bad year” She laughed “Everyone has done something bad or rude to someone else, Kara, doesn’t make them a bad person forever” She hesitated to bring up the past but she had to make a point “Even you remember?”

“Okay, maybe you’re right” She nodded to herself, maybe that’s why she’s so obsessed with those kids, it reminds her of her and Alex when she got adopted into the Danvers family. The brunette had a bad temper and Kara raised to the occasion “We’re all humans, Lena Luthor included” 

"Exactly” Alex agreed and grabbed her bag “Now I really have to go alright? I’m really late… We can talk later?” 

“Yes” She smiled, more calm about the situation than she ever was “Thank you Alex, I love you” 

“Love you too sis” She ran for the door. 

——————————————————————————-

After talking with both Sam and Alex, Kara felt like she was going to work today as a new person, she was going as the person she liked, sunny, happy Kara Danvers instead of the obsessed and judgmental one from yesterday. Well, at least she promised herself she’d look at things from a new perspective today and try to help Luna as best as she could without being invasive or noisy. 

She got at Luthor mansion a little early, as usual, and her routine was the same as the other day, she woke the girls and they took care of themselves without being prompted, which was great to built a relationship with them with the illusion of equality, she didn’t want to be strict but she’d have discipline, that’s her job after all.

Around seven am, Liv would knock on her mother’s door under the curious gaze of her nanny that then would wait a few minutes to see Luna kicking her out and spending her morning with her mom. That seemed like a thing between then but Kara left it be for now, what the girls did on their mother’s room wasn’t her business and neither is the way such meeting was arranged. 

Of course that whatever it was, left her curious and intrigued, what made those morning minutes so important and why did Luna kicked her little sister out when she got in? Was it really a jealous think like the girl had said? So many questions, she shook herself, she was doing it again, butting in… 

She had to stop that, she was here as a nanny and not as a psychologist. It wasn’t her place to question. 

The schedule was the same in the afternoon and after giving the girls their lunch, she sat down with Liv to help with her homework while Luna was having her French Lesson upstairs. 

She couldn’t help herself. 

“So…” She started helping the little girl to paint the world map “You told yesterday that your sister is very jealous right? Is that why she treats you that way?” 

“What way?” The girl looked at confused and Kara didn’t elaborate, so it seems Luna’s behavior isn’t something new, she could see Liv didn’t know it was wrong for a sister to treat the other as she was treated but Kara wasn’t going to bring that up. “But yes, she’s very jealous” She laughed as it was normal and Kara had the sudden will to protect this little angel from everyone and everything, even her family. She was in a complicated situation, she wanted to help Luna but she knew what she did to her sister was wrong. She could see Lena Luthor in a whole new perspective after that, was this how she felt? 

It was impossible not to care for Lívia, even only barely knowing her, Kara could feel love radiating for this little girl. 

“You’re very special you know?” Kara wanted her to know. 

“Yes silly” She laughed to her nanny “Mommy said i’m the best surprise in the whole universe and the whole universe is way way waaaay bigger than anything” Her little eyes shunned talking about her mom and Kara paused, she didn’t see this Lena Luthor but now she’s starting to see there’s a lot she didn’t know, there’s much between mother and daughter that she wouldn’t see. Gods, maybe Sam was right. 

Anyway, it wasn’t her place. 

“And does your mommy say that to you in the mornings? When you go to her room?” She wanted to tame her curiosity. 

“Sometimes” She said while coloring South America, Kara had to get a hold of herself, she wasn’t on a therapy session, even tho, it really looked like one. “Kara can you tawe my picture now?” 

“Wait, what picture?” 

“For mommy” She said “Tawe and send to her” 

“Hm, Liv…” She didn’t know what to do “Your mom is a very busy person, we shouldn’t bother her, maybe she’s in a meeting”

“nope silly” the girl smiled “Mommy always has times for my ‘noon pictures. 

“Elise used to send it to her?” She asked without thinking and saw the girl get a sad look on her face, alright Kara, stop with the questions and just take the picture. 

Liv shook her head like she was pushing a memory back and Kara got her phone out. 

“Alright, Liv, strike a pose” She laughed and the girl smiled posing with her pencils. 

Kara send the picture to Lena’s number along with a message about Liv wanting her to see it and clicked the arrow before she lost her courage, before she could even lock the damn thing she saw Lena was online and her heart skipped a beat. She shouldn’t be nervous, there’s nothing wrong with sending a mother a picture of her daughter and yet, Kara couldn’t control her body. 

Liv was oblivious, already painting Europe, like she had done nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she hadn’t. 

Kara didn’t know what she was expecting, silence? Reprimand? An Okay? She certainly wasn’t expecting a ‘tell my daughter she’s perfect’ 

What in the hell?

‘also tell Luna to call me as soon as she’s done with her lesson’  
Now, that’s more reasonable.

Kara just replied with an ‘okay’ before she could choke herself to death.

“Your mom says you’re perfect” Kara delivery the message and saw Liv smile get bigger but she didn’t looked surprise. Point for you, Luthor. 

“See?” The little girl said “Never busy for pictures” 

“I did see it” She smiled, she was honestly happy to be wrong, happy that Lena would pay attention to these little details on her daughters life “I’m going to talk to your sister and be right back okay?”

Liv nodded and Kara went up the stairs, if the girl was still in her lesson she wouldn’t bother her but she saw the little brunette on the hallway. 

“Luna, your mom wants to talk to you” 

"She’s here?” Was there happiness in her eyes? “I thought she was at work?” 

"She is, she said for you to call her” Kara watched as her little face fell, she was sure now more than ever that Luna just wanted her mother’s attention “When you’re done with your lesson”

"Fine” The girl sighed and went to her room, she head the lock going up. 

She knew Luna was never easy.


	6. bargain with the devil

As much as she tried, Lena couldn’t just get over her thoughts about her daughters, she knew she needed to concentrate on the papers in front of her, knew her day was full of meetings and appointments, she was responsible for thousands of people and one wrong decision could cost someone their job. The news of her divorce hadn’t please the investors but she knew any press was good press and managed to calm them down. 

At least the girls seemed comfortable with the new nanny, it’s been three days since she started to work for her and Luna had kept the complains at minimum, well, twice a day but still, less than the others sitters before. That’s a victory on itself. 

As for Luna… Lena was at the end of the rope with her, she understands that the little one was having difficulties accepting the new reality, accepting Lena’s constant presence at home - thing she had stopped doing a long time ago because of her ex - but she was trying, well, all of them were trying, Liv had her problems too and Lena had at least one breakdown per week. Panic attacks were not strangers to the CEO. How was she supposed to deal with Luna’s lack of education when she couldn’t even deal with herself? She was a child but so was her sister, even younger, she couldn’t take out her anger on her family.

She had try Veronica’s way, after all,. the woman was Luna’s godmother and before all that they used to spend some time together, so she ignored her maternal instincts and went with it, she left her be, left her feeling anger and hoped she would work it out alone. It wasn’t working and Lena couldn’t watch Luna mistreatment of her sister anymore. 

Liv wasn’t to blame, no matter what anyone said. 

If she had to be stern and cold to deal with Luna, then she’d do it, she wouldn’t accept this behavior not a second longer. 

Maybe Jack was right, despite not being too close to him as she with Veronica or Sam, he was still a friend - even if he was friends with Elise too - and she trusted his judgment. Maybe it’s time she puts her foot down and take Luna to therapy? What harm could it bring? She goes to therapy herself. 

When she got Miss Danvers’ message it was like a sign, yes, she’d talk to Luna so she asked her to call and it wasn’t long before her phone rang. On the screen she could see her daughter’s face and God, she loves her, she can feel it deep in her soul, she’d do anything for her but she just couldn’t look away to her behavior anymore, it was hurting this family. 

Sometimes she wonders if letting her eight years old daughter have a iphone was a good idea, if she’s in over her head, but then, when she uses to make this kind of communication she’s glad the girl has something for herself, something she shared with her mother. 

“Luna, baby” She picked it up closing the tabs on her computer, she wanted to give her undivided attention to her oldest daughter. 

“What do you want?” She heard her daughter’s annoyed voice but Lena held her tongue, it wouldn’t do any good to antagonize the girl right now, even if she shouldn’t speak to her own mother like that. 

“I want to make a deal with you” Lena had to be smart, sure, she could always just order the child to therapy and she’d have to go but to make anyone do that will leave her with resentment and then she wouldn’t open up like she was supposed to, she knew that from experience… When her own mother - if she could be called a mother - had done that to her, it just made her hate her more. Took her years before she even considered going back to therapy. She didn’t want that for Luna. “I’d like for you to go to therapy baby, remember, we’ve talked about this?” 

Few months ago, right after Elise left, she had raised the subject with the girls to see if they were interested. She wasn’t successful. 

“And if I don’t want to?” Luna challenged her authority “You can’t make me” Oh, but she could. 

Maybe she should’ve talked about this at home, looking into her eyes, maybe she jumped the bullet… God, Lena didn’t know how to handle this without hurting her child. 

“That’s why I said deal” Lena sighed “What do you want in return?” 

Luna was in silence for a few seconds, that’s a victory, she’s considering. 

"One session a week, you take me, you pick me up, you and not one of your minions and then we go out for ice cream, just you and me” The girl said quickly, she wanted this so badly? “And a new video game, xbox” She added and Lena rolled her eyes, there it was. 

"Two session a week, I’ll take you and pick you up and we go for ice cream” Lena would never take a deal without bargaining first. 

“And my xbox?” She asked serious. 

"That’s for the next one” Lena was also serious, she had already given Luna a video game this year and to be honest, she wasn’t in best behavior so she wouldn’t get a new one now, not even for this. “I can always just make you go, Luna, It’s take or leave it” 

“One session then?” The girl sighed, she knew what she could push. 

“Deal” Lena smiled “Thank you baby” Say thank you and please like she was talking to an adult, that’s what her own therapist had said, it was a advice she struggled to follow. 

It seems to work, she was glad Luna had agreed to this, it would make things easier.

As she turned down the call with Luna, she texted Samantha asking for Doctor Kelly’s number, she’s Sam’s friend and a child psychologist that had treated Luna before when… Well, it’s better not to think about that time, she couldn’t go in that road today, she had much to do. 

Quickly she got her number and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow, evaluation session or something like that and for the first time in months she felt that maybe Luna would be okayS 

After that she got on with her day, Lena had at least three meetings playing in her mind, one in particular very important with her investors, she was thinking of opening a store in…

“Mrs Luthor” Jess’ voice interrupted her wondering just as she got out of a meeting with her law time, Ivy Carlisle was back and she had to deal with that but she just didn’t have the time. She needed them to clear a contract with the russian company she was planning to buy technology from, that was leaving her even more stressed than her current home situation. “The samples for Livia’s birthday just arrived, should I send it to your home or to your office?” She kept on talking and Lena stopped in the middle of busy corridor at Lcorp. 

She had forgotten. 

How could she forget her daughter's birthday in two days? This is too much, even for her. 

“Send it to my house” She wouldn’t break down now, she couldn’t, she just… Well, she’d text the girls’ nanny and ask her to take care of if, she hoped Kara Danvers was able to organize a birthday party by the pool, couldn’t be hard, she had the money to make it fast. 

Miss Danvers’ said she was on it and Lena sighed in relief, at least one thing was solved today, she knew she could always just ordered the woman around but - as it was with Luna - it’s better to ask, and she had said yes so everything was good. 

She waited for the elevator and sended a few other texts around, some people she forgot to invite and talked to the woman about the theme, last she checked Liv likes Frozen and Moana, she used to say she was Anna to Luna’s Elsa. 

That was a long time ago, maybe she doesn’t like it anymore, maybe Lena doesn’t know anything about her girls. 

She just told Kara to ask her, that would be better. 

She got in the elevator, Jess was deep into her scheduled, Lena had her phone in her hands… She wondered when had she become this person? A CEO that didn’t have time to know her daughter’s favorite cartoon. Someone that forgets birthdays. 

She shook herself, she couldn’t stop to think about it, she couldn’t stop moving. 

It was Elise’s fault, she made her like this. 

It was her own fault too but she couldn’t think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I Loved all of your comments and liked I said to some of you, don’t hate Luna or Lena just yet, I promise everything will make sense soon! 
> 
> my twitter is - @supercorp_au if anyone wants to reach me there! 
> 
> Hope you liked!


	7. invitation to disaster

The day before the birthday party, Kara found herself in the middle of a shopping mall trying to find mermaid decorations… Of course, yesterday she had bought frozen decorations, even had the cake ordered with Anna and Else in it but well, Liv had changed her mind. 

That reminds her she has to call the pastry chef and tell them about the changes. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, Lena had mentioned Liv liked the movie and when she spoke with the girl she gave the ok, she was excited that her mom had remember her favorite movie and all that but, because Kara couldn’t catch a break, she watched a movie about mermaids before going to sleep and changed her mind. She woke up with a message from Lena saying she needed to buy the decorations all over again, with sea things in mind, it made sense, it was a pool party and Liv wanted to be a mermaid.

That was fine, but couldn’t she have dedicated that before Kara spend hours looking for frozen decorations? And seriously, finding mermaids stuff was hard. 

She was so traumatized she didn’t want to see Elsa’s face for a long time. 

Well, she could save some things, some balloons and decorations pieces that were blue and and pink, she guessed mermaids could wear those colors.

And if they didn’t now they would. 

She got into another store with Joseph, one of Lena’s security man that the woman send to help her with things. Even tho he didn’t talk much,. or at all, Kara was grateful for the help and company. 

“Thanks for coming” She said while he took three bags from her hands as they left the store, Kara felt like a rich woman going around the mall with a security guy carrying her bags. She didn’t how she felt about that and the looks it brought to her by the people around. 

She never had been so well treated as she walked into a store before in her life so that’s a plus. 

"Mrs Luthor told me to” He said like it was the an explanation, maybe it was, well, he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk to her so she didn’t follow up. 

“I guess that’s everything” She said looking around the bags and checking her mental list “Can we go? We still need to pick the girls from school” She had used the time they were there to come shopping, that way she didn’t need to leave the mansion twice in the day and saved herself some time. 

"Yes ma’am, everything’s ready” Joseph said and she followed him to the parking lot, that’s another thing bothering her about the situation, he was calling her ma’am and treating her like he treated Lena, his boss. She wasn’t a ma’am, she wasn’t married to Lena, she wasn’t his boss, she wasn’t family. She was just another employee like him. 

She was annoyed and the day was going to be very long. 

————————————————————

Getting the girls home, she went straight for the backyard to drop off the bags and check on the people working on setting everything up. In that sense, she could see the advantages of having money and just paying people to do a job you needed done, you just hired them and boom, everything’s ready. 

“Miss Danvers” She heard her boss’ voice as soon as she got into the pool area, what was she doing here? She’s supposed to be at her office, she shook herself, she could be in whatever place she wanted, Kara “I trust you’ve found everything?” 

"Sure, yes, I was just dropping this off” She answered “I’m going to go give the girls their lunch if that’s alright” 

“Of course” Lena was serious “Make sure Luna’s done with her obligations, she’ll leave with in the afternoon”

“I thought she had her French lessons today? Was I mistaken?” Kara was confused, Lena didn’t like for her daughters to miss their lessons “Should I cancel it?” 

“Hm, yes” The CEO said checking her phone and Kara thought she was kind of rude talking but not looking at her “I had forgotten about that, call her tutor and have it rescheduled please” 

"Alright” What else could she do but agree? 

"And Miss Danvers?” Lena looked into her eyes “You’re invited to the party, I hope you know that, If you want to bring your family they’d be welcome too” 

"Ah” No, Kara hadn’t realized that, she honestly thought she wouldn’t come even tho she put the whole thing together. She smiled “Thank you, Mrs Luthor” 

She nodded and got inside the house. 

Kara watched her curiously. 

—————————————————————

It didn’t take long for Alex to see her little sister leaving the Luthor mansion and coming to her car. She left the hospital earlier today, same time as Kara usually leaves her job, so she thought she could pick her up and save her a subway ride. Kara was happy to oblige. 

“Oh, thank God” She complained getting inside and dropping in the seat “If I had to blow another balloon I swear I’d quit” She laughed at herself. 

“I’d change a naughty patient for a balloon anytime you want” Alex said turning the car on. “Want to trade jobs?”

"Yeah, no thank you” Kara didn’t even pretend to think about it “I like my kids but remind me never to do a child’s party ever again” 

“Your kids?” She raised her eyebrow to her sister “And that’s your job now” 

“You know what I mean” Kara laughed and relaxed, after the conversation with Lena, she was pretty busy - even when Luna left with her mother - and thank God for that because every piece of decoration seemed to annoy the girl more and more, she was waiting for her to explode when Lena took her out. 

Liv, on the other hand, was anxious for the party and wanted to see everything m, which of course kept her away from her homework and her piano lessons. 

“Oh and Alex?” Her conversation with Lena game to mind “My boss said I could bring my family to the party…” 

“Really?” Alex smiled thinking about the food “You’re thinking what i’m thinking?” 

Kara smiled, yes, she wanted her friends there.

“Yes” 

“Can I call Maggie?” Alex looked at her and Kara sighed

“I thought you guys were over this?” It’s not that Kara didn’t like the woman, she did, she just didn’t want her and her big sister as a couple. Maggie has really hurt Alex and she thinks they’ll be better as friends, however, she kept quiet about it. “But yes, sure” 

“She’s my friends” Alex defended herself “that’s all” 

“Alright” She wouldn’t argue, not when she was excited for the party.


	8. family gift but more like family horror

The party had only begun half an hour ago but Kara was already exhausted, in her defense she got here earlier to oversee the final touches of everything. Just remembering her conversation with the pastry chef gave her chills, the man had changed the cake but didn’t change the rest of the cupcakes, they got here with Elsa’s face in it and Kara almost had a heart attack, luckily they managed to work around it and fix it before the party. 

Finally, she sat down, she had a table for herself and her guests, Lena was great host and they had been treated with the same respect as the other parents and guests. In her table were Alex, Nia and Winn, Maggie couldn’t come because of her work. Sam tho, wasn’t sitting with them, she was at Lena’s table at the center of the party with some other women Kara didn’t know but she understands that, they’re very close and Sam’s even Liv’s godmother, makes sense for her to be there with them. 

Even tho she wasn’t working today, Kara couldn’t stop watching the girls, Liv was so happy and vibrant it made her happy too, surrounded by friends going between the pool and the bounce house. Meanwhile, Luna was a little closer off from the rest of the party but still had some friends over. Everything was fine. 

Maybe because she’s keeping them under her eye she was one of the first person to notice a blonde woman approaching the children by the pool. At first, she didn’t see anything wrong, could be anyone’s mom or guest, until of course, she saw Liv her out of the pool and run into her arms. 

The scene was already getting some looks and whispers from the other guests close to that area and Kara knew in her bones that whoever that woman was, it wasn’t a good thing.

It didn’t take long for her to proven right, she got up really fast when she saw Lena running in that direction and without thinking, she ran after her. 

“How do you have the courage to show your face here I’ll never know” She heard Lena saying to the woman that was holding Liv in her arms, Kara swallowed a bitter taste seeing the scene, she didn’t know why, but she didn’t like it. She already had an idea about who she was. 

“It’s my daughter’s birthday, is it not?” She emphasized on the word my and Kara knew the situation just got worse “Since you didn’t bother to invite me, I decided to come anyway” 

Yes, that was Elise, the girl’s other mother. Kara watched the woman she had much judged since learning she left her children. Despite being dressed in a way that said she wasn’t materialistic Kara could see she grabbed her necklace and it wasn’t cheap, she gave a certain artistic vibe and it made sense since she was a painter but her eyes were cold and her she looked at Kara like she was an insect, after all, she was just the help. 

Yeah, she didn’t regret calling this woman a bitch in her head. 

“Weren’t you in Europe?” Lena looked at her and then her daughter “Livia, come here” 

“But mommy…”

“Now!” She was firm “Don’t make me say it again” Liv nodded and got out of the woman’s arm, going straight to her mother. 

Kara was trying not to make any noise and call attention to herself. 

"Kara, take Liv inside please” The situation was so out if control that Lena didn’t even realized that she had called Kara by her name instead of Miss Danvers. Elise tho, she noticed, she could feel her gaze down on her clothes. 

She wouldn’t let herself be intimidade. 

“Are you sure?” She asked Lena, she didn’t feel comfortable leaving the woman alone with the blonde right now. 

“Yes, quickly before Luna comes down here” Oh, yeah, that would a disaster. She grabbed Liv on her arms and just watched as Lena took Elise by her hand to a more secure spot over the fences where no one could hear them. 

Kara looked back as she took the girl to the pool, she wanted to go after them but she couldn’t. No, it wasn’t her place. 

She left Liv with her friends, the whole debate gone from the little girl’s mind and looked up. She froze when she saw Luna on the pool steps, looking at her retrieving mothers with anger in her eyes. 

That was not good. 

Alex came to her from behind, she saw everything from where they’re seated.

“What was that?” She was shocked 

“Trouble” Kara sighed “That was Elise, the other mom” 

“Wasn’t she out of the country?” 

“Everyone thought so…” Kara hoped she wasn’t back. She looked around for Luna but the girl had come back to her friends and the opportunity to talk to her about what she saw was gomez’s 

The blonde turned around again, the spot where the two women were… She kept telling herself not to meddle, it wasn’t her place. 

“Kara!” Liv called her from the water “You saw that? Lise came to see me” 

The poor kid was so happy with the woman’s presence that Kara’s heart broke a little and it almost made her wish everything was different for these girls. Almost, because she just couldn’t forgive anyone for giving their child up, maybe it’s a trauma from her past, maybe it’s common sense. 

You don’t leave your kids. 

"I saw it, love” She caress her hair, now all wet of course “Your mom’s talking to her right now” 

“Lu won’t like that she’s here” Liv bite her lips looking at the direction her sister was with her friends. 

"I thought Luna wanted your moms back together?” Kara asked a little confused, she thought the whole thing was because of that. Wasn’t that why Luna was acting up? 

“No silly” Liv laughed and then went back to her friends, well, another mystery then. She was getting used to them with this family. 

Kara turned around almost by magnet and she saw Lena coming back… with Elise. She wasn’t happy, maybe the conversation didn’t go well. Was Lena going to let her stay? 

She felt Joana’s presence around her and saw that the housekeeper had come closer in middle of the confusion. 

“Mrs Luthor will let her stay?” She vocalize her thoughts. 

“Lena was never able to deny that woman anything” She said angrily and she turned in surprise, all this time she thought Joana cared about Elise and that’s why she wouldn’t speak of her 

“You don’t like her” Another puzzle fixed itself, maybe she’s reading the whole family wrong, she thought they were broken by her leaving but maybe they were broken by her presence? 

“I hate her” the middle aged woman said watching Elise following Lena to the middle of the party and greeting the people like they were her guests, like she owns the place. “But the again, it’s none of my business isn’t it?” She felt that the words were more for her than Joana.

“Sure” She went back to her table. 

“So” Nia said when she sat down “She’s staying?”

“Guess so” she shrugged and stole some food from her sister’s plate getting an angry look in return. She didn’t care, she wasn’t in the mood to party anymore. 

At least the food was good.

“Yeah I don’t think that’s a good idea” Winn said what everyone was thinking and Kara looked at him questionably. He pointed at Luna. 

The girl was looking at Elise like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing and maybe she couldn’t. Elise opened her arms for the her but the oldest child just ignored her and went away with her friends. Elise laughed at the situation and went back to socializing. 

A chill went through Kara’s back, what kind of mother laughs at her daughter’s suffering? 

Elise hugged a couple next to her and Kara looked at her sister. 

“You saw that right?” Alex just nodded. 

Bitch. 

After some time, Kara told herself to ignore the woman and just enjoy the party she had put together, the food was good and Liv was having the time of her life. Of course, a few times she’d look at Luna and see that not everything was fine. 

It didn’t take long for everything to fall apart. 

It was cake time, Elise wanted to stay with Liv behind the table and after a little argument, Lena stepped back and let the woman be with the child. Everyone sang and Elise smiled like the whole thing was her idea, like they’re happy family. Lena just watched from the corner, a glass on her hands. 

Kara didn’t blame her. 

Before cutting the cake, Elise raised her hands and said she was going to make a speech, Lena drowned herself on her glass, it was torture to watch. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Luna. 

“First of all, I’d really like to thank you all for coming” She started like this was normal, like she’s the one who organized all this and suddenly Kara felt very offended not only for herself, she had put this together, but for Lena, who was handling the day to day struggle of the girls only to this woman to come at a party e sell herself as a great mother. Was she insane? “Second, I have the perfect gift for my darling daughter…” She went down and grabbed a jewelry box “This necklace was my mother’s and I think it’s time it’s passed down..” 

She didn’t get to finish.  
Lena just jumped out of nowhere and went behind the table grabbing the necklace and ripping it apart. Everyone watched in shock as the woman angrily ruined the present. 

“Have you lost your mind?” Elise asked angrily while Lena threw what’s left of the necklace on her face “Look at what you’ve done” She looked at Liv who was crying her heart out, understandably. 

"Get out of my house” Lena spit on her direction and Kara was paralyzed in shock, Lena’s security were coming in.

"There’s no need to show strength” Elise said to the men “It’s not me who needs to get ahold of herself, I’ll leave” 

"Out. NOW” Lena screamed while the woman left with the security, she had never seen the CEO like that and by looks around, neither did the people at the party. 

She saw Lena take a deep breath.

“I apologize” She sighed to the people “Please, keep up the party” She pointed to the DJ and the music went back up. 

She looked down to talk to Liv who kept on crying but Luna was there faster.

“Stop crying” She said serious to her sister, Joana was approaching them too and Kara finally moved closer “Stop” She held her sister by her arms and Kara ran a little so that Luna wouldn’t hurt Liv. 

“STOP BEING STUPID” Luna yelled and Lena grabbed her arm. 

“Enough” She said “Both of you, enough” She took a deep breath and turned around. 

“Luna, come with me” Luna hugged her mom and they were leaving to the house “Joana, take Liv please” 

She turned to the people.  
“Once again, I apologize, I’ll be right back” 

Kara’s heart wanted her to follow them but her mind louder, she had no right to do that.


	9. no one’s mrs

Kara watched everyone in the party talk about the incident between Lena and her ex wife and well, she didn’t blame people for talking, it was a big fight but she was annoyed by the whispers, especially around Liv. 

“Where’s mommy?” The little blonde asked and Kara had to bite her lips.

“Hm” The truth was that she didn’t really know, all she saw was Lena going inside with Luna awhile back and she hasn’t come back yet “I’m going to check on her okay? You go play with your friends” She pointed at the kids in the pool again, at least children were resilient like that. 

"Kara…” Joana tried to stop her but she just kept walking before she lost her nerve, she went in by the lateral doors and passed through the kitchen. Things were calm again and Lena hadn’t been back, it was okay to check. It’s human to be worried. 

“I’m going to kill that little bitch” She heard an unknown voice saying in the living room and Kara tried to see who was it before she could go there herself, has someone follow Lena and she hadn’t notice? 

“Veronica, be reasonable” That voice now, that she knew, it was Sam… Well, at least someone had gone after Lena and Luna, knowing her friend was there should be enough to make her go away, surely her boss was fine now right? She should turn away, go back to the party and Liv…

“No, sam, she’s right” Lena Luthor’s voice kept in place, it was the first she heard that kind of emotion from the usually cool woman, except for the incident a few moments ago of course. “How could she? And I still fell for her bullshit of being friends because of Liv’s birthday” 

"It’s not your fault, honey” Another voice she didn’t know said and Kara frowned, honey? She tried to look again and saw that it was the women sitting at Lena’s table, probably her friends. “The important thing now is for to talk to the girls” 

"Talk?” Lena sounded disgusted “Livia probably thinks I ruined her party - and I did - and Luna is locked in her room because of that damn necklace, and that woman… she took it again you saw that? She took it before she left” 

Kara frowned to herself, what was the big deal about Elise’s gift to her younger daughter? 

“I just…” She heard something on the CEO’s voice “I just can’t do this anymore” 

Kara left quickly without being seen, she didn’t want to hear anymore, well, she did but not like that. She wanted to go in and offer comfort to the woman but she knew she wouldn’t be welcome. She didn’t want to hear such personal moment in a way that was so… wrong. 

She went back to the party and tried to forget the angst in Lena’s voice. 

———————————————————-

When Kara left to work on monday morning she did thinking the day would be long. The party was over the moment Lena yelled at her daughter’s other mother, no one enjoyed it after that, except for the children of course. 

After an hour or so, Joana has to end the party, Lena and Luna never came back. 

Kara had left with a full stomach but a empty feeling in her heart. She left feeling like she could’ve done more. What if she had said something about Elise when she first saw her? What if she had talked to Lena? What if she had gone in the living room? What if she had gone to Luna? These scenes kept on playing on her mind, she couldn’t sleep at all and spend the entire sunday like that. 

Waking up Livia tho, she expected… more. The girl seemed fine, happy, she went about her morning like nothing had happened. Maybe Lena talked to her? Kara wouldn’t look a gift horse on the mouth so just thanked that she was okay and went on about her day. 

She went to Luna’s room and paused, the girl wasn’t there and it didn’t seemed like she slept there at all. 

“She’s in my room” She heard her boss said and turned around, Lena was holding herself against the door “She won’t be going to school today” 

The CEO didn’t look like herself, not to say she was ugly, the woman was beautiful and Kara didn’t think she could be ugly, not even if she tried but she did look tired. 

But could she blame her? 

“I’m sorry to ask, Mrs Luthor” She started hesitante “Are you alright? Are the girls?” 

Lena sighed to herself like someone getting ready to a battle and Kara regretted asking, maybe she shouldn’t bother her very busy boss with such questions. The woman tho just looked at Kara like she was seeing her for the first time, the blonde felt a chill going through her spine. 

Maybe she was seeing her for the first time. 

“Do you care?” 

“I’m sorry?” Kara didn’t understand, of course she cared right? 

“Do you really care about my daughters?” She said impatiently “Or are you just asking out of politeness? Because if it’s the second save it, if you pretending to care for your job there’s no need, that's not why I pay you” 

Lena words were stern but fair, their eyes looked into each other and Kara held her gaze, she had nothing to hide and her concern was genuine. 

“I care…” Kara said weakly but honest “I care about the girls” She repeated because it was truth.  
Lena nodded to herself as if she already knew her answer and maybe she did. 

“Luna is not okay…” Lena started and Kara was surprised, she didn’t think Lena would say anything “You must’ve notice she’s a… peculiar child” 

“Yes” she agreed in a serious note, it was the first time Lena was discussing her daughter’s behavior with her. 

“I know my daughter’s privileged, she had everything, the best teachers, the best school, the best clothes” She sighed “At the same time, she had a pretty rough life under my ex wife’s hand and I regret not acting sooner but well, that’s water under the bridge” 

Kara nodded for her to go on. 

“Elise was never very stable and Luna likes to test people’s patience, especially after Liv’s birth…” Lena looked at the window and paused “Anyway, I won’t bore you with the details, let’s just say, please be patient with her” 

Kara opened her mouth but nothing came out, that’s rich Mrs Luthor, she was telling Kara to be patient with Luna? Wasn’t she the one that wouldn’t ‘give in into her daughter’s antics?” She wanted her to keep talking but Lena had moved on already. 

“Her visit yesterday will probably be a set back” She sighed “We’ve to be careful with her” 

"Of course” Kara nodded “I’ll do anything to make her comfortable, Mrs Luthor”

“Good, that’s good” Her boss looked at her again “And my name’s Lena” 

Kara blinked twice in shock. 

“I’m no one’s Mrs anymore” She completed and gave her a little smile that made Kara’s heart skip a beat, even if she didn’t know why. 

Kara watched her go, seems like she was doing much of that lately and it would be a lie to say she minded.


	10. the one where kara’s supergirl

After dropping Liv at school, Kara texted Sam, she wanted to talk to her about what happened at the party but they couldn’t meet because of the woman’s work. 

She realized tho, that Luna and Lena weren’t at home when got back leaving her and Joana alone in the manor. She decided to help Joana around around since she wasn’t doing anything but that was over fast too. Usually she spend her mornings reading a book or talking with her friends but today she had no concentration to do any of that. 

That’s when she saw her phone light up with Sam’s response, Kara had asked her what she knew of Elise and she had sent her an audio, she raised her phone to hear it. 

‘hey kara, I understand you’re curious about this, after yesterday everyone is but I don’t feel like that’s my story to tell you know? All I can say is that she’s done a lot bad shit to Lena and the kids, nothing Lena did at the party was even close. You know how long Lena’s asked for a divorce? She hang it over her hand for years and never said yes just to wake up one day and leave. Anyway, it’s better not to talk about that, it pisses me off, but how are you?

Wow, Kara knew that for someone to piss Sam off it means bad news, she didn’t want to meddle but at the same time she wanted to know everything about those kids and their life. 

If she learned about Lena’s life well, that’s a side effect. 

If anyone ever asked she wouldn’t be able to explain what’s she’s feeling, sometimes she thinks she doesn’t even understand herself, maybe it’s because she’s close to the kids, she didn’t know. 

She decided not to think about it, answer Sam and wait for school time to be over.

—————————————————————

“Are you done, love?” Kara asked the little girls sitting by her side, she left her doing her homework while she got cookies and milk for the afternoon snack.

“Yes” she put away her material. 

“Liv” She gave the plate “Do you know where you mom went with your sister?” They weren’t back yet.

"I don’t” She shrugged and kept on eating her cookies, as always, Liv wasn’t very concerned about anything. 

Oh, to be a child again. 

“Hey, Liv, do you like supergirl?” She suddenly remembered something that, hopefully, would make her laugh. 

Livia stared. 

“I looooooooowe supergirl” She said between bites “She’s the best hero ever, she and wonder woman” Liv didn’t stop to take a breath “Did you know they’re friends? Best friends” Shenodded to herself and Kara couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret” She whispered and the girl’s eyes got bigger “I’ve got a supergirl costume and sometimes I put it on and go visit some children at this orphanage and we play supergirl games” 

“KARAAAAAAAA” She jumped when the girl screamed “Where’s is it? Is it here? put it onnnn, pweaaaaaase” 

“Someone’s excited” She heard the woman before she saw her and in no time Lena walked in, Luna by her side 

Liv breathed hard and ran to her mother, jumping on her arms, the CEO cathed her with easy.

“Mommy, Kara’s supergirl” The girl whispered to her mother but it was loud still and Kara heard it. When she had come to that conclusion? She said she had a supergirl costume.

“Liv, I said I had a costume of her…” She didn’t want Lena to think she was filling the girl’s head with fantasies. 

“No mommy, it’s real, she’s really supergirl” She continued to said and Lena laughed, a full on belly laugh and Kara couldn’t help but stare, the woman was gorgeous on a bad day but right now laughing with her kid? Jesus, she needed to get a hold of herself, what was she thinking? 

"We have a hero at home then?” Lena joined the party and Kara looked up surprised, she had never seen her boss like this, so free...

Kara accepted the challenge.

“Liv!” She faked being mad “It was a secret” 

The little blonde put her hands over her mouth and looked around in shock “Mommy, I was kidding, Kara isn’t supergirl okay?” She said on her mother’s arms “It’s a jowe” And then she tried to wink at Kara which just made her laugh harder at the scene. 

“Don’t be stupid” Luna interrupted the fun “Heros don’t exist, they fictional characters” 

“Luna, modify your voice” Lena scolded her. 

“But I’m just telling the truth” Luna tried to argument with her mother but Lena cut her off with just one look, apparently a mother’s stare is truth in any family, not matter how rich.

Luna went up to her room. 

—————————————————————

Kara sighed when she got home, she was tired, after the incident where Luna called her sister stupid - this was becoming a thing with her - Lena had gone after her with Liv and Kara said her goodbyes, it was time to go anyway.

She missed the laughs tho. 

“Hey sis” Alex said when she went into the kitchen “How was the after party day?” She laughed. 

“It was okay” Kara said and Alex was impressed, she for one, loved the fight between the woman and thought that Lena was pretty badass for kicking the blonde out like that, she wouldn’t mind a friend like that. “As okay as possible anyway” 

“Hmm” She smiled “Do you know who asked after you?” 

"Oh no, no way!” Kara looked at Alex’s laughing face “Alex no!” 

“Doctor Mike, that’s right” She laughed at her little sister, the doctor had seem Kara at one of the hospital’s event she accompanied her sister and now he says he’s completely in love with her, which Kara knows is bullshit, the man was disgusting and his little misogynistic jokes weren’t appreciated. Kara didn’t want anything to do with that. 

“It gives me chills to remember his insinuations” 

“You know…” Alex was serious now “For a woman that calls herself straight, you haven’t shown interest in any man that’s come on to you” 

“Is it my fault they’re all dull?” Kara asked nervously, yes she was straight, she had no reason to think otherwise, she had never been attracted to a woman before “I just don’t like Mike okay?” She was defensive now. 

“You don’t like any man” Alex wondered when Kara would see that. 

“I’m just waiting for the right person” 

“Person?” Alex raised her eyebrow. 

“You know what I mean” She said annoyed by this conversation. She’d know if she liked women, right? 

Right?


	11. can we get a break please?

In the following days Kara saw the family enter some kind of new normal, in the mornings her routine was the same, afternoon she went on about homeworks and lessons and seeing pictures of a Liv to Lena who so far, always had something to say about them. Luna kept her french lessons even tho Kara didn’t think the girls liked it very much, but then again, Luna didn’t like anything so that’s her normal self. 

One thing she had noticed tho was that Liv loves to play games, especially chess, if she could the little girl would sem every second of the day playing and Kara’d spend every second of the day losing it, sometimes because she let her win but most of the times the blonde could hold her own against her nanny. 

Around five, Lena would come home say hi and she’d tell what the girls done for the day, then she’d leave with the feeling she shouldn’t done more. More of what she’ll never know and it’s not like she’s avoiding Lena, she’s not, it’s just that their schedules are working like that. 

On friday tho, that routine was broken, a week after Liv’s birthday. She had just dropped the girls at school when she looked at text from Lena asking if she could word late today since she would be home later than usual. 

Kara didn’t ask her why, obviously, but God her fingers trembled with the need to do ask, it was the first break on her schedule in like… ever. She wondered what made Lena do it, was it personal? Was it a date? Was it her work? But on a friday night? 

She said yes, of course she’d stay with the girls, Lena would pay her by hour and she didn’t mind the company. She bit her lips thinking and called Alex. 

“Be fast because i’m on call” Her big sister answered “What’s up?”

"Wow I feel so loved” Kara smiled

“Kara!” 

"Sorry, nothing’s wrong” She went on “Just calling to let you know i’ll be home later than usual today, Lena asked me to stay after hours” 

“On a friday night” Alex laughed “She’s got a date?” 

"I won’t speculate about my boss’ life, Alex” She was serious about this, she even had a bitter taste on her mouth. 

“Are you jealous?” Alex asked in disbelief 

“Have you lost your mind, Alexandra?” She used her sister’s full name just to show how serious she was right now “She’s my boss, that’s highly inappropriate and no I’m not jealous, I was just curious but since I can’t talk to you…” 

“Wow Kara” Alex apologized “Take it easy, it was just a joke, I’m sorry, didn’t know you’d be so anal about it” 

“Well, it was funny” Kara calmed herself down “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know” 

"Alright, let me know the time and maybe i’ll be able to pick you up”

“Okay” 

———————————————————

By the afternoon the whole system was already falling apart, Kara was stressed and when Joana bid her goodbyes the girls suddenly remembered that their mother would be home late today, Lena had talked to them about it but now it was real. 

Liv - to her surprise - was the first one to show signs she was cranky and annoyed by her mother’s absence. The girl didn’t want to color anything, didn’t want to play, not even chess and she had offered… She only settled down when Kara got her favorite cartoon on the big tv, scooby doo. 

Watching the cartoon also helped the blonde to take her mind of things, of certain thoughts like, where was their mother and what she’s going? Thoughts she had no right to think at all. 

It was none of business, Lena didn’t own anyone any satisfactions or whereabouts, especially her employees. 

Knowing that didn’t leave her less curious. 

Luna, however, was behaving so far and Kara couldn’t be more grateful for that, the girl was very talkative but she could approve or disapprove something with just one look, something she got from her mother for sure. 

“Liv, time to go to bed…” She said to girl, Lena had left very specific instructions about the bedtime of her daughter, it was 10pm for Liv and 10:30pm to Luna, being the oldest had it’s privileges apparently. 

"But Karaaaa” The girl murmured already very sleepy “mommy’s not back yet” 

“And she won’t be” Luna said on the other side of the room and Kara turned around quickly to her, what does she means? 

"What was that Luna?” 

Liv bit her lips and Luna rolled her eyes. 

“When she doesn’t come back in the afternoon she doesn’t came at all” Luna’s voice was dry “She’ll be here in the morning” 

Kara raised an eyebrow, Lena had said nothing about her spending the night, she would if she had to but her boss hadn’t told her. 

“Anyway” She shook herself “Liv, time to go to bed” She was confused but she was going to follow the orders she had and talk to her about it later “And you, young lady, start finishing this game or whatever it is you’re doing all the time on your phone because it’s almost your time as well” She said gently to the little brunette and Luna nodded, she knew some rules she couldn’t break. 

Kara went upstairs with Liv, helped her change clothes and pick her pajamas, she wanted the ones with giraffes on it. She sat with in the bed and she was expecting maybe some complaints or even some request for bedtime stories but the little girl just turned around on the bed and went to sleep, she had never seen anyone sleep so fast in her life. 

“She’s always like this” Luna said hanging by the door and Kara turned around surprised, she didn’t know the girl followed then. 

She took the girl to the hallway. 

“Why do you think you mom won’t come back?” She closed Livia’s door “She told me she would be back”

“Did she?” Luna asked seriously “With those words?” 

“Well, not exactly”

“You’re stupid to believe her then” She said straightening her posture.

“Luna, you can’t keep calling everyone stupid” She scolded the child “It’s not first time you’ve done that and it’s not nice” 

"But what can I do if people are stupid?” She asked sarcastically but any answer Kara had was swallowed by the sound of Lena’s car coming into the driveway. Lena was back, thank God.

Luna sprinted down the stairs and Kara ran after her, just what she needs right now is the girl falling down and breaking an arm or something. 

“Mom” The little girl ran on her mother’s direction just as she opened the door and threw herself in her arms, Kara watched everything in shook, Luna had never been so open in front of her before. 

“You’re still up, baby?” Lena kissed her daughter’s head. 

“It’s not my bedtime yet” She said it back and Lena played with her hitting her nose. 

"Is your sister asleep?” She asked and dropped her purse on the table of the hall, Kara looked at her, she didn’t look overdressed or like she was wearing more makeup than usual but then, the woman is always so perfect she wouldn’t need to dress up more than normal if she had been on a date. 

Kara reminded herself that it wasn’t her business anyway. 

“Yes” Luna answered, now more cold than a few moments ago “I thought you weren’t coming back” Kara had to admire the girl’s honesty. 

“There’s no need for that” She winked to her daughter and then turned to Kara “Hello” 

“Hi, Lena, how was your evening?” She couldn’t help herself 

“It was fine, thank you” Lena got inside and Luna let her go, her softness already gone “How was everything here? Did the girls behave?” 

“Everything’s good” Kara started to grab her things to go “And yes they did, if you don’t mind I should be going home now” 

“Alright” She grabbed her purse and looked for something “Call a taxi” She gave her a hundred dollar bill. 

“There’s no need for that” Kara blushed “I’m used to takin…” 

“I wasn’t asking” Lena said and put the note on her hands, their hands touched for the first time, just a few seconds but Kara got a chill.”It’s late, i won’t have you wondering around on the subway at this hour, call a taxi and use this to pay it” 

“Of course, you’re the boss” Kara laughed “Thank you tho, really” 

Lena didn’t laugh but there was a hint of a smile on her face. 

“You’re welcome”


	12. a crack in the wall

Lena was having breakfast with Andrea, her friend had called her early in the morning because apparently she’d to talk to her. 

“Good morning, Lena” She said when she got to the coffee shop they’d agreed to meet “How’s everything?” 

“It’s good” She sighed “Luna’s calm so that leaves me more calm as well” 

"Thank you God” Andrea laughed and both ordered what they’re going to eat, Lena asked only for a coffee tho, she wasn’t much a morning eater. 

“And Veronica? Any changes?” They’re making small talk now, Andrea and Lena weren’t very close, not like it was before but she still cared about her life, especially in the subject involving Vero, one of her closest friends. She knew the both of them had unfinished business in the love department. 

Andrea’s still waiting for Veronica to talk about it. 

"No” She sighed “You know how she is… I’m actually starting to lose hope” 

"Andrea..." 

“No, Lena, I’m serious, yesterday she went out with this woman for the second time and had the guts to talk to me about it” She stopped while the waitress put down their foods and coffee “Second date, Lena, she’s never done that before” 

"I’m sure it’s nothing” Lena said but frowned, she knew the only person Veronica really liked was the woman sitting across her, why wouldn’t she just admit or put them both out their miseries she’d never know. 

"Anyway, I didn’t call you from your home to talk about my pitiful love life” Andrea rolled her eyes “I called because your mom reached out to me” 

"Lillian?” Lena choked on her coffee.

“You have another one that I don’t know about?” Lena frowned “Yes, lillian, she wants to talk to you” 

“Over my dead body” 

“Lena, she’s your mom” 

"No” She was firm on her answer “She stopped being my mother many years ago” 

"She said she was sorry, about everything” Andrea sighed, she knew she’s fighting for a lost cause, it would be impossible to convince Lena to give her mom a chance but Andrea know that while that was unresolved, Lena would never be truly over her past traumas. “She heard about the divorce and everything, she just wants to talk” 

“Never” Lena called the waiter for the bill “I’ve got nothing to say to her” 

“God Lena, don’t be so stubborn” Andrea saw her friend getting up “She’s your mother… you know, you talk about Luna’s temper but look at you now, behaving exactly like her” 

Lena didn’t even dignify that with an answer, she just quietly went away, she refused to talk about her mother, really, Andrea should’ve known better. 

And now she’s no mood to go to office, she’d go back home, with some luck she’s still catch the girls leaving for school. 

What a waste of a morning. 

—————————————————————

“Joana, I’m back already” Kara said going into the kitchen like every other morning after taking the girls to school “Can you believe Luna didn’t even complain once about staying at school today? I call that progress” 

“I’m happy to hear that” Kara stopped on her tracks, okay, that voice didn’t belong to Joana. Looking around she saw her boss sitting on the kitchen counter with a juice bottle in front of her “No need to have a heart attack” Lena was laughing at her now “I won’t bite, sit down” She pointed to chair next to her and Kara blushed so hard she knew she was pink. 

The blonde was having a hard time understanding what would happen to her body when she was in Lena’s presence, it was like it just stopped working properly. 

“Ah, sorry” She didn’t know why she said that. 

“No need to apologize” Lena got up and got another glass, putting in front of her “Here, have some juice”

“What’s the flavor?” She asked in shook, was Lena serving her? 

“It’s cherry juice, from the garden in the back” Wait, Lena had a garden with cherry trees in the back that she didn’t know about it? “It was made today, it’s fresh, enjoy” Lena gave the glass. 

“Thank you” She murmured “I thought you’d be at work by this...” Kara cut her herself, she was stepping out of line, this is Lena’s home and she shouldn’t question her. 

She just wanted to break the silence. 

“Yes, I should be” Lena agreed and went to stand by the big kitchen door that lead to the backyard “Do you speak with your mother?” She asked suddenly and Kara had to held herself so she wouldn’t choke on the juice. 

It was a good juice. 

“My mom?” Kara asked “Yes, sometimes?” 

“Does she lives close to you?” 

“No, she’s lives in another town” Kara swallowed “I live with my sister Alex, she’s a doctor, she came to the party I don’t know if you’d remember her” 

“I do” Lena nodded “My mother lives down the street” Lena said looking at the said street far away and a kara blinked in surprise, none of the girls had ever mentioned a grandma neither Lena a mother and she didn’t see anyone coming to visit the kids in the time she’s here “I know, doesn’t seem like she exists but she’s there, mocking me from four houses down” Was the woman reading her thoughts? 

Kara watched curiously as Lena shook her head, seemed to be waking up from a trance. 

“I don’t know why I’m talking to you about this” She laughed at herself “You’ve more things to do, I believe” 

“Actually I don’t” Kara didn’t want her to stop “In free until I’ve to pick the girls” 

“Well, I don’t” And Lena was back to normal “I’ve got to go to work” 

Kara nodded and watched as Lena just looked at her weirdly and left.

The blonde then spend the rest of the day thinking about her boss’ strange behavior and their talk about mothers. Why was Lena asking her that? Why did her mother lived on the same street but never visit? 

She was going to have a coronary with this many unanswered questions. 

About an hour later she sat down to try finish her book when her phone light up with a message from the person she couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Why was Lena bringing Liv home? She checked her watch just in case, yes, she still had two more hours before school time was over. 

Apparently the girl wasn’t feeling well at school and they called Lena on her way to work, Kara’s heart melted, she didn’t like to think about the children getting sick. 

Poor Liv. 

Kara went out of the house to find them just as Lena parked her car, her boss didn’t say what was wrong with Liv exactly but to her surprise, she just had a headache. 

Kara sighed in relief. 

“I’ve to go back” Lena said to her without leaving the car “But I think Liv’s almost sleeping and I don’t want her to crash on my office sofa when she could be at home in bed, you’re okay to stay with her?” 

“Sure” Kara smiled, it was job but it was sweet of Lena to check “What about Luna?” How was she supposed to go pick her up without leaving the little one alone? 

Lena opened her window a little more and Kara could see the eldest inside the car, Lena had picked them both. 

“She’ll come with me, she has promised to behave at my meetings right baby?” Kara saw the girl roll her eyes, well, it was Lena’s problem now “That way you can give Liv some extra attention and If her pain get any worse you call me right away, understood?” 

"Yes, I’m on it” She would keep a eye on the little blonde, she was on her lab now and she was very sleepy, maybe she wouldn’t even make to her room. Lena just looked at them for a minute and started to car, leaving the house as fast as she got in. 

Kara took Livia inside, she was relieved that it wasn’t anything more serious. The kid was already sleeping because of the medication the nurse at school gave to her and Kara’s only job was getting her out her shoes and and sitting by her room. 

She wouldn’t leave her side. 

———————————————————

As the time went by, she finished her book and texted Alex, Liv was still sleeping. 

hey, isn’t this the woman from the party?  
Along with her sister’s message was a link to an article, she clicked on it and yes, Elise’s face on her screen. 

Lena’s ex wife had a calm expression on her face, her blue eyes were very pretty and she looked a lot like the girl sleeping in front of her, there was no doubt about who was Livia’s biological mother. She clicked on the article and saw that it was about the woman’s career in painting and her life in general. 

One paragraph caught her attention, about her personal life, she said that her and Lena were working things out, that marriage was like that. 

Kara closed the website, she knew Lena and her ex were divorced, knew that Lena and everyone in this family seemed to hate her, why was she spinning lies about working things out to her public? 

Kara also noticed that the woman was still using Lena’s last name instead of her own. 

She bit her lips, she so didn’t want to be around when Lena saw that article. 

————————————————————-

Nevertheless, she knew she’d have to face her when she heard a really loud car sound outside, just by the way the wheels were screaming she could guess the brunette had heard about everything. 

She hesitated to go out of the room but she knew she’d have to talk to Lena one time or another, she put on a brave face and opened the door. 

To her surprise she only heard Luna’s steps coming up the stairs, they met on the hallway. 

“Hi, Lu, where’s your mom?” The kid just pointed her head to the garden and Kara heard the car turning on again and leaving fast, Lena had just dropped her daughter it seemed. “Come one, give me your bag” She took it from her “Is your mom very angry?” 

“A little I think” Luna said calmly “It has to do with her right?” Luna looked into her eyes and begged her not to lie. 

“Your mom didn’t say anything?” Luna denied and Kara got nervous, it wasn’t her place to say then. “Maybe you should talk to her when she gets back” 

“It’s definitely her then” Luna nodded to herself and Kara damn her own face, she couldn’t even lie to a child? She was hopeless. 

"Your mother seems to make everyone in this house very nervous, including Lena” Kara said out loud without thinking and Luna just stared at her like she was crazy. 

Maybe she was. 

She wondered what the girl was seeing in her eyes. 

“Don’t call her my mother, she’s not” She was firm about this but then calmed down “You care about her” 

“Who?” Kara was confused

“My mom” She was talking about Lena then “You care” It wasn’t even a question, the little beast… 

"I care about all of you” She said because it was the truth, she had studied kids like Luna and Liv her entire graduation but nothing could’ve prepared her for the immense feelings she was having inside these walls. 

“I don’t believe you” She also knew Luna would not react well to her confirming this, not matter how much sure she had a minute ago, it was a matter of trust. Luna didn’t trust her yet and she didn’t blame the girl for it. “You’re just another liar, like Elise” She ran to her room and Kara just sighed quietly to herself. 

It wasn’t a easy road and problems of trust like that didn’t go away magically just because she said she cared. 

The crack in this family was big, bigger than anything she had studied but Kara wouldn’t give up. 

She wanted them to heal, even if she had to put everything of herself into those three woman.


	13. the thing about promises is that you’ve to keep them

On the next day, Kara was a bit apprehensive to go to work, she hadn’t seen Lena after the brunette dropped Luna off and when it was time for her to go she had received only a message telling her it was okay to leave. 

At home then, she’d called Sam, asking after Lena and their common friend had said she’s at home, that she likes to be alone was something was that upsetting so she wouldn’t take on people or the dishes, apparently Lena had a trend of breaking glasses and plates if she’s angry. 

It was a good thing she had gone off to be alone then, if the alternative was to redo the kitchen. 

Kara calmed down after that. 

Today tho, even after all the excitement form yesterday - Lena’s talk about her mother, Liv getting sick and Elise’s interview - the same routine fell upon the family. She got there, woke Liv and everything was the same, to Kara’s enjoyment. 

To be honest, when she first got the job, she thought it would be harder. Now, it’s not that Luna’s behavior and Lena’s issues are easy, they’re not, but the family is fully functional and for that Kara’s glad. 

One still left her full of questions tho, the mornings in their mother’s room, how Liv and Luna seemed to have some kind of morning ritual with their mom. She’s happy for them, she is, she just wished she knew what’s going on. Usually the girls are happy after talking to their mom, today was an exception, Luna left quite irritated and even Liv wasn’t the happy little girl she’s used to. 

But it was okay, she’d only imagine what kind of explanations Lena had to give this girls after yesterday, it was normal for them to be a little down. 

“Joana” She greeted the housekeeper “The girls are coming down from their morning ritual with their mom” 

The middle aged woman look at her in disapproval. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Are you speculating on your employer’s habits?” 

“No” Kara blushed because she was lying “I was just curious, do you know something?” She couldn’t help but use the opportunity to ask. 

“No” Joana said simply “Mrs Luthor has had this habit since Luna was born, no one’s allowed in their time” She looked away “Not even Elise was allowed in” She looked back at Kara “But again, it’s none of our business

"Of course it isn’t” Kara blushed harder “Like I said, I was just curious” 

“Be careful with your curiosity” The older woman warned her “I like you, girl, don’t make me change my mind” 

Kara opened and closed her mouth, there’s nothing she could say, she nodded and watched Joana leave the kitchen. 

Another voice came in. 

“Kara, hold on” She went on Lena’s direction “I need to speak to you” 

“Sure” She put down the girls’ backpacks she’s still holding “Go ahead” 

“First and most importantly” Kara watched as Lena put on her suit jacket, she watched the movimento of the fabric against the woman’s arm. What was she doing? What? “Can you stay late today again? I promise it won’t be as long as the last time” Hm, after hours? 

“Ah, I guess, sure” The funny thing was, the thought of spending more time with the girls and in this house didn’t make her feel bad… “Just need to let my sister now” 

“Of course, you do that, now, secondly…” She was interrupted by the girls running down the stairs, clearly betting who’d get to the car first. Lena shook her head. “The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is…” Kara watched her anxiously “Do not, ever again, speak of my private life with anyone”

Kara stared in shock. What? 

“Excuse me? I don’t…” 

“Samantha Arias” Kara blinked, dammit, yes, she had spoken with Sam last night about Lena but she’d only asked if she was alright, it’s not like she’s gossiping about Lena. 

“I apologize, it won’t happen again” Kara blushed as she said it. 

“Good, make sure that it doesn’t” Lena wasn’t unkind but she was stern “I like your work and I wouldn’t like to see you go” 

“Mrs Luthor” Lena arched an eyebrow “Lena…” She corrected herself “I’m sorry, really, I asked her if you were okay after you dropped Luna home, I wasn’t gossiping or anything, I was just worried” 

"You were worried?” Lena was surprised “About me?” 

“Yes” 

“Well…” She paused “Next time you’re worried about something related to me or the girls, come to me, not my friends or anyone else” 

"I just…” Kara blushed “I didn’t want to overstep, I wasn’t sure about what kind of behavior was acceptable” 

“Now you know” Was she said before leaving Kara to stare at her retrieving form. 

What was going on and why was she liking it so much? 

———————————————————

Later, in the afternoon, after helping Liv with her homework she went to Luna’s room and knocked. She always knocked. “May I come in?” 

“Hmf kay” She took that as a yes and got in to see Luna on her drawing table, making her own homework. 

"Do you need any help?” She sat down by her side and the little brunette showed she’s displeased. 

“You think I’m stupid?” That word again… Her fingers itched to write it down as an important mark. 

“Absolutely not” Kara laughed “But even the most intelligent people need help sometimes” The girl looked at curiously “Your mom, for instance, she needs my help to look out for you and your sister while she’s at work, just as she needs help from her assistant at work” 

Luna looked like she figured the whole universe.

“So I need an assistant, like mommy” Luna nodded to herself and Kara didn’t bring attention to the title she used. 

“I can be your assistant” Kara had studied this approach on her thesis and it had good results. 

"Hm" Luna was serious “I’ll think about it” 

“Yes” She needed to change subject “It looks like i’m staying late again…” 

“Mom’s not coming home in the afternoon?” And she went back to being just mom “Again?” 

"She said it would be faster this time” Kara tried to fix the situation.

"This is Elise’s fault, I hate her so much” The girl looked so cute when she was so mad that Kara almost made the mistake of laughing. 

"How can it be? She’s in France right? Or somewhere in Europe?” Kara looked around to see if Joana wasn’t lurking, ready to put her down for being noisy. 

“It’s always like this” Luna threw herself in her bed “She does something and mommy doesn’t come back” 

"Last time she did, right?” Kara argued, kids tend to back off in front of facts presented as questions instead of just telling them.

The little brunette didn’t answer tho, she threw a pillow in Kara’s direction. She catches it before it could hit her “Luna…” She sighed but the girl was throwing another pillow and getting up to push her out of the room. 

She left, she knew the girl needed time to calm down, she’d go check on Liv. 

Another failure on her shoulders.

—————————————————-

“Wow, Liv, you’ve won again” Liv laughed at something in Kara’s expression, probably for being silly or something. According to Livia, Kara was silly a lot. “That’s ir right? Now we do something else” 

Kara couldn’t just pretend to lose again, seriously, she’d die if she had to do it again. She had done like sixteen times by now and she was tired of playing, she need to remind herself that she’s human too. 

"Karaaaaa” She murmured “One more, pwease” Kara rolled her eyes at herself and smiled, who could denied this little girl anything? She’s just too pure and innocent, dying it is…

“You know she’s doing on purpose right?” She looked up as she heard Luna’s voice coming down the stairs.

"What do you mean?” 

"She knows you’re letting her win and she knows you want to stop” Luna rolled her eyes at the two blondes “She’s just wants to keep playing, it’s a trick” 

"I don’t believe this…” She turned to look at the innocent looking girl, Liv was looking at her with her big soft blue eyes and she was smiling, good God, she’s been fooled by a six year old. “Liv!!” 

The girl giggled and turned to her sister.  
“Lu! Why you told?” Urgh, Kara couldn’t be mad at her, she was just too cute. 

Oh, that girl is dangerous, she suddenly realized, with all the special attention Luna gets everywhere for her behavior and her little innocent looks, Liv got away with almost everything. 

“‘Cause I need my assistant” She went in Kara’s direction and she held back a smile, she had to act normal now 

"But Kara is our nanny, silly” Liv said confused “Mommy said so” 

"No” Luna sat down next to them “She’s your nanny, now she’s my assistant” she smiled “Just like mommy”

“I want an assistant liwe mommy too” Liv was mad now “Kara, be mine too” 

Okay, now Kara was in a bit of pickle. 

"No, you need a nanny and Kara’s mine anyway, you get your own” She didn’t let Liv reply “Here, my french assay” She gave Kara her books and Kara blinked at the meaningless letters. 

“Hm, I don’t speak French, Luna” 

The girl looked up surprised.  
“How’s that?” 

“I just don’t” Kara laughed “And don’t call me stupid” Luna didn’t even had time to open her mouth “A lot of people don’t speak other languages” 

Luna just stared at her like she had solved the most complicated math problem, something about that little spark behind her eyes told her to be careful now.

She looked at Liv for support but the little was back in her coloring. 

“When mommy gets home, we tell her that okay?” Luna looked at sister and threw her pencils out of the table. 

“Luna, leave your sister alone” She got the material back to the little girl who hadn’t even batted a eye at her older sister’s antics. “Why do you want to tell that your mom? She already knows” At least Kara hoped so, it wasn’t in resume that she could speak other languages and she didn’t want to learn French just to help Luna with her homework. 

"Because if you don’t speak it” Luna looked her in the eyes “Then I don’t have to” 

“You don’t like it?” Kara was curious now, the girl had three lessons a week, if she didn’t like it than no wonder the kid’s miserable. 

“No” She was annoyed “It’s her language, she used to speak it around the house so we wouldn’t understand what she was saying” Kara knew right away who ‘she’ was. The language was a constant reminder of her other mother, no wonder the girl hated it. 

“Alright, i’ll talk to your mom” Kara agreed, maybe if she did that for Luna, she’d start to like her?

God, since when she wanted little kids to like her? She’s such a softie for those two girls. 

“You promise?” Luna still got doubts “You’ll talk to my mom about it? You promise?” 

“Yeah, kid, I promise”


	14. french lessons

Kara didn’t have the opportunity to talk to Lena later that day, she’d already left by the time the brunette got home, receiving only a text that was okay for her to go home, since Joana was at the house. She was saddened by it, she had promised Luna she’d talk to her mom about her french classes and she felt like a liar for not doing it, even if it wasn’t her fault. 

At home, after a good shower and a little rest, she wondered if there wasn’t another way to talk to Lena, looking at cellphone she couldn’t help but wonder if… Could she speak to Lena about this on phone? Could she speak to Lena ano this at all? 

She pressed the call button before she could think of the millions of reasons she shouldn’t have.

“Miss Danvers?” She heard her boss’ confused tone, after all it was almost seven o’clock “Is everything alright?” 

"Lena, hi” She remembered to use her name “You know, if I can call you Lena you should call me Kara” 

"Kara” She tried her name on her lips and the woman in question got chills “Is there a reason for this call or is it just to make me say your name?” 

She could swear she was seeing Lena’s arching eyebrow in front of her, not matter how far they were from each other.

“Argh, yes, there is” She was shy now “It’s about Luna, we didn’t have a chance to talk earlier today” 

"Oh, did something happen?” Now she sounded concerned “What did she do?” 

Kara frowned, she couldn’t blame Lena for thinking Luna had done something, usually she has, but it was sad to see how little faith the brunette had on her eldest daughter. 

“Oh, no, she didn’t” She cleared her throat “Actually she just wanted me to talk to about about something that was bothering her”

"But why wouldn’t she come directly to me?” Lena was angry now, great, she had to get this over with “What is it?” 

"It’s about her classes, she hates french” Finally she spit it out “She thinks you wouldn’t want her to stop” 

"Hates it?” She could hear Lena was confused “That news to me, she was the one who wanted to do french bec… Oh” 

Lena got really quiet and yeah, Kara didn’t need to say anything for her to understand the girls reluctant in staying in the course. 

“I see” The CEO murmured 

“I promised I’d talk to you” Kara but her lips “That’s why I called” 

“Miss Danvers, I hope you’re being very cautious about what you promise to my daughters” Lena was firm now “They’re children and they don’t understand sometimes promises need to be broken, they don’t need any more disappointments. 

“I understand” Kara was nervous. 

"Now for her classes, of course I won’t make her do something she hates on a time that’s hers to choose” Kara smiled seeing Lena did care “However, if I let her go free she’d spend the entire day playing video games and that’s not healthy either, no, she can drop the french but she’ll have to choose another language to learn” 

"Alright” It sounded like a good compromise “And Lena?” 

“Yes?” 

“May I tell her the tomorrow?” She didn’t want to push it but she wanted to see how the girl would react “I did promise…” 

“Fine” Lena sighed “You tell her” 

"Thank you, lena” Kara smiled “You’re a good mom” 

“Good night, Kara” Was all the answer she got. 

—————————————————————

Lena put down her phone immediately after the call, she didn’t know if she should feel happy that Luna was opening up to someone or if she should cry that it wasn’t her. 

To be honest, she knew she didn’t deserve it as Lena didn’t push the french classes because she didn’t want her daughter’s to speak a language that connected them to Elise, it was low and selfish to keep her girls to herself, to cut their ties with the blonde but she was doing it anyway. 

Maybe it was her punishment, driving them away… But she would gladly do it as long as they never saw that woman again. 

Thinking about the blonde’s words on the phone, Lena had to shake herself, no, she wasn’t a good mom. A good mom would know her daughter wasn’t comfortable with lessons she had almost everyday, a good mother wouldn’t be selfish with her ex, wouldn’t take her anger like she had.

Lena wasn’t a good mother but that would never stop her from trying to be one. 

————————————————————

"Luna?" Kara knocked on her door before going in, she had come to work earlier just so she could talk to the little brunette. To her surprise there was no one on the bed and she looked around for the girl. 

“I’m coming” She heard from the bathroom and smiled in relief as the girl entered the room. She had woken alone today. 

"Your mom said you don’t have to continue your french lessons” She didn’t even wait to tell the girl and she was surprised indeed “But you have to choose another one instead” She added quickly so the girl wouldn’t be carried away in her excitement.

“You’re lying” She looked into her eyes in disbelief, jesus, all that for a class? She must really hate it “You’re not?”

“I’m not, your mom gave her okay” 

“AAAAAAAAAAA” The girl screamed and jumped up and down, looking and sounding her age for the first time since… ever? 

She went around to her sitting table and started to get her books, what was she doing? Is that a scissor?

“Luna, don’t” She grabbed it from her hands before the girl could destroy her study material “You can donate that…” 

“Like, to poor people?” She asked holding the books “Like a philantro something?”

“Philanthropist” Kara said “Yes, like a donation” 

“Like those really cool actresses?” Luna was liking this now “Like Angelina Jolie?” 

“Sure, like them” Kara saw the girl’s eyes got bigger.

“And I can donate anything?” She started to look around in her room and Kara’s amusement die really fast, Lena would kill her if Luna started to give away all her really expensive stuff. 

“No” She was quick to answer “Only specific things, like your books that you won’t use anymore” 

“Oh, okay” The girl gave her the books “Here, take it then” She turned around and started to make a pile of books she wanted to give away, Kara smiled at her good mods. 

Lena was right to make her free to choose. 

“Have you thought about which language you’ll want to learn now?” 

The kid stopped. 

“Hm, I’m thinking” She sat down next to Kara “What would you choose?” 

“Me?” Since when Luna cares about anyone’s opinion? Especially hers? 

“Yes, you’re my assistant remember, you’ve to know these kind of things” 

"Hm, maybe… German?” 

Luna threw her little hand in the air.   
“Too haaaaaard, pick another one. 

“Spanish?” Everyone liked spanish right? 

“I already study spanish at school” She rolled her eyes “Too easy” 

“Ok, maybe Italian?” Kara said without really thinking about it. 

“Italian” She agreed and Kara looked at her in shock, did they really had a conversation without screaming or name calling? Had she really had her opinion validated? 

She smiled.   
Finally they’re making some progress.


	15. bound to happen

Of course that after some progress with Luna, Kara should’ve known something bad was bound to happen. 

Her weekend had been great, it was one of the only ones Alex wasn’t on call and they enjoyed the time together. They watched their favorite shows and started a new one, killing eve, Kara was already obsessed with it.

On sunday morning, things took a turn for the worse, after Lena’s ex wife interview Alex followed all of them on social media, she said she wanted to be on the loop, and on the loop she was… She was just stalking people when she saw that Elise had posted a family picture with a really loving caption - Kara could see the picture was old because of the girls, they were much younger in it but not everyone would know that. 

The woman really wanted to portray a happy family that didn’t exist. 

Kara didn’t know why, but looking at the picture made her gag and something in her face must’ve alerted Alex. 

“Don’t even think about it” Alex warmed her “You’ve nothing to do with this and you don’t need to go over there, it’s her problem to fix” 

“Alex…” To be honest she hasn’t thought that until after the brunette said it but now… It made sense for her to go there check on the girls right? 

Right? 

She wanted to be there for the kids and for Lena, for sure that picture wouldn’t leave her boss happy. Everything inside of her was screaming that Lena and the kids needed her right now

“Kara, you can’t” She kept on fighting for her little sister to see reason, she’s crossing a line “You don’t even know if she would want you there or even she saw it” 

“I can’t stay here doing nothing knowing the girls are going to see that” She bit her lips “Luna is all over instagram, especially anything with her mom’s name” 

“Kara…” 

"Alex, just let me do it okay?” She needed it “If I get fired than we’ll have our answers, Lena did say to go to her if I was worried again” 

"But on a sunday? Can’t it wait?” Alex was begging now, she didn’t want to see her little sister getting hurt and something was telling her that Lena’s rejection would hurt more than Kara was expecting it to “Wait till you get to work…” 

“Nope” She got her things and left. 

————————————————————-

Being sunday, there’s no traffic or people at the subway so that’s always a plus but it did left her with little time to rethink her decision or even to think about what she was going to say to Lena when she got there. 

hey, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your daughters so I came to check on you? 

hey, i’m a little obsessed with your family, can I come in? 

hey, I was worried… 

None of this sounded right. 

What she got at the door was exactly what she’s expecting tho, except for the three women that she could recognize from Liv’s birthday party, Sam and other two she didn’t know. Lena was breaking glass after glass, throwing them against the wall. Turning to the sound of the door she opened her eyes and blinked at the blonde on her front hall. 

“What are you doing here?” She said unwelcoming but Kara didn’t take offense, the only problem tho was how she’s going to explain herself to the women in the living room all looking at her expectantly. “Answer me” 

"I called her” Wow, Sam to the rescue. She took pity on Kara’s face “To be with the girls” 

"It wasn’t your place, Samantha” Lena rawed and Kara shrink her shoulders. 

"Lena…” 

“Just…” She sighed “Just go upstairs, talk to Luna before I do something I’ll regret” 

Kara nodded without a word, she wanted Lena to feel better but knew any words from her right now wouldn’t be welcome, besides, she had three friends in the room to calm her down. 

Luna needed her more. 

On the hallway she could hear the same noises Lena was making downstairs, the sound of glass breaking made her enter Luna’s bedroom without knocking for the first time.

“ I said to leave me ALONE” Luna yelled and Kara could see mother and daughter in only one person. Luna was throwing everything at the wall just like the brunette downstairs. 

"I don’t remember you saying that to me” Her time was lightly and Luna turned around surprised, her hand up in the air with an sculpture that Kara’s sure costs more than her salary. 

“What are you doing here?” Kara felt like laughing, Luna and Lena were the same person, she could swear by it. 

“Don’t tell you mom but I came to check on you” She winked at her. 

"Mom doesn’t know you’re here?” 

“Oh she knows…” Kara gave in “But she thinks Sam called me when in reality I came because I wanted to see you guys” She was playing a dangerous game right now, Luna could turn on her and tell her mom everything and then she’d be the one in trouble. 

“What do I win if I don’t tell?” Luna was always looking for her angle, Kara respects that. 

“To begin with, my assistant’s services today” She looked around “I can clean this mess before your mom comes up” 

"I don’t care if she sees it” She shrugged but Kara could see she’s lying “Her and Elise can die together” 

"Luna!” She was shocked “Do you really want your mom to die?” 

The girl hesitated.   
“If she’s with Elise yes” 

“But your moms are back together, Lu” She sighed “Elise’s lying” 

“But she said on the picture” Luna was confused now, for all her personality it was hard to remember the girl was only eight years old, and well, to be honest Kara didn’t think she should be allowed an iphone and unrestricted internet access, what was Lena thinking? This was bound to happen. “They meet when mom’s not home” 

“When she works late?” Kara hopes it’s work anyway… But it couldn’t be. Could it? No, the woman was in French, that’s impossible. 

But with who then?   
Kara!   
None of your business. 

“No, Luna” She reasoned “You see, Elise’s in Europe, there’s no way your mom flies to Europe and comes back in the same night, not even if she got home in the morning” 

"Are you sure?” Luna wanted to believe it. 

"Yes, I’m sure, a flight like that takes hours” She smiled “And Lena used to stay late at work before your moms got divorce right, you’re the one who said so…” 

"Yeah” Luna calmed down “Since Liv” 

Interesting. 

“Oh my god, Liv” Kara remembered the little girl, she hadn’t check on her yet “Where’s your sister?” 

"I dunno” She shrugged “Probably happily calling Elise” Kara sighed. 

“Liv still speaks to her?” Does Lena know this? 

“Sometimes, I think, I dunno” She looked up angry “I don’t care, she shouldn’t have been born” 

“Luna, i’m sure you don’t mean that” Kara tried to reason with her “She’s your sister, you love her” 

“I DON'T LOVE HER, I HATE HER” Luna suddenly got up in her bed and started to yell “IT'S ALL HER FAULT IF SHE HADN'T BEEN BORN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN”

“Luna, calm down” She tried to pull the girl against her chest but she was to strong, she started to destroy her room again “Luna!” 

“ITS HER FAULT” She continued “ELISE IS A SLUT WHO CHEATED ON MOMMY AND GOT PREGNANT WITH THAT BASTARD” 

She threw the sculpture Kara had manage to save and the blonde looked at the little pieces on the floor trying to understand what the girl just said. 

She was so deep in shock she couldn’t even correct her language. 

“Luna Abgail Luthor!!” Both of them turned around at the extremely icy voice coming from the door, Kara knew she was screwed, she should’ve stay home, why didn’t she listen to her sister? “Modify your tone immediately!” 

Lena crosses the distance between her and the little girl and Kara was honestly afraid that Lena would hit her or something, she prayed that she didn’t but the woman was red with anger. “I’ve forbidden you of repeating your godmother’s expressions, especially in these matters” 

Kara held herself not to but in when Lena grabbed Luna and took them both to the corridor, she went after them and saw the Lena’s friends just as shocked as she was. Sam was biting her lips. 

They all followed Lena until Liv’s bedroom where the girl was coloring like nothing could bother her. Kara had the sudden urge to grab her and run for their life. 

Luna was just as red as Lena. 

“Apologize to your sister” Lena said angrily and Luna shook her head in protest, she had challenge written all over her. 

"Mommy why Lu has to apolowige?” Liv was confused being the only one that hadn’t heard the yelling, how was that she would never know. 

"NOW” Lena yelled and everybody jumped, Luna didn’t open her mouth. Kara’s heart was beating at double speed and she was praying Luna would collaborate because Lena seemed pretty out of herself right now. 

“Luna, please, listen to your mom” It was the asian woman that said something, Luna’s godmother “And me, please, apologize” Luna shock her head again and she could see tragedy waiting to happen. 

Lena went down on her knees, looking right into Luna’s arm and whispered something in her ear. The rest of the women were a little far away and none them heard what was said but Kara could see that Luna actually trembled, whatever it was made up her mind. 

"I’m sorry, Liv” She murmured and didn’t wait a second before running out of the room. 

“But mommy, why?” They all heard Liv ask and Sam took the girl on her arms. 

Lena nodded to herself, got up like she had the weight of the word on her shoulders and looked at Kara with such disappointment that she wanted to cry. 

“And that, Miss Danvers” Lena turned “Is what happens when one asks too many questions” 

She left and Kara bit her lips with tears in her eyes, everyone was right, she should’ve just minded her place and stayed out of their business. 

Now everything was ruined.


	16. lovebirds

After they left Liv’s bedroom, Lena went to her studio and Kara debated if she should follow. 

“Kara” Sam called her name “Just leave her, please” She was worried but the blonde was tired of keeping quiet when she knows that Lena needs someone to speak up. 

She was tired of not following her institutions with this family. 

“Sam” She sighed and directed herself to where Lena was, three women looking at her like she’s crazy “I’m not a child, I made a mistake, let me fix it, okay?” 

“Let her” Was that Veronica? “Sam, we can’t protect Lena from everything, let the woman speak her piece, maybe she’ll say something we haven’t” 

Sam sighed, she clearly didn’t agree with Veronica but she step out of the way, leaving the decision to go inside on her hands. 

Kara didn’t hesitate, she got in and saw Lena sitting on the sofa, head in her hands. 

"Lena..." 

“Do you think I did the right thing?” She asked before Kara could apologize for asking questions “With Luna? You were talking and I…” 

"Lena, I don’t know, you’re her mom” She didn’t want to fight her “I came here to apologize, for my questions and my behavior with your family, it wasn’t my intention to cause any trouble” 

Lena looked at her. 

“I told you” She paused “I told you that if had any questions or concerns to come to me, why didn’t you?” 

“It wasn’t my intention to ask Luna anything, I wasn’t trying to get answers out of her, I was just making conversation, just wanted to see her point of view” 

“I think we all saw that…” Lena sighed “I knew she had resentments concerning Livia but I didn’t think it would be like this… And the way she said those things…” 

Kara agreed but didn’t say anything, Lena had to get it out to feel better. 

“Sam, Andrea, Veronica… None of them really understands what’s going on with her” Kara assumes she was talking of the three woman outside “They either want me to put my feet down or do something, it’s all black and white for them” 

Kara knew feelings weren’t always back and white. 

“But no you right?” Lena continued “I can see it, in the way you talk to Luna, you see this is more complicated than just pre teenager hormones” 

“I…” She hesitated “Yes, I actually studied a lot of cases like Luna back in college, you saw it on my resume, I don’t judge her” 

"I read your resume” Lena frowned “Child psychologist, right? Why did you even take this job? Was it your previous experiences?” 

Ah, well, she had to change subjects now, she didn’t have any remember? 

“I just… I like children” She sighed “And I understand what Luna’s going through, both of them” Lena was curious now “I was adopted into my family when Alex, my big sister, was a little older… She had their complete attention until I came in and she didn’t take it very well. Today we can’t live without each other” 

“Kara,” Lena was composed again “I admit I didn’t enjoy what happen today, I don’t think it’s right for you to question my daughters, you’re their nanny and not their therapist” That’s what she’s been telling herself. 

“However” Lena sighed “I understand that your curiosity doesn’t come from a bad place of judgement or gossip but from your degree background” Okay, so she’s not getting fired today? “I also had a little time to calm down now, I admit I wasn’t on my best mind or behavior a few seconds ago, I shouldn’t have involved Livia…”

“May I say what I think?” Lena nodded “I think Liv needs to understand that sometimes Luna doesn’t treat her right and she has to apologize, you showed her that, even if you went over the line with the way you did it, you still had reasons” 

Lena was way more calm now. 

“But maybe…” Kara hesites but hell, she’s already in deep “Maybe Luna needs to understand her sister isn’t here to replace her” 

“I’ll talk to her” Lena nodded and that felt like a victory to Kara 

“Maybe my sister could, I don’t know, talk to her or something” Kara offered. 

Lena continued to look at her with a new light, somehow, Kara knew their relationship wouldn’t be back to what it was, not when she felt like she could speak freely with Lena. 

“Talk to you sister, see if she’s… amendable” Lena hesites “Then you can go to Liv, if you want to, I know it’s your day off” 

“Of course I’ll sit with her” Kara smiled. 

“I’ll go talk to Luna” Lena left the room and Kara took some time to text her sister, she had just put Alex on the spot but what the hell, isn't she the one telling everyone she wanted to be friends with Lena? That’s a start. 

She’s just glad she still has her job and is apparently on Lena’s good side again. 

What Kara said wasn’t a lie tho, her and Alex has gone through a rough time when she went to live with the Danvers, she still remembers how Alex felt forgotten and Kara felt like a bother. She wouldn’t wish that on these girls. 

Maybe that’s why she’s so invest in this family, she’s seeing a lot of herself in these situations. 

She left the room to meet Sam.   
“You’ve survived” She smiled and Kara did too. 

“As far as I know I did” She didn’t stay to chitchat, she wanted to be with Liv now. 

————————————————————

“Liv, I’m done losing” Kara was playing with the girl again, Livia was laughing so hard she had a couple tears in her eyes. 

Laughing at Kara obviously. 

Kara knew she had to leave in a minute, it was almost Lunch time and she didn’t want to impose but she was having fun with the little girl. 

“She does that all the time” Lena said catching her off guard, she didn’t see her come in “She likes to pretend she doesn’t know you’re letting her win” 

"Mommy” Liv ran to her arms and Lena picked her up “You and Lu tell everything” She pouted and Kara’s heart melted. 

“Speaking of her, how’s she?” Kara asked, Lena had gone to talk to her and Kara was trying not to be so curious, after all, it was what started this mess in the first place. 

“Better” Lena sighed “I’ve talked to her and she knows what she said was wrong” Lena played with Liv’s hair and Kara smiled “She was worked up from thinking about things that would never be true” 

Lena hugged her daughter and Kara’s skin tingled, why did she wanted in on that? 

“Mommy, why Lu apolowize to me?” 

“Because she said some things that weren’t true” 

"Like what?” 

Hm, Kara could see Lena was a little lost, she clearly didn’t think this through.

“She said I liked her more than you” Kara broke the silence and felt Lena’s glare “Like that would ever be true… I like you both equally” She smiled as Liv giggle throwing herself in Kara’s arms, putting Lena and Kara even close. 

Lena didn’t deny it. 

“That’s silly” Liv laughed and wiggled her way out of Kara’s arms, getting down and going back to her games, the early incident already forgotten. 

"I apolog…” She started. 

“You say that a lot” Lena cut her off “If you’re wrong I’ll tell you” 

"Okay” She nodded and then thought about all the things she had learned today “I take that she doesn’t know?” Lena arched an eyebrow “About Elise?” 

“She doesn’t” Lena pushed her to the hallway “And if it’s up to me, she’ll never know” Because Lena was right behind her, when Kara turned around at her words, it sucked all of the space between them, they were so close Kara could almost feel Lena breathing down her skin, she could feel the anger and the heat coming off the brunette “She’ll never be less of my daughter because of the day she came to me” 

“Of course not” They were whispering now, the closeness making her blush “You chose to love her, that’s really beautiful Lena” So close…

“Yes” Lena looked at her lips making the blonde bit them in response, what’s going on? What’s she doing? She’s stuck under Lena’s gaze. 

"Found her!” Veronica said from the top of the stairs and it felt like she was yelling, Lena pulled away so fast it almost made her dizzy. 

“Well, look at those two lovebirds” Veronica laughed to the woman besides her, probably Andrea.

Lena glared at them.   
“I’m not in the mood for this, Veronica” 

“Hm, I know what kind of mood I just saw” 

“Get out of my house” Lena said but Veronica and Andrea just laughed at her again, Kara was so pink she could feel her temperature rising. 

What had just happened?


	17. big sister talk

Veronica tried not to wake the woman sleeping next to her, she had this nasty habit of sleeping with someone when she’s stressed and laying down all her anger on someone’s else legs. 

She had excellent taste tho. 

‘you’re never going to change’   
Andrea’s voice echoes in her mind, no, she refuse to let Andy spoil another morning for her, she had promise she would leave all the other girls for the brunette and what had she done? Yes, told her not to bother because she would never change. 

Veronica was more than happy to prove her right, she had no reason to change her lifestyle anymore. 

The ring of her phone was loud and the woman in her bed definitely heard it, it’s probably waking up right now…

“Hello” She answered it annoyed, she couldn’t recognize the number. 

“Vero, hello to you too, don’t you miss me?” A chill went down her spine, what in the hell was Elise doing calling her? 

"I’m not sorry to say that I didn’t” 

“Ah, let’s not fool ourselves, we were best friends” 

“Only in your dreams” She smiled with malice even if the blonde couldn’t see “What do you want?” 

"Nothing, just calling to check on my girls! Luna doesn’t pick up and Lena has me blocked”

"Hm, why would that be?” She asked sarcastically “They’re great, now you can go, bye” 

"Wait! Veronica, what’s going on? I’m so curious over here” Now her tone was a little dry, like her real self, dropping the falseness “Not even the picture got a reaction of her, I’m getting impatient over here” 

"Are you scared, Elise?” Verônica was the one smiling now “Maybe you can feel it? Someone taking your place? Lena slipping through your fingers? You can’t even get her angry anymore” 

“Fuck you, Veronica” 

“Gladly” She hang up.

“Who’s that?” Margot, the blonde she spend the night with was leaning against the door, great, she was up, another think to add to the list ‘reasons to hate Elise’ 

—————————————-

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kara saw herself going into her sister’s hospital with a little grumpy child around her waist. 

“I still don’t understand what we’re doing here” Luna complained for the hundred times since Kara got her from school. They had agreed that Lena would’ve Liv while she would take Luna to meet Alex on lunch time. 

“To meet my sister” Kara said guiding the girl to the cafeteria “She works here” 

"She’s a doctor?” 

"Yes, a resident” She pulled her neck out looking for Alex and she saw her sister sitting with doctor Mike, great, she’d to listen to his jokes. “She’s there, lets go” 

Luna sighed in annoyance but followed her, she had promised to behave but she didn’t promised to be happy about it. 

“Alex!” 

“Kara” the woman got up “You’re late, I almost thought you wouldn’t come and you must be Luna” She said in her direction. 

“Yes” Was all she got in response. 

“Kara, it’s been a while…” Doctor Mike invited himself to the conversation and came in her direction. Kara put Luna between them, shameless using the girl as a shield. “It’s a shame I’ve a operation coming, grab my phone from your sister, lets go out sometime” 

He winked at her and left, now, Kara knew someone had to be in bad shape to need him but she thanked God he was leaving. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Luna laughed at her and ask. Kara gagged.

“Gross” She sat down “He’s not” 

“Gross?” The girl said “Are you like mommy then? You like girls?” 

"WHAT?” Kara yelled and then got a hold of herself “No! I mean… no, Luna” She shook her head “I like boys, always have…” 

Luna looked at in doubt but the laughter coming out of Alex distracted her. 

“So, Luna, I’ve heard you’re having some troubles with your sister?” 

“I already have a therapist” The girls was cold all the sudden “I don’t need another one” 

"I’m not a psychologist” Alex crosses her arms “I’m just a big sister” 

“You’re the oldest?” Alex nodded. 

“Kara‘a my little sister” 

“Kara is my assistant” Luna said and Kara tried not to laugh, it never gets old “She’s a good assistant, is she a good sister?” Kara was surprised, where did that came from? 

“She’s a great sister” Alex smiled and then got closer to whisper “But when were younger she was really annoying… Don’t tell anyone that” 

“You thought she was annoying?” Luna’s eyes got bigger “Liv’s annoying too” 

Kara didn’t intervene, that is what she wanted right? For Luna to speak her mind with someone. 

“Kara is my half sister” Alex kept on explaining “We have the same father but not the same mother and when she came to live with us, I didn’t like her right away” 

"I don’t like my sister too” Luna nodded and Kara watched them both, she’d told Alex to put herself out there that Luna would follow and she was right. 

"Yeah…” Alex looked at her “I wanted my parent’s attention on me you know?” Luna nodded eagerly “But then I realized… My sister’s attention and love was the most beautiful thing I could ever have” Kara smiled at Alex “Her love was as big as my parents’” 

Alex pager light up and she knew her sister had to go, but Luna was already thinking about what she had said, Kara could see it. 

“Sorry Luna, have to run” She pointed at the pager “Duty calls” She send Kara a kiss and ran in the same direction Dr Mike had gone a few minutes ago. 

“Why you brought me here?” Luna turned. 

“I wanted you to see that I’ve lived a similar experience from yours” Kara sighed, she wouldn’t lie. 

"Yes, but you were Liv” Luna was angry now “You’re the annoying one” 

"Maybe…” It wasn’t the time to pledge her case, she needed Luna to see her vulnerable. All she needed was think about what she felt all those years ago when she got dropped off at the Danvers’ door, no one to trust or to turn “But when I went to live with my older sister all I wanted her love and approval” It was harder to talk about this than she’d imagine Luna to know “I’d do anything to for her attention but she didn’t want that so one day I just stopped trying” 

Luna gasped  
“But you two are close” She was desperate “I just saw it” 

“Yes” And there it was, Kara conformed her theory that Luna didn’t really hate Liv, she was just lashing out. “But it took some years before we could rebuild our relationship” 

"Did you ever hate her?” 

“Once, yeah, I did” Kara smiled to brush it off “But now she’s my whole world” 

“Do you think Liv hates me?” Luna bit her lips, suddenly looking like the child she was in age. She pulled her against her arms, hugging the little girls. 

Luna didn’t fight her. 

"Not yet” Kara was honest “But maybe you could be a little nicer to her? To make sure it doesn’t happen?” 

“I’ll think about it” Luna promised and just by that she knew the journey here was not useless. 

————————————-

“Mommyyyyyyyyyyyy” Lena kept on yelling getting inside her house, Kara shook her head, it didn’t matter if she scolded her, she knew the girl was just excited. 

“What’s wrong?” The CEO appeared at the hall and Luna hugged her naturally. 

“Nothing’s wrong” They let go of each other and Luna took her mother to the sofa in the living room. Kara took a minute to look around for Liv but the little blonde wasn’t there. 

"Mommy” Luna started again “Do you know that Kara is bastard like Liv?” 

To be completely honest, it didn’t bother Kara as it should’ve, she knew the girl didn’t mean anything bad by it, she was just sharing the news the way she knew how. 

Lena didn’t share her feelings on the matter. 

“Luna!” She reprimanded her “How many times do I have to tell you not to use that word? Especially referring to your own sister…” Lena kept going and Luna winced, she knew she was wrong “And now you’re even insulting Kara who took you, out of her own free will, to meet her sister” 

“Mama, I…” 

“Not another word” Lena was calm “No phone for two days” 

“But…” 

“No buts, give me your phone” 

Luna sighed, gave her phone away and got up, her good mood gone. She ran to her room and as much as Kara’s heart hurted she knew Lena was right, she was establishing rules and couldn’t back down because Luna was cute. 

"I don’t think she meant it that way” Kara had to defend her tho “She was just excited” 

“I know” Lena sighed “But as much as I believe she didn’t mean it, she needs to learn, what i’d the next times she doesn’t mean it Liv’s here?” 

"You’re right” Kara agreed, she knew Luna was moods person and soon she’d be fine again, that didn’t stop her from feeling bad tho. 

“Is it true?” She blinked at Lena’s question “What Luna said?” 

“Yes” She wouldn’t lie “My father had an relationship with my mother during a break on his marriage and when she died I went to live with his family” 

“So it wasn’t an affair?” Lena poured herself a drink and Kara sat down, everyday she saw herself having these strangers conversations with her boss. 

She liked it. 

“Not technically” Kara sighed trying not to delve in memories “But is there a difference? 

“Touché” Lena laughed underappreciated “Do you love your mother? The one that raised you?” 

“Eliza?” Kara knew what Lena wanted to hear but it wasn’t hard to tell the truth “I love her, my biological mother wasn’t very nice” 

“I…” Lena hesitated “Sometimes I think about that, think about Liv and me and everything…” She admitted and looked at the stairs going to her daughter’s room “I wonder if she’ll resent me someday” 

"Lena, I’m no expert on your daughter’s behavior but I can tell you’re the person she loves most in the world, Luna too” 

“Can you believe Luna was the easiest baby?” Lena laughed “She was such a happy child and now…” 

“I can believe because she still is” Kara knew that in her heart “All that attitude is just a facade” Kara hesitated to keep asking but well, she’s already here “Was it hard? Loving Livia?” 

Lena stared at her and the blonde wondered if she had finally crossed the line. 

“No” Lena finally said it “It wasn’t hard to love her but everything else… Everything else was hell” 

"I can imagine it” Kara wasn’t sure if she would be able to do what Lena did, raise the living proof that your wife wasn’t faithful to you “Now imagine feeling all that when you’re eight years old” 

Lena’s eyes got bigger with understanding. 

“That’s what Luna’s going through right now” 

“I’ve never thought of it this way” Lena confesses feeling a little light headed. 

"So yeah, don’t lose hope Lena” Kara nodded “She’s going through a phase, just like you did and she’ll come out of it, like you” 

Lena smiled at her gratefully.


	18. a good mood extravaganza

The next morning, Kara woke up with the idea of doing something nice to help Lena’s relationship with the girls, she knew the children needed more time with their mom and that Lena wouldn’t be opposed to that. 

The week after was spend thinking about the whens and hows, she even called Sam asking for the phone of Lena’s secretary. When Kara was a child, one of the things that brought the Danvers together was taking lunch to their father at work, it was one of the moments where Alex and Kara could be a united front and it quickly became one of her favorite things to do with her new family, maybe it could become one of the girls too. 

After setting everything up - with a reluctant Jess - and freeing Lena’s lunch time, she picked up the girls with the food she had made all the while smiling and in a good mood. 

Today had to be a good day! 

“I still don’t see why we’re doing this” Luna kept complaining on the car. Kara and Liv was just to happy to care. 

"It’s a surprise, Luna” Kara rolls her eyes in good form “It doesn’t have to make sense” 

“Mommy is gonna be like ‘BOOM’” Liv threw her arms around representing a bomb going off and Luna just looked at funny but didn’t say anything. 

Since the conversation between her and Alex, the girl had been better at not saying mean things to her sister. Her looks were still hostile but at least she kept her feelings to herself. This week Kara hadn’t heard a ‘stupid’ comment yet. 

Liv as always was none of the wiser. 

“Mother’s very busy” Luna said with an air of superiority “She won’t have time for us” 

“I think she will” Kara smiled “Wanna bet?” She remembered Lena saying she’d always have time for the girls...

The car made a stop and Kara could see just outside the window the big, impressive, building with an L on it. She suddenly remembered going in for the first time, nervous about her interview… How long ago was that? Two almost Three months?

She catches herself thinking about how time works… How much had her life changed since starting to work for the Luthors? She looked at the girls, Liv shaking her legs to get out and Luna typing something on her phone - one day she’ll figure out what the girl does all day on the device - and she couldn’t see herself anywhere else. 

What was she doing before this job? What was purpose of her last internship on the clinic? It all looks so little compared to now. She feels like she knows those girls forever. 

Lena feels like forever.  
Wait, what? 

“There we go” The driver said helping Liv out of the car first and Kara got out of her thoughts following her.

————————————-

Going up, Kara had to fight back a flashback of the first time she saw Jess. At the time she thought the woman cold and unfeeling but now she just knows it’s the behavior Lena expects from her employees. 

Not that she has been following those rules. 

“You didn’t see my messages?” Jess asked quickly getting them at the corridor “I texted you several times”

“No?” Her phone was in her purse and she’s too busy managing two little girls, a lot of food bags and Liv’s drawings to even think about getting it. 

"Well, she’s busy” Jess grimace “It was a surprise meeting with the law department, I had no idea, which I’m still mad about it, I mean, they think they can do whatever they want with Miss Luthor’s schedule but really, give me the courtesy of a warning at least” She paused realizing what she’s saying “I’m sorry, the layers annoy me” 

“Ah” Kara was disappoint but she couldn’t blame Lena, after all, she had no idea the girls were coming today. She looked at a non surprised Luna and a confused Liv and felt for them. How would she explain this? “Okay”

She had put herself in trouble again. God, couldn’t she do anything right? 

“Girls, I think maybe we should try ano…” Liv was going to open her mouth when the big doors leading to Lena’s office were open and the CEO’s head hanged over there. 

"Jessica, would you please bring the f…” Lena stopped when she saw the three of them on her hall “Kara?” She frowned. 

“Mommy” Liv ran towards her and Luna looked aloof. 

"What’s going on?” 

“A surprise” Luna said calling attention to herself “We brought food but I told them you’d be busy, I told them but they didn’t listen” 

“Lena?” Another voice came in from the office, probably the lawyer Jess was talking about, it was sweet and feminine “Is everything alright?” 

The woman approached and she was beautiful, redhead and slim, she looked like a model or something. Kara didn’t like her posture right away. 

“Yes, Ivy” Ugh, even her name had to be beautiful too? “Apparently my daughters decided to make me a lunch surprise” 

“But I thought we needed to talk in private?” The woman turned confused to the CEO and she batted her eyes, oh, was she flirting? 

In front of Lena’s children? Really? 

"Well, we should go then” Kara grabbed Luna “Sorry for bothering, Lena” 

“No” Lena looked at her “Come in, you three, lets all have lunch together” She went to her office expecting everyone to follow her. 

The three remaining women looked at each other a little lost, neither knew what they meant to the brunette inside. 

The children were already following their mom and Kara had no choice but to go in. 

“Well” The redhead said coming in after Kara “I see I won’t have your attention today Lena, só I’ll leave you to your daughters” 

“Alright” Lena nodded and didn’t pay more attention to her which seem to annoy the woman “We’ll talk later” 

“Yes, we will” She said cryptic and left. 

She got so lost watching them that she didn’t notice she wasn’t the only one doing it. Luna’s head was moving back and forth with the words. 

"Lena, I’m sorry if we got into your plans” Kara was first to say something after the woman left, she did feel bad about butting in. “I got excited by the surprise and well…” 

“You didn’t, relax” Lena smiled a little “I’m glad you guys interrupted that” And why’s that? “Anyway, what have you brought? I hope is good” 

Wow, Lena was in a good mood.  
Maybe it had something to do with the lawyer? No, she said she was glad for the interruption. Why? 

“Who’s that?” Luna asked very bluntly as always and Kara had to pretend she didn’t want to hear the answer too 

"She’s my lawyer” Lena said to Luna “But that doesn’t matter, what matter is the food you brought, I loved the surprise” 

“I thought you’d be busy” 

“I’m never too busy for my favorite daughters” Liv smiled hearing that but didn’t turn, the little girl was setting up the food on the table close to the sofa. 

Lena’s definitely happy today.  
She came close to Liv and looked at the bags. 

“Wow, Italian?” Lena looked at her “My favorite” 

“I know” Kara blushed. 

——————————————-

“That’s delicious” Lena’s clone - because Kara couldn’t believe this was her boss - said after finishing it “Joana made it?” 

“Hm, actually I did” Lena was surprised 

“I didn’t know you cooked” 

“Once or twice” Kara smiled “I’m glad you liked it” 

“I helped” Liv said between bites and Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“To open some pasta” Kara promised “No risks at all” 

“That’s nice, thank you for helping baby” Lena smiled at the little girl “Did you help too Luna?” 

The child in question was quiet so far, she shook her head, she had said it was a waste of time to cook because Lena wouldn’t eat it anyway. 

“It’s alright” Lena could see it was bothering her “Maybe next time?” 

"You want us to come back?” Luna asked untrusting lowering her plate. 

“Of course” Lena smiled, really good mood “Whenever Kara feels like it” 

“But you said we can’t” Luna raised her voice and Lena frowned, okay, Kara needed to contain this. “You said we couldn’t come to your office because we got in the way, that’s why you hired her” She pointed at Kara. 

“I did say it and it’s not a lie” Lena agreed and Kara bit her lips, please be careful Lena “When I’m in a meeting I’m thinking about you two alone in my office… When I’m talking to someone I’m wondering what are you two doing…” EShe got close to Luna and held her hand “You two are the most important thing in my life and if you’re here than I can’t concentrate on anything else, that’s why I hired a nanny” She sighed “But on my lunch time? Of course you can be here, I loved it because I love you” 

Kara blinked at them, maybe it had been the most she’s ever heard Lena speaking in one phrase and it pleased her to know the woman could still reach out to her eldest. 

Luna threw herself on her mother’s arms.  
“I thought you hired Kara because you didn’t love us anymore and because we got on the way” Oh poor child, had she thought that all those months? No wonder she hated the blonde. 

“Of course not” Lena hugged her back “I’ll always love you” 

“I wanna hug too” Liv said and got into Lena’s arms laughing.

If Kara pinched herself not to go in and hug all of them no one would ever prove it.


	19. denial is a trend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, reader Irishmegs88 offered to edit this story so I’ll be re-uploading the first chapter. You guys let me know if that’s any better. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you’re thinking and if you’d any doubts. 
> 
> You guys can always reach me at @luthorau on twitter! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Kara’s feeling a little confuse, after they left Lena’s office she couldn’t stop thinking about everything she’s feeling in the woman’s presence. It’s like she’s lost control of her body reactions and thoughts. 

She didn’t wait to message Alex saying she needed to talk and that it urgente, maybe her sister would know what was going on with her. 

As expected, when Kara got home, Alex was waiting with a bottle of wine and a pizza. That’s how they usually talk about serious matters. 

Not that Kara had anything serious to tell, what she had said to Alex was true, she’d no idea of what she’s feeling right now. 

“What do you mean ‘no idea’?” Alex asked when Kara spit everything she’s thinking to her.

"I don’t know Alex” She sighed “Today was weird” She could still remember the feeling she got watching Lena and the girls, Luna’s smile, Liv’s hug… 

The feeling of wanting to belong, or not remembering a life before this. 

“I think I’m too emotionally invested in this job” She finally said it out loud “But when I think of quitting I just can’t…” 

“How invested?” Alex tried to be imparcial and Kara thanked her for not showing any judgements “With the kids? Love is never too much Kara” 

“With the children and...” She licked her lips “And with Lena too” Alex just looked at her “I want to know everything about her life, about every second of day. You can’t tell me this is normal Alex” 

Alex agreed. 

“I want to know everything about the girls, I want to be with Luna and Liv all the time, even when i’m here at home, I'm thinking about them, all three of them” 

Alex drank her wine. 

“I want to be able to tell Luna things… To reprimand her and to give her praises” She sighed, she’s been feelings like that since Liv’s birthday party where she wanted to intervene and couldn’t. “I wish for Lena to listen to me” She got up “And I want to listen to her in return” 

"But I thought she was?” Alex was curious, everything her little sister was saying sounded a lot like her when she first discovered her feelings about Maggie “You told me she followed your advice about Luna and everything” 

“Yes” Kara admitted “She’s been more open about her life” 

“So you got what you wanted right?” She was provoking now, she wanted a more visceral answer. 

“Not yet!!” Kara exclaimed falling for it “Its not enough…” She sighed “Why isn’t it enough Alex?”

“I think you’ll have to figure that out for yourself, sis” Her older sister sighed and kept on drinking like Kara wasn’t having a existential crisis in front of her. 

“Alex!” She yelled “You’re supposed to help me” 

“Okay” Alex was serious now “What do you want? Be honest” 

“I want to be part of the family” 

“As a friend?” Alex raised her eyebrow “Or something more?” 

“As…” Kara sighed “I don’t know” 

————————————

The next morning, Kara was cranky and confused, her conversation with Alex did nothing to alleviate her doubts or answer her questions about why she’s feeling such a connection with this family. 

She wonders if that’s normal for nannies, if it’s normal to get this sort of attachment, maybe she’d speak with someone a little more experience on that department. 

“Good morning, Joana” Seeing the housekeeper after waking the girls was both a blessing and a curse but she decided to use it to her advantage. 

“Good morning” Joana have a side look “Is everything alright?” 

“Just peachy” She probably looked like shit, she’d slept less than two hours “Joana, you said you work here since Lena was a little girl right?” 

“Right?” The older woman was confused, she’d already told this story. 

“How did you do to like, not get attached?”

“But I did” Joana smiled kindly “I didn’t fight my affection, I see Miss Lena as a daughter” 

“But…” Kara frowned “But you’re always so aloof, you don’t meddle in their affairs, you said you didn’t like Elise and yet, never said anything” 

“Because it wasn’t my place to say anything” Joana had lost the smile “What is going on with you?” 

“I don’t know” She’s being honest “I just want to be part of their lives” 

“The children’s?” 

“All of their lives” She admitted “Is that bad?” 

“It depends” The woman was being careful now “You do know Miss Luthor is strictly against relationships between her employees, on the house or on the company” 

Kara’s eyes got bigger and she almost choked on her on saliva. Relationship? What in the hell… As in romantic relationship? No! No, there’s no way Kara’s thinking about her boss that way. Of course, Lena’s smart and beautiful and when she’d open up Kara’s heart would skip a beat but no… She’s a woman and her boss. 

There’s just no way! 

“No” Kara voiced her thoughts “It’s not like that…” 

Joana sighed. 

“That being said, Miss Luthor did get involved with a subordinate before” She ignores Kara’s No “I think you know which one” 

“Elise” 

“Yes” Joana nodded and frowned reliving the memories “She worked at the Luthor mansion, in the kitchen, I didn’t want to hire her because she had no experience but Mr Luthor, Lionel, did it so in favor to her father” 

Kara was more than interested to hear the rest, was that how Lena and her ex meet? So Lena wasn’t afraid to date someone ‘below’ her?

“That snake grabbed Lena like a life jacket and Lena did the same, the poor girl was starving for affection she gave herself to the first slut that showed up”

“Joana!” Kara was scandalize but then she laughed “Oh my god, and anyway, I’m not Elise” 

“I know that” The woman smiled “That’s why I'm telling you this” She looked around to check if they’re alone “Lena is going to hesitate to trust you like that, you story and Elise’s are quite similar in some ways, don’t make denial another obstacle because there’ll be many” 

Kara was in shock.  
Was she in denial?   
Could she be interested in a woman like that? 

“Everything’s okay here?” They both jumped at Lena’s voice, God, how had she gotten here so fast, just seconds ago there was no one but them

“Everything’s fone, Miss Luthor” Joana was the first to recover “Your coffee is ready” 

“Thank you, Joana” The woman just nodded and Lena sat down in front of her. 

In light of her conversation she was understandably distracted by her presence. She’s trying hard not to stare at her clothes, casual clothes for a change, she’s still beautiful… She noticed the hair falling down in curves while she poured herself her coffee. She noticed the little yawn before she raised the cup to her lips. 

Seriously, what’s wrong with her?

“Kara?” Lena called and Kara blinked.

“Good morning” She answered stupidly because she didn’t know what else to say. 

“Luna said she needed your help, if you’re finished here maybe you should go upstairs?” Lena asked gently and she could only nod. “She said something about you’re being her assistant?” 

Kara laughed.   
At herself, the situation or from desperation she would never know. 

"Yes” She coughed 

“Well” Lena blinked and smiled “Don’t leave your boss waiting…” 

Kara didn’t need to be told twice, she basically sprinted to the stairs, once again, avoiding spending more time than necessary with Lena.

“What’s wrong with her?” She still heard Lena asking but she didn’t stick around for Joana’s explanations, she could only pray the older woman would keep her secrets. 

Not that she had any secrets.   
She didn’t.   
Right? 

Does she likes Lena? Does she thinks about her and the girls all the time? Okay, maybe but that doesn’t mean she has romantic feelings for the woman… It just means she’s attached to this family. 

Could she even see herself in a relationship with a woman? Kissing a woman? A couple of faces went through her mind, unknown lips and no, she doesn’t feel anything different imaging kissing a woman. 

But could she imagine Lena? Her soft dark hair in her hands, her breath so close like the other day in the hallway. The red lips, yes, it’s always red… Okay! She needs to stop this! 

Was this why she wasn’t interested in any man?   
Was she gay?   
Did Alex know? 

Maybe if she kissed Lena and got it out of system… No, what was she thinking? She didn’t even know if Lena wanted to be kissed, was she turning into Doctor Mike? 

Okay, she needed to take a deep breath.   
Kara supported herself in the wall, finally calming down enough to come back to her senses. 

She couldn’t think about any of this now because Luna needed her and she loved that girl like she’s her own. 

Kara knows she’s in deep now.


	20. acceptance is the key

“I’m just confused okay?” Kara sighed, they’re talking about how she feels again “I feel things when I’m with Lena” 

“What kind of things?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“For the last time, I don’t know Alex, things!” She bit her lips “Things I shouldn’t be feeling for someone of the same sex” 

"Shouldn’t?” She’s serious now. 

“Dammit Alex, that’s not how I meant it, being gay is super normal but I mean… It’s not normal for me, you know?” She laughed nervously “I’m straight, all my past relationships were with men” 

"Hm” Alex decided not to push her about what she said, she knew the process of acceptance was hard, she shouldn’t make this harder “You do know that you don’t have to be gay to feel attracted to a woman right?”

Kara blinked confused.

“The B in LGBT is a real thing you know” She rolled her eyes “Having feelings for a woman doesn’t make your past relationships any less real, Kara”

“Yeah, maybe” She bit her lips “Looking at it like that…” 

A lot of her confusion came from the fact that Kara has always been attracted to men, well, attracted in a certain way. She had never felt the passion people talked about in movies and books but yes, occasionally she would see a beautiful men and go for it. 

Hence the confusion to notice her feelings for Lena, she’s feeling that way about a woman and not any woman but her boss. 

“One thing doesn’t erase the other, sis” Alex smile “You’re just… expanding” 

Kara laughed, okay, she’d think like that. 

———————————-

As the days went by, Kara got used to the idea… What Alex said made sense, her feelings for Lena didn’t make her past any less real. 

After she started thinking like things went back to normal, well, as normal as she could living with this knowledge. She now avoided Lena as much as she could, she couldn’t risk being alone with the brunette and doing something stupid, like ogling her and getting caught. She didn’t want to do anything inappropriate. 

Her sister, however, was having a blast at her suffering, she’s lucky Kara is a good sport about the teasing. She’d already been through three nights when her crush was the highlight of the conversation.

“Kara” Liv caught her attention 

“Hey, love” She hugged the girl, seriously, she loved those kids. 

“Play with me, please” 

“So you can pretend again?” She laughed “I don’t know…” She was teasing the little girl. 

“Pwease? pweaseeeeee?” Liv was jumping up and down 

"Alright” She sighed in fake irritation “Go grab the game you want” 

The little girl went to her playroom, Kara would’ve given anything as a child to have anything close to that, it was complete and amazing and she could see why Liv wanted to use it all the time. 

“Here” The girl said and started to set up her game. 

“Kara?” She heard the high heels’ clicking coming through the hallway. 

“In Liv’s room” She called out loud. 

After a few seconds, Lena came through. Okay, she needed to control herself, it’s easy, she won’t say anything embarrassing. 

Lena was using a red dress with a black blazer over it, the red high heels matching her outfit. 

She was caught looking and Lena raised her eyebrow, okay, now she had to say something. 

“Hm, I like your outfit” She was blushing so hard she could tell she’s pink, really? I like your outfit? How old are you, Kara? Eight? 

Lena hesitated   
“Thank you?” 

“Yes mommy, you’re very pwetty” Liv said it too and Kara sighed in relief, at least she wasn’t the only one. 

This time, Lena answered with a smile. 

“I’m glad you think so” She smiled “I’ve a big meeting and speaking of it…” She looked at Kara “Can you stay a little late today? I promise it won’t be long” 

“Of course” 

“Great” She answered “I’ll text you when I leave, Liv” She turned to the little girl “Give mommy a kiss” Liv did so “I’ll talk to Luna and then I’ll be off” 

She left as quickly as she came and Kara sighed, what now? She was barely holding herself together. 

She had to get over this crush and she had to do it fast.   
——————————

“Luna, for the third time” Kara rolled her eyes but her tone was gentle “I don’t speak italian” 

“The why would you’ve me learn it?” Luna’s annoyed now “How am I supposed to do my essays now?” 

“it was just a suggestion, it wouldn’t have made a diff…” She was interrupted by the sound of Lena coming home, Luna’s eyes shined when the brunette entered the room. 

“Mommy” Luna got up “Kara’s too stupid for lessons, I’ll need another assistant”

What a little traitor! 

“Hi baby, haven’t we discussed the use of the word ‘stupid’?” Lena raised her eyebrow 

“But she doesn’t speak Italian and I need someone to do my essay” 

“And I thought we were friends” Kara joked to the girl 

“Relax, Kara, I’m not firing you, I just need another assistant that speaks Italian” 

"Luna, your homework is your own, no one will do it for you so I suggest you learn Italian yourself” 

“But mommyyyyyy”

“No buts” She hugged the girl for a second before turning to the nanny “Kara, could we talk for a second in my studio?” 

“Sure” The blonde got up quickly.

“Mom, I was kidding okay?” Luna tried to whisper “She’s stupid but I like her, so don’t fire her” 

Kara smiled, she’d take what she could get.

“A rousing defende right there” 

Luna just looked at her condescending saying with her eyes ‘can’t you see i’m trying to help?’ 

“Luna, be quiet, I won’t fire anyone” Lena said calmly “Kara?” She pointed to the door and they went to her studio, she’d been there a few times now but every time she did it wasn’t to have a nice casual talk. 

What if she had done something?  
What if Joana raised her concerns with Lena?   
Was Kara a perv now?

“Someone will come by later today” Kara blinked “Do you remember the woman you saw at me office? Ivy Carlisle, my lawyer?” Kara nodded automatically, yes, she remembered the woman that jump started her acknowledge of her attraction for Lena. 

“I do” And how did she remember “A redhead” Lena smiled 

“Yes” She rolled her eyes “Not that it’s natural by the way” Good to know no one was that perfect naturally, it made her feel better about herself for a few seconds before making her feeling bad for not being more emphatic, where’s her feminism? “Anyway, I need a favor… She’s coming here to get my signature and I need you to interrupt us, how about hm, ten minutes in” 

“Lena?” She doesn’t understand, she didn’t want to be alone with her lawyer? “I don’t understand, interrupt?” 

“Yes, just say the girls need or something” She sighed “Anything will do” 

“But why?” Kara frowned, that’s an unusual request

“I guess I’ll have to explain everything, it’s long story…” Kara stared “Are you willing to listen? Please know that this is now part of your job in any way, you can leave whenever you’d like” She sighed “You don’t have to help me” 

“Of course i’m willing” Kara smiled and sat down “I said I care about you, I wasn’t lying” 

“Okay” Lena smiled back. “I’ll tell you everything”


	21. the thing about betrayal is that it’s never from your enemies

“Alright” Lena sat down and sighed in preparation, the story she’d tell wasn’t a easy one to share “I… want to start by saying I’m not proud of my past actions, it was an act of pettiness and in some ways, revenge” 

“Lena” Kara sat by her side “Why don’t you start from the beginning” 

“Of course, she won’t be long now” Lena got up restless, she couldn’t keep still remembering the past “You know already about how Livia was conceived” It wasn’t a question but Kara nodded, she’d never understand that but yes, she knew. 

"What you don’t know is that it wasn’t a one night stand and I actually found out about her affair only days before she told me she was pregnant” Lena’s voice was filled with pain and Kara’s heart skipped a beat, she wanted to offer comfort “ I caught them in my bed, can you believe that?” 

Kara choked in shock, Lena’s ex had no heart, she was sure of it. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena” Was all she could say, no one should go through that, no one! 

“It’s over and done now” She dismissed her sympathy but the blonde wasn’t offended, it’s probably something that Lena didn’t want to be pitted about “Ivy was my lawyer back then and my friend… We were close and Elise was always very jealous of her, only of her” Lena sighed in frustration “When I saw them at my bed I didn’t think I just went straight to Ivy, to her home, to her bed…” 

Kara didn’t blame her for it but she did shallow harder at the news, great, the lawyer goddess was also Lena’s ex. 

“Our scandalous affair was over after two days” She laughed in disgust and Kara wanted to say that it was okay, that it was a perfectly normal response but she couldn’t make a sound “I didn’t like her like that, never did but I knew she’d feelings for me” Lena hesitated “I used her anyway, used her feelings to get revenge on Elise and I regret that, I do” She begged “Do you believe me?” 

“Yes” She murmured, what right she had to judge? Love makes people blind. 

"When I pulled myself together” Lena was relieved “When I was me again I ended it, I explained everything, apologized and came back home ready to send Elise away” Lena sat down in defeat “But when I got here she told me she was pregnant, she said she was sorry, that it was a mistake and then she was angry about Ivy but hell, I was angry too! Didn’t I have the right to be?” 

“You can’t blame yourself, Lena” Kara said gently “She cheated on you first” 

“Yes” She agrees “But it didn’t make me feel better, I was full of anger and guilty and remorse and at the same time… She was pregnant, she said she wanted that for us, I just, well, I can’t attest for what I was thinking, Kara, I had Luna to think about and another innocent on the way”

To Kara, Lena was remarkable for even thinking like that. 

“The point is…” The brunette stopped herself before she’d reveal more than was necessary “The point is that Ivy didn’t take that very well, one would understand why she was mad and truly I tried to make it work for all of us but I couldn’t and at the end of the day I had to choose” 

“Who did you choose?” Kara asked but it wasn’t necessary, it was clear as a day.

"I chose my family, broken and bleeding, but family” Lena sighed tiredly “After a few months of importunate calls and unpleasant visits, Ivy went to Germany, that day at the office was the first time I’ve saw her since” 

“She probably wants another change” Something was stuck in Kara’s throat “She heard about the divorce and…”

“Yes” The CEO agreed “But like I said, I’m not interested and that’s why I need your help” 

“Anything” Kara promised and wondered if she’s about to fall into one of those romantic plots of pretend relationships.

The truth it’s that she’d be down for it. 

"Good!” Lena smiled “Don’t get me wrong, Carlisle is not a monster and she’s the best corporate lawyer in the states, it’s why I kept her on my paychecks even from Europe” 

"I didn’t think she was” Kara wasn’t judging, not really, she just had put the woman in the ‘unpleasant’ category and there she’d stay until proven wrong. “What do you want me to do?” 

“It’s simple really, just interrupt us after ten minutes” Lena explained and Kara frowned, that’s it? “Knock and say one of the girls need me, can you do that?” 

“Yes”

It’s simple enough. 

———————————

To say Kara took her duties very seriously was an understatement, she’s watching the two women like a overprotective father and was counting down the seconds to knock on Lena’s studio door.

Ivy arrived only a few minutes after they finished their talk and she hadn’t paid much attention to the blonde besides Lena, looking only at the brunette. Kara didn’t blame her, Lena was very beautiful to look at but that didn’t mean she had to like it. 

Again, she had no right to feel anything about this situation but she couldn’t help herself. The tension between the both wasn’t a good one and Kara was glad for at least knowing the history behind it, she knew Lena didn’t have to explain herself the way she did. The woman didn’t own Kara her past but she had done it, she’d told her everything and to Kara, that’s a proof of trust. 

It was precious to her. 

Her Iphone vibrated and she knew it was time, she knocked twice and waited for Lena’s ‘come in’. Ivy’s sitting on the sofa like she own the house and Lena’s behind the desk, papers in her hand. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt” She’s playing her part “But Luna has a problem in her bathroom, she’s calling for you” 

“Yes” Lena got up and blinked more times than normal, okay, she’s a bad liar, good to know “Ivy, If you’d excuse me” 

“Oh but I won’t” Ivy got up too and Kara straightened herself, ready to intervene “It’s the second time those children in…” 

“Excuse me, what?” Lena went from flustered o furious really fast “Those children” She spit “Are my daughters and when they call for me I’ll go because they’re the most important thing in the world” 

"Your daughters?” She laughed “When I saw the little one the other day I thought you’d kept her out of pity but this? Daughter?” 

Lena’s starting to get red and Kara knows her enough to say that talking about Liv is a quick way to get a mouthful from the brunette.

“Livia’s my daughter” Her voice was cold now “As much as Luna and they’re the most important thing in my life, certainly more important than you” She paused “I’ve tried to be nice in respect of our past but I won’t stand by this behavior towards my child. Who are you to even speak of her? You’re nothing” 

“Easy there, tiger” the redhead raised her hands “I didn’t mean to offend”

“Maybe you should leave now” Kara said before she could stop herself. 

“And who are you to tell me what to do?” Ivy smiled meanly “At minimum some employee that talks to much and at maximum one of Lena’s quick affair, she’ll tire of you as she does the rest, everyone knows it’d take someone with balls to make Lena settle again” 

Lena was opening her mouth to give the woman a piece of her mind but Kara was quicker, in a completely inappropriate, non thinking, out the line gesture she grabbed the brunette by her hips and pulled her close, their bodies talking what they weren’t ready to say it yet. Closer and closer, she kissed her. Lena’s open mouth allowed her access and it wasn’t long before their tongues touched. Kara got chills in her spine when she felt the first taste of the woman. 

For a second, only a second, she felt Lena moving her tongue against hers but then reality came crashing down as the brunette pulled herself away from Kara’s arms. 

Oh no. 

“You choose wrong once, Lena, don’t make the same mistake” Ivy said reminding them she’s still in the room, well, not for long as she left in indignation. 

The door closing was loud but not as loud as Kara’s mind. 

Oh, she’s done it now. 

“What gives you the right?” Lena whispered livid “You had no right to do this” 

“Lena” Kara had trouble speaking, the guilt and the shame were swallowing her but the pleasure of Lena’s taste still burned in her lips “I’m sorry, I just wanted to help” 

“Get. out.” 

“Lena, please…” 

“Leave!!” She exclaimed now and ugh, she’s getting red again. That’s not good! 

“I…” Kara didn’t noticed she’s sobbing until she couldn’t speak “Lena…” 

“NOW” She screamed and Kara ran, all her feelings coming out in tears. 

What had she done?


	22. saying yes to you is my weakness

“Lena, let me explain please” 

“Miss Danvers…” 

“Please” Kara’s begging now, what the hell was she thinking? She’s hating herself for doing and hating herself even more for still feeling Lena’s taste on her lips. 

"Alright” Lena arched an eyebrow “Explain yourself” 

“Ah, Lena” Shit, she has no explanations, she didn’t think “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking I just acted, I’ve no explanations” 

“That’s what I thought” Lena smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, it was meanly and the blonde didn’t like it “I think it’s better if we end our relationship right here, Miss Danvers” 

“End? What do you mean,” Kara frowned feeling like crying “What does it mean?” 

"It means you’re fired” Lena cut to the chase and a bullet would’ve been less painful “You’ll still be paid for this month but you don’t need to come in tomorrow” 

"Lena, please” She knows she’s begging but she doesn’t care “The girls…” 

“Don’t you dare use them to make up for your mistakes” Lena’s getting red now and that’s never a good sign “Get out of my house and don’t come back” 

“Lena…” 

"Miss Danvers, don’t make me call security” She arched an eyebrow and Kara knew she lost “And it’s Miss Luthor for you” 

Well, shit. 

———————————————————

“Damn it” She murmured to herself when she saw there’s no more ice cream, really, Alex couldn’t have picked some more on the way home? 

She closed the frigid with a bang and went back to the couch, the last three days had been like this; watching some tv show she didn’t care about and eating her heart out. She knew she’s in her way to get sucked in depression but she didn’t care

It was either this or spend the whole day thinking about the girls she just lost, no, she couldn’t go down on that road. After spending every day with them for almost half a year she’d gotten used to their presence. 

Now she just feels empty. 

Every night in bed, she tries to convince herself that it was for the best, that she was getting too attached and it would end badly, she was just the nanny and it’s better that Lena cut them out of her life. 

Her heart says it’s too late. 

“Kara! Again?” Alex looked the door behind her and went to the woman laying on the coach. 

“Just leave me alone okay? I just lost my job” 

“It’s been three days” Alex rolled her “If Lena didn’t change her mind so far and called you maybe you should start looking for other jobs” Oh yeah, that’s another thing she’s going, sitting clinging to her phone in hopes Lena’s reach out even tho she knows the brunette won’t. 

Her treacherous mind is always coming back to the kiss tho, she’d still feel the heat from Lena’s lips and then of her anger as she send her away. 

Someone was at the door, taking her away from the thought of Lena’s lips. Alex raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m not expecting anyone” 

Her sister opened the door and - Lena? 

The brunette was the most beautiful thing she’d seen in days - even tho she probably came straight from work judging by her clothes - with a ponytail and the usual red high heels. Kara suddenly felt conscious about the the sweaty pants and top she’s wearing. There’s probably some food on her hair too, well, she would never guess Lena was going to come to her house. 

“Can we talk?” She asked and Kara nodded without thinking twice. 

She’d never deny Lena anything. 

————————

Lena, meanwhile, was nervous. She didn’t know what she’s doing here, she just told her driver to take the rest of the day off and when she came to herself she had driven to the Danver’s door. 

She didn’t plan on coming up too but wa sit her fault someone just held the door and asked if she was going in? She had to then, she got in the elevator and spend a good number of minutes hiding behind the stairs’ door. When she saw Kara’s sister coming in she pulled herself together. 

She was Lena Luthor, she’d done nothing wrong and she wouldn’t hide. If anything, Kara should be the one apologizing for kissing her like that. 

She was confused above anything else, of course, she’d been angry… She was livid when it happened but then she started to think. Why would the blonde do that? To keep Ivy away? For some other ulterior motive? Because she wanted to? 

She had no answers and it was killing her. You see, Lena’s a woman of logic, she’s a scientist above anything else and everything in her life had to make sense.

This…  
It just didn’t add up. 

Together with the fact that Luna had been besides herself with the woman’s absence and Livia had regressed to the closed little girl from before the divorce she knew she had to do something. 

If only to save her from going bankrupt at the amount of money she’d pay the last two nannies she tried replacing Kara with. One of them had broken her foot in one of Luna’s traps and Lena had to write a four digit check to keep the girl quiet. 

“Hm” Kara grabbed her attention “Come in, sit, do you want anything? Water? Juice?” Lena just shook her head and looked around the apartment. It was her first time seeing where Kara lived and to be honest, she wasn’t impressed. 

She would never say so. 

The woman next to her cleaned her throat.   
“Of course, Lena - I mean, hm, Miss Luthor, this is Alex, my sister” Kara continued “And Alex, that’s Miss Luthor, my boss - well - ex boss” 

“Pleasure” Lena extended her hand and for a second it felt like the brunette in front of her wouldn’t take it but Alex looked her up and down and nodded, affirming something to herself that Lena’s sure she didn’t want to know before shaking her hand. 

“Nice to finally meet you” Alex said and sighed “I’ll leave you two alone unless you’d rather go talk in your room?” 

“Thanks Alex but we’ll stay here” Kara’s eles got wild, God only knew the kind of mess her room was, no, Lena’s never getting there if she has anything to do it. 

“Thought so” Alex smiled and left leaving the two woman alone. 

“Lena, I’d like to apologize again abo…” 

“Wait” Lena interrupted “Before you say you’re sorry again, let me ask you something” Kara nodded “Why did you do it?” 

They stared at each other in silence. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Lena but her lips “Be honest” 

“Why?” Kara’s nervous now, she couldn’t tell the real reason because she didn’t know the real reason. Was it jealousy? Was it wanton? 

Was she in love? 

“Yes, why!” Lena’s starting to get a grip of herself now “I haven’t slept thinking about this, I’m trying to understand how kissing me could’ve benefit you and I just can’t see an angle so tell me before I lose my mind” 

Kara shook her head without knowing what to do, the situation was clearly bothering the brunette to the point she came to her for explanations… She couldn’t bring herself to lie. 

“I… don’t know” She’s confessing now “I don’t know why I did it, it was a mix of me wanting to kiss you with me being jealous, I just… don’t know what I was thinking, that woman was saying a lot of hurtful things” 

"Wanting to kiss me?” Lena choked “Jealous?” 

Kara laughed at herself, there it goes, the truth. 

“Oh no” Lena shook her head “Don’t tell me you…” 

“Yes” She wouldn’t deny “I hadn’t seen it before all that but yes” 

“This is completely inappropriate! Completely!” Lena was breathing heavily “This can’t happen”

“I know” Kara’s defeated, she knew Lena would think like that but to hear it makes it real. 

“That being said” Lena continued calmly even tho she’s frowning “Luna’s been difficult, she can’t stop asking about you and won’t accept anyone but you”

“I’m sorry” Kara’s heart hurt at the thought of Luna’s hurting but at the same time she’s happy the girl hadn’t forgotten about her. God, how she missed them. “I love her, I love your daughters, truly” She felt herself tearing up. 

“I believe you” Lena sighed tiredly “I’m… I’m not a monster, I’m not oblivious to your feelings about them… Us” 

“I’ve never thought you were” On that she’s sure “You don’t own me anything, Lena” 

“I know I don’t” She cut herself “Anyway, I’m willing to… forget… this incident” She closed her eyes and prayed she’s doing the right thing “Let’s pretend nothing happened and I’ll hire you back”

“I don’t know what to say” Kara didn’t know if she could pretend, not after kissing Lena, not after basically confessing she had feelings for her. 

“Say you’ll be at my house tomorrow the same time as always and we won’t speak about this no more” 

"Okay” 

Like she’d said, she couldn’t deny her anything.


	23. the three steps of an apology

Kara crosses the hall feeling a mix of both wary and relieved, in her darkest hour in the past few days she really thought she’d never come inside this house again. 

She’s happy to be wrong. 

“Kara Danvers!” She heard Joana’s voice coming to her and before she could nod or even smile the older woman had pulled her hair like she was a child “Never, ever, do that again” 

“Wait what?” She massage her head “What did I do?” God, could the woman pull. 

“Leave” She’s exasperate “All the women in this house were lost without you” 

"Well, I didn’t just leave” She smiled “I was fired” 

“Details!” Joana murmured and then went back to whatever it is she’s doing, by now Kara’s used to woman’s eccentrics and she had missed her too. 

After Lena left her apartment, she thought long and hard about how she wants things to play out, she knew now how it was to be without the girls and without Lena so she’s not scared of getting fired again. 

She wants to see how this plays out, she’s curious about what Lena said, about not being oblivious to her feelings. What does that means? Does it mean she already knew? That she saw desire in Kara’s eyes? That feels it too? 

Anyway, she’s determined to find out since she’s got nothing to lose. She’d already been fired, nothing worse than that. 

“KARAAAAAA” She heard the scream before seeing the child and for a second she thought it was Liv coming for her but the voice was stronger than the little blonde’s. It was Luna running at her and Kara opened her arms, swallowing her surprise “It was TORTURE! Mommy tried to hire a stupid girl to take your place and she couldn’t do anything RIGHT!” Luna paused in her arms “I mean - a not so intelligent girl, I promise not to say stupid again, well, that one didn’t count, I promise Kara, just don’t leave okay?” 

“Luna, breath” Kara kneeled to talk to her probably, the brunette still in her arms “I didn’t leave because you called me that” 

“Then why?” Luna was confused. 

“I did something that wasn’t very nice to your mom and she send me away” Kara wouldn’t lie “But now she’s forgiven me and I’m back” 

"Yes, you’re welcome” Luna nodded “I used my birthday wish to ask her so you own me now” 

“It’s your birthday?” Kara frowned, Lena didn’t mention anyt…

“It will be” Luna cut her off “June first” Oh there’s still a month away then but that wasn’t the point. 

“You asked your mom to bring me back as your birthday wish?” Kara’s getting a little emotional now after everything that’s happen, after missing these girls like crazy and also because she’s close to her period, so yeah, she’s crying and she’s crying hard. 

"I love you, Luna” She whispered in the girl’s hair “I’m glad to be back” 

“Yes” The girl said like nothing’s wrong “It was time, mommy was getting on my veins” 

“You mean nerves?” Kara laughed “That’s funny because I know someone who said the same thing about you” 

“It’s not my fault you’re the best assistant ever” Kara watched the girl smile as she left her arms, okay, Luna had gotten to the limit of her daily dose of affection “I’ll go talk to Joana now” 

“Okay” Kara smiled and got up, her knees hurting a little “I’ll go speak with Liv” 

“yeah” Luna but her lips “Good luck” 

Oh, why doesn’t that sound good? 

No, Kara! Positive thinking, Livia is a sweet child that loves her, she’d talk her and everything would be fine. She shook herself and went up the stairs, stopping by the little girl’s pink door - contrary to the black one in the left - she knocked. 

“Liv?” She called from outside “May I come in?” 

Silence.   
Okay, that didn’t have to mean anything. 

“Liv? It’s Kara, honey, I’m coming in okay?” When she heard no protests from inside she opened the door and there she was… A little blonde hurricane in the middle of the bed just watching her like Luna had watched her on her first day back in the company. 

Maybe something like Freaky Friday had happen and Luna and Liv exchanges bodies? Yeah, Kara, that’s logical. She almost rolled her eyes at herself. 

“Hey, I’m back” She smiled and sat down by the end of the bed but Liv didn't smile back “What’s wrong honey? Aren’t you happy to see me?” 

Kara’s heart could mend or break depending on the answer.

"What did you do to mommy? Definitely breaking then… “She’s sad and you need to say sorry mommy” 

“I did” She said earnestly “I apologized and she forgave me, it’s all behind us now, Liv” 

"You went away” She looked at Kara with a clarity that made the blonde stop breathing, oh “Like Lise did, I’m not suwe I want you be back” 

They’re always so focused on Luna’s feelings that Liv’s passing as invisible. 

“Your feelings are important and real, Liv” When dealing with trauma the first thing you’ve to do is validation. The second thing is recognizing “I’m sorry I hurt them” And finally explanation “I left because of a situation between me and your mom, it had nothing to do you! Can you understand that?”

“I guess” The little girl shrugged 

“Look at me” Liv looked at her in the eyes “I’m sorry for leaving without talking to you first, I promise I won’t do it again” 

She just can’t believe she’s having more of talk about everything with a six years old girl than she had with Lena herself. 

“Okay, I beliewe you” Liv nodded “But don’t do it again, Lu forgives everything but I don’t” 

My goodness, how much did this child actually know? 

"I promise” She knew Lena asked not to make them but right now it seems appropriatex 

"Okay” Kara watched as if someone turned a switch on the child, Liv was all smiles again “play with me?” Kara eyes narrowed, the girl knew what she’s doing, even her voice tone was different. 

“Always” 

—————————————-

“Lena Luthor!” Samantha’s voice ranged through her office as the woman got in - without an appointment - Jess running after her. “You fires Kara? Really? And I had to hear it from Alex?” 

"Good morning to you too, Samantha” Lena rolled her eyes, pushing away the papers she was trying to concentrate on “It’s not if I’m incredibly busy today…” 

"Cut the crap” Sam sat down and Lena sighed, okay, she’s in for it now “Tell me everything now” 

“Don’t exaggerate” She rolled her eyes “It was only for a few days, half being the weekend so practically it was for less than two days” Sam stared “She’s back now” 

“I can’t believe you!” She couldn’t “Why? Why would you fire her? I thought you guys were getting along great” 

“Oh yes” Lena smiled but it wasn’t kind “Too greatly actually”

“Lena…” 

“She kissed me” Lena finally admitted and had the pleasure of seeing Samantha choke on her saliva. 

“WHAT? She kissed you? Lena!” 

“Exactly” 

"But how?” Lena arched an eyebrow “I mean - when? Why?” 

“I haven’t the faintest idea” She sighed, it still bothered her but they’d promised not to speak about it no more “Ivy was baiting her and she just… acted” 

“I knew Ivy was trouble” Sam’s angry now. 

“She wasn’t the one kissing me without my permission” 

“Because she didn’t have the chance” Sam rolled her eyes “Do I need to remind you of the incident?” 

“And why do you think I had Kara interrupt us?” Lena’s tired of games “Things just got out of control. 

“Well, I’m shocked, I never thought that Kara of all people…” Sam smiled to herself “Did you kiss her back?” 

“Samantha!” Lena reprimands “What kind of question is that? Of course I didn’t! I would never take advantage of employee like that” 

“Please Lena” She rolled her eyes “Elise was your personal maid” 

“Exactly” Lena got red at the remind “I won’t make the same mistake” 

“Excuse me, Miss Luthor” Jess interrupted “Dr Carlisle is here to see you” 

Great, fucking great! 

————————————————

Kara spend the rest of the day hanging on the expectations of seeing Lena, even to see how they’d act around each other. She doesn’t want to make Lena uncomfortable in her own house.

In the morning, as usual, they didn’t meet, Kara left with the girls before Lena got out of the room and by the time she came back the brunette was already at work. 

After lunch, the girls did their homework - Luna preferred to stay downstairs with her today - and Kara even send Lena a picture of Liv as she always did along with a message asking how she was. 

Only the picture got a response. 

But now, she’s at the of her shift and Lena’s getting home,. there’s no way the brunette will escape her now, they’d have to meet. 

“Good evening” She said from the hall and Lena turned around surprised. 

“Kara, good evening, I thought you’d left by now, how was everything?” 

"Good as always” Kara ignored the other part “They behave like angels once more” 

“That’s good” 

“And how was your day?” Kara turned the conversation around and Lena pauses with her purse still mid-air. 

“Tiring” She confessed after a beat “Ivy paid me a visit” 

"Did she give any trouble over the…” Should she mention it? 

“Hm… No, your… plan” The word left a bad taste in her mouth “Seems to have work, she’s leaving me alone for now” 

"I’m glad it worked for something” Kara smiled self deprecating. 

“Mommy” Liv came running and stop whatever it is Lena was about to say “Kara came back” 

“I see that” Lena kissed her daughter’s hair but her eyes didn’t leave Kara’s. 

She’s blushing for sure. 

"I’ll be going then” She tried to stall but she didn’t want to sound pushy or worse, needy. 

“Joana’s making dinner” Lena cleaned her throat “It’s lasagna I think” she hesitated “You’re welcome to stay” 

So that’s new. 

"Kara” It’s Liv’s eyes that sells it, she can’t say no to her “We can play more till dinner” She jumper around and Kara sighed resigned because she loves her. 

"Yes, we can”


	24. the devil’s got competition

If Kara had any intention of dining with Lena and the girls alone she was put out of that quickly. Everyone sat at the same table, Lena, the girls, Joana and three more employees that Kara didn’t know because they worked at night and she was gone by the time they come in. 

Regardless, she was happy to be included and to see that Lena cared for the people who worked for her, she wondered if that happened every night and by the normality in everyone’s acts, she guessed it did. 

Despite working in this house for a couple months now, Kara hadn’t explore the mansion much, she usually kept to the west wing where the hall, living room and studio was and the east where are the kitchen, pool area and the employees room besides the second floor to tend to the girls. Now she could see there’s much more to this house, all this people working and living here and she’d never seen or talked to them…

And the dining room… There’s a complete different space and a room she’d never been into - they always ate breakfast and lunch in the kitchen area - this fancy room with big tables and chairs were never used during the day, she counted quickly and there’s room for at least twelve people to sit. 

Lena sat on the end of the table, clearly the host, while the girls sat by her side, one in each. Kara smiled at Luna trying to mimic her mother’s posture. 

“Kara” Lena pointed at a chair next to Liv and she went to her place.

“Kara, nooooo” Luna pleaded “You need to sit here with me, this is the best side” Kara looked between the girls without knowing what to do. God, what does Lena do in situations like this? She didn’t want to disappoint anyone. 

She told herself not to stress, it’s just a chair, makes no difference where she’s going to sit. 

“Kara, pwease” Liv tries it too and okay, now she’s lost. 

“Kara, you’re free to choose” Lena said with humor in her eyes, clearly enjoying the torture the blonde’s going through right now. Traitor, all of this family is full of little traitors. 

“Ah, maybe it’s best if I sit with Joana by the other end” She would sit with neither and that’s that. 

"But Kara” Luna frowned “You don’t want to sit with me?” 

“Or me?” Liv bit her lips and Kara looked at Lena begging for help. 

Please. 

She’d lose her mind over a place to sit. 

“Lena Luthor” Joana came in to save her “Can’t you see the poor girl is about to have a heart attack?” She reprimanded Lena as a mother does to her daughter “Don’t be cruel” 

“I did nothing” Lena winked at the old woman and Kara watched her in wanton, it’s rare to see Lena so carefree… She likes it, even if it’s a her expanse. 

“Exactly” 

“Fine” Lena rolled her eyes and looked at the blonde “Kara, sit next to Liv” Kara sighed in relief at not having to make that choice. 

“But moooooom” Luna started to complain but Lena’s faster. 

“Your sister needs help to cut her food” Lena raised an eyebrow “Unless you need it too?” 

“No” Luna denied quickly “I’m like you mommy, I don’t need help” She looked at her sister “You can keep her… for now” 

"Of course you don’t” Lena agreed serious and Kara smiled, Luna had fallen right into Lena’s manipulation, thank God for that. 

————————

The rest of the dinner went on without a case, Kara’s never felt so at home in this house watching the girls laughing at Joana and Lena smiling. 

It was a side of Lena’s life she’s seeing for the first time. 

“And then…” Luna continued with her story, it’s funny to think that at the begging she thought Luna would be a quiet child and Liv would be the funny one but now she’s seeing it’s quite de opposite. Liv is careful, of course she smiles and play because she’s still only six, but Kara could see her personality already forming. She doesn’t share easily and trusts even less. Luna tho, “I threw a whole bucket of flour on her hair” 

Luna’s a hurricane. She speaks her mind, no matter how much trouble she gets for it, and when she doesn’t like something, she says it. 

“And you’re grounded for it” Lena finished her story and Kara couldn’t help but laugh “Are you laughing? You’re luck the girls were tired on your first week” 

“Nah, she wouldn’t do that to the best assistant ever” Kara winked at the girl 

"It’s true mommy” Was Liv who agreed. 

“You see, Lena” She smiled “Your daughters agree” 

“Because you’ve bewitched them” She answered and even Joana smiled at that. “It’s like you’ve superpowers”

“Miss Danvers does have a way with the kids” Joana said simply. 

“Mommy” Liv interrupt horrified “Kara’s NOT supergirl, ‘member? It’s NOT superpowers” And then the little girl winked at Kara for keeping her secret, God, how one doesn’t love her? 

“Oh, yes, I remember this conversation” Lena looked at her “Where did this idea came from? I’ve never asked” 

“I like to dress up as supergirl to visit an orphanage run by a friend” She smiled remembering Patrick and the kids “I haven’t been in awhile but I, well, yes” 

“An orphanage?” 

“Yes, every saturday they make this little gathering for the community for founds, selling food and stuff” 

“That’s nice” Lena smiled “What do you think girls? Should we go next saturday?” 

Wait, what? 

“I’m gonna… SEE SUPERGIRL?” Liv yelled 

“Livia, lower your voice please” Lena said and Luna rolled her eyes. 

"I guess” The little brunette said to Kara. 

“Is that okay, Kara?” Lena looked at her “Unless you’ve other plans?” Like there’s a change in hell Kara would miss that 

“No plans” She swallows “We can go” 

“It’s a date” 

Is it? 

——————————————-

  
  


On the same fancy neighborhood, doctor Ivy Carlisle has just got home from one her ladies adventures. This time it was done quickly since she wanted to talk to someone overseas, she needed to catch her awake. 

Ivy could admit she’s not an example of a good person but her attitude and her looks make people think she’s way worse than she actually is, she ain’t no saint, she’s got a sharp tongue and she speaks her mind even if hurts other people but she’s not easily sway and she doesn’t hate for free. 

In fact there’s only three people she can say she hates but only one she gets to torment tonight. The blonde bitch she’s about to call. 

“Elise” She smiled when the woman picked up her call, it’s a happy coincidence she left Europe when Lena’s ex went there because she doesn’t think one continent is enough for both of them. 

"Ivy Carlisle” Elise laughed overseas “To what do I owe the honor? Never thought the all powerful would call me herself” Her voice was full of sarcasm, how Lena choose the fake blonde over her she’ll never understand. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be brief” She put her on speaker while changing her clothes “I’m calling to remember you of your contract with Lena, I’ve always knew you weren’t very smart but I didn’t think you’d be this stupid” Of course that’s just her excuse, it wouldn’t do well to just say what she wants without preparing first. 

“I haven’t broke a single clause of that contract” She laughed “And I doubt that’s why you’re calling me, you like to see other people in pain, dear Ivy, I bet there’s something more… Let me guess, you and Lena are together, maybe even right now on your bed and you’re calling me to make me jealous” 

“And it doesn’t?” Ivy couldn’t help herself. 

“Of course not” Ivy could smell the lie from countries away “Soon she’ll be tired of you, as she did one, I know my wife” 

"Ex wife” Ivy smiled evilly “You should know since you’re the one that asked for divorce in the first place” Elise didn’t have an answer for that “And no, if you must know, Lena isn’t in  _ my  _ bed” 

She hopes with all her being the blonde will fall into her trap. 

“Why the emphasis? Are you trying to tell me Lena’s in someone’s bed?” 

“Oh, you didn’t know?” And she did “I’m sorry I thought it was common knowledge” 

Ivy’s smile got bigger, she’s like a predator looking at her prey. 

"Ivy..."

“She’s wonderful, so simple, great with the kids” The redhead kept on baiting her “Even Luna loves her and you know how troubled that child is”

“You’re lying” Elise not so confident anymore and that, that tremble in her voice was all Ivy wanted. “You’re trying to provoke me” 

"Provoke you? If I wanted that I’d just say she’s half your age and twice as beautiful” The lawyer knew where to hit “But that’s not what I want, no matter how true it is” 

“Go to hell, Carlisle” 

"I’m not sure the devil would take competition” 

Elise turned off her phone and threw it against the wall, seeing in red in anger. 

_ That _ wouldn’t do. 


	25. the teasing of eyes

Kara spend the rest of the week torn between excitement and worry for their plans on saturday, it felt too much like a family outing and she didn’t want to spend much time thinking about it. Except she did, a lot. 

To be honest she’s more excited than worried, she’s happy she’s going to see the kids again and that Liv’s going to see her on her supergirl costume - or her actual identity as the girl claims - she’s so excited that thursday and friday were gone in a flash of boredom routine, even with the still noticeable changes in her boss’ attitude. 

That’s another thing that’s nagging on her worry and making her curious. On the surface, Lena’s still the same profession and distant woman that hired her all those months ago but every now and then an opportunity will come up to Lena to open up and she does… Kara notice that Lena loves to talk and maybe her friends are neglecting her or something because when they into a conversation the brunette really keeps it going. She’s not complaining, she loves it but it just makes her wonder what changed. Was it just the effect of time and confidence? Something else? 

In her quiet time Kara wonders if their kiss had something to do it but then she rapidly change her thoughts, it would do good to anyone to think like that. She’d promise Lena she’d put that incident behind and she couldn’t go around thinking about but she’d feel it…

Every time her and Lena ended alone in a conversation the brunette would pause and just… look at her. She’d know then, that Lena’s thinking about it even if they don’t ever mention. 

Regardless, her energy was towards the visit today, she’d never went out with the girls and Lena outside of work - and that conversation with Alex - and she’s happy they’re doing this now.

“It’s here?” Luna wasn’t impressed and she wasn’t hiding, she’d see Lena trying not to judge too. Kara knee it’s hard, it’s just a green door falling apart with a little sign on it but Kara knew what’s inside. 

“They love of charity” Kara explained for both of their sakes “I don’t what you’re expecting but…” 

“But it’s falling apart” It was Lena who said even if she blushed right after it, she tried not to stare at the pink in her face 

"You’re not wrong” She sighed “That’s why they do these things on saturday” 

They were interrupted by Patrick coming down the little hallway behind the door, opening he smiled at Kara. 

“Kara, girl, it’s been awhile, when you texted you’d be here I couldn’t believe” He looked around and froze when he saw Lena, Luna and Liv all dressed like the billionaires they were “And who are those beautiful creatures?” He tried to grab Luna’s cheekbones and Lena put a hand on the girls’ back, probably to make sure she wouldn’t bite the man. 

Luck or not, Luna’s Luthor genes came through and she just nodded and smiled. 

“Wow” Liv said getting closer “Your hair is blue” Her little eyes were moving over Patricks’ appearance like she’d never seen someone quite like him, maybe she hasn’t. That’s the trick with those two, when you meet then, you’d think Luna is the one who’ll need work and Liv’s all love and smiles. “Mommy, I want blue hair too” 

They trick you, the little beasts. 

Kara winced and didn’t look at the CEO, she could feel Lena’s burning gaze on her for introducing Liv to this concept, she’s too polite to blame Patrick so she’d blame Kara. 

Not if their eyes don’t meet tho. 

“Patrick” She tried to change subjects “This is Lena Luthor and her daughters, Luna and Liv” She smiled as she pointed at them, introducing with proud people she had no reason to be proud of since they weren’t her family. 

“It’s a pleasure” Lena smiled and shook his hand “Shall we go inside? It’s cold in the street and the girls haven’t brought their coats” 

“Sure” He turned around to open the gate “Please, ladies first” 

Lena got in with the kids and Patrick took the opportunity to look at her in awe. 

“Luthor?” He murmured and Kara rolled her eyes, she’d forgotten that Lena’s pretty famous especially around business and charity work. 

“Just… act normal” 

“I’ll try” 

—————————

Kara finally sat down with a tired sigh on Lena’s table. She’d been running around ever since she got here and put her costume on, her and Liv of course… The little had named herself Supergirl’s assistant and they’ve been playing with the kids since then. 

Lena and Luna stayed sit tho, just watching. She had a feeling Luan wanted to join but was didn’t want to disappoint Lena by leaving her alone. 

“Lu” She called her by the nickname “Go with your sister, she’s having fun” She pointed at the girl rolling around with a huge air balloon 

"Ah” She looked at her mom and then a Liv and she saw Lena nodded. It was the incentive Luna needed to get up and run after her little sister. 

"Who are those children and where’s my daughters?” Lena smiled and asked and then finally really looked at Kara smiling in a supergirl miniskirt “I hope you know you look ridiculous n those clothes” Her words were cruel but her eyes shine with humor. 

“Yeah?” Kara decided to play “Than why’d you keep looking?” 

Lena blinked twice in shock and Kara smiled at herself for scoring a point. 

“Kara…” Lena warned and Kara didn’t push, she knew the limits but still, she’d made her point. Lena’s about to continue when she saw Patrick coming closer. 

“Hey lovelies” He sat down “Are you enjoying our little gathering?” Kara especially looked at Lena, she hadn’t liked the door very much but once she was inside she relaxed a little. 

“It’s nice” And that’s a compliment from a woman like Lena Luthor “Better on the inside” She smiled. 

“Yes” Patrick hated to agree “We don’t have enough for appearance, it’s basic needs first” 

Kara saw Lena grabbing her purse and suddenly she knew what the brunette was about to do. 

“And how much would it cost?” 

“Lena…” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Patrick frowned “Cost what?” 

“How much would the renovation cost?” 

“Maybe fifty thousand for the structure” He looked around, both ignoring Kara and she rolled her eyes at herself. “Five more for the children’s need like clothes, shoes, school materials…” He swallowed “We’ve a expensive of two to three thousand a month just with the food and water, there’s still the power and… It’s hard” 

Lena nodded and looked at her own daughters playing with the children, all smiling and happy it didn’t look like those children probably wouldn’t have half of what Luna and Liv did. She pulled a checkbook, looked into Patrick’s eyes and said something that almost made Kara pass out. 

“A million should be enough to make the renovations and leave with room to breath for at least a year or two, if you’re careful” She signed the check, crossed it, ripped off and gave to the man. 

Hm, what’s this feeling on Kara’s belly? This… She’s excited. Like, sexually excited. No way, that’s so inappropriate. She needed to stop. She focus on the conversation. 

“Heavens” He deny it “I can’t accept it” 

“You will” She stared and refuse to take the check back “If you don’t I’ll just make a double donation anonymously” 

Without knowing what to do he took the check and started to cry, Lena’s money clearly tooling a burden of his shoulders for a while. 

“Thank you” He finally stopped “Please, tell if there’s anything I can do for you and I’ll do it…”

“Well, would you make a receipt?” Lena broke the emotional mood “My financial team would love an excuse for a tax deduction” 

Kara and Patrick just stared at her and then laughed, my God, only Lena could think like that. 

“Sure” Patrick laughed “Tell them I’m happy to make a receipt anytime if they want to donate more” 

“I’ll be sure to tell them” 

“Thank you, again, really” He got up “I’ll go keep this safe” He left before Lena could say you’re welcome and Kara just kept on staring at her. 

She always knew Lena had a big heart but this was even better, to just hand over a million dollars like that? With her checkbook? 

Lena couldn’t stare her in the eyes. 

“Oh don’t get shy now, Lena” She couldn’t help herself 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about” She got up “I’ll go see if the girls are hungry” 

“Lena…” Kara stopped her almost holding her hand “What you just did… It’s good, Lena, I love this place, thank you” 

“It’s nothing” 

“We both know that’s not true” She got closer to say that and suddenly they’re in each other’s space again, in this moment she’s not Lena’s employee and that gave her courage to get even more closer, their bodies were touching, her hands are on Lena’s arms. 

She sighed, she wouldn’t make the same mistake but she’d do something… She grabbed the woman’s body and pulled her to herself, hugging. They’re hugging now. 

“You’re good person, Lena Luthor” She whispered and then she let go. 

There was no time to Lena to either push her away or hug her back, she’ll never know what would happen but it’s better this way. 

Lena smiled at her words and looked around making Kara feel ultra conscious now. For a moment she’d forgotten they’re in public, worse, she’d forgotten they’re in front of Lena’s daughters. 

And there she was, Luna, just staring at them and narrowing her eyes. It was just a hug but Luna’s eyes says she won’t leave it at there.


	26. there’s no such thing as perfect friends

The following week came crashing down as a cold shower, apparently Lena’s been having some trouble closing a deal leaving her extra busy and with extra hours. They haven’t been able to see or talk to each other other than the Liv’s pictures she still sends. 

And on top of not seeing Lena much there’s this little problem in the form of Luna… The little girl have been avoiding her since she saw the hug between Kara and her mom, now, Kara knows that is likely Luna doesn’t think much of it, after all, she’s just a child and it was just a hug between friends but it’s kind of hard to guess if the child in question won’t speak with her about it. 

After a few days, Kara decided that it was enough. 

“Lu?” She knocked on the girl’s door “Have you finished your lessons?”

“Yes” She answered from the bed where she’s laying down playing with her phone “What do you want?” 

Kara sat down next to her. 

“Are you upset with me? Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?” She wanted to me open with Luna “It seems like you’re avoiding me” 

“I dunno” She shrugged “I think so” 

“I’m glad you’re being honest…” Kara hesitated “Can you tell me why?” 

“Are you friends with my mom?” She’s straight to the point “I saw you hugging” 

"I’ll be honest, we’re not friends right now but I want us to be” 

“But why?” Luna frowned. 

“Well… I think you’re mom is interesting” Kara smiled gently “Don’t you think she’d make a good friend?” 

"I don’t know…” Luna bit her lips “I don’t like my mom’s friends” She sighed “Well, I like my godmother but…”

“Veronica, right?” She remembers Lena saying something about that on the day mother and daughter argued. 

“Yes” Luna nodded “She’s cool I guess but she never comes to visit” She looked at the window “They don’t like me very much” 

“I’m sure that’s not true, darling” Kara shook her head, that couldn’t be true “Everyone likes you” 

“No Kara” Luna rolled her little eyes “Only you and mommy and Liv” She hesitated “One time they were watching us because mom had to work and they only played with Liv, it was like I wasn’t even there” 

Okay, that’s a problem. Kara would have to talk to Lena about this, if Luna’s won godmother made her feel like that… Well, she’s not happy about it. They have to fix it and she’s sure Lena would agree. 

“So if you’re friends with my mom too…” Luna kept going “Would you stop liking me?” 

Oh, so this is what it was about. Luna’s afraid Kara would stop liking her, she gasped in surprise and pulled the girl against her. 

“Never!” She promised “I would never stop liking you, not even if you paint my hair but please don’t” 

Luna laughed and hugged her back. 

“You promise?” 

“Yes, I promise”

———————————————————-

Kara dialed Lena’s numbers before she’d talk herself out of it. She knew the woman had to know about what Luna just told her but still, she didn’t want to get in trouble with the kid for telling. She’s torn. 

“Kara?” She heard Lena’s voice “Is everything alright? I’m already finishing things up, should be home in a few minutes” Kara pretends that sentence doesn’t make her heart skip a beat. 

“Actually, I need to speak to you about something that came up” 

“Can’t it wait?” 

“Hm, no” Kara frowned, no, she couldn’t speak with Lena about this at home without Luna hearing about, in her office Lena would have time to calm down or to talk to her friends before coming home. “I rather speak now” 

"Okay, are you sure everything’s alright? Just a second” Kara paused and heard Lena giving Jess the rest the day off and closing her office door “Tell me” 

"Everything’s okay, I was just talking to Luna and she told a few things that left me concerned about your friends” 

“My friends?” 

“She said they ignore her in Liv’s favor? Something about a game? I didn’t want to break her trust but I thought you should know” 

“Wait, what?” Lena sounded surprised “That can't be true, Kara, the only friends the girls usually stay with are Veronica and Samantha, their godmothers” 

"Exactly” She ripped the band aid off “Those are the ones she was talking about” 

Lena was silence for a few seconds.   
“Lena?” 

“Yes” Her voice was cold now “Thank you for letting me know, I’ll handle it” 

“You’re welcome” She didn’t know what else to say “Are you okay?” 

Lena sighed at the other side of the phone but didn’t answer.   
——————————————-

After turning off the call, Lena Luthor put her head between her hands, if what she just heard is true…

Of course it’s true, Kara had no reason to lie to her about this and Luna just wouldn’t make herself vulnerable if it wasn’t true. God, she’s going to kill those idiots. 

Seeing red she grabbed the phone still on from Kara’s call and quickly facetimed both Samantha and Veronica. The wonders of modern technology. 

“What is it that I’m hearing about you two ignoring one my daughters?” She said as soon as both women appeared on the screen. Veronica looked like she just woke up and at least Samantha was presentable for the afternoon. 

“I would never” Samantha laughed “What’s going on?” 

“Yeah, Lee” She hates that nickname “What’s going on, I was just going to bed” 

“Luan said you two ignored her in favor of Liv the last time I left you with them” She ignored Veronica’s sentence, she could care less about her bad habits now “I know she’s not an easy child but I would never have expected this from you, especially you Veronica, her own godmother” 

“Hold in a second” Veronica’s getting angry now “I didn’t ignore anyone, much less my godchild, she was the one that didn’t want to play okay? What was I supposed to do? Just sit around and look at wall with her? Of course I went to play with Liv” 

"Well, Veronica I can say you’d make great money as a babysitter” Her voice was full of sarcasm “When one child doesn’t want attention just leave her there and find another who does, it’s a classic” 

“Guys, don’t fight please” Sam was frowning in the screen, trying to calm them both. Veronica and Lena were completely opposite but at the same time they had short temper that usually rubs the other one wrong. How they’ve been friends for decades she’ll never understand. They’re always fighting. “I think it was just bad communication between us all” 

“Bad communication?” Lena saw red “My daughter feeling ignored and uncomfortable is bad communication?” 

“Lena we didn’t mean to” Sam tried to defend herself “Vero isn’t lying, she said she didn’t want to play and we were wrong to not have pushed or suggest something else… I can talk to her and explain” 

“No” She shook her head “You’ve done enough” 

“Lena, let me talk to her” Veronica forced herself to calm down “She my goddaughter” 

“And she’s my daughter” Lena said angrily and turned off the call, leaving two shocked women staring at each other. 

“Sam, I didn’t mean to, you know that” Vero frowns “I love Luna” 

"I know, me too” She sighed nervously “But it’s better if we leave her to calm down, we can talk to both of them later, you know how she is” 

“Peevish”

“There’s no use irritating her now” Sam shook her head “Let’s wait” 

"I just wanted her to be less defensive with us, it wasn’t me or you that hurt Luna, it was that bitch” 

“And that’s why you and Lena are always fighting” Sam rolled her eyes “You can’t hold your thoughts” 

“But am I lying, Sam?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“No” Samantha concedes “But there’s some things we shouldn’t say out loud”


	27. sometimes the devil collects his deals

Kara saw Lena arrive from work and go straight to Luna’s room, it wasn’t hard to guess what kind of conversation they would be having.

If she had to choose, she’d say to Lena not to talk about it with Luna, after all, the girl told her what happened in confidence and she’s not sure she’ll like that Kara told her mother. 

She’s glad Lena didn’t ask about why they were having that conversation to begin with and can only hope she won’t ask Luna. Kara doesn’t want Lena to think she’s trying to put ideias in the her daughter’s head or to make up something that isn’t there, even tho she’s starting to wish it was. 

Kara almost left in the meantime but when she was nearly ready she saw Lena coming down and decided to stay and see what the brunette would’ve to say. 

“I’ve talked to her and them” She’s probably referring to her friends “Apparently it was a misunderstanding all around, Luna didn’t hear them asking her to join and they thought Luna didn’t want to play” Lena raised her hands to her hair and sighed tiredly. 

“One of those days right?” 

“You can’t imagine” the CEO manages a little smile “After we talked my PR time called me to tell that Elise gave TMZ another interview about us” 

"I apologize if I’m overstepping Lena but why don’t you just deny whatever she’s saying, it’s clearly not true right?” Right? 

"Of course it isn’t true, do you see me flying back and forth from Europe every night?” Kara smiled at the sarcasm “It was the deal we made in the divorce” Lena finally admitted 

"Ah” everything It’s starting to make sense now “You can’t contradict her publicly” 

“No, I can’t” Lena but her lips and Kara tried not to stare, this is a serious conversation, one they’re getting used to having before she leaves everyday “When we signed I just thought she’d make me take the blame for the divorce, paint me in bad light… I don’t know what I thought, i just wanted to get her out of my daughters life for good, she can’t get to them now and If the media circus is the price to pay then so be it” 

“So she doesn’t have any rights to the girls?” She cleaned her throat “She can’t take them?” 

“She can’t even see them if I don’t allow it” Lena answered calmly and Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding till now, knowing that Elise didn’t have any rights suddenly made her feel lighter “She gave up her rights to anything to do with us” 

“I’m glad” She said without thinking 

“Why?” 

“Hm?” 

“Why are you glad?” Lena looked at curiously “You know, Kara, you’ve been… intrepid, I dare to say even bold, ever since the, well, the incident” 

“I’m just following my instincts” She promised herself the day Lena came after her that she wouldn’t hide her feelings, Lena already knows them anyway. 

“And does your instincts say about me now, Kara?” Suddenly Lena was closer, how she got here? They’re standing face to face at the bottom of the stairs, Kara’s breathing is a little louder than usual. 

“That maybe you’re just as curious as me” 

Lena pulled away. 

“Dinner today is Italian, my favorite” She remembers “You’re welcome to stay” 

“I’d loved to” 

————————————————————

"Kara" 

She looked around in the direction of her name and saw Luna up in the stairs, she doesn’t know how long she stood here after Lena went to her studio, second guessing herself about what she said. How she had say it. 

Did she pushed too far? 

“Kara!” The girls called again “Come here!” 

She went up and sat down in the hallway with the kid. “Hey” 

“You told my mom” She accuses and Kara winces, okay, she’s busted so she just nodded. 

“What they did wasn’t okay and she had to know” Was the only excuse she had 

"She told me it was a misunderstanding” Lena hesitated “I didn’t know what that was but mommy said they didn’t mean it. Do you think it’s true?” 

“I don’t know Veronica but I do know Sam and she loves you very much” Kara looked at the studio door where Lena was taking a call “I know she wouldn’t do that on purpose and besides, your mom knows them better than everyone… Would she lie?” That’s another question she wants Luna to answer, see if she trusts Lena...

"Mom never lied to me” 

“There you have it then” Kara smiled and hugged the girl sideways “I told you everyone likes you” 

“You know” Luna smiled against her “It’s okay if you want to be friends with my mom, I’ll let you” well, that’s precious “But you gotta promise you’ll always be my friend first okay?” 

“Only if you promise you’ll be my friend too” 

“Okay, let’s promise together, in three…” 

“One, two…”

“Pinky promise” They both said at the same time and laughed, just happy in the moment. 

——————————————————

Meanwhile in the studio, Lena wasn’t as happy as her daughter and her nanny in the hall. She’s debating whether to take the call or ignore it, she doesn’t want to fight with her friends but her after the kind of day she had she’s not sure she’s in the mood to be patient.

On the back of her mind Lena understands she may have overreacted, maybe it really was a misunderstanding but it’s just the way she is, Lena rather you do wrong by her then by her girls and the thought of Luna feeling unwanted or ignored when she’s the opposite of that since day one made her blood boiled. 

No mother wants to see her child sad or angry.

“Veronica” She decided to pick it up now she’s calmed herself, her little conversation with Kara had helped. To be honest, she’s not sure about what Kara meant with the curious part but she had to admit something was going on… Ever since the incident she pretends she doesn’t think about something had changed between them. Lena often catches herself talking with Kara about her problems and doubts and almost always makes her feel better.

There’s this… electricity that passes between when they’re close. It’s making her more nervous than curious and that’s what she meant with she say she wasn’t oblivious to her feelings, she knows Kara feels something but she can’t let herself explore that. 

Not again.

“Lena! Please listen to me okay? I’ve spend the rest the afternoon thinking about and you and Sam are right” Veronica’s musing brought her back to present “Right about my behavior and my life, I’m not responsible enough” 

“I didn’t say that” But she did think it.

“I can read between the lines” She laughed “I know what you wanted from me and I let you and Luna down, I’m terrible friend and a terrible godmother but I promise you… I’ll be better okay?” 

Lena arched an eyebrow to herself, for Vero to admit she’s wrong about something it takes a lot and the way she’s speaking… She wouldn’t expect this from a Sinclair. 

“I’ve been hurting everyone I love” She kept going and Lena sighed in forgiveness, she knows Veronica’s heart is in the right place “I’ll be better, I promise” 

“Vero… It’s okay” Lena’s calm now after speaking with Luna “What brought this one? It can’t be only about us” The brunette knows Veronica since they were barely teenagers and none of this would bring Veronica to apologize like this. 

She had a hunch tho…

“I…” She sobbed “I called Andy to talk about it…” Andrea… Yes, there it was “She wasn’t very nice but she’s right, in everything she said” Lena sighed, no, not everything. Andrea is usually too hard on Veronica because of the past. “Don’t mention it” She read her thoughts “She’s right, being a godmother is about being there and not just sending money and gifts” 

It’s true, that’s what she wanted from her friend since day one. 

"So I promised I would change” She laughed at herself “I don’t know how many times I’ve made this promise but this time it’s different, I can feel it, I’m doing it for me and Luna” 

“You know I’ll always root for you” Lena smiles “Everything I’ve ever wanted for you is happiness” 

“You know…” She hesitated “You deserve happiness too” 

“Oh, please, let’s not fight” Lena smiled at her friend’s words, even now, Veronica’s pushing it. 

“Okay, I'll drop it for now but I reserve the right to come back to this subject when I’m feeling better” 

“I’m sure you will” Lena laughed, changing her behavior is something her friend is capable of doing but changing her personality is almost impossible.


	28. just another regular breakdown on saturday

“Your cab is here?” 

“I’m sorry?” Kara turned around to Lena’s question, she didn’t call for one, she wanted to stay and she wouldn’t make Lena pay for it. “I wasn’t planning on taking one”

Dinner, as usual, had been great and Kara felt right at home playing and joking with Luna while Lena and Liv sit and smile. That’s what she meant when she said to Alex she wanted to be part of the family, these kind of nights...

That’s the feelings she’s after. 

“Well, then do, please” Kara opened her mouth “And no arguing, it’s late and I won’t have you taking a public transportation at this hour”

“It’s not eight o’clock” Kara complained but inside she’s melting, it’s proof that Lena cares right? At least that she cares she’s alive. “A lot of people take the subway at this time”

“Don’t argue with your boss, Kara” The blonde smiled 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, you win, I’ll call a taxi” 

“Good” Lena suddenly paused and looked at her curiously, seemed like she wanted to say something and Kara held her breath in preparation “I’ve been talking to Patrick on the phone… From the orphanage” 

“Yes?” Kara frowned, she knew they’ve been in touch since Lena’s generous donation. 

"He says he wants my opinion on some projects he’s been wanting to do and we’ll, I've spoken with the girls and they want to go back, tomorrow…” Kara swallowed, okay but what she had to do with it? 

She trying not to be jealous of Patrick… I mean, she knows he’s gay so there’s no way he’s interested in Lena but she means jealous in a sense he’ll be spending time with her and the girls while she’s stuck at home alone because Alex’s on call “I know it’s saturday and maybe you’ve other plans, and I understand if you do, but the girls also want to go to the beach after passing by the orphanage and they wanted me invite you” 

“To the orphanage?” Kara arched an eyebrow at her boss, Lena’s request came out quite awkwardly and she’s not sure why… 

“Yes” Lena swallows “And to the beach, after it” Wait, beach? Like a place where people usually use a bikini? Is Lena going to use a bikini in front of her? Oh, no! Bad thoughts… She needs to focus! “Luna’s been begging me for months now and finally I’ve the time so I thought why not do both and save me some time?” 

Kara’s trying to process it all and doesn’t realize she’s not saying anything. 

“So…” Each seconds makes Lena sounds more nervous and that’s fascinating to her. Why this such a big deal to the brunette? “Will you come?” 

“Come…”

“Yes, Kara, will you come to the beach with us?” Lena paused “Are you okay?” 

“Yes!!” She exclaimed blushing, suddenly being a human being again “Yes, of course I’ll go, I love the beach, I mean, yes, sure” She’s vomiting words now. 

“Good” Lena smiled, she seems to be doing a lot more of that lately “We’ll meet you there then? At the orphanage?” 

“Sure!” 

How in the hell would she survive this?

————————————

Saturday started out like any other perfect day and that should’ve been the first clue… 

Kara arrived a little early than Lena and she decided to go with the kids and play with them to keep herself occupied. After a few minutes she saw the brunette coming in with two little hurricanes by her side. 

The girls ran to her and Lena used that time to go speak with Patrick so she kept playing with the children for awhile...

By the time Lena came back, all smiles, both Liv and Luna were cranky, clearly having waited too long to go to the beach, all the excitement for the other children gone. 

Their mood vastly improved by the time they got to the sand, to her surprise Lena didn’t want to stay in the fancy beach kioks only passing there to grab some umbrellas and chairs. 

“Here” The brunette said craving her chair in the sand “It’s not too far but it’s also not too close that a wave would wash our things away”

Sounds perfect… 

The girls started to get off their clothes and Kara hesitated to look at Lena, would she be taking off her clothes as well? Okay, she needed to behave and looking around no, the CEO it’s not taking her clothes off in the middle of the beach, what is Kara thinking? 

“Liv and Luna, come here” Lena called the girls before they’d run away “Listen to me very carefully, I don’t want you two wandering around okay? Stay in sight and remember the rules…” 

“Don’t dive in the ocean alone” Luna completes her sentence. 

“Exactly” The water is quite peaceful and there’s at least two safeguards behind them but Kara doesn’t judge, Lena’s right to be concern and it’s good for the girls not to wander around and get lost. It's better not to take any chances “Now go” 

The two little girls didn’t have to be told twice, they grabbed their toys and settled down in the sand, building castles. 

“Can I get you anything?” One the guys they rented the chairs from came with a menu and really? It’s this what rich people do on the beach? get served around? 

“Do you want something?” Lena asked her

“Hm, water?” She tried “Please” 

“Two water and two orange juices please” Lena completes to the boy and he nodds taking their orders back to the kiosk 

Lena settles in the chair, stretching a little making her loose dress mark all her curves and… she needed to look away. 

“Kaaaaaraaaaaa” Liv yelled from where the girls were and she breathed in relief “Come help! Pwease!” 

She looked at Lena, she didn’t want to leave her alone but another yell from Liv didn’t leave her any change to speak. 

“You better hurry, Supergirl” Lena arched an eyebrow “Or they’ll come to you” 

She laughed and took off her shirt, running to the girls and not even waiting to see how Lena would react to her top, well, she hopes the woman is looking…

“Hey, what are you guys building?” She asked and sat down. 

Kara and the girls stayed on the sand for a few minutes before Lena called them to take their juice. Luna wanted to wash her feet and hands so she grabbed Kara’s hand and they went to water, just a little so the little brunette could wash away the sand before going back to Lena. 

The day was perfect, everyone was having fun. Of course something had to go wrong… It wasn’t even her fault this time, it was the ice cream man. 

He didn’t pass close to Lena and Liv but the little girl saw him anyway and yelled for him to come, he was getting closer when Kara and Luna made it back. 

He seemed like a nice guy, his name’s Fernando and he has a way of selling things, even Lena cracked a smile at some of his techniques and then…

“You guys make a beautiful family” He compliments them and Kara could feel Lena freezing “My daughter’s a lesbian too and I always think it’s beautiful when I see a couple being open like that, and the kids, they look like you two” Lena paid him in silence but none of the girls wanted ice cream anymore. 

What had just happened? Why is everyone in silence? 

“I want to go home!!” Luna said impetuous and Lena nodded. 

Wait, why? Kara’s frowning now but doesn’t want to speak up, it was just a compliment and it looked like the guy had murdered their puppies.   
Does the thought of being a family with Kara makes them this upset? 

“But guys” She tried to save the day “You didn’t even swim yet” 

“I don’t wanna anymore” Luna murmured “I wanna go home!!” 

“I wanna swim” Liv said frowning, thank God, at least one of them shared her thoughts 

“Mommy, I wanna go home” Luna turned to Lena

"Mommy, I wanna stay, why we do everything Luna wants?” Liv’s starting to angry now and what a sight the six years old was making “It’s always what she wants” 

Well, the kid had a point there… Luna’s só used to getting away with her behavior that Liv’s usually in the background. 

At the end of day it’s not her call to make and when they end up going home after all she’s not surprised. 

It would be funny if it wasn’t tragic, the two blondes sulking in the backseat while Lena and Luna were brooding in the front, looking exactly like the family Fernando the ice cream guy had seen. 

“Kara, that’s you” The blonde smiled at Lena even if she didn’t look at her, the brunette had insisted on dropping her home and it bittersweet that their day had to end up like this 

“Do you want to come in?” She asked them trying to prolong the day “I have juice…” 

“I’m not sure if…” 

“Yes!” Liv cut her mom and started to get off her car seat while Luna frowned at her sister “I wanna play with Kara” 

"I’ve got a lot of games inside” She smiled thinking about game night but soon lost it when Lena turned the car off sighing. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. 

“No way!” Luna but in “We’re not going inside to play stupid games” 

“Yes we will!!” Liv started to yell “you did everything today now we play” 

“No!” Luna exclaimed getting off her car seat too. 

“YES” Liv yelled “Mommy tell her, it’s my turn to pick! I say we play!!” 

Everyone turned to look at what Lena was going to say but Kara blinked at the state she’s in, the brunette is supporting her head on the steering wheel, both hands covering her ears. 

Something's wrong! 

“Lena?” She tried but the brunette didn’t answer 

“Mommy TELL HER!” Liv kept yelling and now Luna’s joining her sister. 

“NO!” 

"Lena, are you alright?” She tried again but her position didn’t leave her much room to talk to her 

“KARA TELL HER” 

“SHUT UP” 

“Enough!” Kara said and turned to the kids, God, what’s going on? She’s never seen they fight like this, not since the very first week on the job. “Stop fighting guys, let’s get you inside so I can talk to your mom okay?” 

Lena’s not moving and she’s concerned but she needs to get the kids inside first, she prays Alex still home.

“Come on” She urges them to leave and turns to Lena, the brunette not showing any signs she’s Listening “Lena, i’ll take them inside for a minute okay? I'll be right back, please don’t go anywhere” 

She can only pray Lena would stay put.


	29. I’m trying to be patient here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to say I’m so glad people are enjoying this story! Once again, I apologize for my grammar mistakes, I wrote this story originally in Portuguese. 
> 
> I’m also passing by to say that from now on this story may include some sensitive discussions about trauma, abandonment issues and sex. 
> 
> Anyway, if you guys want to contact me my twitter is @luthorau! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Was it relief or worry that Kara felt seeing Lena still on her car? She couldn’t tell the difference. The brunette was still sitting on the driver’s seat but the door was open and she didn’t have her head between her hands anymore. 

Maybe it’s a good sign…   
Kara’s also thanking God that her neighborhood is relatively safe, Lena’s begging to be robbed sitting like that on her very, very expensive car. 

“Lena?” Kara held the door “Lena, are you listening?” From her experience it looks like Lena’s in the middle of a panic attack, she just needs to know what is triggering it. 

"I forgot…” She murmured without meeting Kara’s eyes

“Hm?” 

“For a moment… God…” Lena’s not making any sense

“Okay, let’s close this door so we can talk” Kara walked around the car and got in the passenger seat giving them more privacy and security. “I want to help you but you need to breath okay?” She saw her nodd “Let’s do it together, one two three and exhale…” 

Lena regulated her breathing with Kara’s. 

“Where’s the girls?” She frowned looking around “Where’s my daughters?” 

“Hey” Kara was bold enough to held her hand “They’re in my apartment with my sister, probably eating some sweets she pretends she doesn’t have” 

“I…” She swallows 

“It’s okay” Kara smiles “You’re human, you’re allowed to have a panic attack” 

“I just forgot it was a lie” Lena admitted after calming down “What that man said…” 

“That we make a beautiful family?” Kara’s insecurity is coming out now “I didn’t think it would offend you so badly…”

“It didn’t” Lena snapped “I just forgot it wasn’t true, for a second anyway” So, Lena’s thought about it then? “And then everything fell apart, you want know why?” Kara nodded speechless “Because the person I was supposed to be a family with, cheated on me with my brother on my bed” Wow, wait a second… 

With her brother? Elise cheated with Lena’s brother? Kara’s mouth hanging open. There’s no way. 

“The person I was supposed to go to the beach with and hear nice compliments from strangers…” Lena held harden on the steering wheel “That person did that to me” 

“Lena… I’m so sorry” 

“But I forgave her” Lena laughed humorless “O forgave and I put let her back into my life and for what? She still left anyway” 

Kara blinked shocked, is this the first time Lena’s processing the whole thing? It feels like it is, feels like she’s talking about it at least. 

“I gave up everything l…” she graduated “I didn’t love her anymore but I took her back, I swallowed my pride and I loved her daughter… I love Livia” 

“Lena, none of this is your fault” She sighed “What Elise did had nothing to do with you or your capacity for love. It’s all on her” 

“I know that” Lena looked at her seriously “I know but those girls… my girls, they don’t know that, they can’t process that. To them, their mother left because we weren’t enough and no matter how glad I am she’s gone, to them, it’s not that simple” 

Kara didn’t know what to say but she understands, rejection is a horrible feeling, no matter if the person rejecting you is the guilty one. 

“Do you know Elise decided to leave when she was with Luna?” Kara gasped at that, what? “She left my daughter in a crowded mall, said she was exhausted of her complaints and never came back! How do you think Luna feels?” 

“My God” Kara’s starting to feel sick

“How does one even begins to make her understand it’s not her fault?”

Her heart skip a beat, the little girl she loved like her own… Her eyes are starting to watering 

“Lena” She held her hand “I am so sorry you guys had to go through that, she’s a disgusting human being” 

“Yes” Lena smiled sadly “And she’s my karma to bear, I chose her, I married her! It’s my fault” 

“You couldn’t know” 

“Couldn’t I?” She stopped “When I think about my past with all I feel is regret and shame” 

“I… I don’t know what to say” 

“You don’t have to say anything” Lena’s starting to pull herself together “My daughters are waiting for me and I can’t break down in front of them” 

“But Lena” And to Kara that’s the heart of the problem “You need time to heal too” 

"I’m fine” She sighed “Really, I feel better after talking to you” That’s good tight? “Looks like my therapist was right” 

“About sharing your feelings?” Kara knew they were. 

“About sharing them with you” 

"I didn’t know you spoke about me in therapy” Kara smiled “I’m just the nanny right?” 

Lena blushes at that and Kara’s not going to press it, it’s been a lot of excitement for just one day. If Lena’s wants to share it she’ll hear it but she won’t ask. 

“Ever since the… incident” Lena looked at her, their eyes meeting “You were right the other day, about me being curious, I can admit that but as you saw today, I have a lot baggage and a lot of unresolved issues” 

“Lena…” She didn’t care about that 

“And two little girls that need my attention” She kept on saying ignoring her “It’s going to take a while before I can give myself the luxury of satisfying my curiosity… You understand what I mean?” 

“Perfectly” There was no need to say anything else. 

————————————

“Okay” Alex looks at her in shook as soon as she closes the door saying goodbye to Liv and Luna “What the hell just happened?” 

Kara sighed, she didn’t know where to start… She knows she’ll have to say something to Alex but at the same time, she doesn’t want to share what Lena told her. It’s like a thing… between them only. 

“Lena had a panic attack” She decided to be truthful but simple “Someone said something about families and the girls got into a fight triggering her, that’s all” 

"So that’s why Luna was talking about family?” 

“What did she say?” 

“That’s between me and her” 

“Alex!” She complains “If it’s important…” 

“It’s not” Her sister smiles “We were just talking about you know… anyway, are you and Lena together now?” 

“What? Where did you get this… No” She hesitated and then looked at knowing eyes Alex was giving her “I wish okay? But no, too many complications” 

“How so?” Alex frowned, she doesn’t see it. 

“Well” Kara bites her lip “I’ve never been with a woman before, not even a kiss and that’s only to start… What if I’m terrible at it?” 

Alex laughed out loud. 

“No one’s terrible at kissing women” She paused “Well, except a few men but you know what I mean” 

“But I don’t” Kara said in desperation “That’s the point” 

"Relax, I’m sure Lena will be glad to teach you everything” She teases “But I can get you a date to practice if you want” 

“I’m not interested, thank you” She looks at her sister in disbelief, really? 

“It’s your decision…” She paused “But that’s a easy one to fix, what else?” 

“The fact she’s my boss?” Maybe she’d started with that “That she’s like super rich and I’m… not?” 

“Kara…” 

“But most importantly” She sighed “The fact that she needs time, to heal about Elise, to help her girls… And I don’t even know if she likes me that way” The conversation in a car came to her mind, Lena’s words could be a incentive but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. 

“She’s told that? That she needs time?” Alex went straight to the point

“I think so, not with those exact words but yes?” 

“Kara!!” Alex hit her shoulders “That’s a yes for feelings then! You should’ve said that when you came in, God” 

"I don’t know…” 

“Don’t be daft” Alex rolled her eyes “Now you just need to be patient, let her make the next move” 

Okay, that sounds easy enough, she could do that.


	30. Luna has a lot of thoughts

‘Hey Lu, what do you think of your mom and kara together?’ 

That’s the message lighting up Luna’s phone right now, she’s frowning at her godmother, why would she ask something like that? 

To Luna, life had never been ‘normal’, she’s known she’s different from other kids ever since she started school and everyone had a mommy and daddy and she had two mommies instead. 

But not even in that she’d managed to fit in for one of her mother didn’t like being her mommy, didn’t even liked to be called that… So Luna had adapt, she’s really good at that, and she had learned how to speak to Elise or about Elise. 

She thinks she remembers, being really young and trying to get her attention, not at first because she’d thought she came from mommy’s belly since they were so alike. They had the same eyes and the same temper - as her godmother likes to say - so when she asked to see the pregnancy pictures for a school assignment she was surprised to learn Elise was the one to carry her. 

But the pictures were proof enough, Elise stood there with a huge belly with mommy by her side smiling at an unborn Luna. It was strange seeing them like that because at home they didn’t really touch… Or smile… Or talk. 

Her friend Julia had said that parents that love each other would sleep in the same room and that was she realized her mommies didn’t. But so far so good and she had their attention, mostly from her mommy but still, she was happy. 

Everything changed that day, she was about four she remembers because it was just after her birthday… She saw her Uncle Lex coming in and that was strange enough, she knew her mommy didn’t allow him or grandma in the house without her presence. 

She tried to warn them, to tell Elise that mommy wouldn’t like him there but she got yelled at for her trouble, it’s safe to say she wasn’t sad when mommy yelled at Elise back. 

But she was sad when mommy didn’t came home after that, she tried to talk to Elise but she didn’t open the door. 

She slept with Joana that night. 

When mommy did came home everything had changed - her almost normal life became a nightmare - Elise was pregnant? What was that? 

Luna couldn’t, wouldn’t understand why.  
Wasn’t she enough? What if mommy liked the baby better? What if the baby was prettier than Luna? She was determined to hate it. 

And it was easy to, Liv was loud and angry, like she didn’t want to be here and really, Luna didn’t want her either but mommy seemed to. She saw her mom give her sister kisses and hugs and things that should’ve been Luna’s. 

Elise didn’t even hate her. 

One night, Liv was crying so loud that Luna got up and went to her room, her mommy was there, rocking the baby and crying. Now the brat was making her mommy cry? 

She remembers whispering to her mommy to give her back, wishing her dead. 

That’s the first time Luna went to therapy. The doctor said Luna had to be patient, that she’s a big sister now, she had to be responsible… Luna didn’t want to do that, she didn’t ask to be a big sister. 

Years went by and Luna learned to live with her, it helped that Elise didn’t seemed to like Liv too, called her names and stuff, Luna got angry at that. She hated her sister but she was a baby, Elise had no right to do that. She learned to protect her sister from Elise, her mommy never found out, she didn’t tell.

When her mommy was home Elise was nice, distant but nice, when they were alone her words would cut like knives.

Soon Luna learned not to depend on her, not to seek her approval. She’s never learned not to seek her mommy’s but Elise? Yeah, Luna didn’t care. 

But her mom did, little by little she would pull away, work, she’s always working… At least is what she tells Luna but she hears the angry whispers from Elise, accusations that’s Lena’s somewhere else. 

Luna doesn’t understand and doesn’t question it, there’s only so much she could worry about. 

Stupid little girl!  
It’s Elise’s favorite thing to say, Luna or Liv, doesn’t matter, both are stupid to her. Luna mimics her behavior, she calls her friends stupid too because it gives her control of that word. 

Little by little Luna felt like she couldn’t breath, she’s drowning in her sister’s presence, in Elise’s words and her mommy’s absence and then the mall… Was it a blessing or a curse? Sometimes at night Luna thanks God that Elise left, than she feels guilty about it because it made Liv and her mom sad. 

She can’t help it.

Elise was tired of Luna, that’s what she said, she was tired of her whinnies and complains so she left, she doesn’t know how many hours she walked those stores before giving in and looking for a police man like her mommy taught her. 

‘Till this day Luna doesn’t like shopping. 

The few minutes before her mommy arrived to get her almost made her mad, what would she say? Would she blame Luna? What if she left too? Took Liv with them? 

What if Luna were to stay forever in this mall? What would she do? Maybe she could work, money buys her food she knows that… 

Her mommy was mad, very mad, but not at her and she’d promised on that so she had no choice but believe her. Her mom had never lied to her and that’s something Luna can count on. 

She’s talked about that day so many times in therapy it feels like she’s just repeating herself now. 

One thing it did not repeat was Kara.  
The blonde came into her life’s at a really bad time, Luna didn’t want to trust anyone and her hair was blonde, like Elise’s, even Liv had commented on it. They seemed to hit it off, Luna could see it… Kara and Liv, best friends forever and Luna at the corner, being ignored once again like mommy’s friends had done. 

Soon she saw that wasn’t true, she saw Kara was kind of stupid and then she learned she couldn’t use that word anymore. 

Kara’s fresh, new air, Luna likes it, likes her… Yes she could go with that, she could see it. Kara then became her assistant, like mommy. 

And then Mommy was home.  
Home!  
Kara made her come home, Luna would come down the stairs and her and Lena would be talking, laughing… 

Mommy didn’t have to work anymore.  
Was it Kara’s doing? Those two things would be forever associated in her mind. 

For a second then she’d thought she’s done again, did she make Kara leave? Was it her fault? Why did she have to ruin everything? 

But then she came back… Elise never came back so that makes her better, makes her right! Luna forgave her the moment she laid eyes on the blonde and they’ve been happy ever since. 

But could she accept this change? Her aunt Vero’s message about them together, were they together? Kara’s said she wants to be friends with her mom, did Luna misunderstand - it’s a new word her mom had taught her - did she? 

What if they break up and she leaves? That happens, she’s heard a lot of Taylor Swift’s songs, she knows this stuff. 

But what if it goes right and she stays? Maybe she’ll stay forever. 

Luna tried to imagine Kara in Elise’s place, would the blode call them names? She doesn’t think so… 

She has a lot of questions and no answers at all. Is this why they say love too complicated for children to understand?

Luna sighs and texts her back!


	31. well, now you’ve done it.

Spending the sunday watching tv shows with Alex was refreshing. Between her not so new job and her sister’s crazy schedule at the hospital they haven’t had much time to just catch up and talk about nothing like they used to. They watched the whole season of dead to me on Netflix and Kara was loving it. 

Of course when she wasn’t distracted by Jen and Judy’s story she was thinking about her own with Lena, about last night and the messages they exchanged. Kara had asked if she’d gotten home okay wanting to be sure Lena and the girls were fine. 

Lena was quick to responde and say that yes, they were fine and thank Kara for her support saying ‘Meant a lot more than she could imagine’. It’s no wonder Kara spend the whole night awake thinking about that and between episodes the words would just come back into her mind, begging her to pay attention to it. 

Monday, as followed, left Kara anxious. She didn’t know how Lena was going to react to her presence after witnessing her breakdown on saturday and the messages… Little by little, her cold CEO well constructive image was falling apart in front her nanny and Kara could see her imperfections and fears...

Kara was loving getting to know this side of Lena and not because she wanted to see Lena suffer but she liked that the brunette felt like she could be vulnerable with her. 

Kara wanted to offer comfort. 

To her surprise, Lena broke her own routine and came down to have breakfast with her and the kids, she smiled when she saw the woman sitting down right next to Luna.

“Kaaaaraaaa” Liv ran into her arms with her big clear eyes that melted her heart “Mommy is eating with us” 

“Luna said I should come down” Lena said and Kara looked at the little girl who was suspiciously quiet “Good morning” 

“Good morning” Kara smiled at them “Well, Miss Luthor, I don’t know how breakfast works in your bedroom but here in the kitchen I run the show” Kara started to put Lena’s plate in front of her “So sit back and relax and I’ll get everything ready” 

“Are you taking over my kitchen?” Lena teasingly arched an eyebrow

"Yes” She laughed “But don’t tell Joana” 

“I won’t make any promises” 

“How do you take your coffee?” She ignored the jab

“Black, please” 

“Oh my God, who hurt you?” Kara made a disgusting face “Sweets make your day happier you know? I’m sure there’s a study about it somewhere” 

“I’ve other things to make me happy” Lena rolled her eyes and and Kara almost dropped the coffee she’s carrying. Was Lena flirting back? 

"Kara” Luna interrupted “Mommy says you can take me to Aunt Vero, after school” Kara looked at Lena for confirmation and she nodded “I’m spending the afternoon there” 

“They’ve been texting non stop” Lena took a sip of the coffee “Perfect” 

Kara was going to ask if Luna should be allowed texting but hell, the way Lena said her coffee was perfect distracted her. 

——————————————————

In the afternoon, after helping Liv with her homework Kara saw her phone light up with a message from Lena. She frowned trying to remember if she’d left instructions to something different but she couldn’t come up with anything. 

“Hello” She answered “Lena?” 

“Kara, I’m glad you picked up I was afraid you were too busy with the girls” 

“Hm, I just gave Liv her afternoon snack, she’s already done with her homework” She explained confused “Do you need anything?” 

“Hm… I don’t know how to explain this” She laughed a little nervous “TMZ has pictures of us, on the beach”

“TMZ?” Kara blushed, pictures? “Like the gossip site?” 

“Yes, that one” Lena sighed and Kara could heat the stress in her voice, she’s probably been dealing with that all morning and afternoon “They’ve published it and they said you’re my new girlfriend so that’s new… Anyway, I’m getting calls from everyone and their mothers but I thought you should hear it from me and not I don’t know, facebook” 

Kara paused for a second but she couldn’t bring herself to be mad about, she had to admit that the thought of being connected to Lena that way wasn’t that bad. Oh, she needed to see those photos. 

Wait, what if Eliza sees it? Oh. 

“They got my name?” She bit her lips, that could be a problem. 

“No” Lena laughed “As far as you’re concerned you’re the new ‘mysterious blonde’ around” 

"I’m not whether to be flattered or offended” Kara joined the laugh

“My lawyers are handling it, don’t worry” She wasn’t “Until the end of the day TMZ will have a apology statement out” 

"Hold on” Kara suddenly had a thought “You said everyone was calling you… Does that include Elise?” What if their pics hurt Lena? What if Elise uses this to get the girls? 

“Oh yes” Lena said meanly “She’s the first call I got” 

“I hope it doesn’t hurt the girls…” Now she’s feeling bad about liking it, she was being selfish. 

“It won’t” Lena said calmly “I’ll make sure of that” 

—————————————————————

The rest of the day passed like any other, well, except for the fact that Kara got into TMZ twitter account and saved all the pictures of them at the beach. It would be her dirty little secret. 

Getting home, she was so tired she didn’t even ate anything, just showered and went to bed opening her phone before sleeping. 

Their picture was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes. 

—————————————————

The sunlight coming from the window light up her room and her face, making her scrunch her face, she had forgotten to close the curtains and now it was taking her away from her dream. 

She knew she’s dreaming because one, she’s flying high above National City and two, she’s carrying Lena with her while the brunette kissed her neck, yep, definitely a dream. And who would want to wake up? 

It’s her third dream with Lena since she started working for her and she to admit they were becoming bold. She opened her eyes and frowned, just seconds ago she was a hero saving Lena from a villain that may or may not look like Elise, anyway, Lena was thanking her in kisses… Was too much to ask to go back? 

She turns in the bed getting comfortable, she’s awake now, she looked at the clock, still too soon to get up. Maybe she should try to get back to sleep? 

She felt a little uncomfortable though, she wants to ignore it but it’s been a long time… Three years since her last boyfriend and a few months since her last solo action. She’s never missed it before but now, images of Lena hurting her dreams are making her hungry for something more than food.

Her desire is waking up. 

Sighing she told herself she’d only grab her breasts but then it started to feel so good… Her hand went down her abdomen and she but her lips, would she really do this?

It’s a hopeless thought, her body was already awake and she wanted to be touched, her hand went inside her panties and she just passed her fingers through it, exciting herself. 

The thought of Lena came to her mind the same second she felt how wet she was. Was it wrong to do this? To imagine Lena with her hands down her pussy? 

Her fingers massaging her opening with little circular mentions before entering herself… If it was wrong she didn’t want to be right right now. 

She moans when Lena’s eyes appear in her mind, she made a harder thrust inside and bit her lips thinking about her legs and her high wheels wrapping around her waist line. 

Her hips moved against her hand almost involuntary and Kara felt sorry she was doing this alone but she needed release and God, it was so good… With her thumb she rubbed her clint, moaning with the contact. 

She pictured Lena’s fingers inside of her instead of her own, her tongue on her pussy… Hm, she moaned a little louder. 

It wasn’t long before she felt herself convulsing around her two fingers inside, she moved a little harder and response and her body arched in pleasure. 

“Lena” She moans as she comes. 

A few seconds later she opens her eyes in horror, no! Had she just come thinking about her boss? 

How was she supposed to look at Lena in the eyes?


	32. a kiss for your troubles

"Kara?” Lena put her hand on her shoulders and she groaned. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Yes” She hesitated, blushing “I’m fine now” 

Looking around all three women on the table were looking at her with a mix of humor and worry… Kara had choked by herself but it wasn’t her fault, it was Lena’s with her licking of lips ju like her fantasy the other night… 

Okay, she needed to change her thoughts, she needs something gross. 

Doctor Mike, puke, worms… 

“I can take you to the hospital if you’d want to” Lena kept going “I still have to some time before dropping off the girls… Maybe you should take the day off?” 

“Oh, No! Lena, that’s not necessary” Kara broke the tension “It just went down the wrong pipe, it’s okay” 

"Are you sure?” Lena insists “Because you’ve been a little… well, weird, the whole week” 

Yes Lena, maybe it’s because she masturbated to the thought of you and now Kara can’t look you in the eyes. 

You know… Normal stuff, anyway, who’s weird? 

What if she’s avoiding Lena? It’s not like they have to talk all day, it’s good for her keeping a distance from her boss, setting some boundaries… 

“Kara’s just a little stup…” Everyone looked at Luna “slow” She corrected herself 

“Luna…” 

“I didn’t say it!” Luna exclaimed “I was trying to defend her” 

“It’s okay” she says before things escalate “Thank you, Lu, you’re right, I’m just a little slow this week, I’m sorry if i’m lacking at something…” 

Lena frowns and opens her mouth to say something but the ringing phone in her hands keeps her from it. From her peripheral vision she can see it’s a private number and the brunette sighs. 

“Her again?” Kara asks without saying the name, Elise had been calling non stop this week, ever since TMZ wrote that article about them, even if they posted a note saying she was just the nanny and there was nothing going on the woman had been really angry. Lena keeps blocking her but she finds new numbers and ways to contact. 

"No…” Lena frowns “It’s nobody important” 

“I’m sorry if that article it’s still causing you trouble” 

“Don’t be” She laughs “I don’t care about what she thinks” 

“Who’s she?” Luna asked butting in and Kara wanted to know too, were they talking about Elise or someone else? was this someone calling Lena? 

“No one you need to worry about” Kara hopes it’s true “I’ve to go now, give mommy a kiss” Luna does and then Lena turns to Kara. 

“I’ll see you later?” 

“Always” 

————————————————————-

Later was sooner than she thought. 

She saw Lena’s frame sitting down the living room, last time Lena called in afternoon was to tell her about the article and the pictures and now she’d come back home? Was this worse? What if they got more? 

Wait, it’s not possible to have more because they’re not more! Get a grip! 

“Lena? Is everything okay?” 

She’d just arrived from ballet with Liv and the sight made her pause. 

"Oh, you’re home already?” Lena looked at the clock surprised, she’d probably lost track of time. 

“You’re okay?” Kara insisted as Lena did earlier “Did something happen?” 

Lena blinked confused 

“Oh, I should be at the company right? Yes” She smiled humorless “I came home early” 

“Ooookay” She stretches the o’s to buy some time “Liv’s class was great, here” She took her phone out “I took some pictures” 

"Oh I love them” Lena’s smile is a little warmer now “She looks happy” 

“She is” Kara sat down “She’s a happy child Lena, you’ve nothing to worry about” 

“My mother called me” Kara has to admit this thing Lena does it’s a sophisticated technique, she went to a seminar about it back in university. The person - in this case Lena - lures you into the conversation with a sense of security, making herself vulnerable so you feel like you’re in control and then they say whatever it is they wanted to say in the first place, catching without guard and reading your expressions because the first reaction it’s always the most truthful. Lena, she’s noticed, does that a lot when it comes to her mother… She wonders if it’s something she learned or if it’s inherited. “Earlier... She’s the one calling me besides Elise” 

"And do you know what she wants?” She remembers Lena talking about how they don’t speak anymore, even that the older woman lives down the street but never visits. 

“To see me” Lena bit her lips “I can’t speak ano this with my friends because they’re biased and my therapist can’t speak freely about her opinions so…” 

“It leaves me, right?” She didn’t know ether to be offended for being last choice or flattered for being considered at all. 

“It leaves you” 

"Okay” She smiled “So shoot” 

“You know, I should fire my therapist and hire you” Lena smiled at her “You’ve been kinda of doing her job for awhile now” 

“I don’t want to be your therapist, I like listening to you because… you know” She hesitated “I like it because you know” 

"Do I?” Lena arched an eyebrow “Are we talking about that thing we’re not supposed to talk about?” 

Kara cleaned her throat. 

“Your mom?” She changed subjects “You said she called you” 

“Yes” Lena got serious now “My mom left me and and my brother”

“I thought she lived down the street?” 

“Well, now she does” She sighed getting lost in memories “I was a little younger than Luna, maybe seven? I don’t really remember but I do remember that my mother met this man, younger and nicer. She left with him” 

"She left her kids for a man?” Kara trying hard not to judge but it’s not working. 

“At the end of the day, yes, she did” She seems to be frowning “To her credit she tried to take me with her… I remember the airport and my father security…” 

“She tried to kidnap you?” Kara’s surprise voice got Lena out of her mind, what is it with this family? 

“Technically yes, I was really confused” Lena shook her head “To be honest I don’t remember if I wanted to go or not” 

"But what happened? Why didn’t you go?” Clearly something had stopped them, maybe the security she mentioned? “Was it your father’s security?” 

“Yes” Lena nodded “I remember being really scared” 

_ flashback  _

_ Lena couldn’t understand why the nice man was pointing a gun to her mommy, she knew it was a gun because her daddy taught her everything about them.  _

_ Actually, Lena couldn’t understand anything that’s happening, she’d woken up with yells and shakes from her mommy while she ran across the room throwing clothes and toys in a suitcase. Mommy said they were going on a vacation and they needed to hurry not to miss the plane.  _

_ They went to the airport in a strange man’s car and she was a little scare but she trusted her mommy so she held her tongue to herself. At some point she wanted to cry but she knew mommy didn’t like that.  _

_ “Lillian” Her daddy came out from behind the man with the gun and Lena smiled at him, was he going with them? “Let her go”  _

_ “Lionel, please” Lillian begged “Let me take her, just for awhile… I promise I’ll bring her back”  _

_ Lena frowned, so daddy wasn’t going with them? _

_ “No!” He yelled and little Lena could see everyone’s attention was on them, security was everywhere and mommy held her tighter. “You’ve made your choice to abandon this family… I won’t stop from getting on that plane but Lena stays”  _

_ "I am begging you” Her mommy was crying now and Lena couldn’t understand why “Please, don’t do this”  _

_ “I gave two choices, Lillian” Her daddy’s voice was cold “You can stay with Lena, Lex and me or you can run with your lover”  _

_ Wait, lover? Choice?  _

_ Mommy was leaving? _

_ "What’s it going to be?” He asked again “Daughter or Lover? It ain’t a hard choice if you’d ask me” He laughed now.  _

_ “Mommy?” Lena looked at her mom that now was getting on her knees to talk to Lena. ayer eyes was full of tears and it was a scene that would haunt Lena for many years “Mom?”  _

_ “Darling…” She hugged her but Lena was numb “I tried, baby, I swear but I can’t… It’s not that simple, I promise one day I’ll explain” She got up “Please, forgive me”  _

_ She blinked for a second and then felt her daddy’s hands holding her, putting her to his side and she sought comfort in him. He wasn’t leaving!  _

_ Something in her eyes must’ve triggered her mother because Lillian openly cried and begged.  _

_ “I’m sorry Lena” She yelled as Lionel dragged her away “Forgive me”  _

_ Lena buried her head against her daddy’s chest and didn’t look back, her mommy had left her and from that day she was motherless… Mommy became Lillian, a distant memory of some woman she’d never forgive.  _

——————-

“Oh my God” Kara was tearing up “I am so sorry she’s done that, Lena, really” 

“It was a long time ago” She laughed humorless “But when their mother left all I could think about was my daughters feeling the same way I did that day, it wasn’t a nice feeling” 

“Has she been in contact?” Kara was afraid of the answer “Lillian?” 

“Yes” Lena frowns “She came back after two years but well, you’ve seen Luna? I was ten times worse” 

"I’m shocked” She wasn’t, she could see where the girl’s temperament came from. 

“Yes” Lena laughs at that “I ignored her for many years, wouldn’t even be in the same room as she, it’s good for you to know that, I think… When people hurt me I tend to hold grudges” 

“Well, so I have… I mean, the person you’re involved with has to make sure not to hurt you” 

"Just like that?” Lena ignored her slip “Sometimes we hurt people without meaning to” 

“Yes, but those don’t count, I’m talking about intentions” She hesitated “What Elise and Lillian did were purposeful hurt, even if they had their reasons, they knew doing it was going to hurt you and they did it anyway” Lena was listening to her carefully and it felt good to have the brunette’s attention like that “But maybe you’re projecting Elise’s fault into your mothers, I mean, if you’ve never asked her what made her leave you’ll never know for sure” 

“I do admit I’ve always been curious about why she left, I was just too stubborn to sit down and talk to her” Lena sighed tiredly “Is it not weakness to talk to her now? After all these years?” 

"I don’t think so” Kara nodded “You need closure, Lena” 

“Maybe…” 

“Talk to her” Kara said firmly because she felt that’s what Lena needed “Even if it’s to put a end to it otherwise she’ll just keep calling” 

“You’re right, everything in my life it’s directly connected to that, even my marriage… Ehen I heard Lillian hated Elise I propose on the same night” Lena got closer “Maybe my mistakes started way before the divorce” 

“That’s for you to figure out” But yes, knowing everything now Kara’s sure that Lena’s whole relationship with Elise was to provoke her father and her mother. 

“I’ll think about it” Lena got up and Kara went with her “Thank you for hearing me” Lena got closer and Kara held her breath, what’s she doing? Closer and closer, for a second she thought Lena was going to kiss on the mouth but she turned right at the last second and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

It was fast, too fast to feel anything but the word that came to her mind was soft… Lena left the room before Kara could say anything and thank God for that because she couldn’t form a proper thought! 

Lena had kissed her on the cheek! 

Was that something friends did? 

What does it mean? 


	33. everyone gets a demon these days

“Thank you for coming with me” Lena said while walking through her mother’s garden. Kara could see she’s nervous to be here and after their last talk Kara knew she’d reason to be. 

Yesterday after talking to Lena the brunette had, to her surprise, asked if Kara would come with her to speak with Lillian after they drop the kids at school and of course she said yes even if she was absolutely petrified at the notion of meeting Lillian Luthor. 

She just kept reminding herself that she’s here for Lena, to give her support. 

“I should warn you that maybe Lillian will say sometimes beyond the story I told you but…” 

“No need to justify yourself” Kara understands that Lena didn’t want to share everything yesterday and that’s okay, everyone deserves privacy “You don’t have to share what you’re not comfortable sharing” 

Lena nodded and opened her mouth to respond when they saw Lillian coming towards them.

There she was, the Luthor matriarch in flesh and blood and Kara confess that she was expecting a little… more? Lena’s mother was using a simple summer dress and a hat, her hands were covered in gloves and it looked like she was working in the garden. It was a completely different image that she’d created in her head. 

The older woman smiled from ear to ear when she saw Lena but the brunette only nodded coldly to her mother. It was hard to see her smile fall but well, Kara guesses she deserves it. 

Lena turned her head up, pursed her lips and sat down on one of the four chairs, her posture was perfect but her eyes spoke of a different story, God, right now she could pass by Luna’s clone. Their behavior was identical.

“Lena” Lillian breathed her name and sat down too, Kara followed, she wasn’t just going to stand there even if no one bothered to ask her to sit too “I’m so glad you decided to come after all… How long has it been? Six years since the last time we spoke?” 

“Yes” Lena was cold “Before Liv’s birth” 

“Livia, of course” Lillian’s expression changed for a second but Kara caught that, something passed through her eyes at Liv’s mention “And who’s your new friend? Or girlfriend?” Clearly th time she assed Lillian the woman had done the same to her. 

"That’s Kara” Lena didn’t add to that “Kara, that’s Lillian” Perfect. 

“And?” Lillian presses it “She must be important for you to bring her here”

“She” Kara interrupts “Is sitting right here, you could ask me directly ma’am, I’m Lena’s friend” She sighed “And the nanny” 

Lillian winced visibilly. 

“Again?” She turned to Lena “One of your employees again, Lena? Have you learned nothing?” 

“Yeah” Lena said firmly “You don’t get a say about my life, you gave that up when you got into that plane” 

"Darling” Lillian softened “You don’t understand, I had no choice… Your father was threatening me and I could lose everything” 

"What’s everything?” Lena frowned “What could’ve possibly meant more to you than your children?” 

“You don’t understand” 

“I don’t” Lena hit the table making Kara jump a little but she remained silent “I don’t because I am a mother and there’s nothing, nothing, that could’ve made me get in that plane” Lillian shook her head “My children are everything” 

“Lena…” 

“I wouldn’t leave them for money, love, not even if I was being beaten to death daily” Kara turned so fast she almost hurt her neck “Was that it, Lillian? Did daddy hit you? You want me to feel sorry for you?”

"Lena" Kara said it now, trying to hold her hands, that’s a little bit over the line, maybe Lillian had traumas of her own. 

“Yes but that’s not all” Lillian swallowed “Your brother…” 

“Don’t you dare speak of him to me” 

“Oh please Lena” Lillian rolled her eyes “You forgave that blonde whore but not your brother?” 

"I said don’t!!” Lena hit the table harder and Lillian raised her hands in peace “I’m glad he’s dead” Oh, Kara didn’t know that but it makes sense, that’s why he’d never came up so far, well, except for knowing he’s the one Elise cheated with making him Liv’s father. 

Oh, that makes Lena Liv’s ain’t by blood. She just thought of that. 

“You don’t mean that” Lillian said “You wish he was alive so you could make him suffer” 

“Don’t talk about things you know nothing about” Lena spit “And don’t talk about him, you’ve always hated him” That’s news too. 

"Yes” She agreed easily and really? How can a mother hate her son? “That’s why I needed to talk to you, may we talk in private please?” Kara tried not to be offended, that’s family business and Lillian had every right to want to speak with Lena alone but she’d only leave if Lena asked her to. 

“We may not” That’s all the answer Kara needed “She stays”

"Lena…” 

“I won’t be alone with you!” Lena exclaimed and Lillian winced turning to Kara. 

“I’m not a monster” She defends herself “I don’t know what my daughter’s told you but I’d never hurt her” 

“I don’t believe you would, Mrs Luthor” Kara said diplomatically “But I’m here for Lena, so if she wants me stay I will” 

"Fine” Lillian rolled her eyes and sank down on the chair “Lex isn’t my son” Lena held her hand quickly “He’s the product of some affair you father had” 

“That’s not possible” 

"But it is” Lillian sounded disgusted “And I had to take that for years along with the beating, raising him was an insult I had to swallow everyday, you understand of course”

“Understand?” Lena laughed humorless “Are you comparing us? I couldn’t love my daughter more if I birthed her myself” Lena got up furiously “Don’t you dare to sit here and tell me how hard your life was raising a child that wasn’t yours, don’t you dare to justify your abandonment with that weak excuse when the mere thought of doing the same to Liv makes me nauseous” 

"Lena…” Kara tried to calm her down 

“Don’t you dare to sit here and tell me how hard it was your life with a man that loved you” 

"You know that’s not true” Lillian got up too “You know he didn’t love”

“HE DID!” Lena yelled

“Mrs Luthor, please” Kara got closer to the older woman “Lena projecting, just calm down please” She could see Lena starting to hyperventilate, she’s probably not even seeing Lillian anymore. 

“Don’t sit here and tell me you came back because you’re a good mother, don’t you dare take them from me. I don’t own you second chances, MY daughters don’t owe you anything” 

“I don’t understand…” Lillian frowned confused as Lena ran out of the house. “What?” 

“She’s not seeing you” Kara sighed grabbing Lena’s purse “She was seeing her ex” 

“The bitch” Lillian said angrily “I hate her, I tried to warn Lena but that made her want the little tramp even more” 

“Well…” 

“You care about her, I can tell” Lillian became serious “Don’t break her heart, I don’t think she’d take it” 

“I’ll do my best” She said without thinking twice and ran after Lena, it seems she’s been doing that a lot lately. 

Behind her Lillian bit her lips to stop herself from crying, she had her own demons to fight.


	34. It’s difficult to fit in

Kara managed to catch up to Lena before she got to her car.

“Lena, are you here with me?" Kara’s afraid she’s having another panic attack.

“Yes" Lena breathed hard "Yes, I'm fine, I’m sorry I ran"

“It’s okay" Kara laughed breaking the mood "Wow, your mom huh?"

"Yeah," Lena followed, holding the steering wheel "I ... Livia’s a trigger for me, anything that sounds like I’m not her mother ..."

"I understand Lena" Kara had already noticed this, Lena felt attacked more easily in relation to the little one "I already said this but I’ll repeat, you are an incredible mother, Liv loves you more than anything and I am sure that one day when you decide to tell her everything, she won’t love you less” Lena was touched by her words “she’ll love you more... "

Lena nodded to herself.  
"I'm just... so scared sometimes"

“Lena, this is normal, I'm not a mother but I can say that’s what they all feel like" Kara holds her hand and Lena gets closer "And even Luna, she complains about her sister, but you knows that she admires you for loving Liv the way you do"

"She said that?" Lena asked in surprise.

"She didn’t have to" Kara laughed "You are her mom, a hero"

"I thought you were supergirl" Lena laughed.

"There's room for all heroines" Kara also laughed and found herself looking at a curve of Lena's smile, she was so distracted that she didn't notice the brunette approaching, so close to her breath that made Kara's arms shiver.

Kara closed her eyes automatically, her heart pounding while Lena just pressed her lips to her. A small kiss, so light that she could have imagined.

Lena sighed and walked away.  
"Thank you for being here for me"

Kara opened her eyes and saw Lena already returning to her seat and starting the car. What the hell happened? Had Lena pecked her lips in front of her mother’s garden? Or at all? What? 

The noise of the engine made her jump, she got in the passenger seat. 

Kara was silent the whole way to the kids’ school. 

————————————————————————

Kara wished she’d time to savor the moment that just happened with Lena but when she finally managed to get out of the shock, she found the brunette who was already at the school door picking the girls’ up.

“Mommy?” Liv ran off when she saw a brunette on the street "Oh, you came to pick us by surprise?" Kara gave the little blonde a smile at how she threw herself in her mother’s arms, while Luna just got in the car and slammed the door as usual.

She waited for Lena to come back inside and for a moment she was confused when she saw Lena’s still hugging Liv outside.

"Lena?" Kara asked concerned “We're starting to hold the line" Only one car at a time could be at the school door and thankfully she saw Lena agree and put Liv in the car.

Kara felt like part of the family, sitting next to Lena with two girls in the back seat, but she couldn’t spend much time fantasizing because she was seeing the expression lines on the brunette's face and the tension rising in the hands on the driving wheel.

"Lena?"

She shook her head and Kara could see that her eyes were full of tears. Okay, another quick change of mood, Kara couldn't keep up, it seemed that after Lena had let her emotions show now that she couldn't stop.

“Lena?" She tried again. 

“Mom?" Luna had also realized that there was something strange and Kara cried out suddenly when she felt the car slide on the track because Lena was shaking. 

Okay, they almost ran off the road.

She looked at girls quickly, making sure they were okay and that they’re still their seats and they looked back in fright.

"Lena, stop the car" Kara said firmly.

"What?” 

"Stop the car" Kara pointed to an empty sidewalk "Lena, stop" She held her hand and Lena blinked twice before obeying, turning off the car.

Her hands were shaking.

"Lena?"

"Liv?" She loosened her seat belt "Liv? Where are you?"

"Mommy, I’m here" Liv said confusedly from the back seat "She thinks she forgot me?"

"How could she? Luna snorted to cover her own nervousness at the almost accident "You’re too annoying to forget" But unfortunately for the oldest, Lena was not in the mood for her playful words.

"How many times will I have to say not speak to your sister like that?" Lena turns angrily to the back seat "Why can't you obey? Are you so insecure that you need to take it out on your sister? She never did anything ..." Lena continued and Kara held her arm, Lena was crossing the line "She’s my daughter as much as you, you are not the favorite because ..."

"LENA" Kara shouted, she didn't know what to do to get her attention. Luna looks at her in shock, Liv was already crying and Kara couldn't let Lena project her pain on the girls. "Get out of the car"

"Who do you think you are?" Lena turned her anger to the blonde. 

The woman that kissed her a few minutes ago were long gone. 

"Someone who cares about you" Kara said opening the door "Come on" She had to be firm.

Luckily for her, Lena did as she was told and the two went outside the car.

"Lena, you can't talk to Luna like that" Kara said gently.

"She is my daughter, I speak the way I need to make her understand that she can’t speak to her sister that way" Lena said quickly and Kara took her in her arms.

"Lena look into my eyes" She waited for the brunette to do just that “Count with me ... 3,2,1 inhale" Kara repeated this exercise a few times until she saw that Lena was calm enough. 

"Are you feeling better?"

Lena nodded and her eyes started to tear up.

"I'm terrible mother, I can't make my daughters like each other "

"Lena, none of this is your fault" Kara denied "Just as it's not the girls' fault, don't put this on them or you...” 

"Liv is MY daughter" She seemed repeated to herself and Kara understood that the base of all her insecurities lived there.

"Yes, everyone knows that" The blonde sighed "Even Luna" Lena eyed her doubtful "Why do you think she picks on Liv so much? This is classic sister behavior, triste me, my sister did that to me all the time, she doesn’t mean anything bad by it” 

Lena let out a breath. 

"I ruined it, I was fine ..." Lena murmured "I don't know what happen, when Liv hugged me I ... I love that girl with everything that I am, I can't think of leaving her, how could Lillian leave Lex? Me?"

"People are different Lena" Kara sighed, in some ways she couldn't help, Lena had to see it for herself “With their own motivations"

"Mom?" She heard the glass being lowered and Luna put her head out of "I’ve apologized to Liv, I won't do it again, I promise" Kara's heart melted.

"Mommy, you’re crying?" Luna started to get desperate "Mom, I swear I won't do it again"

"Alright" Lena started to compose herself and Kara knew she had to talk with Luna now “Alright, baby, come here for second" Luna got out of the car slowly.

"I'm sorry I talked to you like that" Lena hugged her "You were wrong but I should’ve measured my tone and my words" She sighed and Kara agreed to encourage you "I just... Mommy gets really upset when you treat your sister badly or when you fight with your sister, you two are the things I love the most in the world” 

As two of them looked each other in the eyes, Kara slowly turned around thanking God for not having anyone on the sidewalk to disturb them.

"I know we never talked about it and it's my fault, but I would like to change that" Kara was proud that Lena was taking her share of the blame in the situation "I understand your frustration because I feel it too and sometimes I’ll snap too, like I just did, but we have to be stronger than that, baby, you know why?” Luna denied

“Because that girl in the car is not to blame for anything and she loves you so much”  
Kara doesn't hold back her tears and she can see Luna was also moved.

"She loves her big sister" Lena laughed "She idolizes the floor you walk on and I love you Luna, I love you more than anything, but I can't tolerate this type of behavior anymore" Lena finished firmly.

"I promise" Luna compromises and Kara slowly returns to the car while two hug and end their conversation. By God, what a day! And it wasn't even noon yet.

The little kids between them was already forgotten.

Well, that’s a lie, of course it wasn't, Kara was just saving her thoughts about it for later, when things calmed down.

"Mommy’s very mad?" Liv asked startling her, she looked nervous and Kara bit her lip without knowing what Lena would want her to answer.

"I don't think she is, not anymore, Liv" They looked through the windows at the two women.

"They're talwing about me" Liv said biting her lips "I shouldn’t have been born” Kara almost broke her neck as turned her neck quickly towards the girl, Liv didn't look at her but Kara knew she had said that.

"Never say that, Liv" She moves to the back seat "Your family loves you and would be sad that if you weren't born"

"Luna don’t " Liv shook her head "She don’t like me"

"Of course your sister likes you, little one" She hugged Liv "She’s just so bad at showing it"

Liv didn’t answer and Kara did not know what to say, they’re just two blondes looking out the window while mother and daughter hugged each other, so similar in every way that not for their size it would be seriously difficult to distinguish between the two.

With an sudden breath, Kara understood what Liv was talking about, looking at a scene outside, a little blonde with big caring eyes didn’t fit. 

She didn’t know if she’s talking about Liv or herself.


	35. all the solutions in the world

They came home in silence, the girls going up to their room while Lena hesitated in the hall.

“Kara, can we talk?" Kara just nodded and followed her into the studio. "About what happened in the car ..."

"Lena, you’ll have to be a little more specific" Kara laughed trying to lighten the mood "Several things happened in the car and outside of it"

"What I did... Leaving my mother’s house"

Ah, was Lena talking about their kiss?  
She swallowed.

"The ..." Kara blushed "That ..."

“Yes" Lena nodded, saving her the humiliation of trying to find the right words "I wanted to apologize" Great, now Lena was sorry? This day couldn't get any worse.

"Lena ..." Kara was quick "No need to apologize, I liked it ..."

"I know ..." Lena sighed "Me too but I shouldn't have done it anyway"

"Didn’t you liked it?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lena did not answer.

"As you can see from what just happened, I’m not stable enough to worry about anything but my daughters" She turned her back on Kara and yes, the blonde understood but she doesn’t agree.

"Lena, whether you accept it or not, you’ll end up having to deal with it" Kara laughed, she’d fight for what she’d achieved so far, she had nothing left to lose "This will always stay in the back of your mind, is it not better to share it with someone else and work on it than hide? Keep that weight on your shoulders? "

"This ..." Lena entered her "I don't even know what it is that’s going on between us" She threw her hands up "Let along work on it"

"This..." Kara swallowed and decided to be brave "It's the feeling I have for you and these girls" Sighed "I want to be here, I want to be part of your family and I’ll leave if you want me to but I’ll only do it if you tell me don’t want me here "

Lena still had her back to the blonde and Kara walked to the other side, placing herself in front of her and looking her in the eyes.

"Tell me you don't want me here and I'll go, we'll never talk about it again like you wanted it before"

"I can't" Lena murmured "I'm not stable..."

"Tell me you don't want me here" Kara put her hand on her waist and repeated "It's not difficult Lena, without excuses, if you don't want me to tell me to leave"

"I don't..." Lena hesitated "I can't, I have my girls to think about”

"And you think I don't think about them? I think about them all the time but if you want me to go, I will... I swear I will" Kara pulled her to her "Tell me you don't want me here"

“I want you here" Lena murmured on the blonde's lips and Kara advanced into her mouth.

Their bodies finally got entangled in this dance that they had been in for months, Kara was worried about not knowing what to do but as soon as Lena's tongue touched her lips all her worries turned to dust, as if they didn't exist, she could only think about how their lips fit together and how Lena's body fit perfectly in her arms, her curves molded into hers.

Their heavy breaths mixing and the wet skin between their lips causing the blonde to shiver.

Her hands went to the brunette's hair, pulling her as hard as she could against her, their tongue caressing each other and Lena sighed into the kiss, it was everything Kara had dreamed of. 

It was like coming at home...

———————————————————

Kara's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, she’d fallen on the sofa breathlessly from the kiss they shared and sitting there, they held hands just absorbing everything that happened.

“This is extremely inappropriate" It was Lena who broke the silence "Extremely..."

"Yes" Kara laughed "But you’re the boss, who cares?" Lena accompanied her.

"My god, what do we do now?" Lena ran her hands through her hair, pulling it from out under Kara's and she pouted for losing contact "This crosses all the boss and employee lines"

“Ok, first we’ve to see if this kissing thing is something that’ll happen again" Kara looked her in the eye "I want to kiss you again” 

"I ..." Lena hesitated "Kara, I have so many unresolved issues and we have the girls to think about, what would they think about this? It’s just now that they're starting to trust you, I can't ..."

"Lena," Kara interrupted before she got herself into a panic attack "What were you planning to do, never get involved with anyone else again?"

"That was the plan..." Lena laughed disparagingly

“You also deserve to be happy and if you want me like I want you then we have no reason to hide ..."

"And how am I going to explain this to my daughters?" Lena raised an eyebrow "We both don't even know what this is"

"How come we don't know?" Kara asked her "I know very well, these are my feelings for you"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Lena said "Kara, you're too young to understand but I'm a thirty-year-old woman, divorced and with two daughters whose behavior’s problems are nothing compared to my own ..." She snorted "Believe me, don't waste your feelings here"

"Too late" She shrugged "And that's not what I see ... I see a woman who’s trying her best in the situation she was put in and who tries to be good at everything she does, a woman who hides behind a mask but deep down is kind and worries if her employees get home safe, even pays their ubers"

"I wish I could see this woman too..." Lena murmured

"I can show you ..." Kara kissed her lips for a few seconds.

“Still ..." Lena pulled away, biting her lips in reply "I have to think about the girls, I never lied to them about anything, I don't want to start now"

"So we sit down and talk to them when you're ready"

“Jesus, do you have a solution for everything?" Lena laughed and sat next to her again.

“To be with you?" Kara dragged her nose on the brunette's neck and Lena shivered in her arms "I’ll invent all the solutions in the world”


	36. and then they’re engaged

To say that Luna hated the day so far it’s a understatement, the girl wanted to erase from her memory everything that had happened. From her fight with her best friend at school, really, did Julia really had to lend her the sparkly pen to Vanessa? Vanessa? The person that Luna hated the most in the room? Following with her fight with her mother for taking her bad mood on Liv.

She understands what the mother meant and Luna remembered the conversation she’d with Kara's sister who was cool like herself. She doesn’t want Liv to stop liking her so she promised was going to try, TRY, to be nicer to her.

But she made no promises to Julia, she’d pay for choosing Vanessa over her.

"Lu?" Her mother knocked on her door and entered her room making Luna hold the grunt, she did understand the message but didn’t want to talk about it anymore “May I talk to you for a second?”

Luna nodded and Lena sat on the edge of the bed.

“Something happened that I need to tell you" Her mother hesitated and Luna realized that whatever it was, it’s serious "I’ve never kept a secret fork you and I didn’t want to start now so I’ll talk to you like an adult ok? But it's also something that just happened and I still can't explain properly so don't be mad if I don't have all the answers ok?" Luna nodded.

“Okay"

“Kara and I kissed" She cleared her throat and Luna's eyes widened, was Aunt Vero right? "I don't know yet if it will happen again but I wanted your opinion on it" Her mother held her hand and looked at her intensely "If it is something that bothers you anyway I want you to tell me and we’ll never do it again, I promise"

Luna hesitated, even though she’s a child, she knew that what she said right now was going to be essential to Kara's progress in their lives. 

She remembered the last conversation she’d with Aunt Vero back in her house, she didn’t promised to help but Luna had thought about it. She liked Kara but what if Kara’s just like Elise and was just pretending to be nice and after she married her mom she became a monster?

She had seen this in a movie once.

"Luna?"

“I'm thinking, mom" Luna rolled her eyes "Hold on... How impatient!” She didn’t pay attention to her mom trying not to laugh.

Okay, Luna had to think about the pros and cons as they did at school. Pros? Hm, she didn't know very well what that was and how to tell them so... another strategy then.

Does she want Kara as her stepmother?  
Well... she’s sure she wouldn't be the worst... Mommy could do worse, like that redhead Luna doesn’t like.

"What if I say I don't like it?” Luna tested the waters. 

"I text her right now, tell her everything’s over and hire another nanny" Lena bit her lip "Whatever you want..."

"Alright then" Luna sighed faking pain "You can date Kara BUT" Her mother looked at her in shock "I want presents EVERY time you go out together because that's what stepmothers do in the movies and you also have to know Kara was MY secretary before she’s your girlfriend so I come first ok?"

Her mother laughed and hugged her.

"I think I agree with those terms"

—————————————————————

Veronica let herself into her girlfriend's apartment, after all, it was for this type of situation that Andrea had given her the key, right?

Oh yes, she and Andrea were dating now... Or were they engaged? She didn’t know at the moment...

After Veronica had her world completely shaken by the things that Lena said, she’d taken a turn in her life, Andrea helped her and when she saw the two were already sleeping together again. 

This time, however, Veronica was determined to do things right and had made a serious commitment to the brunette.

So of course she’d to screw it up by asking Andy to marry her by text message. Okay, so what if they were dating only a month or so? That in lesbian time was like the double right? Anyway, she’d thought Andrea didn’t think the same way, after all, the woman hadn’t responded to the message so Veronica had no option but to let herself into her apartment.

What could she do? She was an impulsive person after all. 

Since Lena had given her that deserved shit for her lack of consideration and responsibility she’d really tried to change, she’s managing so far...

"Andy?" She called "Darling, I’m homeeeee" She imitated the tv cartoon and laughed at herself, seriously, she’s the best person she knows.

"Vero?" Andrea called from the couch, her voice sounds like she’s crying and Veronica was immediately concerned.

“Why are you crying?" And then angry "Who made you cry, tell me who and I’ll punch them, you know I have a black belt in martial arts and my lawyers are great, I can get out of jail if I have to”

“I'm not sad" Andrea said rolling her eyes, sometimes she wondered why she likes the woman in front of her so much. "I'm crying because I thought that this day would never come"

"Ah, so it's my fault ..." Veronica, however, would not punch herself no matter how much she loves Andrea "I know it took me a long time to get my shit together but my love, I'm sure of what I want now" She kissed her quickly "I want to marry you"

"Ok" Andrea laughed on her lips "Ok, let's get married"

The two were going to go to the room to consummate their engagement when Veronica's cell phone beeped, she was not going to answer of course, but looking at it by a glance she saw Lena’s name followed by the message:

'I kissed the nanny, I need help'

Okay, that was something that she could postpone her sex session for... Vero looked at Andrea but the woman was already nodding, making her call Lena.

“YOU KISSED KARA?" Veronica screamed as soon as Lena answered the phone

“Hello to you too, Vero" Lena rolled her eyes "And actually she kissed me... Again... Only this time I kissed her back”

"My god Lena" Andrea said

"Andrea? What are you doing with Veronica?"

"Ah so" Vero laughed "Funny story... Andy and I are dating" She got punched in the abdomen by the woman next to her and frowned Oh ... yes! "I mean, we're engaged"

"Lena?" Andrea tried when Lena didn't respond.

“Sorry I'm processing the fact that you two are together... Engaged?! My god"

“I hope you know that you’re going to be the maid of honor”

"The maid... Veronica, this is just too much for me process right now"

lI know" She sighed "But after that fight we had, I’ve really changed, I'm completely committed to this relationship so why wait?

“Why wait indeed” Lena bit her lip not to say what she really thought "Okay, you know I just want your happiness... Yours and Andrea’s”

"Thank you" Andrea smiled "But can we go back to the fact that you KISSED YOUR NANNY?” 

"Ah that"

"Lena.."

“I don't know ok? I don't know what to do! I promised myself that I wouldn't take advantage of anyone like that and look where I ended up"

“Lena ... From what you told me, you're not taking advantage of anyone" Veronica sighed and cursed Elise in her mind "She wants you as much as you do"

Veronica’d already realized that since the last time she saw them together, so she’d talked to Luna... She wanted to prepare the girl for when the two of them got their shit together. 

"But it’s completely inappropriate ..."

“Who says?” Andrea interrupted "Lena, as long as the limits of the romantic relationship and profession relationship are established and talked about there is nothing to worry about it"

"I don’t know..."

“Lena, forget a little about what’s appropriate and go after what your heart wants for once" Veronica said without patience "You’re the boss, you’re the one that says what’s appropriate or not”

“Hm" She murmured "What do I do now then? I don't know how to do this"

“Now you do what any normal person would do" Veronica raised an eyebrow "Ask the woman out for crying out loud, she’d already kissed you twice, put on some work"

“I'll think about it" Lena sighed "Anyway, I'll let you guys go back to your celebration"

“Tonight is going to be great" The comment earned her a slap from Andy and Lena hung up the phone.

"You’re incorrigible” Andrea laughed and kissed her, all forgotten.

“I just want her as happy as I am right now” 

“Nice one” Andrea kept on kissing her fiancée. 

“I know right?” 

—————————————————————

Kara entered her apartment in ecstasy, she’d finally gotten what she wanted... She had kissed Lena and Lena had kissed back!!!

“Kara?" Alex looked her over from head to toe, it was strange that her sister was home at this hour, she must have left work early "Is everything okay?"

“Lena and I kissed" She spat before she could think twice

Alex looked at her in silence, her mouth opening a few inches

“WHAT?" she choked

"We kissed Alex, then we fought a bit, then we kissed again... Alex, I'm so happy"

“That’s normal? My god" The doctor was in shock. "And did you talk about it? Are you fired again?” 

“I’m not fired and we did talked about it, sort of..." She sighed happily "But it doesn't matter, Alex, do you know why? Because I’m happy”

"ahem ... I... kara!" Alex smiled at her sister "I'm happy for you but seriously, you guys need to have a serious talk about this, you need to be very prepared to deal with all of this, there's a lot at stake"

"For sure" Kara agreed "I'm going to talk to Lena but for now... let me be happy ok?”

"Okay" Alex laughed and sighed "So... tell me everything"


	37. a deal is a deal

Kara and Alex were still finishing the bottle of wine when she saw that Lena was calling her cell phone, she ran to answer and almost tripped over the coffee table.

"Hello, hi" She could hear Alex's laughter from a distance "Lena?"

"Hi" She said shyly, was it weird to think that the two of them were now together? Were they even together? "I’ve talked to Luna"

“Oh” She almost choked, this is it, true time "I thought we were going to talk to her together?" At least that was what Lena implied.

"I didn't want to put her on the spot” Lena explained "I thought if you were there maybe she’d be too shy to give her honest opinion about everything"

"And?” She was nervous, her future with Lena depended on it "What did she say?"

“She said it was okay" Kara could hear the smile in the brunette's voice "I think she'll want to talk to you later... Something about gifts and movies, I don't know"

“Great" Kara laughed "I'm glad she understood, you see Lena, everything worked out in the end..."

“Hmm" She mumbled on the phone and Kara felt like a teenager fiddling with her hair and talking to her boyfriend without her parents knowing "What are you going to do tomorrow after work?"

"Nothing I suppose, just home” Kara frowned "Do you need me to work late?"

“Actually," Lena cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me, alone..."

“Like a date?" Kara's eyes widened and she started to smile.

"Yes"

"Of course I do!!!” Kara smiled "I'll love it, we can go straight from house when you get back from work" She stopped when she saw she was rushing it. 

"Okay, Kara" Lena said "See you tomorrow morning ok?"

"See you tomorrow"

She hung up the phone with a giant smile and turned to Alex who was drinking her wine and laughing at her sister who looked like a child on the phone.

"What was it this time?"

“Lena asked me on a date!!!" She exclaimed throwing her cell phone on the sofa, she was happy that everything was working out "Luna said it would be okay if I start seeing her mother! Everything is working out Alex"

“Just... be careful and don’t rush anything" Alex looked worried, although she liked Lena, she thought Kara was going too fast in their relationship!

"Don’t worry, I won’t" Kara said "I’ll be careful”

————————————————————

Kara was almost asleep when her cell phone rang again, thinking maybe it was Lena, she soon reached for it but didn't recognize the number.

The blonde debated for a second whether she’d answer or not but decided to accept it for fear that something had happened.

"Kara" It was a child's voice on the other side, wait, she knew that voice. Luna?

"Luna?" She blinked in shock "How do you have my number?" She didn't think the girl's cell phone even made calls.

"So... I heard you’re dating my mom" The girl said seriously and Kara jumped out of bed.

“Errrr ...." Was she? “We’re still talking about things Lu, but if it’s up to me, yes, I want to date your mom! Is it okay with you? I promise I won't hurt her on purpose"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"What do I get out of it" The girl laughed "Are you going to bring me chocolate?"

“Do you want me to take you chocolates when I go out with your mom?" She tried to clarify

"Yes, I like those that are half white and half black ok?"

"Ok" Kara agreed without knowing what else to say and Luna hung up without saying goodbye. She smiled and turned to sleep, she would have to stop somewhere tomorrow morning to find the damn chocolates.

————————————————————

“Good morning" Kara smiled when she saw the brunette entering the kitchen for breakfast, the routine remained the same between the two but Kara was in doubt as to how to greet the businesswoman after everything that happened and the fact that they were now together.

“Good morning" Lena blushed, probably thinking the same thing. Great, they’re in that phase of strangeness.

"I'm looking forward to our date later" Kara broke the ice while the girls didn’t come down.

“Me too” Lena smiled "I left the guest room ready for you" Her eyes widened "Not that I'm saying you're going to sleep here ... I meant to change clothes and get ready..."

“I get it" Kara smiled and Luna walked into the kitchen watching them both.

"You're not going to be all making goofy eyes and love stuff all the time right?" Luna crossed her arms and Kara laughed.

"No one is making goofy eyes" Lena rolled her own eyes "We’re just talking"

"Okay then" Luna shrugged "Kara, where's my chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Lena raised an eyebrow

"It's the deal, mom" Luna sighed "She takes you out and brings me a present, remember?"

"I think so" Lena held back a laugh "Also something about movies?"

"Exactly" Luna turned to the blonde "My chocolate?"

"Here" Kara took the bar out of her bag "But it's to eat later ok? After your lunch”

“Sure" Luna blinked innocently and Kara knew she would open the chocolate as soon as she could.

"Luna ..." Lena looked at her curiously "You aren't even a fan of chocolate"

"I know I'm not" She drank her milk "But do you know who is? Julia... And she lent Vanessa my favorite pen, mom" She sighed angrily "Vanessa, Kara"

"Ah," Kara looked confusedly at both "Should I know who she is?"

"My archenemy" Luna said naturally, Lena rolled her eyes and Kara looked at her in shock. What is that?

“So, I'm going to open the chocolate at school and offer it to everyone but Julia" Luna said diabolically and Kara shivered, yes, that would be something very cruel if it were with her, she loved chocolate.

"Luna, don't be mean" Lena scolded but continued to drink her coffee as if nothing had happened.

"I promise I won't be" Luna replied "It's just Karma"

Kara blinks at them, the brunettes sat in the same way and raised their glasses to their mouths at the same time, they’re like two clones.

Kara started to laugh.

"Great, now my secretary’s going crazy” Luna sighs dramatically making Kara laugh harder and Lena joins in. 

She loves this family.


	38. turn up the romance please

Ok, Kara’s ready and almost late. Lena must be arriving at any moment.

"How do I look?” She asked nervously "Be honest"

“You’re beautiful" Luna bit her lip "Mommy will like it" She was nervous about the clothes she and Alex had hurriedly chosen last night but as her sister had said: Lena saw her in uniform every day, any changes would be welcome.

“Kara, where you going?" Liv asked from the couch and Kara sighed, as far as she knew Lena hadn’t spoken to Liv, she didn’t know why.

"Ah" she cleared her throat "I'm going to dinner"

"Yep" Luna rolled her eyes "Her and mommy are dating now"

"Dating?" Liv frowned and Kara's heart sped up, not good.

"I'm here," Lena said, interrupting the scene but losing her voice when she saw Kara's outfit. The blonde smiled, it was exactly the reaction she was expecting.

Kara had chosen a white dress decorated with some coral flowers, it’s a sleeveless dress that accentuates her natural curves, her hair was also down, something she thought Lena had never seen.

“You look very beautiful" Lena whispered close to her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, without even paying attention to the girls' presence. Kara blushed like a tomato.

“Hi girls" Turned to the kids "How was your day? Your aunt Sam is parking the car, she'll be staying with you today for a while while I'm having dinner with Kara."

“She brought a gift?" Luna asked more concerned with the cell phone.

“I don't know" Lena laughed "Better ask her" She turned to the blonde "Give me a few minutes to change clothes?" Ah, Kara thought she was already dressed, she was always dressed up... Lena was wearing one of her suits and her makeup was on point, was she going to be more classy than that?

Okay, she needed to prepare her mind for it...

"Sure" Kara laughed "I'll wait for you down here"

Lena smiled and went towards the bedroom, Kara hid her face, she didn't want to show how happy the scene make her, it seemed like a couple, together for years getting ready to leave for dinner and leaving her daughters with her friend. 

————————————————————-

They arrived at the restaurant in record time, Kara was quieter than usual because she had run out of air when she saw Lena's outfit. The red suit and the neckline... Jesus, how she’d managed to come up with a compliment she wasn’t sure. 

Lena was still in a suit, but this one was nothing like the earlier professional outfit... The pants were high and tight, marking her legs and under the blazer and she had a low cut top that went up and down according to her breathing. It was red. To say that Kara was drooling on the brunette underselling...

"Did I mentioned how beautiful you look?"

“Yes" Lena laughed as the waiter took them to her table, the restaurant was not as chic as Kara expected from Lena but still it could be seen that it was way above what Kara was used to "Several times... Not that I’m complaining "

“Everyone's looking at you" Kara looked around, yes, all eyes were on both ... Why, she didn't know, was it Lena's fame or her beauty?

“Don't mind them" Lena sat down "I don't care"

"But what if there is a reporter around here?" Kara was nervous "What if they post pictures of us?"

"Kara" Lena took her hand "I told you I don't care"

"But what about Elise?" she shifted in her chair "What if she does something?"

"I reviewed our contract a million times before asking you out" Lena shrugged "As I said, it's ironclad, there's no way she can do anything"

"OK"

"But let's not talk about the contract or her” Lena sighed "This is our night, let's talk about the two of us" Kara blushed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" Lena smiled "I want to know everything about you"

"Hm" She murmured nervously playing with the menu "I don't know where to start"

"Let's start with a Rosé, shall we? Or would you prefer champagne?"

"Wine is fine" champagne was a bit much ... She smiled timidlyas Lena passed the orders to the waiter.

"Where's the Kara's super confidence from yesterday?" Lena laughed and asked "Is everything okay?"

"Ah" She came back to herself "Yes, of course, I'm just a little nervous"

“To be seen with me?" Had Lena misinterpreted her?

"No!" Kara denied "Of course not, just you know... to be with you, here, in front of everyone..."

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Lena frowned "Maybe a public dinner wasn’t such a good idea..."

"No," Kara didn't want her insecurities to make Lena doubt she wanted to be here "I want to be with you, it’s just taking me a while to get used to everyone looking. That's all”

“Okay then" The wine arrived and was served "Are you sure?"

"Absolute"

——————————————————————-

“Seriously, my ass was hurting for three days" Kara replied "Lena, don't laugh"

"Sorry Kara" Lena said laughing "But knowing that you ran out of your mother’s house in outrage in front of your friends just to slip on the ice and fall in front of the boy you were crushing..."

"It was humiliating" Kara laughed too. "He was the first person that I’d a certain crush and I fell like a potato in front of him"

“Excuse me, will the ladies order dessert?" Kara couldn't stop smiling the entire dinner, it was light and she and Lena exchanged funny stories about each other.

"I'm full" Kara lies and Lena looks at her doubtfully, she already knew a little of the blonde to know she was lying "Okay, I'm not full, what do you have?” 

"Here the dessert menu" The waiter willingly delivered "I'll be right back to collect the order"

"Thank you" Lena said and looked at the blonde "The choice is all yours"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Whatever you choose" Lena smiled "Except strawberries, I hate strawberries"

"What did they do to you?"

“Nothing, I know" Lena rolled her eyes "But here we are... Liv however, loves strawberries"

"I know!" Kara laughed remembering the afternoon snacks she made for the girl "Speaking of Liv, you didn’t..."

"Excuse me" The waiter returned "Have you chosen yet?"

Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara sighed.

"Cheesecake?"

"Perfect"  
——————————————————————

"I'll take you home" Lena said sending a message to her driver who had waited for them both outside, much to Kara's dismay, but Lena said he was getting paid well so he was more than happy to work today.

"Lena, you know you don't have to" The blonde laughed, the night had been wonderful and the atmosphere between the two very light.

"I want to" Lena replies confidently and points to the car, opening the door only for Kara to freeze when she looks inside... A bouquet of roses?

"Lena?"

"Roses for a rose" Lena laughed rolling her eyes "Or some other cliché like that, I wouldn't be a good date if took you to dinner without any gifts" She laughed at Kara's shock "Who do you think Luna learned from?"

"Lena, for God's sake" She got in the car and touched the bouquet "I can't ..." They were red and full.

"Can and must" Lena came in too and pulled her hand, kissing her like a maiden from old movies, Kara shivered "Deserves"

"Ok" Kara blushed and Lena kissed her cheek.

They made their way in silence holding hands to Kara's apartment and when they arrived Lena looked around.

"Where is the subway?" She looked confused.

"On the street behind this one?" Kara replies "It's really close"

"So you walk an entire street?" Lena choked out "Alone?"

"Lena, I never come home that late" She was shy "And when I do stay late you always ask someone to bring me"

"That's it" The brunette's eyes lit up and Kara didn't know if she liked "Someone will bring you" She said excitedly "And get you”

"Lena!!" Kara denied "No, your drivers move around a lot already" She knew Lena's driver could hear them talking right now.

"Of course they don’t" Lena denied "Peter won't mind, right Peter?”

"Of course not, Mrs. Luthor" He answered automatically and Kara just looked at the way things were going in shock.

“Great, it’s a deal, on Monday Peter comes to pick you up for work and on the way back whoever is on duty brings you back"

"Lena, this is not necessary"

"Kara, I care about you" Kara melted "I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks" The blonde blushed. “Alright?”

"Ok" Kara replied shyly and before she could leave Lena pulled her in for a kiss regardless of whether the driver was looking or not. After a few seconds, Kara didn't care, either.


	39. it’s not easy being a good girl

“So... how was it? Tell me everything” Alex asked as soon as Kara stepped into the house.

The blonde leaned against the door, took off her shoes with one hand while holding the bouquet with the other…

"It was perfect" She sighed.

"Roses?" Alex raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Lena is a romantic ok?" Kara laughed and smelled the flowers again, perfect.

"Ok" Alex laughed "I believe it, give it to me and I'll put it in the water" She took the bouquet out of her hands. "Tell me everything"

“Oh, Alex it was perfect, she took me out to dinner and said she didn't care if everyone saw us together, we ate a lot and she even ate dessert with me” Kara threw herself on the couch “And then she brought me home, the bouquet was a surprise, we talked about everything from our childhood you know? The things we like... ”

“Breathe Kara" Alex laughed and sat down beside her sister.

“Yes, and guess what" Kara laughed "She said that from now on the driver will take me to work and bring me from work"

"What?" Alex opened her eyes wide “What? Why?"

"She said she doesn't want me to 'take risks' by taking the subway and walking down the street," Kara said passionately.

“My god” Alex laughed “The woman is crushing hard”

"And so am I..." Kara sighed

—————————————————-

Ok, Luna had behaved...  
She even gave Aunt Sam time to leave, she waited for her mother to arrive, shower and everything, but now it was time, right? Her curiosity was killing the child.

She walked down the hall towards her mother's room only to see her leaving Liv's room upset.

"Mom?"

"Luna?" Lena turned around. “What are you doing out of bed? Go to bed!"

"But mom..." Why wasn’t she looking at Luna?

“Luna, I won't speak twice” She said firmly to the Luna, turned around and faced her mother.

Was she… crying?

"Hey, wasn't dinner good?" Luna was confused "I know that Kara is a little boring sometimes but maybe she was nervous..." She tried to defend the blonde.

“It's not that ..." Lena wiped her eyes "It's just ..." She looked at Liv's door.

Luna understood quickly, her sister had been silent all night watching the movie and now she knew why… Ah, no! Luna wouldn't let Liv ruin her life anymore...

She ran to her room, dodging the mother who was trying to pull her back.

“Why are you so annoying?" She screamed entering her sister's room "Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Luna!!" The mother of the two screamed from the hall and Liv stood up with tears in her eyes ...

“I don't want to talk to you” Liv said sulking “I don't wanna! I don’t!!”

"AAAAA" Luna started to scream and Liv cried harder. 

—————————————————————

Kara finally threw herself on the bed, happy and tired. The day had been long but the night had been worth it. As she’d told Alex, she’s totally in love with Lena, she knew for a while but tonight, dinner had been confirmation she needed.

She turned to sleep when she heard her phone ring, it was Lena's specific ringtone and she smiled, maybe the brunette wanted to say good night! Everything was going so well.

"Lena?" She smiled with her eyes closed when answering, but was immediately alarmed by the tone of Lena’s answer.

"Kara!" Lena sounds breathless "Sorry, I'm sorry but we can't see each other anymore"

"WHAT?" Kara jumped out of bed in shock. “Lena, what do you mean? I thought you liked me! You didn’t like the dinner?”

"I liked! I… ”She hesitated“ I got home and Liv was crying, I thought she’d accept everything without a problem… And I thought Luna was the problem, I didn't even talk to her… How can I be so stupid? I am the worst mother in the world ”

"Lena! No!" Kara didn't know what to say, yes, something had screamed at her that Lena should’ve talked to Liv... She tried to get into that subject earlier but had been distracted by dessert. Damn it! “Lena, you are a great mother! Everyone makes mistakes… Why was she crying?”

"I ..." Kara could hear that Lena was hyperventilating "I can't! Look at me Kara, I can't get involved with anyone! I left my daughters alone for a few hours and I go back to a house turned upside down! ”

"Lena, don’t do that, please" Kara didn't know if she could turn away from this family even if she wanted to “You don't even know if she's upset about this or something else”

"She doesn't want to talk to me" Lena started to cry Kara's heart squeezed in sympathy.

“Let me try to talk to her” She had an idea and soon got up to change clothes “I'm going to call a taxi and in fifteen minutes I'll be there”

"I don't know if it's a good idea"

"I won't give up on you without a fight, Lena, seriously" She said seriously "But I need you not to want to give up either! Give me a chance to fix things? ”

"Ok" was all she said but it was all Kara needed to hear.

—————————————————————-

"She's in the studio" Joana said as soon as Kara walked through the door without even waiting for the blonde to greet her and Kara thanked her for her tact. She was a woman on a mission and her only focus was on seeing Lena.

She knocked on the door.

"Lena?" She was sitting in the chair behind the desk, looking at various papers trying to work but anyone could see she’s too distracted to work "Can I talk to you?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to Liv?" Lena didn't look her in the eye but Kara could see that they were red, Lena was crying, ok, she needs to treat this very calmly and avoid any triggers. 

"I want to talk to all of you" Kara sighed "I'm not happy that you tried to break up with me like that Lena" She said gently and saw the brunette hugging herself for a fight but that's not what Kara came here to do "But I understand that something put you in that situation, I just don't understand why you didn't want to fight for us? If you said you like me... ”

"Because my daughters come first" Lena said firmly "Don't ask me to choose because I won't think twice about choosing girls"

"And you're right about that..." Kara understood and would do the same, regardless of her heart crying out "I don't understand why you can't have both..."

"The girls…"

“Are children” Kara sighed and approached slowly taking her hand “And children fight and get upset, this is normal Lena”

"Liv..."

“Can I speak to her?" Kara didn't want to let Lena fall down into one of her panics, she needed to appear to be in control because every time she was confident Lena responded well and was just as confident in return, but at the slightest sign of hesitation she withdraws into her feelings, like a mirror. Kara knew she had to lead for now "Can I?"

"Ok" Lena nodded "She's in her room, let's go"

The two women stood up and Kara released Lena's hand, against her will, yet she knew that Lena needed a little space to compose herself.

Crossing the hall she saw Luna's door slowly open and a little dark head peeking at them.

"Kara!!" Luna said excitedly.

“None of that, darling, you need to go back to your room" Lena said behind her "You know you're grounded"

"But mom, Kara ..."

"No" Lena said firmly but gently "To the bedroom"

"Arg" Luna complained slamming the door and Kara could hear her inside the room "WHY IS EVERYTHING’S GOING WRONG IN MY LIFE?” 

They kept walking ignoring Luna’s exaggerations.

“Liv?" Lena said gently "Kara is here... she wants to talk to you" Kara saw a little blonde head coming out from under the cover "I'll leave you two alone" Lena left the room. “Promise me you’ll fall for me if she gets upset?” 

"Of course” She promised and turned “Hi Liv" She came over and sat on the floor, her arms resting on the bed. "What's up, little one?"

“Nothing, Kara” Liv started to cry and it broke her heart “Nothing, I pwomise, I was just sad” 

“Sad?" Kara confirmed. "Is that why you were crying?" Liv just nodded.

"Do you want to tell me why you were sad?" Kara asked gently, stroking her hair “I promise I won't be mad, no matter what it is”

"Are you really dating mommy?" She suddenly asked, "Like Elise?"

“Yes” Kara wasn't going to lie, I mean, she didn't know if they were still dating after Lena's call, but yes. "You don’t like it?"

"It’s okay I guess..." Liv said still crying a little.

"Liv" She hugged the girl "I don't think it's okay, you can be honest ..." She stroked her hair "I know you're smarter than you look"

Liv shook her head in denial.  
“It’s okay”

"Liv..."

“I told mommy” She couldn't stop crying "I said it was okay but then mommy was crying and then Lu yelled at me and now everyone hates me again"

"Liv" Kara felt her eyes watering "Nobody hates you" Kissed her hair "I love you, your mom and your sister love you” 

“Sorry Kara” Liv was crying non-stop “I don’t wanna make anyone sad” She sobbed “I… I was just… sad”

“It’s okay, Liv” Kara calmed her down “Count with me, 5, 4, 3, 2…” She breathed “Again… You can tell me”

“I was just sad ..." She repeated and Kara sighed, she didn't want to say why and Kara would respect it but she’d use other skills to help the girl.

"And then you came to sleep because you were sad?" Liv nodded.

“But I was so, sooooooo sad that I was crying” Liv pouted “It was when mommy arrived… But I swear I didn't wanna her to be sad too”

"She asked why you were sad, right?" Kara wanted to understand "What did you say to her?" Liv hesitated and Kara knew she had reached the key point of the conversation.

"I ..." Liv started crying again, this time more calmly "I said I was sad ‘cause I was saying goodbye to Mum... I mean Lise" Kara stopped breathing and Liv looked at the window, ok.

"Why goodbye?" She had to continue.

"’Cause you're here now” Liv looked into her eyes, her big crystal blue balls staring at her "So she can't come back..." Kara swallowed.

"Do you want her to come back?" This was important.

"I like you bewer, I was just sad..."

"Oh Liv" Kara hugged her.

“Now everyone hates me” Liv cried “Like always, everyone hates me” She kept repeating “I wanna be a good girl” She grabbed Kara “But I was just sad…”


	40. sweet dreams taste like you

Kara left Liv asleep, not without first registering the cuteness of the girl with a photo, and closed the door.

"Hi" Lena was sitting in the hallway facing her daughter's room, had she overheard the conversation? Kara almost jumped in fright.

"Lena, did you stay there all the time?" She sat beside her exhausted, the conversation with Liv had destroyed her from the inside. 

Lena just nodded.

"I’m sorry I overheard the conversation without you knowing it, but I needed to understand ..." Lena sighed "I was hasty, as always ..."

"Yes" Kara agreed but she‘d already forgiven Lena for the phone call, she knew that mother's love was difficult to understand and Lena’s especially was very hard since all the baggage that comes with it. 

"Can you forgive me? I shouldn't have said that we couldn't see each other anymore, and over the phone no less but I just panicked thinking of Liv..."

“You're already forgiven" Kara smiled gently and took her hand in for a kiss "I have no illusions that we won’t fight, Lee, I just want the opportunity for us to talk in any situation" Sighed "Despite everything, you did it today... you heard me even over your panic and you let me come here and talk to liv" pointed to the bedroom door "that’s prof that you wanted us to work it out too and look, we’re okay now"

Lena was silent.

“We are okay, right?" She wanted to confirm that they’re still together.

“Okay, yes” Lena agreed "If you still want me..."

“I want all of you” She kissed the brunette slowly and Lena sighed on her lips.

“I think Liv’ll have to go to therapy too” Lena confessed after a few seconds "I admit I was so worried about Luna that I ended up leaving her feelings aside... I didn't know she was feeling so much, she’s always been so good with everything..."

“Children are like that Lee" Kara agreed "Sometimes they give you signs that they aren’t well, like Luna, other times they hide what they’re feeling, like Liv" Kara smiled kindly "And I can see a little bit of you in both of them"

Lena's eyes lit up.

"You think so?"

“They’re your daughters after all"

Lena smiled and kissed her back for a few seconds before pulling away and sighing. Getting up slowly, the two of them stayed there just absorbing from each other's presence until Lena murmured.

“It’s very late”

"Yes" Kara agreed, she’d gone to bed a little later than usual and still came here, not that she regretted it, she’d do it again as many times as needed.

“The guest room is always ready" Lena blushed "Maybe you should sleep here tonight"

"If you're sure..."

"Yes" Lena nodded and headed towards the room where Kara would stay, the blonde just smiled in relief, at least she would still get a few hours of sleep...

She couldn't forget to tell Alex that she’d come to sleep here, she’d left so quickly she hadn't even spoken to her sister, in her defense Alex was asleep already.

Lena said that she’d leave her alone and that she could find everything she needed in the cupboards so, with a good night kiss, the brunette went to her master bedroom, leaving Kara alone.

Quickly she sent an audio explaining everything to Alex and then changed clothes, she didn't see the need to take another shower having had one already at home.

She was wearing silk pajamas, more expensive than anything Kara owned and she’d to admit it was very comfortable. Kara was almost lying down again when she heard someone knocking on the door, quickly she went towards it, maybe Lena came back for something?

“Kara!" It was who Luna jumped into the room "Close the door" She ordered carrying her cell phone and Kara closed it doubtfully.

“Luna, it's almost midnight" Kara looked at her watch "And you’re grounded?"

“Shush" The girl jumped on the bed "I heard you and mommy talking and kissing” She giggles “everything’s fine now so I came for us to watch a movie" Was hearing behind doors a family thing?

"But Luna, you’re grounded right?"

"Technically yes, for yelling at Liv” Luna blinked "But Mom will only know if you tell"

"Luna, even if I didn't tell on you" She laughed "It's late, there's no time to watch any movies, you’ve school tomorrow, remember?"

“There's always time to watch a movie, kara" Luna rolled her eyes and ignored everything she said, turning on the TV and covering herself in her bed.

To her surprise, Luna fell asleep in the first five minutes of the movie and Kara turned off the TV not very interested in the story of the twins setting up their parents. What kind of parents separate children at birth and never speak to one of their children again?

She struggled free of the girl, Luna looked like an octopus on the bed, arms and legs everywhere, and texted Lena saying that Luna was in her room.

Kara prayed that the brunette was awake, she didn't want to have to explain why Luna was in her room in the morning.

Lena texted saying she was going to wake her and Kara waited for Lena with the door open and almost broke her jaw when she saw the clothes she was wearing.

"Is that what you sleep on?" She choked. Lena was wearing a black lace nightgown, her thighs showing and a path of perdition down her cleavage. "Lena, do you want to kill me?"

"I wasn't expecting you to see me in those this early" Lena blushed at the bedroom door "Do you like it?"

"Loved it" She swallowed.

Lena laughed and looked into the room.

“Where's my oldest little plague?"

"Somewhere under the covers" Kara laughed and the two entered. Lena went to the corner where they could see Luna's hair and gently nudged the girl.

Luna grunted and turned away.  
Lena nudged again.

"Luna! Get up"  
Luna opened one eye and looked at her mother in surprise.

"Oh”

“Yeah," Lena said firmly and Kara held her laugh "Come on, baby, get out of this bed"

"What bed?" Luna pretended to be surprised, she wasn't convincing at all "Mommy, I think I'm a sleepwalker, I left my room and I didn't even notice"

“Luna, don't test me" Lena said but she couldn't help the laughing in her tone and Luna got up running to her room. "Come on"

“I’m gooooing, jeez, one can’t even sleepwalk anymore" Luna was complaining going down the hall and Lena accompanied her to her room. 

It was only when she found herself alone that Kara started laughing at them both, God, this family was crazy but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"You're laughing?" Lena said leaning on the doorjamb "You think the things I have to deal with these girls are funny"

"Yes" Kara continued to laugh and approached, stealing a kiss from the brunette "I wouldn't trade it for anything" She repeated her thoughts and felt Lena's body relax in her arms.

Kara ran a hand over her waist, feeling the smooth skin behind the lace and sighed in the brunette's neck. "You smell so good" she murmured, her scent was citrus like.

"It's my night cream" Lena said without thinking too much "Do you like it?"

"I liked everything" Kara continued to caress her neck and suddenly felt pushed into the room. She heard Lena close the door and then their lips met again, this time more aggressively and urgently. Her hands roamed from Lena's hair to down her arms and waist and she could feel the brunette's nails scratching the back of her neck making her shiver.

"I ..." Lena broke the kiss “I think I better go to my room"

"Yes" Kara agreed, it wasn’t the time to go beyond that but if the brunette continued in front of her kissing her like that Kara would no longer care for conventions "Good night Lena” she kissed her gently.

“Good night, Kara" Lena smiled “Sweet dreams”


	41. it wouldn’t happen if they were homeschooled

Lena woke up with a heavy body, maybe she’s about to get sick or it was the result of the emotional day she had yesterday.

At work she’d to deal with Ivy's unpleasant comments, since she’d gone to take the contract that she and Elise had signed. After reading and rereading several times she finally came to the conclusion that Elise couldn't do anything if she was really with Kara.

So she decided to invest in their relationship, Lena hadn’t let herself feel desire or passion for a long time and she’s sure that now she can have it with Kara, but of course everything had to go wrong when she panicked last night because of Liv.

Lena likes to think that if given time to assimilate things she wouldn't have made that call to Kara wanting to end it all, but no, she had acted impulsively and it almost cost her the relationship they were just starting.

Kara, as it was becoming routine, had saved the day by being calm and steady which gave Lena even more confidence to invest in their relationship. She knew now that the blonde wouldn’t give up on their relationship so easily and after apologizing and seeing her mistake, Lena would not give it up either.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her daydreams and without looking at who was, she answered.

"Lena Luthor" Lena grunted when she heard Elise's voice and threatened to hang up "Don't hang up! I need to say something very serious to you"

"What do you want? I'll give you two minutes"

"Have you seen the newspaper?" The woman snorted "Are you dating your babysitter? Do you know the shame you're putting me through?"

How did Elise obtained this information? Lena would have to call her legal team.

"Who I'm dating it's none of your business, Elise"

"Lena, I'm going to have to remind you of our contract..."

"Which says I can't contradict you in the media" Lena smirked "And I never spoke a word about your lies! Now, what I do with my life doesn't break any clauses"

“But it had to be the nanny? Really?” Elise scorned "The whole Paris is laughing at me behind my back"

"I don't see why not" Lena stood up "I already dated the maid, why not the nanny?"

"I can't believe you're throwing my past in my face” She said offended "You know I don't like to remember that time"

"But it’s the truth" Lena said pretending innocence "What I mean is that I don't care about social classes... Kara could be a beggar and I’d still be interested in her"

"You’ll pay for what you’re doing to me, Lena"

Lena just hung up the phone and sighed, she was already hearing Luna's footsteps coming down the hall like every morning and she had to compose herself...

"Moooooooom" The girl shouted from the door and Lena frowned, Luna’s getting impossible.

"No need to shout" She said telling her to come in "What happened?"

"Did you see that you and Kara were in the newspaper?" Luna said holding the phone "I LOVED THE PICTURE"

"I know ..." Lena laughed "But let me talk to Kara about it, ok?" Lena didn't know how the blonde would feel about being exposed that way, she remembered in the restaurant how nervous she’d been with all the looks on them.

"Sure thing”  
——————————————————————-

“Good morning" Kara said as soon as she entered the kitchen, Lena’s already standing with the girls and by her expression she was already awake for a while.

"Kara, you're in the paper, look" It was Liv who said it and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Mommy said she was going to tell, Liv"

"I’m sorry?"

"It’s okay" Lena replied and Kara just stared at the three in shock, what do they mean, newspaper? "Kara, you were right yesterday at dinner, some people saw us and posted some pictures, here..." And there it was, there were tons of pictures, from her facebook profile to the pictures from yesterday's dinner.

"I’ll probably spend the whole day dealing with this" Lena sighed "I’ll be stuck in meeting forever”

"Lena, I ..." Kara swallowed "I don't know what to say, are you upset?"

“Mommy’s loving it" Luna said laughing.

"Luna!!" Lena scolded her "Finish your coffee" Luna laughed "Silently..." Lena turned in her direction "I was going to talk to you in private ..."

"It’s okay, Lena" Kara knew that when she started her relationship with Lena that this day would come and as she said yesterday at dinner, she was just worried about Lena and the kids "If you are ok with that, I am too"

"Great then" Lena smiled "We agree"

"Can I tell everyone at school?" Liv asked.

"Only if you want to" Lena replied and Kara nodded in agreement "Don't feel pressured to do anything ok, Liv?" The girl nodded, she seems in better spirits than yesterday "And Liv, don't forget that I made an appointment with Dr. Kelly for you ok?"

"Is Liv going to therapy too?" Luna asked with her mouth full and Kara went to pour on her own coffee, realizing the subject had already changed as fast as it had come and Kara liked it. 

Her presence in the lives of these women was not a problem and would not be hidden. Everything was perfect! 

————————————————————-

“What do you mean, her mother picked her up?" Kara started to get nervous, had Lena come to get Liv? Without taking Luna? Without warning?

The rest of the morning had gone smoothly for Kara, Lena had left for work and she dropped the girls off at school. Kara took the opportunity to go to the pharmacy, she needed to buy her allergy medicine which was running out, and spent hours on the street until the it was time to pick them from school. She admits to being a little paranoid at first, thinking paparazzi would follow her because of the pictures but after awhile of not seeing anyone she relaxed. 

When she arrived at school she was surprised to see only Luna waiting for her.

"That's what's on the withdrawal form, Miss Danvers" The woman pointed to the paper with Lena's signature "She has that right"

"Lu, did your mother say something like that?" She asked the older one, "About coming to get Liv?" She’s sure Lena even said her day would be full of meetings. 

"No!" Luna’s also worried, Kara’d arrived at the usual time and Luna hadn't even seen her sister "She never comes to pick us up, you’re the who comes..."

"And what was Lena like?" She suddenly asked the girl at the reception desk, she’s suspicious... "Blonde or brunette?" Her heart was beating fast in her chest.

"Blonde" The woman confirmed "Just like the child, I had no doubts ..."

"Girl, for God's sake" Kara started to get desperate "It’s Lena's ex-wife and not Lena"

"What?" The woman went white.

"My god" She ran her hand through her hair "This is the school's responsibility, how can you let this happen? She no longer has custody..."

"I think I'd better call the principal" The woman said nervously and Kara nodded as she reached for the phone to call Lena.

"Did Elise get Liv?" Luna asked in fear.

"I think so" She hugs Luna "But I'm calling your mother, she'll solve everything Lu, let's stay calm"


	42. nice to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Remember when I said this story was going to be 50 chapters long? As I was translating it I realized that it’s probably going to have a few more chapters than that, anyway, just wanted to let you know not to worry if the chapters numbers change a little

Kara was halfway through the second cup of coffee offered by the principal when her cell phone vibrated and she knew it was Lena returning her calls, Kara’d called at least five times but the brunette's cell phone only went into voicemail. She was probably in a meeting and Kara even left messages with Jess, her secretary.

"Hi, Kara? What happened? I just saw your calls..."

"Lena! You need to come to the girls' school now! Elise came here and took Liv!"

"Kara?" Lena's voice was nervous "What is this? What do you mean, Elise picked Liv up from school? She doesn't have custody, she can't do that!"

"I know!!" Kara said firmly back, pressing her phone hard "I'm at the principal’s office right now trying to understand"

"What about Luna?" Lena was getting desperate "Is she with you? Did Elise take her?"

"No, she's here with me" Kara said gently "A little shaken but okay"

"Ok" Lena sighed "Don't leave, I’m leaving right now. I'll call the police on the way" 

"I already called the police" Kara said, she’d dialed while Lena didn't answer "But I don't think they took me seriously, you should call them too!"

"Wait for me there" Lena hung up.

"Miss Danvers?" The director called her "Did you speak to Mrs. Luthor?"

"I did" Kara bit her lip in anger at the lack of care at school "She's coming here" She saw the eyes of the people in the room widen, they knew it could be very bad for the school "If I were you I’d start praying "

Meanwhile, not far from there, Lena hung up the phone and had to swallow the urge to throw it against the wall. The only thing that stopped her was knowing that without it she wouldn't be able to communicate with Kara and that the technology department would take a few days to fix it, as she knew from the last time she did it.

Walking quickly to the elevator, she ignored Jessica's calls - something about her next meeting - and hit the legal department floor button. She needed to be completely armored against Elise!

Just thinking about her name made Lena nauseous, how dare she do that? And wasn't it this morning that she spoke to Lena on the phone? The CEO quickly took out her cell phone to check if the number was international but it was private. 

Was Elise already in National City when she made that call? When had she returned?

Lena felt the power she had inside the company when she saw everyone getting out of her way when she left the elevator, usually Lena always greeted everyone with a smile and diminished her authoritarian stance enough to not make anyone feel uncomfortable but now the only thing on her mind was getting her daughter! She didn't care if she looked like a fire breathing dragon walking down the halls, it was good for people to remind who Lena Luthor was. 

"Ivy" She walked into the redhead's office without knocking "Get your things, we're leaving"

"Lena?" The lawyer looked at her confused. "What's going on? Do I need to notify the media department? Prepare a habeas corpus? Sell your shares in Switzerland?" Ivy Carlisle was anything but unprepared.

"Elise picked Livia up from school" She said as the redhead took the bag "Without authorization!"

"Okay, easy" Ivy took out her cell phone and started typing, probably talking to her police contacts "Do you want to indict the school?"

"Sure" Lena breathed a sigh of relief when she knew the woman was ready, that's what Lena was paying a six-figure salary for. "Shares in Switzerland?"

"In case you need to leave the country" Ivy shrugged "It’s better if you don’t know the details"

"Hm" Lena wouldn't press "She wouldn't hurt Liv right? You know Elise too..." Suddenly Lena felt suffocated, she wanted her daughter with her, in her arms.

"I don't know Lena" Ivy sighed calling the elevator "I don't know"

—————————————————————-

Okay, Harley was having one of the worst days of her career.

First, she had - finally - managed to find evidence to call the head of the violet’s neighborhood's drug dealer to be interrogated until one of the recruits ruined her evidence because he vomited on top of the corpse. Seriously, if people didn't have the stomach for the profession, why did they choose to be detectives?

Harley was a district Inspector for almost four years now and she was always impressed with people's ability to screw things up.

Second, simple case, a call from a domestic violence case, she wasn’t needed right? They had officers, lieutenants... They could handle it right? Wrong.

Once again someone had screwed up and shot the wrong person and now she had a mountain of papers to sign and analyze and a suspension to make.

And third? Well... Third, the Luthor family was famous and influential and Harley had learned from an early age to run from all the cases with families that fit that profile... She wasn’t the best in the area for being stupid.

"Let me see if I understand" She said to the corporal "Luthor's ex-wife picked up her daughter at school but she doesn't have custody?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you think we're looking at a possible kidnapping here, Sergeant?" She turned to the only other competent person in the room.

"Maybe..." He replied "You better check, it looks like it was the chief himself who filed the application"

“Luthors and theirs contacts..." She sighed and took the keys "Lucas, get my car ready and see who's available, I want three officers with me"

—————————————————————-

Kara saw the school principal shudder when two cars stopped in front at the school at the same time, seriously, at the same time. The commotion at school was already great and Lena’s arrival would certainly not make things more calm.

From the car that Kara recognized as her girlfriend’s, Ivy and Lena got out- and she swallowed her disgusted inside because she knew the lawyer would be needed.

From the other car, a confident blonde woman came out carrying a badge on her chest and Kara was impressed by the speed of the police response. Was it because the neighborhood or for Lena's last name? Anyway, she didn't care, she just wanted to find Liv.

"Who is responsible for letting my daughter go out with someone unauthorized?" Lena asked without greeting anyone.

"Mrs. Luthor ..." The principal tried to calm her down "Please, understand that Patricia just returned from vacation and she hadn’t been updated on your current situation ..."

"Do I look like I care?" Lena interrupted with her voice as cold as ice "I want to know who's going to take responsibility for what happened here today"

"Excuse me" The blonde policeman interrupted "Can we all talk in a more private location?" The woman nodded quickly, anything to get rid of Lena's anger and everyone went back to the room inside.

"Mrs. Luthor, I presume?" She spoke to Lena who nodded "As I understand it was your ex wife who picked up the child?"

"Yes" Lena agreed, still shooting killer looks to the women at school.

"And did you try to contact her?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I tried" Kara saw the blonde sigh "Ivy and I tried to contact her since we heard during the journey here" Lena calmed down "She didn't answer"

"Sure" The woman held out a hand "Let me introduce myself, my name is Harley Quinn, I am a district Inspector and I’ll be in charge of your case, some of my officers are already working on finding the child”

"Excuse me" Ivy cleared her throat "Are you going to treat the case as a possible kidnapping? You’ll need phone records, bank accounts information" Kara didn't like the woman but could tell she was good at what she did "I can give you this in half the time"

"Great" Lena agreed "Ivy will work with the police to find Liv" She swallowed and Kara can see the vulnerability that Lena was trying very hard to hide "Inspector Quinn, my daughter is only six and she’s very confused by everything that happened in her life in the last few months” She Sighed “Every second she spends in that woman's company is extremely dangerous for her wellbeing"

"I’ll personally work on the case" Harley said firmly "I’ll do everything in my power to find your daughter as soon as possible"

"Thank you” Lena replied and then looked at the principal and teachers "Now as for you..." Lena laughed a laugh that Kara had never seen on her face, it was mean and vindictive "Ivy, deal with it, I want this school closed "

"But Mrs. Luthor" The principal tried to argue "It was just a mistake, it wasn't ..."

"Ivy?"

"Yes, Lena" Ivy replied and turned to the blonde police officer - Harley - "Since we're here, why don't we file a notice?"

"Do you have a notice paper in your purse?" Harley asked in surprise.

"I'm the best in town, baby" 

Harley saw Mrs. Luthor leaving with the blonde and the child while the redhead stayed. Great, was she supposed to work under the supervision of the businesswoman's lawyer?

"You know..." The redhead turned in her direction "I didn't introduce myself, Ivy Carlisle, at your service"

"Carlisle?" Harley sighed, wasn't that the name of the lawyer who beat Bruce in every patent court? “Do you have a firm or a brother practicing law?”

“I’m unique and exclusive" The redhead laughed "Now, about my client... You don't want to be on her list of enemies so let's try to find the girl as soon as possible, regardless of the means"

"I won’t do anything illegal and if you suggest that I’ll read your rights faster than you can say lawyer" Harley turned to the school staff, she needed everyone's testimony.

"Keep talking like and I'm going to get attached” Ivy laughed and turned around too, she wouldn't leave without Lena's direct order, no matter who this Harley person thought she was.


	43. do you fight with your words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence

“Lena ..." Kara ran behind the brunette, trying to hold Luna's hand at the same time "Lena, wait”

Kara knew that Luna was crying, Lena was beside herself and that she who - despite wanting to do both - needed to be the voice of reason right now, as always with them.

"LENA!" She screamed when she got in the car and the brunette blinked at her "Sorry Lena but you’re not going to drive that car"

Lena laughed derisively.  
"Why do we always have important conversations in the car?" She shook his head "What am I even talking about?"

"Lena, you’re not making any sense"

"Well, I’m not supposed to, Kara, my daughter’s missing" She opened the door and got in the car, Kara and Luna following her. "I want my baby" She hugged herself and Kara felt her heart sink.

"We’re going to get her back ok?" She said to the two brunettes in the car "We will” She sighed "And Elise’s crazy but she wouldn't hurt Liv, they’re probably somewhere playing ok Lu?" She spoke more for the girl's sake than Lena’s.

"Mom?" Luna threw herself into Lena's arms and the woman held her tightly "I want Liv back, she's ours..."

Kara couldn't hold back tears right now, if only Liv were here to hear how much she belonged to this family.

"She is..." Lena agreed "And we are going to bring her back but first I’m going to drop you off at home” 

“But moooooom” Luna complained as Kara started to drive “I wanna help” 

“And you will” Lena said firmly “You’ll stay home by the phone okay? If Elise calls you text me” 

“But that’s boring!!” She frowned “I wanna help look for her with the police” 

“Luna, please” Lena’s voice was tight “I can’t worry about both of you right now” 

Luckily the girl understood and sat quietly on the journey, Kara still though that she’d ask Joana to keep a eye on her, Luna wouldn’t hesitate to go after Elise if she knew where she was and that’s the last thing Lena needs right now. 

Getting home though, proved that none of their concerns were needed and Kara had to hold on to the doorframe when she saw that Elise was at Lena's house.

The woman sat in the living room, little Liv on her lap and she held a knife in her hand. Kara's heart stopped and she looked at Lena, she prayed that the brunette wouldn’t do anything reckless.

“Luna, go back to the car" Kara ordered but the girl didn't move.

"No no" Elise said laughing "She stays, you all stay and you, you farm bitch, you don't give orders inside my house..."

Lena didn't say anything, just stared at her daughter on her ex wife's lap and Kara started to get worried.

"Ok" Kara replied but placed Luna behind her body, making a shield with her body.

"Elise..." Lena said through her anger "Let Livia go now"

"Give me a good reason to do that" Elise laughed and Kara saw Lena swallow hard.

"I'll give you a good reason, maybe if..." Kara took the brunette's arm, it wasn’t a good idea to provoke the crazy woman with a knife in her hand.

"Look at that" Elise hugged Liv tighter, pressing her in her arms and the girl looked in the direction of her desperate mother "The slut already has you under control, congratulations, it took me a lot longer..."

“Mommy!” Livia called for Lena and the brunette broke free from Kara and went towards them. Kara didn't know what to do, did she call the police? Run with Luna? Help Lena?

"Kara?" Luna murmured behind her back

"Luna, don’t move honey" Kara murmured back while Lena had said something to the blonde.

"... life" She didn’t catch what she said but Lena sounded angry "I swear to God"

"Look, Lena" Elise sighed, swinging the knife "I just wanted to see my daughter okay? I took the first jet from Paris when I saw the pictures of you two together and I’m here so she can go and we can all be together again"

"Elise, I won't say it again" Lena replied "Let her go now"

"Oh Lena" She made a noise with her tongue and a shiver ran down Kara's spine "Wrong answer"

In a second, everything turned into chaos... Kara didn’t really believe Elise wanted to hurt Liv but Lena saw a small movement of her wrist as a threat and advanced on the woman as a lion advances on prey. Lena’s arms held her hand so tightly that Elise dropped the knife and the thud of Lena's weight threw her body away, freeing Liv who ran towards Kara.

"Luna, take your sister to the car now"

"But Kara..."

"NOW!" She ordered and turned to the two women fighting in the room without checking if the girls were really gone, she’d to help Lena and she’d have to trust Luna to do what she’s told for once. 

Getting closer Kara noticed that Lena didn't need much help, she’s over the blonde and her arms went up and down with blows to her face and chest. In the few seconds that Kara’d taken to talk to the girls Lena had already done such a damage that Elise's face was unrecognizable under so much blood.

"Lee" She tried to get her attention but she’s lost in a world of adrenaline “Lena, that's enough”

Lena kept hitting the blonde who was just struggling reflexively... One punch, two punches... The sound of Lena's fist hitting the woman's face was making Kara feel nauseous, even though she knew Elise deserved everything Lena was giving her.

Gently, she put her hand on Lena's shoulders and the brunette stopped immediately.  
"Lena, enough!" Kara sighed "She's unconscious, enough!"

Lena punched one more time in response and Kara tried to hold her arms, she didn't want the woman she loved to become a murderer, no matter how much Elise deserved it.

"Let go of me" Lena snarled, her fists in places red with blood. "Kara, let me go"

"No" Kara held Lena tighter "The woman I love is not a murderer" Lena shivered in her arms "Livia and Luna's mother is NOT a murderer" Kara shook the brunette "Those girls need you so wake up Lena, wake up because it's enough! She’s unconscious"

The two looked at Elise’s body, she’s breathing hard but still breathing. Lena had done a real damage to her face.

"Ok" Lena sighed "Ok" She rubbed her face and it wasn’t a good idea because she got soiled with blood.

"I'm going to check on the girls and call Detective Harley" Kara looked dubiously at both "Can I leave you alone?"

"You can ... I ..." Lena nodded "You can go"  
——————————————————————-

"I just think we should do things my way" Carlisle continued to follow her since they left school, the redhead done everything to gather evidence to sue the institution and honestly? Harley was sorry to admit that Ivy had been brutal "It's faster ..."

"And illegal ..." Harley added, getting phone records? "For that we need a warrant"

"Not if you know the right people" The redhead winked at her and the blonde ignored her, maybe she’d leave for the police station.

"You know you can't stay here forever right?"

"Give me your number and I'll leave" Ivy laughed "I just follow orders, Quinn, it’s my boss’ daughter and she wants the case monitored and that's what I'm going to do"

"And for that you need my number?" Harley asked firmly, the day had been long and she’s in no mood for jokes "I don't need to do anything for you, I'm doing a lot just by letting you follow the investigation"

Ivy just rolled her eyes and Harley wanted to have the woman arrested right there for contempt.

"Of course..." The woman's speech was interrupted by a knock on her office door, her deputy excusing herself.

"Quinn, we have a problem at the Luthors' house" Harley sighed, one more? "Elise Jacques was there and it looks like Luthor knocked her out"

Hearing this, Harley could see that Carlisle got up quickly and started fiddling with her cell phone. No way, Harley wouldn't let the lawyer get to the scene first and hinder her investigation.

"Unconscious how?" She asked already gathering her things and saw that the redhead was almost outside "Carlisle come back here" She called but the woman just turned in her direction and sent a kiss that Harley wanted to be able to tell where she could stick.

"Sorry, baby" She laughed "I have to run" She left - literally - running from the police station and Harley knew she’d to go as soon as possible before Ivy guides her client.

"As far as we know the ex-wife threatened the girl and Luthor acted in defense" He continued to ignore the exchange between the two women "An ambulance is already going there"

"Who called to report?" Harley asked taking the car key, it was important to know "Has the expertise been notified yet?"

"They're already on their way" He replied and looked in the files in his hand "The call came from ... hm ... Kara Danvers?" Harley frowned, was it the blonde who was with Luthor at school?

"Ok" She pressed the elevator button "Let's go before Dr. Carlisle spoils my day"

————————————————————

Harley frowned when she saw the lawyer's car already parked in the Luthor residence garage.

"Sorry, boss" Her subordinate spoke for the thousandth time "I thought she already knew ..."

"Never talk about cases in front of the lawyer of the case, Walter, or any lawyer at all" She scolded but sighed, there’s nothing to be done now. Carlisle must have tampered with her entire crime scene and mentored Mrs. Luthor.

Urgh, Harley was tired of the redhead's meddling!

She got out of the car and found an ambulance taking Miss Jaccques to the hospital.

"What's the report?" She asked one of the first responders

"Look, she is not doing well" The boy said "Her nasal areas were completely crushed, we’d to intubate her on the floor of the room" He looked at his patient "Mrs Luthor has a heavy hand”

"Yeah..." Harley agreed "Has any expert said anything?"

"I'm here" She turned to one of the experts on her team, good, they were already on the scene "From what I saw the lacerations weren’t only in self defense, there are many and the marks indicate anger"

"That's what I thought" Harley agreed "Unfortunately, Miss Jaccques was trespassing on private property and it seems to me that she threatened one of the children ..." Harley sighed "I can't do anything in her defense"

"Yes, there are minor injuries to the six-year-old that corroborate the story"

"Quinn!" She heard the lawyer call and had to fight not to roll her eyes "Talking to the experts?"

"They’re my experts, Carlisle"

"Ivy, please” She blinked.

"Carlisle" Emphasized "Where's Mrs. Luthor, I need her statement"

"Ah, look" She snapped her fingers "Lena only speaks in the presence of her lawyer who happens to be... me"

Harley rolled her eyes but didn't want to fight, she knew it would be a losing battle.

"Great" Said sarcastically "Let’s go”


	44. it’s a sister thing

Okay, when Harley said the day couldn't get any worse, she clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"And that's when you knocked her out?" She asked just to confirm, she still didn’t believe that such a thin woman as the businesswoman had practically disfigured someone else by punching them.

"Yes" she replied without shame and Harley admired her for it. "May I see my daughters now?"

"Hm" She looked at the brunette's condition "I think it would be better if you change first?" She saw the businesswoman looking at her hands now covered in dried blood "Anyway, I need you to come to the police station to sign your testimony papers"

"My lawyer is going for me" Lena pointed to Carlisle who was at her side, yes, Lena's lawyer had caused her so much headache in the twenty minutes or so that she’d been left alone with her. 'I need to see the records' ‘I must see the files' ‘Do you want me to call your superior? ' 'What's your phone number?' Among thousands of other questions that Harley had to put up with.

"It would be better if you came in person" Better for Harley’s mental health.

"Excuse me" Carlisle herself interrupted "Is my client being charged?"

"No, Dr. Carlisle, it's just standard procedure" Harley sighed.

"No, I believe it is not" The redhead was in her space "My client only goes to the police station with a warrant and as for what happened here, it was nothing more than self-defense, since the Elise invaded the limits of private property, I suggest you do your job, Quinn” Damn, that was sexy “Since I'm clearly doing mine "

"Well..." Luthor interrupted "Since we agree about this, I’ll go up to clean up and then see my daughters"

"Mrs. Luthor" Harley was obliged to report "I was informed by the hospital that your ex wife was put into an induced coma" She cleared her throat “Of course, if she recovers, everything is resolved but if by chance she dies..." Harley swallowed under the eyes of the lawyer "You’ll be accused of at least third degree murder"

"I think my lawyer will finally earn her fees then" Lena Luthor didn’t seem concerned.

——————————————————————-

“Did Mom kill Elise?" Kara almost choked on the water when Luna asked, she had stayed with the girls in the kitchen while the police were talking to Lena. “Should we run? I’ve a backpack ready”

She was so worried that they’d take Lena to the police station that Kara didn’t even tell Luna off.

"mommy killed Lise?" Liv replied her sister's question with more astonishment. The girl was finally returning to normal after being paralyzed by fear by the presence of her birth mother.

“Guys!” She drew attention "Your mother didn't kill anyone" Well, Kara hoped not ...

The way Lena went after Elise was something she’d never forget, a mixture of protective instinct and total disconnection from the present situation, in all her behavioral studies she’d never seen anything like that.

Thankfully, Lena’s already in therapy or Kara would force her to start attending... It wasn't the violence that Kara was judging, any rational mother would have done the same in Lena's place to defend her children, it was the disconnection that was followed.

Lena must’ve love Elise at some point right? Doesn’t that count for anything?  
Deep down, the blonde thought that maybe Lena’d discounted years of repressed feelings on Elise, no matter how much she said she forgave her betrayal, Kara’s sure it had counted.

"Excuse me" Chief Quinn came into the kitchen "May I talk to you?" She said and looked at Liv, Kara understood that she wanted the girl's testimony.

"Don't even think about it Quinn" Ivy came in behind the woman and Kara saw her roll her eyes "The children are underage and can only testify in the presence of their legal guardians..." Ivy smiled and Kara had to admit - despite her jealousy - that the woman was a monster of a lawyer "And Lena isn’t present"

"Why do you make my job so difficult?"

"Because it is my job"

"Where's Lena?" Kara interrupted them both, something told her they would be debating all night if she left them and now her priority was to comfort the women in this house "Actually" Speaking of women in this house "Where's Joana? And the employees? Didn't they see anything?"

"Mrs. Luthor went to change clothes" Harley replied "And we already talked to all the employees and they said that it is not customary for subordinates to frequent this part of the house and so they saw nothing..." She looked at Kara with curious age "Of course, it makes me wonder, what were you doing in this part of the house?"

"Kara is mom’s girlfriend" Luna said grimly tired of being ignored "You're not going to arrest mommy right? Look, Elise deserved it, okay? She was going to hurt Liv and no one hurts my sister but me"

"Lu" Liv's eyes flashed "You like me?"

"Sure" Luna rolled her eyes "You are my sister"

Neither Ivy nor Chief Harley understood the significance of the scene but Kara knew what happened and smiled proudly at the girls she considered her own.

——————————————————————-

"Karaaaaaaaaa" Luna hopped on the blonde's bed and Kara grunted. What time is it? "KARA"

"What?" She jumped "Whoa?" She opened her eye to see Luna laughing on the bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Luna laughed "Mom is still sleeping with Liv and I was bored"

Kara looked at the bedside clock. Seven thirty in the morning.

"My God, why are you up so early?"

Luna shrugged and went under the blanket with Kara, the blonde had ended up staying to sleep yesterday after talking to Alex, it was the second day in a row that she had slept in Lena’s house and she wasn’t about to lie that she didn’t like it, despite the circumstances.

Lena had gone to bed with Liv as soon as soon as the police was gone and Kara didn't insist that they talk, she knew that the brunette needed time with Liv just for the two of them and so Kara stayed with Luna.

"Do you think Mommy is going to be arrested?" Luna asked suddenly, she reverses back to mommy whether she’s feeling scared or insecure.

"Ah, I can't promise you she won’t, Lu" Kara sighed trying to be sincere "But you know that even if she goes to the police station she'll be back very quickly, Ivy is a good lawyer"

Luna nodded and snuggled up next to her and Kara hugged her.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morning...

——————————————————————

"Good morning, Quinn" Harley couldn't believe what she’s seeing, if it wasn't the redhead standing at her door, no, it couldn't be "I brought you a coffee" Starbucks was offered.

Hartley looked at her suspiciously.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Well... someone" She laughed "Didn't answer my messages so I had to come in person to talk about the case" The woman sat down feeling at home and Harley looked at the coffee, ok, it was her favorite.

"How do you know how I drink my coffee?" She asked suspiciously

"I have my means" Carlisle laughed at her expression but Harley kept looking into her eyes, her eyes were very bright... "Okay, I asked the Starbucks barista across the street if she remembered you, apparently it's not just me that finds you memorable "

Harley blushed.

"What do you want to know about the case?" She knew she’d just been manipulated, but she’d do anything to get this lawyer to leave her alone before it was too late.

"Nothing much, how’s Elise?" She looked at her nails as if she were disinterested and Harley laughed.

"Apparently there was an improvement at dawn but I still haven't confirmed it with the hospital" And that was all she’d say. "When is your client coming for the deposition?" And now she wanted something in return.

"Tomorrow?" She raised an eyebrow "Or after?"

"Carlisle..." Sighed "Don't try my patience, I'm being really nice here"

"I know, you don't have to be mad" She blinked "I'm going to talk to her, maybe she’ll by later today”

"Great" Harley concluded and looked pointy at the door, didn't she feel like leaving?

"Oh, you hurt my feelings" The redhead laughed at being thrown out "I'll text you later ok?" She said as if they were intimate and there was no time for Harley to do anything because she was already gone.

She’d never admit that the sight of the lawyer walking away left her staring for a few seconds.


	45. police station confessions

Kara knocked on Lena's door at noon sharp.

"Lee" called "Can we talk?" The brunette’s been locked up in the room with Liv all morning and honestly? Kara’s starting to get worried.

"Come in," Lena said and Kara was startled. Go in? Kara has never been to Lena's room before...

As soon as she stepped through the door she redefined what a room was, Lena's private space was practically the size of her whole apartment and right away she could see two doors that she assumed were the closet and the private bathroom.

Looking around she saw Lena sitting on a shag carpet with Liv, they‘re playing something...

"Good morning" Kara said smiling at the two

"Kara!!!" Liv got up running to hug her and the blonde thanked her for her hug, she felt a desire not to let the girl out of her arms but swallowed it and went with her to Lena, sitting next to them. "Come play with us, we play every morning ..."

"So this is what you two do every morning? Kara laughed without believing "You play?” Every month in agony over the mystery and that was it?

"Mommy likes to make us talk about our day, our behavior and our habits" Liv said sounding like an adult for a second until she smiles "And also to say that I’m a good girl" Okay, she’s a child again.

"It's my private time with them" Lena sighed "We talked about everything from Elise to Lillian" Lena looked at her sideways "This is Liv's corner" She pointed to where they were "That's Luna's" And promptly Kara saw what she was talking.

Further away, near the closet door, there was a small table with a chess set and two black chairs. Yes, it was Luna's corner.

After a few minutes they heard a faint knock on the door and Luna entered without waiting to be invited.

"My turn ok" She spoke to Liv "I am suuuuuuuch cool sister I let you stay all morning but now it's my turn"

"Lu" Liv started to pout, Kara was sure that the girl wasn’t ready to lose sight of her mother.

"How about we all stay here?" Kara said without thinking and only after she spoke did she realize how intrusive it was. Inviting yourself to stay in Lena's room at a family time?

"Kara?" Luna blinked, hadn't noticed her presence yet "you’re here with Liv and Mommy?" She asked in shock.

"Yes" Lena laughed at her daughter "We were playing"

"Hm" Luna crossed her arms and all the women waited for her reaction, as time went by Kara already knew that Luna's badass frown was just a facade and the girl was a melted butter. "Well, if Kara stayed in Liv's time, I think she has to stay in my time too" She concluded and Kara smiled.

"And your sister?" Lena tested it, Kara saw that she didn't want to have to intervene but would if Luna decided to make it difficult.

"If everyone’s going to stay..." Luna rolled her eyes "I think she can too, right, so we can play in pairs"

"AAAAAA" Liv ran off from her mother's lap and hugged her sister who looked disgusted at the girl but Kara could see that - without realizing it - she was smiling.

The game, however, didn’t happen because Lena's cell phone kept vibrating and ringing and after a long sigh she’d to answer it.

"It's Ivy" Lena said leaving the room for a second and locking herself in her bathroom, she didn't want the girls to see her in case the news was bad. Kara just nodded and stayed playing with the girls.

"Lena Luthor" She answered the phone.

"Lena, good morning" Ivy's voice came energetically from the other side, she didn't seem concerned and Lena started to relax "I just talked to Quinn, I'm still at the police station actually, and I’ve got some news"

"How is she?" She asked resignedly, not that she cared much about Elise but she didn't want her dead and especially not by her own hands. Lena didn’t know if she’d forgive herself, not after what happened with Lex...

"Her condition is stable and the doctors say it will improve" Ivy sighed tiredly "Looks like snakes have more than one life"

"Ivy!" Lena scolded "It is better for all of us that she recover"

"I know" Lena could feel the redhead rolling her eyes "But I don't have to like it”

"Nobody does..." Lena paused thinking about what she would say next, throughout this episode Ivy had been a great lawyer and Lena remembered how during her worst period with Elise the woman was there for her and helped her. "I... thank you for your loyalty Ivy, you know that I’ll never reciprocate your feelings but I hope that one day we can be friends again"

The redhead was silent for a few seconds, pondering her words.

"Yeah..." She sighed on the phone "I think you're right! We never would have worked out anyway, I'm too much for you" She laughed "But seriously, I saw how you look at the little grumpy blonde..." Lena made a noise to protest the nickname but Ivy was quicker "Kara, I meant Kara" She laughed "You know I only nickname who I like"

"I doubt it"

"Anyway" She hesitated "Today I see that I was wrong to demand from you the feelings that I used to have" She continued "I know it has been a while but what can I say? Making unnecessary comments is part of my personality"

"I know that Ivy" Lena said calmly "As long as you respect my relationship with Kara I’m willing to be your friend again"

"I would like that" The redhead smiled on the other end of the line "And I’ll respect you, I know you guys like each other, she isn’t my favorite but she’s much better than Elise"

"Anyone is better than Elise" Lena smiled.

"You're right about that" She continued "But anyway... I’m calling because I thought you could come and give a statement while I'm still here"

"Does it have to be today?" Lena didn't want to leave the house.

"Unfortunately, yes" Ivy rolled her eyes "The chief is not at all easy to fold, do you believe she doesn't even take a bribe?"

"That's right, Ivy" Lena said dryly "Don't tell me that you’re bribing people on my behalf?"

"Me?" She feigned surprise "Never and if I were I wouldn't tell you"

"Ivy!!"

"Plausible deniability" She explained "It’s better if you don’t know"

"Wait for me at the police station" Lena decided to end the conversation "Do the girls need to go?"

"No, just you and Kara"

————————————————————

"Satisfied?" Ivy Carlisle asked as soon as Lena Luthor left her office with Kara Danvers.

To be honest? No, Harley wasn’t satisfied, many of her questions were suspended by the lawyer's quick thinking and others were not even expressed and that was because the questions were basic!

The best that Harley got was a description of the events and that she already had from last night! The businesswoman didn't even brought the kids, and when Harley asked about it, Carlisle was there again, saying she needed authorization from the prosecutor so minors can testify.

"You hate me, right?" Harley sighed, she knew the woman was only doing her job but she did it very well, which in turn left her hands tied in an investigation.

"On the contrary" Carlisle bit his lip and Harley walked away, sometimes she felt that the woman was flirting with her but no, it couldn't be...

Her phone rang with a message from the deputy in the hospital.

'Jaccques’ awake'

Great!

"Elise Jaccques is awake" she took the opportunity to report to the woman "The case is going to be closed now unless she enters with a plea”

"Well," Carlisle laughed "I was getting used to you..."

"In the past two days?" Harley challenged "I, however, am grateful that I’ll no longer need to see you every morning"

"If you answered my messages..."

"No" Harley cut her off "Enough! We don't need to have contact anymore"

"Hm" The redhead said picking up her bag "This is what we're going to see"

Harley didn't know whether it was a promise or a threat.

——————————————————————

"I think it has become a habit" Kara said laughing and Lena turned in her curious direction "Having important conversations in the car"

They were alone for the first time since yesterday's incident, yesterday Kara had been with Luna and Lena with Liv, earlier today they were with both of them in her room and and then the police station...

"I think so" Lena sighed "Are we going to have a serious conversation?” 

"Don't you think we should?"

"Hm" Lena took her hand and pulled her close, as close as the car's limited space allowed since Lena was in the driver's seat. "About yesterday?" Kara just nodded and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I want you to know that I don't judge you for what you did" Kara said firmly because Lena had to know "I would have done the same..." Kara smiled when she saw Lena sigh in relief, the woman was probably afraid of being judged. “Well not the same but close enough I think”

"I ..." Lena swallowed and Kara encouraged her "I wanted to do that, I knew she was already away from Liv, I could see the blood on her face but I kept going, I wanted to hurt her..." Lena looked at her "Does that make me a monster?"

"Of course not Lee" Kara kissed her quickly "Makes you human..." Sighed "You were very angry with her and she threatened your daughter in front of you, of course you wanted to hurt her, who wouldn't? The important thing is that you stopped"

"I stopped because of you" Lena shook her hand "what if you weren’t there?"

"That’s not a possibility" Kara stated with conviction "I’ll be with you whenever you allow me"

"What if I say I allow it forever?" Lena said shyly "Does that intimidate you?" She bit her lip "I have a pretty stable life Kara, two daughters and a routine" Kara's heart was pounding against her chest a thousand times an hour "I'm thirty years old and I don't have time for frivolous romances, my life doesn’t allow us to be casual” The two looked at each other in the eyes "When I want something, I want it forever"

"You have me forever" Kara stated, her eyes were teary but she wouldn't cry, she loved this woman and she loved her daughters and she loved her routine "I want everything you want and more..." Sighed "I love you Lena "

"I remember you saying something like that yesterday" Lena smiled "I thought it was my imagination, it’s so soon..."

"Time’s nothing” Kara laughed "God, three months ago I considered myself straight"

"What?" Lena laughed "Kara..."

"Don't laugh, it's true" The two laughed and Lena pulled her against herself, touching her lips.

"I love you" The brunette whispered "God help me but I love you"

Kara smiled in the middle of the kiss, yes, Lena’s hers forever and Kara would fight tooth and nail to keep her.


	46. dancing past the point of no return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Okay" Kara said entering the studio "The two little angels are asleep"

"Thanks for checking, Kara" Lena’d asked Kara to help Liv get ready sleep while she worked out some final details with Ivy about the incident. "You’ll stay right?"

"I do have a home, you know?" Kara said blandly, deep down she wanted to stay but she didn't know if she was pushing by staying two days in a roll... She didn't even have a change of clothes.

"I want you to stay" Lena said getting up from the chair and Kara disarmed, how could she deny her anything?

"Lena, I don't even have clothes"

"Come with me" Lena pulled her towards the stairs and Kara followed her in silence, her heart’s beating fast and she‘d feel her pulse in her palms.

Entering the room, Lena positioned herself in front of the bed and began - slowly - to remove her blazer.

"I don't think we’re going to need clothes” Lena laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"What even are clothes?" Kara joked back, her eyes never leaving Lena's arms, bare after she tossed her blazer on the floor.

"Am I going to do everything myself?" Lena pouted and Kara swallowed and came over.

"I ..." Blushed "I never ..."

"It’s okay" Lena put her index finger on her lips to silence her "Do whatever you feel like, nothing more and nothing less" Kara nodded "Tonight I'm yours to explore" Kara's abdomen contracted when she heard those words. Was it hot in here?

Slowly, Kara opened her mouth and felt Lena's finger run across her lips and following her instinct Kara ran her tongue in her direction sucking Lena's finger, taking a deep breath from the brunette.

She pulled Lena's hand away and pulled the brunette from the waist, their mouths sticking together, no matter how many times she’d kissed Lena she’d never get used to the taste of the woman invading her senses. She lifted her hand from Lena's waist and took off her shirt.

Kara gasped when she found Lena's breasts without any restrictions, the brunette wasn’t wearing a bra which made her job easier. Kara had never wanted to suck a breast in her life but now, looking at the brunette's pink nipples she wanted to devour them so that's what she did...

Kara's first thought was that they were soft, like silk, and the skin tasted like Lena. She saw the brunette throw her head back giving her more space and Kara took the opportunity to take small bites on the line of her collarbone, she wanted to mark this woman, she wanted everyone to know that someone loved her.

Lena moaned when Kara bit a nipple and it encouraged her to continue taking turns biting and kissing the breasts that had already become her favorite place to be.

Lena lifted her by pulling her hair until their mouths met again and Kara took the moment to lay the brunette on the bed. Looking up at the image of a half-naked Lena sprawled on the bed waiting for her, it made her wetter than she already was and she felt her pussy contract.

It was only fair that Kara took off her blouse too, letting Lena watch her abdomen and breasts, even though they were stuck in her bra. Without stopping, Kara continued her exploration of a woman's body for the first time. She ran her fingers along the line of Lena's navel until she reached the hem of her skirt and saw the brunette shudder, her belly tighten... She was amazed, she wanted to cause this on her body forever.

Gently, she removed Lena's skirt, which - now with only black lace panties - made Lena sexier than ever. Her hair tangled and loose and her body exposed and vulnerable on the bed for Kara to do whatever she wanted with her.

"Kara" Lena called her name and the blonde moaned in response, continued to kiss her breasts. Seriously, could she ever get out of here? She moved slowly down to her belly.

Small bites were enough to feel Lena's fingers stroking her scalp, Lena's hand gripping her hair.

Over her panties Kara could see that Lena was wet and excited making her hesitate.

"I... May I?”

"Whatever you want" Lena repeated, her voice embedded in tension and with permission Kara ran her fingers over the lace of Lena's panties and saw her hips move towards her hand looking for contact.

Her torso went up, she wanted to look into the brunette's green eyes while she caressed her, she wanted to see pleasure shine on Lena’s mind.

Kara put her hand inside the lace and felt the warmth of the woman, hot and wet... Kara wondered how she had never experienced this before.

"Look at me" she begged when Lena closed her eyes in pleasure at the contact. "Look into my eye" Lena opened her eyes with difficulty and groaned when she saw the hunger reflecting in the blonde's eyes.

Kara started doing what she liked herself, stroking around her clit, without touching, just playing with her and saw Lena moan in response. She descended little by little and circled her entrance, with the tip of her finger she could feel Lena's pussy contracting, begging to be filled, Lena's hips moving towards her.

"Lena?” Kara let out with difficulty, she’s inches away from entering the woman she loved. Lena nodded moaning and threw her hips against her hand making Kara slide two fingers in easily, Lena was very excited and Kara didn't judge because she’s certainly wetting her panties. The sight and sensation of fucking Lena giving her more pleasure than any other attempt at sex she’d in her life.

"Fuck me" Lena whispered "Kara!” The brunette wiggled on her fingers and Kara started to follow her movements.

Gradually Kara understood the mechanics of the act and started to moan feeling Lena's walls contract around her fingers, her mouth went dry, she wanted to try licking Lena's pussy but kissed her instead, the wetness of her tongue asking for entrance making Kara roll her eyes in pleasure.

She increased the speed of the thrust and felt Lena squirm in her arms and continued to kiss her. It was hot, it was so hot, it was sex like Kara had never experienced before.

Lena's pussy contracted harder and the brunette moaned in her arms, her orgasm causing Kara to move her hips in search of contact and the blonde moaned when she saw the pleasure plastered on Lena's face.

Her fingers continue to move inside Lena despite the brunette being tighter than ever - Kara liked to continue giving herself pleasure even after the orgasm to prolong it and she decided to do the same here - Lena moaned and her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you..." She licked her lips "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I think I’d remember" Kara laughed and kissed the brunette again, now more calmly until Lena turned the two of them in a single movement causing a squeak of fright from Kara. Seriously, how strong was Lena?

"My turn" The brunette smiled devilishly and Kara licked her lips in silence, yes, the night was going to be long.

Kara was in heaven, or in hell, well, she didn't care. All that mattered was what Lena's tongue was doing to her pussy, the pleasure that went up her spine and her hard nipples that she squeezed trying to hold on to her pleasure.

Looking down, Kara could only see Lena's eyes looking at her with pleasure as her mouth devoured her, the brunette’s tongue roaming the lips of her pussy, never penetrating, just pacing and making her crazy for more friction.

Her hips moved against her will and the noise that Lena made when sucking on her made her even wetter, this should be illegal.

"Hm" Kara moaned when Lena exchanged licks for small hickeys near her clitoris "Lena, please" She wasn’t ashamed to beg, it was the best sex she’d ever had and Kara needed an orgasm more than she needed air.

"What do you want, love?" Lena disengaged herself from between her legs and Kara almost cried "Whatever you want I can give you..." Kara continued to move her hips without registering what the brunette said "Maybe you want it harder, I can give you that too" Lena murmured making the blonde more crazy than she was, how did Lena know that Kara liked dirty talk in bed? "Do you want me to fuck you like you fucked me? Eat you up? You’re dripping love, you taste so good" Lena kissed her clit and Kara moaned "I could devour you all night"

"Lena please" Kara pleaded "I need you"

"Where?" Kara shook her hips but Lena laughed "Where do you need me? Tell me and I'll give you everything you want"

"Inside..." Kara moaned "In my pussy, inside me, close to me" Lena didn't wait for her to speak twice and penetrated her without warning, Kara arched her back in answer, damn it, Lena's fingers inside her were giving her chills.

Lena bent down and sucked her clit hard, moving her fingers at the same time and pulling out an orgasm that Kara wasn’t ready for. She squirmed under Lena and stopped breathing for a few seconds, the pleasure passing from her hair to her toe.

"LENA" It was Kara could scream in pleasure.


	47. say you want me

“Good morning, darling" Kara opened one eye in response to the words and Lena's hands roamed over her bare back, wait, Lena's hands? She opened both eyes, yes, Lena was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Darling?” Kara asked smiling "Good morning"

"You are my darling now" Lena said kissing her, um, ok, Kara could get used to waking up like this... Wait, waking up, she needed to wake the girls.

"Lena, the girls" Kara sat on the bed just to pause when she saw a small bouquet of red roses at her feet "Lena?"

"Don't worry about the girls, they’re still asleep" Lena laughed "I turned off their alarm since they weren't going to school"

"Okay, but Lena, what is this?" She was more concerned with the flowers on the bed.

"Have you never seen roses? They’re a type of flowers ..." Lena laughed at her expression and Kara looked at her exacerbated.

"I know they’re flowers but..." Lena interrupted her with a kiss and then another kiss and then another... "You didn't have to buy me flowers, Lena" Kara blushed when they parted.

"I didn't buy it" Lena said simply "I picked it in the garden" Ok, why was that even more precious?

Kara walked over to the brunette and kissed her willingly, she’s finally waking up properly and sighed into her lips.

"No, love" Lena kissed gently "The girls are sleeping now but soon they’ll get up and my room is the first place they’ll go ..." Lena said apologizing and Kara felt like crap for making the brunette felt that she’d to apologize for putting the girls first.

"Sure" Kara gave a peck to confirm that she wasn't upset "I can't wait to see my girls" Kara laughed and Lena followed her breathing with relief, the blonde could see that she’d taken her fears away when she said she wanted to see the girls. "I'm here for all of you, Lee, not just your body" She looked at the woman's silk nightgown "Even though it's a great body ..."

Lena laughed and kissed her again.  
"I think we have time for another kiss"

And a kiss was all they got before the brunette's phone rang, the caller ID indicating that Ivy was calling. Sighing the brunette got off Kara and said she’d to answer and yes, Kara understood. They had to resolve the last things about the incident...

She was surprised though when Lena answered and put on speaker.

"Ivy?"

"Lena, good morning" The woman said without knowing that Kara was also present "I'm just calling to tell you that Elise’s already awake"

"That's good," Lena said, shaking Kara's hand. "Does that mean the investigation’s closed”

"Yes" Ivy confirmed "At least yes if Elise don’t appeal, which I doubt she’ll do... Anyway, I’ve already prepared a restraining order against her"

"Great" Lena smiled "Good job, Carlisle"

"I know" The redhead sighed "How's the blondie?"

"We’re great" Lena smiled in Kara's direction, judging from the night they had, everything was fine.

"Perfect" Ivy rolled her eyes "Is that all?"

"No, not really" Lena hesitated and Kara looked at her questioningly "I want to visit Elise at the hospital"

Kara took a deep breath, she understood that Lena was feeling guilty but would that be a good idea?

"Lee?" She whispered

"You’re crazy?" Ivy was more vocal "Even if her lawyers let you get in touch with her, I wouldn't let you go" It was the wrong thing to say.

"And since when you’re my boss?" Lena got angry "If I want to visit the woman then I will"

"Luthor!"

"I want to put an end to this story" Lena shook Kara's hand "I want to move on with my life with the woman I love and for that I need to bury my past for good"

"Urgh" Ivy grunted "I'll see what I can do" The redhead hung up the phone and Kara looked at the brunette.

"Kara" Lena sighed and stole a peck "Don't even think for a second that I want something more Elise, I just want to settle with her about everything so I can dedicate my life to our relationship one hundred percent, you understand?"

"I think so" Kara frowned, oddly enough, she wasn't jealous, she was just worried about what Lena and Elise could do with each other seeing each other again "Are you sure Lee?"

"I am” Lena said with conviction "I love you Kara"

"I..." She was about to answer when Lena's cell phone beeped again, this time making her expression angry. Who could it be?

"What is Lillian doing texting me?"

"Lillian?" Kara looked at her nervously, ok, the day was supposed to be perfect and it was starting to suck.

"Here, look what she wrote 'I have something important to tell you, I'm going to your house', who does she think she is? I'll let Joana know"

"Lena..." Kara pulled the brunette towards her "Easy babe, you know she wouldn't come here if it wasn’t really important”

"You're right" Lena sighed and hugged her lightly "Today was supposed to be a happy day, after yesterday, and look, my problems are already ruining us"

"What?" Kara's eyes widened "No Lena! Of course not, when I said I wanted to be with you regardless of everything I meant it”

"But my ex and my mother ..."

"But nothing" Kara denied "We are in this together right? Lena nodded hesitantly" We are, so, I'm going to get up, take a shower, call Alex because she must be worried and then we'll go talk to your mom ok? "

"Ok" Lena said shyly but with a small smile.

"And if I have to go to the hospital with you to talk to Elise so you can close this page, I'll go too, ok? Kara said firmly “Whatever you need "

"You’re too good for me, the only thing I need is you and the girls" Lena said smiling and kissing her.

—————————————————————-

"Good morning" The voice said behind her back and Harley froze, no, it wasn't possible.

"Funny, I just closed the Luthor case so it must be impossible to be hearing this voice...” 

"Yes" Carlisle agreed and gave her the coffee in his hands "But I didn't want to keep you waiting for your coffee so..."

"Do you know that until two days ago I did bought my own coffee?” Harley sat in her chair

"Sure" The redhead laughed "But since I'm already here ..."

"I knew you wanted something" Harley rolled her eyes, she remembered the conversation with Bruce, one of her best friends, she’d to be careful with the lawyer, everything Carlisle did was in her own interest!

"A visit" She leaned on her desk and Harley couldn't help but observe the curve of her thigh against her desk, ok, she had to stop this.

"Visit?"

"My client wants to visit Elise at the hospital" Carlisle said looking annoyed "Something about ends and unresolved issues... Surely you understand?"

"I understand that your client has beaten up the person she wants to see" Harley thought but didn’t care much "It’s not my problem, Carlisle, if your client wants this you have to talk to Miss Jaccques’s lawyer and the administration of the hospital " On a second thought, Carlisle was too much of a great lawyer to make this mistake “Why are you really here? "

"Aha" The redhead laughed "I thought you’d never ask..." She crossed her legs "I want to take you to dinner”

"Don't even think about it" Harley denied it immediately.

"Ok, your loss” She said reaching for her bag and getting up. Oh really? Was that it?

"That’s it?" Harley couldn't help herself.

"What do you want me to do?" Ivy smiled "I brought you coffee, I was nice, flirted and asked you out..." Harley looked at her confused "No is No” She laughed "I won't insist"

"If this is the determination that you apply to your life it amazes me that you’re so successful"

"Hm, funny” The redhead looked at her "Sounds like you want me to be determined?"

Harley hesitated, yes, like an idiot she’d fallen right into the redhead's trap. What could she say now?

"No" She lied "I’m good”

"Good”


	48. a mother’s song

Lillian Luthor was a woman with few regrets, but the ones she had, weighed the same if they’re millions.

The first was to accept the imposition of her family to marry Lionel Luthor, the man was powerful, rich, handsome and single and that was a recipe for disaster. As it went, the first year of marriage, Lilian was in love with her husband while he was in love with his whores and his company, mostly in that order.

For a long time she pretended she didn’t understand why her husband was arriving so late or why he didn't seem very interested in her presence. His temper’s also not the best and Lillian had too much self-preservation instinct to challenge his attitudes.

Her second regret was to accept Lionel accept his bastard inside her house, from the day the small boy showed up she’d been jealous. Suddenly Lionel was not so busy anymore, he always had time for some whore's son.

That same week Lillian stopped taking her medication. If he treated the bastard son like that, Lillian would give him a legitimate son who’d follow his legacy and he would finally love her.

Of all her mistakes, Lena was not one of them.

She loved her daughter from her first kick and her love was so great that the woman no longer cared whether Lionel would want to be with her or not. Everything important was inside her belly.

Her third regret was that she let her daughter grow up believing that her brother loved her because Lillian knew the truth, she knew that Lex was just a snake in disguise ready to pounce on his sister at the first opportunity.

Her fourth regret was going to a medical conference and meeting Roberto. Lillian was emotionally worn out, unwanted and betrayed by her husband. Humiliated inside her own home.

Suddenly a younger man's attention made her feel alive, just for a second. He offered her everything - and he was willing to give everything - he was willing to love Lena as his daughter, to love Lillian as his wife. It didn't take long before he offered to run away together.

Lillian accepted without thinking twice, it was her dream to get Lena out of that nest of snakes and take the girl far away, where the evil of the Luthors couldn’t find her.

Lionel, though, had all the evidence, all the photos.  
He knew everything, he wanted it to happen so he could use it to have Lillian in his hands. And she was in his hands since her daughter's custody depended on it.

Lillian wasn't going to get on that plane and she kept saying that to herself, she wasn't going to get on without Lena but just thinking about going back to her prison at Luthor's mansion made her jumped in nausea. What could she do?

Lionel had given her two options, to be without Lena - as he swore he would take her anyway - or to go without Lena. Either way she’d be without her daughter.

She thought she could at least be free.

It was her fifth - and biggest - regret.  
Lillian goes to sleep haunted every night, wanting to go back in time and scream to herself: FIGHT FOR YOUR DAUGHTER.   
She got on the plane and to today she has nightmares with the look of betrayal that little Lena’d given her at the airport.

The weight of age brought her wisdom, she knew she’d have fought Lionel but at the time she was scared, without money, without any kind of power.  
What could she do?

She would’ve stayed if she could go back in time.

On second thought, maybe Lillian has more regrets than she’d like to have.

“Mrs Luthor?" Joana, one of the former employees of the Luthor mansion, opened the door to her daughter's house "What are you doing here?" 

"Joana, I'm waiting for her” Lena called from inside the hall "You can let her in"

"Good morning, Joana" Lillian greeted her "How long has it been?"

"Few years" The woman looked at her and Lillian soon ignored it, she wouldn't accept being judged by her subordinates.

"Let's go to the studio" Lena said and Lillian followed, what she had to say wasn’t easy and it wouldn’t help anything in her relationship with her daughter but if she wanted to rebuild what she lost she’d have to be honest from the start. "You said it was important?"

"And it is" Lillian confirmed sitting on the couch "But first, how are you? I heard about what happened to Elise"

"I'm great" Lena sighed trying to be nice "Kara has helped me a lot..." Now, Lillian didn't understand why Lena revealed this information, was she trying to provoke her mother? Or just reporting the status of her new relationship?

"Lena..." She sighed because even with good intentions she just doesn't help herself "You’re always emotionally dependent on other people, when are you going to learn to manage by yourself?" The moment she said it, Lillian wanted to go back and speak in a different way.

"You’ve a lot of courage coming to my house and lecturing me about being independent” Lena laughed derisively "I’m independent since I was a child in case you didn't know, when my mother abandoned me to travel with her lover?" She Snorted "I don't know if you remember”

"Lena, I had no choice, your father wouldn't let me be with you anyway"

"Yes, yes" Lena threw her hands up "I'm tired of hearing that story, please get to the point, I’ve a lot of things to solve today"

"Sure" Lillian swallowed and admitted defeat "It’s about what happened between your ex wife and your brother..."

"Mother..." Lena warned her not to continue but Lillian had to get this off her chest.

"It was me" I said quickly and Lena caught herself in shock "It's all my fault"

"I think you better explain what you mean by that..." Lena sighed and Lillian swallowed, she knew she’d to be honest.

"I blackmailed Elise to sleep with your brother"

Silence.  
Complete silence.

"What?" Lena was perplexed "What do you mean, blackmail? With what?"

"You know I never liked her and I always knew she’d do something to hurt you" Lillian remembered like it was yesterday "I hired a private investigator to find out what Elise was doing all along and well... That one charity you two started? She pocketed the money” Lillian sighed “She stole millions of dollars"

"It can't be" Lena said without emotion "I supervised it myself”

"Everytime? Every transaction?” Lillian challenged "She invented a front company, the charity you maintained didn't really exist"

"This is low even for her" Lena said angrily

"Yes, and you can imagine what it would do to your reputation..." Lillian laughed remembering the blonde's desperation "I said I’d be quiet if she slept with Lex, said he wanted a night with her and I, as good mother, would give it to him... " She hesitated “In my defense she accepted without a second thought and it increased my conviction that I was doing the right thing"

“The call I received that day..." Lena said suddenly "That I had to go home because Luna had a fever..."

"Yes, I was the one who arranged for your old nanny to call you, you’d to see them or you wouldn't believe it"

Lena looked at her and Lillian didn't know what else to say...

"Forgive me Lena but I knew that woman would never be good enough for you but you’d to see it with your own eyes"

"It doesn't change anything" Lena said more to herself than to Lillian “She still slept with my brother, and for a more sordid reason than lust" Lena hesitated "And Lex? Did he know about that plan?"

"No... your brother, as I always knew, was always jealous of you" Lillian said angrily "It only took me to plant a seed that he could seduce your wife and he came running..."

"A complete betrayal then" Lena laughed derisively "From everyone in my family ..."

"Lena don’t..." Lillian sighed "I just wanted you to see the truth"

"And your plan would’ve worked, wouldn't it, Lillian?" Lena said poisonous and Lillian cringed "It would have worked if it weren't for Liv"

"That girl..." Lillian looked disgusted "She is everything Lex represented Lena, you have to see this, a bastard with the blood of Lionel's bitch"

Lena approaches like a lioness and Lillian cringed, she’d said something wrong and knew...

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that inside my house" Lena spat out the words "Liv will always be bigger and more important than everyone in this dirty story"

"Lena, you can't tell me you don’t feel anything bad when looking at the girl" Kara heard the last phrase. Ok, what was going on? "The living..."

Kara frowned at the studio door, she had a shower and went to see the girls who luckily were still sleeping. Kara’s wearing one of Lena's clothes and if she knew Lillian arrived she’d have dressed faster.

"Get out of my house" Lena's voice brought her back to the present. Kara knocked on the studio door and entered without waiting to be invited.

"Is everything okay here?" She crossed her arms in the direction of the older Luthor.

"You again?"

"Yes" Kara confirmed at the same time that Lena said "Kara’s my girlfriend"

Okay, Kara was her girlfriend? They hadn't talked about it but the blonde was more than happy for Lena to assume their relationship in front of her mother.

"Lena, you just don't learn, listen to me..."

"Ok" The brunette said, stopping in front of her mother and Kara observed the scene "I'll make some things very clear to you: number one, I am in charge of my life and you don't have any kind of active voice in my decisions, be as who I hire or who do I date"

Kara pretended to breathe.

"Two, it doesn't matter what you did or did not do in the past with Elise, she made her choice and nothing changes that, it would be irrelevant anyway because in the end I accepted her back because of Liv, didn't I?" Lillian nodded and Kara sighed "And third and most importantly, if you ever want to be part of my life - and take that as advice because I'm in a good mood having just spend the night with the woman I love - you’ve got to accept that Livia is as much my daughter as Luna and I love her and I’ll protect her from everything and everyone, including you "

Okay, Lena taking control of the situation was absurdly sexy and Kara soon fought with herself for thinking that, this was no time for that.

"Now you’re going to leave my house and think about what you want for your future" Lena sighed "You can have a daughter and two granddaughters or you can have nothing"

Lillian nodded and Kara saw that Lena's words affected her.

"It's your choice"


	49. don’t look back

"Look who decided to show up" Elise said between breaths as soon as Lena passed through the hospital room door.

As in all areas of her life, Lena liked to pay attention to details and what words couldn’t say, observing the blonde's posture, her half-bandaged face and the small expression lines on her face that she once knew so well, she knew that Elise was in defense mode.

"I'm not here for lies or perverse games" Lena said pulling out the visitor's chair and sitting beside the bed, she wanted to observe the woman up close.

"That would be something new for both of us," Elise said venomously and Lena frowned.

"Not for me" Her posture was upright "I never played with your feelings" She hesitated "But that's not what I came to discuss”

She saw the bandage on the woman's face and Elise rolled her eyes in her direction "What are you here for then?" She spat out the words "To humiliate me? Hit me some more?" She groaned in pain "What do you want from me?"

"I thought it was time we talk” Lena sighed, she’d to be patient to deal with Elise "Resolve our past"

Elise looked at her suspiciously or, rather, in disbelieved. Lena didn't blame her, for all the times that Lena said she forgave her for something she’d done she’d never really sat down and talked about it.

Looking at the woman with a vulnerable expression, Lena felt a little guilty, even though she knew Elise had sought her fury.

Lena felt a tightness in her chest, one day she had loved this woman and Lena would have given her everything, done everything she wanted.

"Why?" She found herself asking "I don't understand why, didn't I give you everything?" She was really curious "Why do you always need more?"

"I ..." Elise hesitated, Lena had never asked her that question, they had just been pretending that nothing had happened. Maybe that was their mistake... "I don't know" Elise was sincere at last "I was happy, for a while... Before Luna, I believe"

Lena's eyes lit up.  
"Don't blame her" Lena denied trying to control herself "You had a choice..."

"Did I?” Elise challenged.

—————-——— flashback —————————-

"Lena, I don't think it's time to have children" The blonde sighed hugging the brunette "It’s very early, we can travel, live a little..."

"Lis," That's what Lena called her "I think it will be good for us"

"Did the doctor really say you only have three months of ovulation left?” Elise sighed "This is really putting us in a hot spot” 

"Yes" Lena didn’t want to talk about her diagnosis, the fact was that in three months she wouldn’t be able to have children, well, she couldn’t have them now but she was still producing eggs so it was possible for someone else to carry it “The choice is yours anyway, Lis, it’s your body... I’m not pressuring you” 

——————— end flashback———————-

"Don't you dare imply I pressured you" Lena said grimly "I said it would be your choice to implant my eggs or not" Lena was angry, how dare Elise imply that Lena forced her to have children when the brunette was the first to say that genetics was the last thing that mattered to her, when in the end it didn’t matter anyway “And you that didn’t matter in the end” Lena expressed her thoughts.

"And would you have stayed with me if I had said no?" The woman said desperately "You would have found another woman to carry your children in the blink of an eye"

"Of course I wouldn’t... I didn’t!” She was incredulous “It’s like you didn’t know me at all"

"You never let me know you, always with those walls..."

"Never... What world have you lived in all these years?" Lena stood up "I loved you"

"No" Elise laughed "You didn't love me for a second, you loved only the idea of me and that blinded you for who I really was"

————————flashback—————————-

Lena was tired, she couldn't take any more excuses to ignore her mother's messages to visit her. As if the woman hadn't abandoned her years ago... What did she want now? 

She’d just come back from a curse time in Italy to celebrate her twentieth birthday and honestly? She wasn’t in the mood to party, much less to see Lillian.

Maybe that was why :he wasn't paying attention to where she was when she tripped over someone in the corridors of the Luthor mansion.

"Hey!!" A female voice said indignantly, "Look at where you’re going, are you blind?" Lena raised an eyebrow and quickly became interested. In all her years as Luthor heir, no one had spoken to her in that way.

"Pardon me?" She was going to ask the woman's name.

"Well, you’re forgiven” The young woman appeared in the light, a blonde - she was quite Lena’s type - appeared angry. "Who are you? Are you new here? Thank God you bumped into me and not Mr. Luthor"

Lena laughed.  
Interesting.

"Lena Luthor" She murmured and saw the astonishment on her face “At your service"

—————end flashback———————————

"Lena, don't you see?" She came back to reality, her memories were messing her up "You were interested in me because I spoke against you at first sight” She laughed "And then your interest continued because your mom and dad didn't approve of you dating the maid"

"It never mattered to me" She said but she frowned, what the woman said made sense in her heart. Lillian hatted Elise and that made Lena propose harder than a bullet.

"Yes, it did," Elise countered. "You liked to have power over me, so sure I wouldn't leave you because I depended on you"

"That..." Lena swallowed "That’s not true, I always gave you independence" She remembers thousands of discussions about money and how Lena supported several blonde galleries and how much Lena had to give to her "I encouraged you in your work"

"No, you made my work depend on you"

Lena shook her head, she wasn’t going to accept this label falling on her head. She was a complicated person and she knew it but she would never have done anything that was against the individual freedom of someone she loved, quite the contrary.

Lena was a person who liked details, everything in her life revolved around little touches and words. Her family, who spoke everything between the lines, her opponents who fought her company for investment, her investors who needed contract details, her daughters whom Lena - until recently - could not decipher. So she’d never do anything like that, even if unconsciously...

"Tell me that you haven't thought of offering the world for your new... well, I don't even know what to call her” Lena opened her mouth to deny it “Tell me you haven’t thought about buying her a profession in her area”

Yes, Lena wanted to give Kara everything.  
For understanding her, for not giving up on her, for helping with her crises, for the way she treated girls...

"It's different..." Lena frowned. Kara wasn’t Elise. 

"Is it?” Elise challenged and Lena saw the fire burning in her eyes, she was trying to plant doubts in her mind.

"Yes" Lena confirmed, now more confident, Elise had the gift to turn the situation around and maybe - before Kara - Lena would have fallen for her lies but not now. "You're not going to manipulate me" Now she had someone she really loved, someone waiting for her on the other side of the door and the sweet poison coming out of Elise's mouth couldn’t reach her anymore...

"Why did you come here then?" Elise said dryly, her voice changing seeing that she wouldn't get to Lena “Our past is what it is, there's no way to change it..."

"I came here for what Lillian told me" The machine on Elise's beat beeped and Lena knew she had taken her by surprise "Stealing from the charity, Elise?" Lena laughed, she’s back in control "It's low even for you"

"Like I said" She said shamelessly after composing herself "I needed to be free of you"

"And yet you stayed," Lena countered, "You stole millions and still stayed..."

"I ..." Elise hesitated and Lena felt they were getting somewhere "I was pregnant and you were the only one who could protect me from your brother"

"Don't mention him..." Lena felt a twinge in her chest, no matter how many years passed or how many truths surfaced, she would always remember her brother's betrayal and what Ivy had done...

It had broken a part of her heart that she would never be able to put in place.

"He hated you" Elise said venomously "He hated you more than anything..."

"Stop" Lena said weakly "Enough!"

"It's always like this Lena" Elise laughed "You arrive with this pose, this posture of righteousness and all, pretending you’re better than everyone but deep down you can't stand to hear the truth" Lena held her breath "You get yourself into a state, fake an anxiety attack and get away with any civilized conversation about your faults”

"I ..." She hesitated, maybe she was right?

No!  
Lena remembered the day she’d a panic attack in the car returning from the beach with Kara and the girls.

Elise used to snort and carry on as if nothing had happened. Kara took her time, took care of the children and came back to calm her down.  
Kara heard her fears, protected her from her fears. Kara said it wasn't her fault.

"It's not my fault" Lena repeated "Your actions are your own..." Lena frowned. "Nothing I could do would make a difference..."

"It's your mother's fault, Lena" Elise changed her speech and Lena laughed at her despair "She forced me, you already know..."

"Yes" Lena looked at her with disgust, how could Lena feel disgusted by a person she once loved? "It's always someone else's fault with you"

She remembered one day thinking that her love for Elise shone like a red passion, she thought that was what people wrote when they talked about love and marriage but no, looking at the woman trying to blame everyone and everything for her mistakes, a woman who never committed, never wanted to commit to the life that Lena wanted to have...

No, today she knew what love was like.  
Love was every time Lena pretended not to see Kara defending Luna or assuring Liv that Lena loved her. It was every time Kara wanted to spend time with her family, she wasn’t only interested in Lena but in everything Lena loved. Love was a cord that connected the three women, it was not selfish or luxurious, it was generous and familiar.

"I feel sorry for you" Lena would no longer be here to hear her apologies, she’d finally understood that nothing Elise had done was her fault "I'm sorry that you lost me, that you lost two incredible daughters" Elise looked at her nervously "You lost everything, Elise "  
Lena turned her back on her past.

Her future was on the other side of the door waiting for her.


	50. real talk and gay revelations

The intercom rang loudly, startling Harley who had just come home from her shift.

"Harley" The doorman greeted her by the name "Ivy Carlisle for you?"

"Sorry, who?"

"Ivy Carlisle" He repeated.

It wasn’t possible that this woman came to torment her life even at her home, she couldn’t believe it.

"You can send her up" Why did Harley let her up she didn't know, maybe curiosity? Maybe because she hadn’t seen the redhead in almost two days?

The bell rang.

"Hello" Ivy blinked at the door holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and food in the other.

"How do you know my address?" It was the first thing she asked "And what gave you the idea to come here?"

"I thought you would want to see me" The redhead laughed "Did you miss me?"

"In your dreams..."

"Sure enough" Ivy bit her lip "Tell me to go and I'll go, I promise to forget your address and your phone" She looked at the bottle "You can keep the champagne"

Harley took the bottle out of her hand, it was expensive and tasty and she wouldn't waste it...  
She looked the woman from head to toe, she was wearing a tight mini skirt that marked all curves along with a typical blazer of her profession that made the blonde drool inside...

"Come on in" She Sighed "Since you’re already here..."

———————————————————————

Kara’s legs were aching from rocking on the chair outside the hospital room. Why was Lena taking so long?

At least Kara had time to changed clothes since she stopped by her apartment before coming with Lena to the hospital. She’d gone there while Lena stopped by at Lcorp, something about a meeting she couldn't reschedule.

When Kara got home, she was lucky that Alex wasn't there, she knew that as soon as she found her sister again she wouldn't stop talking about Kara having spent more than two days away from home but what could she say? Being with Lena and the girls was addictive and she didn't want to leave at all.

Even packing her clothes in a bag and taking a shower was done very quickly, she didn't know what time Lena would send a message saying she was coming to get her and she so wanted to go... The brunette’d asked if Kara would mind going with her to the hospital and the blonde breathed more easily after that, she still thought that Lena's idea of talking alone with Elise wasn’t very good... She wasn't jealous, she was worried.

But Kara trusted her girlfriend's judgment so she could only sit and wait, and waiting she was...

From a distance she saw a familiar figure approaching.

"Kara?" Oh no, she looked around but had nowhere to hide "Kara, what are you doing here?"

"Doctor Mike..." She greeted, seriously, couldn’t she have a minute of peace? First Elise and now Mike? "How are you?” 

"Better now that I saw you" He flirted and Kara fought not to retch "What are you doing in this hall? Pediatrics is the other way, although I don't know if Alex is there, the last time I saw her she was preparing for a surgery” He laughed thinking that Kara was lost.

She was about to reply that she was accompanying her girlfriend - thank God now he would have to leave her alone - when the bedroom door opened and Lena came out towards them.

Kara tried to study her expression to see what had happened but Lena looked neutral enough.

"Kara?" Mike tried to get her attention but she only had eyes for the brunette in front of him, finally he turned to the woman too.

"Kara?" It was Lena's turn to look at them with half-closed eyes "Is everything okay here?"

"Lena, yes" She couldn't escape now "Lena this is Doctor Mike, my sister's colleague here at the hospital..." She was going to introduce Mike to Lena when he interrupted her.

"I want to be much more" He said suggestively "But this blonde is playing hard to get" He laughed at Lena as if they’d shared a joke and the blonde in question saw Lena close her expression, great, perfect, it was all she needed, Lena’s jealously.

"Lena, I..."

"Really?" She said, now completely dry and with dislike towards the doctor and Kara sighed "My name is Lena Luthor, I’m Kara's girlfriend"

Mike's expression was almost worth the headache that was forming, he opened and closed his mouth without knowing what to say, he looked like a fish out of water... Kara held her laughter.

"Kara? Did you..." He cleared his throat and muttered under his breath "Are you gay?"

"Doctor Mike, excuse me" She said pulling Lena away from him "We better get going..."

The two left leaving Dr. Mike, still in shock behind.

"I'm sorry" Lena said after a few seconds of silence, she was frowning "I shouldn't have made that statement, I'm not your owner..."

"Lena, you ARE my girlfriend" Kara laughed without understanding why Lena was frowning, if someone had flirted with Lena in front of her she would have done the same "You didn't say anything inappropriate, I was going to introduce you formally but he’s stubborn"

"Don't you think I take away your independence?" She asked suddenly, stopping in the middle of the hospital corridor "Don't you think I control you?"

"What?" Kara was confused "Where did you get this from? Of course not"

"Don't you think our employer and subordinate relationship makes you vulnerable?" Lena continued to ask, "Don't you think it's disproportionate? Don't you think it hurts our relationship when I sign your check? Your salary?" Okay, something had happened with Elise for Lena to be talking like that.

"Lena..."

"I think you’ve to resign"

"Lena, how crazy is that?" Kara started to get desperate, she didn't want to change jobs at all "I love my job, I love being with the girls and I love being with you" She held the woman's shoulders "I don't want to work with anything else and I don't feel" She Pulled the woman's head in her direction "Look at me, I don't feel vulnerable working for you at all, our lines have always been very clear”

Lena nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" She asked biting her lips "I don't want to feel obligated or trapped..."

"Never" Kara denied and laughed "Never!" confirmed.

"Ok" Lena breathed relieved "Ok"

"Where did you get that from?" Kara had her suspicions "It was that woman, right? Elise?" Lena was silent and Kara had her answer.

"Lena look me in the eye" She did "I'll say it out loud for you to assimilate" Kara sighed "I'm not Elise and nothing that applied to her, applies to me..." Lena looked at her curiously " Do me a favor and don't compare me to her anymore” Kara laughed “It offends me”

Kara considered it a victory when Lena accompanied her in laughter.

"I'm sorry" Lena kissed her quickly "Sorry, I wasn’t thinking..."

"Clearly" Kara laughed "You are forgiven"

Lena opened her mouth to say something when her cell phone beep interrupted her, looking at the screen, Lena's expression darkened and Kara knew that whatever it was, it would ruin her day.


	51. guilty as charged

Luna knew she was completely screwed, her mother would kill her when she found out everything and from the murmur in the principal's office she knew it wouldn't be long before that happened.

She wanted to make it clear that it wasn't her fault, honestly, this time, it was Liv's fault!

Luna was at recess, playing with her friends, except for Julia because of course she still hadn't forgotten about the pen episode, when she saw Liv talking to strangers... First she thought they were teachers or school staff, since the incident with Elise - the snake - the school had sent several people to speak with her and her sister, mainly doctors and stuff. Not that Luna needs it, she already goes to therapy with Kelly who is very nice, she wouldn’t say anything to these people that she doesn't know.

However, something made Luna watch the adults interact with her sister and when one of them took a camera out of the backpack and started taking pictures of Liv she knew something was wrong. Luna got up running and went towards them, listening to Liv's last words about the snake.

She told them to stay away from Liv but they didn't listen so Luna had to use her strength and with all the courage she had kicked the man in the middle of his legs, just like her auntie Vero had taught her. 

Of course, the confusion widespread and soon her and Liv were taken to the principal’s office. Anyway, the point was: it wasn't her fault.

"What are we going to do?" Miss Sandy, the principal, spoke in the direction of the other coordinator "Do you know how much I begged the Luthors to keep the children in our school? And now this..."

"The worst thing is that it’s already on the internet" The other woman sighed "And look at Luna's face, it looks like she fought a lion"

"Hey" Luna protested "Try to fight three adults and look beautiful" So what if she was a little messy? She was still more beautiful than these old women.

"We're going to have to call Mrs. Luthor now, shall we?" The principal sighed.

"I don't see any other option"

——————————————————————

Harley watched the redhead enter her apartment and watch everything from the photos near the bookcase to her carpet, she knew she was dealing with a predator but strangely, she didn't want to run...

"What do you want from me?" Harley asked sitting on the couch.

"Honestly?" The redhead laughed and she nodded, of course she wanted honesty.

"I want you" The redhead approached and Harley's breathing became heavy "Your body ..." Ivy ran her fingers lightly over her neck. "Your lips" Harley instinctively opened her mouth. "I wanted you from the first second that I saw you"

The blonde was lost, she knew there was a spark between them and being the only one who tried to hold on, she knew she was doomed to fail. Maybe if she let things happen, the woman would get out of her mind.

"But of course it's your choice" She continued oblivious to the feelings bubbling up in the blonde "I can kiss you here and now, it just depends on you..."

"You have a lot of courage" Harley said looking at her "Coming to my house without being invited and insinuate yourself to me like that..."

"Am I wrong?" She raised an eyebrow "Did I read the situation wrong?" She laughed and Harley wanted to punch or kiss her mouth "Send me away..."

Harley didn't say a word.

Harley said nothing, just gave in to the inevitable of what she was feeling and pulled the redhead against her, their lips meeting slightly before the woman attacked her with her tongue.

The redhead sucked on her tongue and Harley groaned in response, her arms pulling her closer and her breasts touching. They automatically moved away to breathe and the lawyer went down her neck, alternating kisses and small bites that Harley knew would leave marks.

It made her even more excited.

Harley opened her eyes and saw the tangle of red hair over her body, Ivy's kisses hot against her skin and quickly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing without caring about anything else.

As soon as her bra was showing, she felt the woman's hands running on her chest up her back, leaving her naked on her torso but she didn't mind because she soon felt the redhead's hot tongue on her nipples that hardened over her mouth.

Harley liked to have her breasts massaged and she let out a small moan that made Ivy look in her direction, the sight of the redhead sucking on her chest and looking into her eyes making her even more lost in the moment.

Ivy went down to her belly, licking her skin and holding her hip that was already writhing against her in search of friction. Quickly opening her belt, she took off her pants and licked her pussy over her panties.

Harley threw her head back in response.

"Do you like it?" She stepped away and removed the last piece of clothing between the two, well, of her anyway because the redhead was still fully dressed, her hair was flowing and her lips were swollen and wet from where she had just kissed.

"Go on," the blonde ordered.

"Is that an order?" The redhead joked and bit her thigh hard, leaving a red mark. "Do you want to give me orders?" Harley groaned and moved her hips toward her, really? Was she going to be tortured? "What do you want to do with me? Do you want to punish me for finding your address?"

Ivy slapped her ass.  
"Argh!" She moaned louder.

"Maybe you want to beat me for my insolence hm?" She bit her lip and threw one leg under the redhead's shoulder, leaving herself open and exposed to the woman.

"Damn it, Quinn" She cursed and Harley felt herself getting wetter at the time "You don’t know how hot you’re right now" She didn't wait any longer, with the exposed blonde in front of her she bent down and attacked the heaven presented to her. 

Harley squirmed as Ivy sucked her, taking turns with small licks but never putting her fingers inside. Her pleasure came all from the redhead's tongue, which strolled through her pussy to her clitoris where she bit and sucked harder.

The two of them made a beautiful scene, Harley had both legs around the redhead on the floor at her feet as she threw her body back in pleasure.

How long had she known this woman?  
Why did her affect her that way?  
Nothing mattered, all that mattered was Ivy's tongue going in and out of her pussy and her nails scratching her thigh and hips, leaving marks that later Harley would masturbate looking at.

She twitched around the redhead's tongue and came in her mouth.

The redhead continued to lick her slowly until Harley's breath returned to normal, then slowly rose until she found her lips and the blonde could taste her herself in the redhead's mouth.

A ringing cell phone took her out of her post-orgasm peace. "Hm" Ivy said getting up "That ring it’s for emergencies..."

"Of course" Harley said with her eyes closed on the couch, it had been one of the best orgasms of her life, ten minutes on her living room floor...

"Lena?" She heard the redhead talking on the phone and tried not to frown at the other woman’s name "Sure, I'm going"

"Is it an emergency?"

Ivy kissed her one last time "Yes, something with her children, can we continue this later?"

"Hm" It was the only answer that Harley gave before the woman left her house as if nothing had happened.

—————————————————————

"The level of incompetence of your employees is unbelievable" Lena continued her monologue in the principal's office, who frankly looked at her with a little fear. Kara would also be shaking in fear if she’d allowed the press to walk around the school's properties and speak to one of their students without authorization "I am perplexed by the irresponsibility of this school"

At the hospital Lena had received a call from her media team saying that the TMZ website had posted a video with Liv saying that Lena beat Elise to protect her... Of course she and Kara had run to school, how they had let the press have access to the girls she didn’t know... Especially after all the confusion with Elise last time, anyone would think that the school would use the time that Lena still left the children there with care but no, they’d done wrong again...

"Mrs. Luthor, please understand" The director tried to get around the situation.

"That's enough" Ivy interrupted, Lena had called the lawyer on the way and luckily and the redhead was around the neighborhood "My client has already made it clear that she’s not authorized any type of interview with her daughters and the rest will be settled in court"

Livia was sitting on Kara’s lap with Luna beside her, the older one completely disheveled and if it weren't for the situation Kara would laugh at how Luna had kicked the journalists - if they could be called that way - and made them run. Kara’d have given an arm to watch Luna defend Liv this way but unfortunately they could only hear what happened from the director.

"Let's go" Lena pulled Luna's arm looking at the headmistress angrily "As of today my daughters don't study at this school anymore" She said turning around before leaving "And you can consider my annual donation canceled"

"But Mrs. Luthor, donation is important for the children, please" Now she was desperate.

"Ask the journalists who you let in to donate" Lena spat out the words and Ivy laughed beside her pulling a paper from her briefcase "Or Elise Jaccques, she seems to be a good friend of you, let's go"

"I'll wait for Harley to arrive" Ivy said as soon as they left the room "I’ll sort things out and I'm going to the police station, I keep you informed" Lena nodded and Kara looked in her direction ... Harley? Wasn't that the officer in Elise's case? Was she and Ivy friends? She wouldn’t be surprised if the redhead had such connections.

"Liv" Lena said looking at Liv on Kara's lap "What did mommy say? You can't talk to journalists" She sighed trying not to be angry and Kara agreed "Or any stranger really?"

"But they said please" Livia said frowning "And I didn't lie"

"Liv, they took advantage of you to post the video" It was Kara who said stroking her hair "If your mother said you can't, then you can't" Liv nodded and Luna snorted in response calling attention to herself - bad idea.

"And you young lady" Lena turned, her face starting to turn red "Hitting adults? Running after grown men?" Kara wanted to laugh but knew she couldn't, Luna was too comical "What went on in your head?"

"I saw them talking to Liv and I didn't think, mom" Luna said quickly "I just ran and started kicking the guy with the camera and then the girl tried to hold me and you always say that we have to fight if an adult tries to grab us, so I started kicking her too and then I took the microphone and stuck it in... "

"Luna!!!" Lena interrupted "No matter how right you were about interrupting, violence is never the solution"

Kara, Liv and Luna looked at Lena in disbelief.  
Oh really?

"Ok" Lena laughed "I just heard how that sounded coming out of my mouth but yes..."

"Do as I say but not what I do?" Kara offered to join the conversation and Lena nodded.

"That’s right" Lena said pulling Luna and Liv into a hug, Kara went reflexively and when she realized the four were embraced in the middle of the schoolyard on the way out. Kara loved the feeling of being part of the family "Starting today, anyone who uses violence in this family will be grounded"

"Ok, but if I'm going to be grounded" Luna said bravely "Mom has to be too"

"Kara?" Lena looked into her eyes "A little help?" 

"Don't look at me" Kara laughed with the three women in her life in her arms "Luna is right"


	52. words can make it hurt too

Lena sighed as she entered the house, everything was fine at last but she’d been taken aback by the company's call, by the conversation with her ex... Today had been a busy day.

"Lee!!" She heard it as soon as she entered, it was Veronica's voice. "I just saw the video on the internet, I came running"

"Hi" She said putting on her bag and watching the girls run by.

"Auntie Vero!!!" Luna ran and hugged her, Liv didn't stay behind and soon ran to talk to yours too.

"Hi Veronica!" Kara said smiling at the scene.

"Kara" Veronica greeted her but soon turned her attention to the girls "I saw the video of Luna kicking the paparazzi, I have to say... I loved it!!"

"Veronica!" Lena scolded and Luna started to laugh and hug her godmother. "Don't encourage her"

"But Lena" Veronica smiled "She was defending her sister, here" She turned her back on the women and went to get something from the room "I even bought them a present"

"I can't believe you're going to reward their behavior..." Lena couldn't finish with Luna and Liv's screams.

"PRESENTS" The little brunette ran towards the packages and started to tear the paper, Liv also got excited and started to open, much calmer than her sister.

"I'm going to prohibit Veronica from entering my house, Kara" She complained to the girlfriend but the blonde just laughed.

"AUNT VEROOOOO" Luna shouted and Lena sat defeated "IT’S A XBOX!"

"A DETECTIVE GAME" Liv shouted too and Lena knew she had lost that battle. "I loved!"

"Veronica ..." She looked at the woman in disbelief "I can't believe you gave Luna an Xbox"

Liv was already running to her room with the game while Luna hopped on the couch with joy

"Ah, Lena, the girl wanted the xbox since she was Liv's age and you never gave it to her"

"And there is a reason for that" Lena said incredulously "I don’t think she’s old enough for videogames”

"She's almost nine years old" She rolled her eyes "Right Kara?" Veronica tried to pull the blonde into the conversation.

Looking at the two women looking at her Kara soon decided that she would not fall into the trap of going against Lena, even though she agreed with Veronica!

"Hm" She laughed "Actually, I just remembered that I left some things at home when I left in the morning, I think I'll stop by to pick it up, take advantage of Alex being at home"

"Oh really?" Lena asked as Veronica and Luna ran from the room with the xbox in hand, taking advantage of their mother's distraction "But you went there today" She pouted like a child, she didn't like being away from Kara.

"The apartment is still my home, you know?" Kara laughed at the brunette's expression "It's normal for me to go there every day"

"Hm" Lena murmured and approached the blonde, their bodies meeting, Lena couldn't wait to repeat the night they had... "Maybe you should stay here"

"I’m sorry?” Kara blinked in shock.

"Makes sense, doesn't it?" Lena kissed her neck "You work here, you wouldn't have to come and go every day and we would see each other every night"

Kara tried to focus on what the brunette was asking for but it was hard with her lips kissing her neck. She just wanted to give in and say yes, wait, yes what?

"Wait, Lee" She said nervously "Are you telling us we should live together?" Wasn't it a little too early?

"I'm telling you to live here" Lena rolled her eyes "The house is very big, you don't even have to sleep in the same wing as us, you can stay where Joana is if you want ..."

"You know it would never happen ..." Kara laughed, as if living in the same house as the woman she loved, Kara would sleep away from her

"Do I?" Lena laughed and hugged her.

"I need to think ok?" And talk to Alex to make sure it wouldn't be a crazy idea. 

"No need to hurry" The two kissed one last time before Kara left.

—————————————————————

"You know" Alex said, throwing herself on the couch next to her sister "If every time you come home you’re going to be lying on the couch looking miserable and staring at the phone, you better stay there at Lena's, don't you think?" She laughed and Kara looked at her sister in surprise, had she read her mind?

"Lena just told me something like that"

"Wait" Alex said surprised "Did she ask you to live with her?"

"More or less?" Kara thought of the conversation between them “I think so?" She started to get desperate "What do I do, Alex?"

"Well, first of all, do you want to live with her?" Her sister asked seriously and Kara nodded, she wanted more than anything "So, problem solved" Alex said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Alex!!" Kara groaned "It's not like that, there's a lot at stake"

"Like?"

"The girls, the press, Elise..." Enumerated "The fact that we’ve been together for a short time..."

"Oh really?" Alex laughed "Kara, you've known Lena for almost a year and that's okay, a long time you were just the babysitter but you used that time to get to know each other" Alex had great arguments "Not to mention that you spend the whole day at her house taking care of her daughters” Alex kept laughing “There’s nothing faster than that? What's the difference between sleeping there or here?" It went on and on and Kara knew she was right "What's the difference if you spend most of your day with them?"

"I think you're right" Kara agreed "I just don't want to ruin things"

"You Won't" Alex said "Anyone is lucky to have you in their life" She Drank her beer "Lena Luthor knows this"

"I love you, you know?" Kara hugged her "You are my favorite sister"

"I'm the only one you have" Alex laughed "And speaking of that, since you’re going to live together, it's time to officially introduce me to your girlfriend"

"My god, yes" Kara smiled excitedly "You really need to meet Lena this time" Not only by sight like on the day at the beach "Let's have a dinner"  
Kara took out her cell phone to let Lena know.

"You see" Alex pointed to the device "You already function like a family that lives together" Kara hesitated, she’s right "I don't know why you still have doubts"

"I have no doubts" Kara said convinced "I just don't want Lena to have it"

"Have a little faith, Kara" Alex tapped her on the shoulder "You were made for each other"

—————————————————————-

Kara rolled from side to side unable to sleep, Lena's proposal echoing in her thoughts along with everything that had happened today.

The trip to the hospital, the words of Lena, Mike, the journalists and the girls... Asking her to move!

Kara unlocked her cell phone unconscious.

"Kara? Did something happen?" Kara had called Lena without even thinking "It's two in the morning... Kara?"

"Why do you want me to live there?" Kara asked suddenly, maybe she was exhausted and shouldn't have this conversation right now but she couldn't help herself "Why now?"

"Kara..." Lena sighed and the blonde heard her move through the noise of the sheets "I said the request was unhurried, it’s for when you felt ready"

"But why Lena?" She kept coming back to Lena's words at the hospital "You asked me earlier if I felt vulnerable..."

"Yes" Lena was alert now "And you assured me that no" Her answer was a question and Kara's head started to hurt "You assured me, Kara"

"Yes, but that request ..." Kara felt nauseous as she said "It makes me feel like you're right"

"I ..." Lena hesitated "I don't understand, Kara, what do you mean?"

"I think you may need to work things out on your own before I can move in with you" Kara said but her heart sank, she knew she had made the wrong decision the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Work things out?” Lena’s voice was suddenly dry and Kara blinked sitting up, what was she doing? "Alone? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Lena, no..." She tried but her voice failed

"Oh really?" Lena was getting angry "Because it looks like you are” She Sighed "It looks like you’re using my fears against me"

"What?" Kara was alert now "Lena, no, I was just worried, I didn't want to ruin things by going too fast"

"Don't talk like I put pressure on you" Lena's voice was distant "I said it was for when you’re ready, I didn't give you deadlines, I have no power over you"

"Of course you don’t, Lena" Kara didn't know how to save the situation, Kara didn't even know what situation she was in "I don't know what I'm talking about"

"It seems to me that you don't" Lena agreed "It seems that you don't know a lot of things"

"I know I want to be with you" Kara suddenly decided "I want to live with you, I want to be with the girls, I don't know what happened to me, I was afraid..."

"I don't know Kara" Lena sounded like Lena again and she sighed with relief "I don't think it's a good idea anymore" She sighed tiredly "Clearly I pressured you into something you weren't ready for"

"Lena, no," she protested.

"Apparently I do that" Her voice was distant again and Kara cursed herself, what had she done? "I don't want to have control over you" She hesitated "So you're right, we’re better off alone"

"Lena?" Kara's eyes filled with tears, that was not what she meant at all, that wasn’t what she wanted. "Lee?"

Lena had hung up the phone.

What the hell had she done?


	53. there’s always a good side to bad things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter left a lot of you with mixed feelings, I hope this one clears a little bit of that and if don’t just remember that Lena’s human and she makes mistakes and Kara’s a saint so there’s that!

"There you go" Harley said as soon as she saw the lawyer waiting by her car. Ivy had asked to meet her at the police station and help with the problem at Luthor's school, but when they were inside she hadn't said a word to Harley, which left her confused because not long ago they were naked in her apartment.

"Hello" Ivy flirted and Harley rolled her eyes.

"I already saw you today"

"Yes" She said slowly "And my day keeps getting better and better"

"I thought you were going to ignore me" She admitted "You didn't even look at me in there"

"I didn't want to distract myself" The redhead shrugged and ok, she could understand wanting to be professional, it was only difficult because they had sex less than an day ago. "I take my job seriously," she said firmly.

"I know" Harley also took hers "I know Bruce Wayne, he told me a lot about you..." She hesitated "And I also take my job seriously, I don't appreciate being treated like your maid, I came to you today to do you a favor but don’t call me to solve your problems "

"Look who's getting her claws out" Ivy laughed and Harley frowned, she wasn't kidding "I know, I appreciate you coming" She calmed down with the redhead's words "And Bruce Wayne? Really?" She laughed scornfully "Do you know his lawyer too, Selina?"

"They are my best friends" She’s defensive of them.

"What a small world" The lawyer laughed out loud "Send her my regards, say I can't wait to win again in court"

"Yeah, I think she won't like to hear that" Harley gave a small smile

"They never like it" She said seriously "But I never lose"

"You are very self-confident, you know?" Harley came around to get in the car "It displeases many people..."

"But not you" She held her against the door, passed her face on her neck inhaling her scent "you like it"

"Do I?” She challenged

"Hm" She murmured and stole a little peck from the blonde "Are you still going to say no to going out with me?"

Harley hesitated, the redhead's proximity made her think slowly but her heart was pounding. Could she do that? Could she give the woman a chance?

She seemed so arrogant, self-centered... It made her excited, she knew she was attracted to people like that, but the last time she was involved with someone it had ended in disaster and almost ended her life, she had become someone that she hated... 

Harley looked at the woman, so close that she could see inside her eyes, a little play, desire and curiosity running inside them.

Fuck it.

"Ok" murmured "Let's have dinner"

It's in God's hands now. 

——————————————————————

Kara’d thought that giving Lena the night to think would be a good idea...

Why she had been so stupid she would never know...  
Actually, she knew, Kara’d become insecure, her earlier conversation with Lena about feeling vulnerable and the request nevertheless had left her confused but after rolling all night in bed and almost ending their relationship on the phone - again - she understood it better.

It was Kara's first serious relationship, not that she hadn't dated before, she had her boyfriends here and there but she knew that she didn't get involved with them the way she was involved with Lena and it scared her for a moment.

Kara knew that if Lena’d asked to marry her, she would probably say yes and that terrified her because, if she’s honest with herself, she had nothing to offer Lena.

If she thought about it, there was no reason for Lena to like her since they were so different.  
Kara wasn’t thinking straight, and in the midst of that panic, she had picked up the phone and dumped it all over Lena on the worst possible day for that. She knew that Lena was sensitive due to the events of the previous day but she had done it anyway.

Kara didn't like herself very much at the moment but she still breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lena's driver at her door. She won’t deny and say she hadn’t had a moment of doubt about her job when she woke up... Would she continue to see the girls? Her eyes filled with tears just thinking about not being able to talk to Liv and Luna.

"Karaaaaaa" She heard Liv's screams as soon as she entered the house "Let's play, I missed you much and playing too and now I have a new game"

"Oh, let's go" Kara said looking around and kissing the girl "Have you had your breakfast yet? Where's your mom?" She asked like someone who wasn’t interested. 

"We ate, yes" Liv nodded "We won't go to school anymore, you know Kara, NEVER AGAIN" Kara blinked.

"I’m sorry, what?” well? "Never?"

"Mommy said" Liv nodded and pulled her into the room "Come onnnnnnn”

"And where's your mom?" Kara looked towards the stairs

"I don't know" Liv bit her lip and hesitated, Kara looked at her curiously "She wasn't home”

"Wasn't she home when you went to her room?" Kara raised an eyebrow - a habit she picked up from Lena - when she learned that Lena had not participated in her routine with her daughters. It was early, where could Lena be?

She felt that yesterday's conversation had a lot to do with it and sighed, great, one more thing that was Kara's fault.

"I don't think Mommy slept home” Liv whispered as if telling a secret and Kara froze in the middle of the stairs, how come she didn't sleep at home? Where had she slept?

Every time Lena had stayed out late at home she had talked to Kara to stay with the girls and she ALWAYS came back to sleep. Always!

"She didn’t?” 

"Liv, stop being a snitch" Luna shouted from the top of the stairs and Kara sighed, the day was starting well "Mom slept at home she just left early" The girl said looking at Kara.

"I didn't see her..." Liv said

"Then shut up" Luna completed and looked at Kara "Liv’s stupid don’t listen to her..."

"LUNA!" Kara scolded and the girl ran to the room "Liv, go to the room and I'll be right there ok? I'll talk to Luna" Liv nodded and ran off to prepare the game.

"Lu?" She entered the room without knocking for fear of being banned.

"She didn't, okay?" Luna was on the defensive "Don't believe Liv, she a lier, just like Elise"

"Lu" Kara sighed "I thought we already talked about this? She's your sister ..."

"But a liar" Luna said "Kara, you have to believe it, Mom would never cheat on you" Kara's eyes widened, ok, that hadn't even crossed her mind "She hates cheating”

"Her or you?" Kara knew the girl was projecting her feelings "Tell me the truth Lu, did your mother sleep at home?" Luna shook her head and started to cry, Kara hugged her.

"Alright Lu, no need to cry" Kara tried to calm the girl "Your mom and I fought yesterday, it was nothing serious but I think she needed some time to relax, so she must have left the house" Kara didn't suspect that Lena would be with someone else, she trusted the brunette even in a fight, her concern was Lena doing something that could harm herself or something that was not very healthy.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked stopping crying

"Yes" Kara confirmed. She ran her hand over the girl's hair "She’ll be home soon"

"Ok" Luna smiled and Kara's heart became lighter, she needed to talk to Lena urgently about it. “So it's okay, right?” Luna continued “Have you made up?"

"Err" Kara didn't want to lie "Almost there" She decided to be optimistic.

Luna looked at her with some doubt and then took out her cell phone saying all right, in the back of her mind, Kara felt that Luna was going to do something but... What the eyes don't see the heart doesn't feel and if it were to help Kara, she would turn a blind eye.

————————————————————-

Kara was in the middle of a spoonful of ice cream when she heard Lena arrive in the kitchen, her heart leaping when she looked at the brunette.

"Kara?" She said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Kara got up running and almost dropped the ice cream jar, yes, it was all she needed to have to clean ice cream off the floor now "Just a minute" She said going to put things away and saw Lena looking at her with fun and patience, ok, maybe she could save this situation.

They went to the studio.

"Luna told me what she told you earlier today" Lena said closing the door and Kara frowned, which part? "I came running home because I needed to talk to you" Lena sighed "Kara, I wasn't with anyone last night, you have to belie..."

"But I know that Lee" Kara said gently "It didn't even cross my mind"

"So why Luna..." Lena stopped and rolled her eyes "My daughter is a first rate manipulator"

"Did she say I thought that?" Kara laughed when asked and saw Lena nod that yes, wow, Kara wanted to hug the girl. "Lena, no, I didn't think that for a second, I was just worried ..."

"I ..." Lena hesitated to tell "I usually go to the office when I have many things on my mind, work always helps me but I was so tired that I ended up sleeping on the company sofa..." She sighed confessing and Kara sat next to her.

"Lee, you owe me no explanations"

"Don’t I?" Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara kept herself in silence, okay, maybe? "When I woke up I already had so many meetings that I didn't have time to come home, I just changed clothes and stayed" Lena continued "I shouldn't have left the girls alone but I wasn’t thinking straight"

"Lena, they weren't alone" Kara rolled her eyes, Lena had an army of employees who slept in the same house besides Joana who slept in the same wing, she hadn't put the girls in danger.

"Even so..." Lena looked at the studio table "Anyway..."

Silence hung over the two of them, now that Lena knew that Kara hadn't gotten the wrong impression she didn't know what else to say without going over the subject last night and well, Kara wasn't going to waste this opportunity that Luna had given her.

"You know..." she cleared her throat "You are not the only person in this relationship with insecurities" Kara decided that the attack would be the best defense.

"What?" Lena looked at her curiously "Kara?"

"Yesterday," She saw Lena closing in on mentioning the night before but Kara wouldn't give up so easily "What I said on the phone was related to my insecurity"

"But you seem so sure of everything" Lena was confused "You always took the lead in our relationship ..."

"Yes" Kara swallowed "But no one is sure all the time, Lee" She Thought of the conversation "I'm sorry if my words hurt you yesterday but I was trying to get assurance from you and I ended up with my feet in my mouth..."

"So you don’t think that living here would make you vulnerable?" Lena asked quickly "That would give me power over you?"

"No!" Kara said firmly "I think living here would be the best decision I could make and I called you to tell me it was real and that you’re doing for the right reasons..." Kara sighed "That you wanted me around for the right reasons"

"I want you around because I love you" Lena said simply, now more relaxed when hearing Kara's explanation "Because I like you with my family"

"And I want to be here because I love you" Kara added "Because I love this family" Continued "I have no other reasons Lena"

Lena kissed her and Kara breathed a sigh of relief when their lips met again, the blonde put all the pain and confusion she felt last night in the kiss until Lena pulled away.

"But I..." Lena breathed "I talked to my therapist, she said that being away from each other and continuing therapy was probably a good idea for now, that ..."

"No" Kara put her finger on the brunette's lips "Can’t we do the therapy together?" Lena nodded "I will be with you" Kara promised "Every step ok?"

"Why can't I say no to you?" Lena laughed, their breaths meeting.

"It's a power" Kara laughed and stole a kiss.

"I'm sorry" Lena said seriously breaking the good mood they had entered "My fears took over me again and I didn't think you needed me too ..." Kara smiled kindly, yes, Lena wasn’t perfect and most of the time her fears made her response faster but she was also the first one to apologize when in the wrong and she loved so fiercely that Kara couldn’t help but love her back "I promise to pay more attention to your feelings” Lena sighed in her neck “Do you forgive me? "

"Of course, Lee" Kara was happy that Lena had understood her feelings "It was just a misunderstanding, from both sides" She Laughed.

"Ok" Lena laughed and started kissing the blonde's neck "You know what's coming now, right?" Kara swallowed. "The best part of fighting..." Lena bit her chin, biting down on her collarbone "It's reconciliation"


	54. what kind of question is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to talk to you because of some of the things you guys have been pointing it all, while I may agree with a lot of points and believe me, I’m doing my best to translate and edit this as best as I can to pass down the things I really wanted to write, some meanings may get lost in translation. Yes, Lena still has a lot of issues she needs to work on but Kara does too, she needs to work on herself and be a little selfish sometimes but she won’t, because she doesn’t realize it yet, but don’t worry, they’ll get there. Eventually! haha I hope this clears some things up for you guys and if don’t, well, I’m sorry because this story is already fully complete and written down so I won’t change much but I promise I’m editing it, that’s why it takes more time to update.

Kara was running her hand over Lena's bare back, they had taken off her clothes quickly before Lena returned to position herself on her lap.

Their kisses were hurried, different from the last time Lena and Kara had done this, it had been sweet and experimental but these kisses seemed more aggressive and firmer... Kara wasn't complaining, Lena's taste penetrated her body making her dizzy of pleasure, their tongues meeting and massaging each other while the brunette's hips rolled in her lap, rubbing against her abdomen.

Lena pulled Kara's hair and licked her neck, eliciting a moan from the blonde, who reflexively squeezed her ass and pulled her against her body.

The hand that was on Lena's back passed over her body, passing over her belly - with a little more meat than Kara's making her mouth water - until it reached her waist where she slowly went down to where she wanted ...

Lena moaned when Kara massaged the lips of her intimacy, it was wet and hot and Kara bit her lip wanting to taste the woman she loved.

She turned the two of them in a single movement and knelt on the carpet, facing Lena's pussy that shone invitingly. She didn't hesitate and started sucking Lena as she liked to be sucked and saw the brunette's body squirm in response, one of her legs going over her shoulder to give more space.

Lena's taste was the best thing Kara had ever tasted and she would never get tired of eating this woman out, her tongue roamed the heat and she could feel the liquid running down her chin as she kissed and licked the pussy in front of her.

Lena grabbed her hair and she could feel herself getting wetter than she already was, her thighs sliding together and she closed her legs for more friction.

In response to the movement, Lena pulled her hair tighter and Kara penetrated her with a finger to start, she made circular movements inside the brunette while sucking and licking her entire length but ignoring her clitoris. Lena moaned and struggled for more contact.

"Kara..." She warned and Kara laughed, the vibrations of her laughter making Lena arch her hips even more towards her mouth and the blonde finally took the brunette out of her misery by grabbing her clit and sucking heavily.

She felt Lena's walls start to tighten around her finger and she put one more by surprise, the extra pressure making Lena moan in the middle of her orgasm.

Kara continued massaging the brunette while she calmed down, slowly kissing her belly, rising to her breasts until she reached her lips where she kissed her willingly, their tongues meeting and Lena feeling her own taste in the blonde's mouth.

Kara was enjoying this reconciliation thing. 

—————————————————————

"Hmmmm" Kara moaned as she finished her second orgasm, this time with Lena's three fingers inside her. Her breathing was heavy and Lena continued to kiss her relaxed body.

"Mom?" Kara jumped when she heard Luna's voice on the other side of the door and her heart almost stopped when she heard the door was opening. Oh my God, what they were going to do now? God, Lena's fingers were still inside her. That was it, they were going to traumatize the girl, she couldn't breathe ...

"Luna, wait a minute" Lena said calmly and laughed at Kara's expression. How could she be so calm?

"Lena!" Kara whispered, getting up quickly and looking for her clothes while Lena just dressed calmly. To the blonde's surprise, Luna hadn't tried to enter the studio after Lena told her to wait.

"Calm down, Kara" Lena laughed as she finished buttoning her blouse "Luna knows she shouldn't go into places where the door is closed"

Kara couldn't speak, she was as red as a tomato. Had the girl heard them both? My god, what if the whole house heard them?

"Finished?" Lena asked and Kara nodded, she was decent at least, even though her panties were still bothering because she was wet “Luna come in"

"Geez" The girl said opening the door "Why you took so long?" She stopped when she saw the appearance of the two and Kara knew they were made, screwed, completely ruined... "Were you dating?" Luna asked and started laughing at her nanny's face.

"Yes" Lena replied calmly "But Lu, what happened?"

"Nothing" Luna kept looking between the two women "I wanted to know if you guys have already made up but I think yes right?..." Luna hesitated "Mommy, Is Kara okay? She’s very red"

Lena started to laugh and Kara looked at her with a look of betrayal, really?

"Lee!!!"

"She's embarrassed, Luna" Lena laughed "That's all, it's okay, we've already talk and we’re okay, aren't we, Kara?"

"Yes" she cleared her throat "Yes, we’re fine, we talked, we kissed, I mean, yes" Damn, had she forgotten how to talk?

"Okay," Luna said, turning to leave "You two look weird, bye" She left and closed the door leaving Lena laughing behind her.

"Lena!!!" Kara scolded "How can you laugh? Luna almost caught us having sex ..."

"Don't worry, my love" Lena kissed her cheek and Kara got even redder "Luna has a great sex education, even if she saw or heard something it’s okay, if she has any doubts she’ll talk to us”

"Ah" Kara crossed her arms, she’d lost all libido while Lena laughed.

—————————————————————-

"This way" The receptionist took her over to the table where Ivy was sitting, the woman was wearing a red dress with her loose red hair matching her makeup. Harley licked her lips.

"Hi" She said in a sexy voice and Harley sat down.

"Hi"

"I ordered champagne" She said smiling "I hope you don't mind"

"I like it" She confirmed "I like the flowers too"

"Ah, I thought you were going to ignore my gift” She laughed. Ivy had send flowers to her house. 

"I wanted to thank you in person" She said taking the menu "Can we order?"

"Sure" Ivy called the waiter and ordered in French, Harley just looked at her incredulously. "Believe me, you will love it"

"I can't believe you just ordered for me? What year is it in? 70s?"

The redhead laughs.

"Ah" She looked around "Champagne is finally coming"

Harley rolled her eyes at the change of subject.

"But tell me about yourself ..." She laughed "I want to know everything"

"Well," she said as soon as the waiter left "I'm from Gotham, originally"

"Yes" Ivy said interested “Bruce and Selina’s city, why did you move here?"

"I ended a relationship" She swallowed "I needed a new place, I asked for a transfer from the police and ended up here"

"Bad ending?"

"You can't imagine ..." She laughed derisively "And you? How did you get here?"

"Lena Luthor" She laughed "I followed her to the city, I settled here because of her"

"And are you still here for her?" Harley asked pretending disinterest.

"There are other things in this city that interest me" She looked intensely in her eyes "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Yes" She Drank the champagne "Did you plan all your life around Lena Luthor?"

"Basically" She laughed "Pretty pathetic isn't it?" Harley shook her head "You can agree"

"I think it's romantic" She interrupted "She never wanted anything to do with you?"

"No" Ivy stopped laughing thoughtfully "But it doesn't matter anymore, she's happy and I'm happy" She put her head in her hands "I'm happy with you here, you don't have to worry about Lena"

"Ok" Harley blushed.

"And you?" She asked "Is there anyone I should be concerned about?"

"No..." Harley really had nobody "I have nobody"

"Great for me then" She blinked.

—————————————————————

"Okay, you were right" Harley said licking her lips "This food is wonderful"

"I said you would like it" Harley smiled "Do you want dessert?"

"No!" She opened her eyes wide, she had eaten too much "I'm full"

"But tell me" She pushed the plate away "Have you ever killed someone, Harley?"

The blonde choked on her drink, what was that? What?

"What?" Harley asked angrily "What kind of question is that?"

"Something we should know about each other, right?"

"No!" She disagreed and frowned "We shouldn't"

"Okay then" Ivy drank the champagne.

Harley looked at her, her posture was relaxed and she had a smile on her face.

"You m..." cleared her throat.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it?" Ivy laughed and Harley rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take your bait" She replied "Why do you ask that?"

"Curiosity..." She sighed "With your work... you must have killed someone"

"You know it's very upsetting that you ask me that"

"I want to get to know you, that's all"

"And does knowing mean knowing if I killed someone?"

"Is there anything more intimate?" The redhead laughed and Harley was silent, she was right.

"Let's change the subject"

"With pleasure" Ivy smiled "I'll order dessert"

"I said I'm full" Harley laughed "Do you want me to put on weight?"

"To eat you later?" She blinked and Harley almost choked again, she had to get used to the redheaded’s way or she would die of heart’s palpitations in no time.

"Maybe" She laughed and Ivy looked at her appreciatively. "If you deserve it"

"I better work hard to earn it then..."

——————————————————————

The two women entered the apartment without even seeing where they were going, very busy with their tongues intertwining.

The end of the dinner had been great and Harley called the redhead for a nightcap in her apartment, which led the two of them to kiss in the car, in the elevator, in the hall and now entering the room.

The redhead ran her hand over the edge of her body and Harley shivered in response.

When she realized, they were already in her room, the clothes spread on the floor and the redhead's tongue strolling over her torso ... No, it was her turn to explore the lawyer's body.

Harley turned the two of them, making them fall on the bed and sat on top of the woman, giving her a privileged view of her body, her breasts, her belly ...

She ran her hands over them and saw the redhead bite her lip in response, she wanted to touch, taste and explore. It wasn't her first time with a woman, but it was the first time that Harley thought she might really like a woman's body.

The redhead's little moans drove her crazy and she was dying to explore her intimacy, and so she did, she lowered her hand to the redhead's pussy - she noticed that she had no hair and sighed, she wanted to know if she was a redhead down there too - and paced her hand on her pussy.

Ivy spread her legs in response, looking for greater friction as Harley ran her fingers over her opening, wetting them immediately, she felt herself becoming more and more excited in response.

She was taking her time with her exploration and before she could penetrate the woman, the redhead slapped her on the butt, pulling her body against hers. Giving her orders even when it was under Harley’s control.

"Patience" Harley laughed.

"It's not my forte" She threw her hips against hers hand and slowly two Harley's fingers entered her. It was hot, her walls massaged her hands and Harley moaned before Ivy.

The redhead started making movements with her hips, riding her fingers under her body and controlling the movements.

It didn't take long for her to burst into orgasm and look into her eyes.

"My turn"


	55. spells and grandmothers

Harley smiled when she saw the red hair spread on her sheets, it felt good to wake up next to someone again, the blonde didn't know she was feeling so alone before that.

"Good morning" She woke the redhead who looked sulky and turned away "Ivy, wake up" She laughed "I have to go to work"

"Why?" She mumbled "Who works at this hour?"

"People on call?" Harley put the coffee tray under the bed and the lawyer opened her eyes in response to the smell. "I didn't know how you like coffee so I brought it black and you can sweeten it"

"Hm" She sat down and smiled "Coffee in bed, Quinn?" Harley blushed "Watch out or I'm going to get used to it and then good luck getting rid of me"

"I don't want to get rid of you" She kissed her quickly after Ivy took a sip of black coffee without sugar - she wrote it down in her mind for future reference "And since we’re talking about it...” 

Since she had woken up earlier, she’d spent the entire night thinking about their future and how she had enjoyed the redhead's company, how she wanted to be in a relationship and how Selina had said that Ivy had many suitors.

"You can say whatever you want," Ivy said gently.

"What are we? So, I know we only went out once" She swallowed, she didn't want to sound like a spinster looking for prey "But what do you want us to be?" She hesitated "I think I want to ask if we are exclusive?"

Ivy laughed and Harley shot her an angry look.

"I don't know ..." She said "As you said, we only went out once" Harley bit her lip "However," The redhead drank more coffee "I don't go out with two people at the same time"

"Good" Harley smiled "Me neither"

"great" She laughed.

"Great"

———————————————————————

"Mommy" Liv commented seeing Kara sitting at the breakfast table "Will Kara stay here forever? She never leaves"

Kara choked on the coffee, the question was innocent but it made her feel exposed.

"Girls" Lena was sitting in front of Luna and Liv and Kara was looking nervous. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about ..."

"If it's about you guys kissing, you don't have to, I already know these things" Luna said laughing and this time Kara really choked on the coffee she was having.

"No" Lena laughed "It's not about that but we are both going to talk about you 'knowing about these things” Luna was no longer laughing and Kara held back the urge to laugh in victory "I bet it has your godmother's finger on it"

"What are you talking about?" Liv interrupted and Kara blushed again, seriously, wasn’t have a limit to how much a person could be embarrassed of?

"What we're talking about is that Kara and I were thinking it might be a good idea for her to come live with us" Lena changed the subject and saw Liv's eyes widen "But of course your opinion matters too, what do you think?"

"I LOVE” Liv shouted at the same time as Luna said "What do I get out of it?"

Lena sighed and Liv got out of the chair and ran to Kara's lap.  
"I love I love I love” The girl repeated and Kara kissed her head, her heart screaming with joy "we’ll play EVERYDAY" Ok, Kara looked at Lena desperately but the brunette ignored her cry for help.

"Yay!" She tried to pretend enthusiasm for the girl she loved, but deep down, Kara couldn't stand playing chess and losing to a six-year-old girl.

Lena laughed and turned to Luna.  
"You get Kara's presence"

"Okay" Luna rolled her eyes "But is she going to play xbox with me?" She turned to the blonde "Aunt Vero said the game dvds are coming tomorrow"

"I'll play it" Anything but chess "Can I?" She asked Luna since Liv was already planning as many things as they could do together.

"Okay, I'll let you" Luna said as if she had really thought about it and Kara kept herself from laughing, she loved these girls.

They finished their coffee and Lena asked Kara for help in choosing the girls' new school. Lena had left them at the old one because Luna had insisted because of her friends and also because of all the events, the brunette hadn't had time to think about choosing another school but now she had no choice.

She couldn't leave the girls in the same place that let Liv go out with Elise and paparazzi walking through the playground ...

Kara's cell phone interrupted them both.

"It's Alex" She said to Lena before answering "Hi"

"Kara!" Alex looked nervous "Cancel everything, mom is here"

"What?" Kara's eyes widened "Eliza?"

"Yes!!" Alex laughed "And she wants to know where you are! Didn't you tell her that you had a new job? Or that you're dating your boss? That you’re thinking of LIVING with her?"

"Ah" Kara swallowed and saw that Lena was looking at her curiously, her expression must be comical "I kind of forgot?"

"Kara!!"

"I know, I know" She sighed "I’m going ok? Just ... distract her ok?"

"Ok" Alex laughed "Don't take too long or I'll tell her everything"

"Alex !!" She said but her sister had already hung up, sighing she turned to Lena "My mom is in town"

"And you don't look very happy” Lena raised an eyebrow doubtfully

"No" Kara said "I haven't talked to her in a while, she didn't even know I had a new job"

"Good luck" Lena laughed realizing that Kara was going to have to tell everything that happened in the meantime.

"Aren't you going to offer to go with me?" Kara pouted "Support me?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lena laughed at the blonde's expression

"I don't know" Kara said without wanting to offend "Maybe I better talk to her alone"

"Do you think she won't like me?" Now she was worried

"No, I think she'll love you" Kara laughed "That's the problem"

"Got it" Lena laughed "You can take the girls if you want ... They are dying to leave the house and I have to go to Lcorp anyway"

"That..." On second thought, yes, it would be perfect "This is a great idea, are you sure there is no problem?"

"Of course not" Lena laughed "They’ll love to go"

"Ok" Kara smiled and kissed her quickly "If you want you can stop by after you leave”

"I'll think about it"  
———————————————————————

"Is your mom cool, Kara?" Luna asked in the elevator of her building "Or is she like mom’s mom?"

"Cool?” Kara remembered Lillian "Oh no, my mom is cool yes, you can trust her"

"You think she’ll like my drawing?" It was Liv who asked, the girl draw a picture in Kara's car of her dressed as Supergirl for her mother and to be honest? Kara was a little jealous, she wanted the drawing for herself.

"She’ll love it"

Alex opened the door and laughed at Kara with two children in her arms.

"Mom" She shouted into the apartment "Kara’s here and she brought her daughters"

"Daughters?" Eliza asked curiously from the kitchen and Kara frowned at Alex

"really?" She said nervous

"Hj Lu" Alex greeted the older girl who was already entering the apartment without even asking for permission as if the house were her "Hi Liv"

"Hi Aunt Alex" Liv replied affectionately but did not let go of Kara's leg, even though she spent some time here when they returned from the beach, Liv was still very closed off. In that she reminded Kara of Lena more than Luna, since the girl was very honest and open.

"Hi Eliza" Speaking of open, Luna was already talking to her mother "Kara said that you are nice and that I have to be polite to you, are you nice?"

"Luna !!" She scolded entering and closing the door while Eliza laughed aloud at her daughter.

"What?" The girl asked innocently "You said that ..."

"I hope I'm cool ..." Eliza said towards the girl "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Hm" Luna pretended to think "They make these cards now from xbox you know? That you recharge and put them ..."

"Luna" Kara was in shock, was the girl really trying to get a game card from Eliza two minutes after meeting her? 

Alex and Eliza looked at the scene with humor.

"I'm sorry" Luna blushed and looked at Eliza "I don't know my grandma and I saw on the internet that grandmothers give this kind of things to their granddaughters and I thought, well, if Kara is dating Mom, that kind of makes you my grandma, right? " The girl said it all in one sentence and Kara sighed and laughed, what else could she do?

"I would love to give you that card" Eliza said stroking Luna's hair and Kara was in shock, since when did Luna let someone - a stranger - touch her hair? "Just as I would love to be your grandmother"

"Mom!!" Kara scolded "Don't promise things to Luna for god's sake"

"Why not?" Eliza went over to Kara and hugged her whispering in her ear "Later we’ll talk about you dating and not telling me anything"

Kara grunted and Alex laughed.

"Since you're going to be Luna's grandma" Liv interrupted "Can you play a game with me?" She left the hem of Kara's pants and went to her mother.

"Ok" Kara said to Alex "Eliza put some spell on the girls"


	56. if only she could go back in time

Lena was just leaving her meeting with her media department when she saw her cell phone ring and Kara's name appear on the screen. She didn't know if she was ready to meet Elisa, Kara's mother, but she knew that one day she would have to do it, after all, the two were almost living together, it was normal for the blonde's family to want to meet her.

Lena just hated not being in control of the situation and meeting the blonde's family would leave her with no control at all ... What if Eliza or Alex didn’t like her? If they disapprove of Kara coming to her place? What would they do?

Lena shook her head and answered the phone, these last meetings with the media team made her more stressed than usual but she didn't blame her employees, they were dealing with a storm coming in the form of the interviews that Elise was giving from the hospital, interviews that her team didn't understand why Lena kept quiet about...

"How did it go?" She answered with a sigh, she didn't want to think about it now.

"So ..." Kara said from the other end of the line and Lena's heart skipped a beat "Did I say today that I love you?"

"What happened?" Lena stopped in the middle of the hall to give her full attention to Kara, ignoring the looks of the secretaries passing by her "Is Luna behaving?" She hated to blame the girl again but it was the first thing that ...

"No! Nothing like that" Kara corrected her "On the contrary, Luna and Liv got along very well with my mother" She hesitated and Lena frowned "So well they are calling her grandma" Kara laughed nervously and Lena held her breath "But let's focus on the positive side of this, shall we?"

"Positive?" Lena managed to say "Kara ... My God, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry ... I'm going to talk to them"

"What?" Kara asked confused without understanding the brunette's concern "Lena, no! Eliza loved it! It's okay, they’re getting along very well"

"I don't know ..." Lena bit her lip, her own mother's face suddenly flashing in her mind "Kara ..."

"Lena" She heard the sigh "I loved it and Eliza loved it too, let the children be children"

"Hm ..." Lena ran her hand through her hair "We’ll talk about this later"

"Okay" Kara tried to smile on the other end of the line "Are you coming here?"

"Actually ..." Lena didn't want to "Actually, I think I better go home, I'm really stressed and I don't think it's time to meet your mother ... Do you think she'll hate me if I don't show up? "

"Of course not!" Kara comforted her "I'm going to talk to her, she understands and not to mention that she is more than happy to be with the girls"

“Ok..."

"Is everything okay, Lee?" Kara frowned at the murmur "If you really don't like it I can ..."

"No!" She heard herself say quickly without being sure "No, it's okay, you're right, there's no reason to disturb the girls"

"If you're sure ..."

"Yes" She said with more confidence "Okay"

They said goodbye and Lena hung up the phone, still standing in the middle of the hall, her problem was not with Eliza, her problem was with Lillian ...

Her mother's face flashed in her mind and her head started to hurt thinking about Luna saying 'grandma'. That term should belong to her own mother, it should...

"Mrs. Luthor?" One of the secretaries found the courage to approach, she seemed nervous and Lena didn't have the head to be friendly "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm great" She said dryly but soon remembered who she was "Thank you ..." She looked the girl in the eye, Lena usually knew her employees by name and she remembered being consulted about hiring the woman, if she wasn’t mistaken her name starts with J.

"Jennifer" She smiled politely

"Thank you" She nodded and quickly headed for the elevator, she needs to get to her office.

"Mrs. Luthor" Jess said as soon as the doors opened "You’re late for your next meeting, did the media department take longer than expected?"

"No" Lena swallowed hard "Jess, please cancel the rest of my day" She saw the secretary sigh and for a second felt sorry for the woman, she had rearranged her day at least three times today "And put me on the line with my mother"

She closed the door without looking back and poured herself a glass of whiskey. On the third sip the phone rang and she heard her secretary's voice.

"Lillian Luthor on line two"

"Thanks, Jess" Lena swallowed when she heard the phone beep telling her to transfer.

"Lena?" Lillian's voice sounded confused on the other end of the line and Lena understood why, the last time they had spoken the brunette had given her mother an ultimatum. Ultimatum that Lillian had not yet responded to.

"What's your answer?" Lena did not want to chat "Now or never, Lillian"

"Lena, I don't understand ..."

"I'm tired of giving you chances" She sat looking at the view from her balcony "Today my daughters called Kara's mother grandmother" Lena laughed without finding anything funny "My daughters were so desperate for affection from a grandmother that they accepted from first person who could offer them that "

Lillian was silent.

"I'm not going to let you in and out of their lives like you did to me" Lena continued when there was no answer "This time you won't be on the fence, mom, so choose, give me an answer"

"I want to be a part of your lives" Lillian said so quietly that Lena barely heard

"All of our lives?" Lena wanted to clarify "Livia?"

"Yes"

"Great!" She didn't know why but she breathed a sigh of relief "Come for dinner tonight and I'll introduce you to the girls officially"

"Perfect"

—————————————————————-

"And then Grandma Eliza gave me three, three, game cards" Luna was still the only one talking at the table, Kara, Lena and the girls were together with Lillian in the living room. The food was great which was very good because the blonde was still eating so she wouldn’t have to talk. “Why did you never come to visit Grandma Lillian?"

Kara almost choked, Luna really couldn't help herself.

"Luna ..." Lena warned but Lillian interrupted her.

"No, Lena ..." She turned to Luna "Me and your mother were fighting, it was all my fault but I want to be part of your life now" She looked at Liv "If you allow me of course"

"Good" Luna pretended to think, despite having the worst temperament of the two, Kara knew that Luna was the easiest to forgive and forget any situation "Grandma Eliza gave me three cards and she is not really my grandmother but you are" She l continued and Lena sighed already knowing where this was going... "And you also missed soooo many birthdays so I would say you owe me many gifts"

"As many as you want," Lillian promised and Kara's eyes widened.

"Mom!" Lena scolded her "You can’t give everything she wants" Lena Hesitated "Or Liv, they got to have rules"

"But Mom," Luna interrupted "It's birthdays gifts, isn't it, Grandma?"

"Sure" Lillian laughed and turned to Lena who was giving her disapproving looks "Lena, please"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Kara who just shook her head.  
"Soon Luna will have all the games humanly possible" Kara whispered to Lena and the brunette looked at her sideways wanting to laugh.

"And you, Livia?" The two turned their attention to Lillian who was now addressing the youngest, having won the oldest "Do you accept me in your life?"

Liv looked lost at Kara and the blonde wanted to pick her up and run away, it was not a good position to be.

"If mommy and Lulu and Kara say it's okay" She looked uncertainly at Lena who nodded "Then I’m okay too" She shrugged and Lillian's eyes narrowed, some familiarity passing over them.

Kara went rigid without knowing why.

"Are you sure, Livia?" Lillian insisted and Liv just nodded, turning her attention to the food.

From what she knew of the girl, Kara didn't think she cared, her posture was normal as well as her tone of voice. Livia seemed to be ok with whatever everyone was ok with but something about her posture seems to be bothering Lillian.

Kara has a bad feeling.

The rest of the dinner was normal and pleasant but when Lillian asked to talk to Lena in the studio Kara knew she was right to be afraid of the night.

"First of all" Lillian said as soon as the studio door closed "Whose daughter is that girl, because surely she isn’t yours"

"I already said I didn't want that kind of conversation about Liv inside my..."

"I'm not talking about Livia," Lillian interrupted and Kara stopped breathing.

"What?” Kara looked between the two "What do you mean?"

"Does she really need to be here?" Lillian asked in exasperation and Lena just looked at her without saying anything. "Okay, whatever, but Lena?"

"Lee?" Kara asked looking at Lena, she didn't like the way this conversation was going, she knew something was wrong.

"Luna is my daughter" Lena said firmly "Just like Liv, the two are my daughters, I don't know why people keep talking about it"

Kara could see that Lena was starting to hyperventilate and she ran to her side, helping her sit on the couch without saying anything, she knew that Lena liked to pour out her feelings without interruption.

"I know you consider them both your daughters" Lena lifted her head "And they are" She Calmed down "But you know what I'm talking about" Her words were kind.

"I ..." Lena hesitated and Kara looked at her in shock, wasn't she about to say what she thought she was going to say? "I don't know what you're talking about" She denied.

"Lena, I'm not an idiot" Lillian stood in front of her and Kara just watched everything, giving silent support to Lena "That girl is nothing like you, her eyes are completely different and her behavior..." Lillian snorted "She's great, darling, I loved her but admit it, tell the truth "

"No" Lena stood up "You don't know what you're talking about"

"Don’t I?" Lillian challenged "Tell me how a girl who - genetically - is your niece can be more like you than your own daughter?"

"Both are my daughters," Lena confirmed.

"Yes" Lillian agreed "But none of them is biologically speaking"

"This matters?" Lena challenged and Kara lost her breath, wasn't Luna from Lena? "What difference does that make?"

"None" Lillian conceded "I just wanted the truth, Livia's behavior is the same as yours when I came back from Europe" She laughed "By god, she has the same facial expressions, the same way of speaking, only now you’ve turned to anger but when you were younger? You were just like Livia"

"But I always thought..." It was Kara who interrupted and blushed when she saw the two of them turn towards her "I always thought Lena and Luna's temperament alike" She said shyly.

"Now" Lillian laughed and agreed "Surely the girl tries to imitate her current behavior but no, Lena was always closed, analyst" She turned to her daughter "Do you remember at the airport? You didn't cry, you didn’t scream, you never cried for me. Can you imagine Luna not breaking that airport if she was in your shoes?” 

"That doesn’t mean anything, people have different behaviors, doesn’t mean anything. Right Lee?” Kara came close to the woman she loved, she was clearly lost but was interrupted by a bang opening the door.

"That's true?" They all held their breath when they saw Luna at the door, clearly listening to the conversation behind her "Mommy?"

Lena started to cry, Lillian was in shock, Luna wasn't behind and honestly? Kara wished she could go back in time and interrupt that dinner.


	57. the rest is history

Luna didn't want to believe what she just heard, it couldn't be true, her mother had never lied to her.

"Baby, I ..." Lena tried.

"It is true?" She pressed, for a child she was always well decided when she wanted something and now she wanted answers "I’m not daughter?"

"Of course you are” Lena pleaded and went to her direction "Of course” She repeated emphasizing, making her opinion clear and Luna breathed a sigh of relief, ok, her mom hadn't lied.

"Lena..." Grandma Lillian spoke from inside the studio and Luna let herself be pulled into her mother's arms that held her desperate as if she was going to run away, ok, maybe Luna thought about running to her room but she wasn't going to be able to be at peace until she knew the truth.

"Shut up" Luna was startled by the hostility in her mother's voice, she had rarely seen her like that, the last time when Elise had tried to attack Liv ... Just remembering it gave chills in her belly, she didn't like to remember Liv on that woman's lap. "Enough!" She returned to the present.

"Mommy" Luna was afraid, not of Lena, never of her mother but she was afraid of why she was so nervous and to be honest her arm was starting to hurt.

"Lee" Kara must have read this in her eyes because she came over, she was a great secretary - and a great m ... She means, a great secretary! Her mother loosened her embrace and turned her towards her!

"I never wanted to" She sobbed and Luna looked at her without understanding "I ..."

"Calm down, Lena" Kara said at her side "Deep breaths, 1 ... 2 ..."

Luna was very nervous and could feel her eyes start to fill with tears, she did not like to see Mom in this situation.

"What did you do, Grandma?" She turned to the older woman she’d accepted into the family, had they made a mistake? Was she like Elise? "Why is Mommy like this?"

"I ..." She didn't know what to say when she looked into his eyes "Lena, it doesn't matter" She turned to her mother "None of that matters, I shouldn't have brought it up, you're right"

"What does not matter?" Luna was already starting to get desperate "Mommy?"

"You are my daughter, Luna" She held your arms "No matter what anyone says, no matter what is in your DNA"

"DNA?" Luna almost couldn't ask, she knew what DNA was, she had learned it in science class "If you are my mother I have your DNA, right?" She was desperate "That's what Miss Alice said in class, right, mommy?" She didn't answer "Mom?"

"I can't have children, Luna" Her mother started crying at her feet and everyone in the room looked at her in shock "When I was younger I had an ovarian disease and well..." Sobbed "I can't have biological children "

"But I don't understand, mom" Luna started to cry “Elise said...” She sobbed "She said I came from you, from an egg of yours, right?" she remembered it as if it were yesterday, she had gone to ask why she didn’t look like Elise if she had been in her belly and she explained that despite having grown in her belly they had used Mom’s egg.

She was happy about that.

"I even look like you and everything" She argued "Everyone says so, right, Kara?" She turned to the blonde who was also teary-eyed "RIGHT KARA?"

"My love, I don't ..."

"Luna, you’re my daughter, yes, you are my daughter because I love you" Her mom said "But you aren’t mine biologically speaking"

"I don't understand" Luna was crying confused and her mother pulled her into her arms.

Luna does not know how long they were hugging on the floor until the two calmed down.

"I don't know what Elise told you, baby and I’m sorry I wasn’t more present to stop her lies" She started "But the truth is that you are so loved, Luna you have always been so loved" Everyone in the room was already crying but Luna couldn't take her eyes off her mother.

"I wanted you since the first time I dreamed about you, have I told you that?" Luna shook her head, her eyes filled with tears "I dreamed of you when I was just a teenager, I saw you the way you are, perfect" She cried "You spoke to me and told me your name was Luna, like the Moon" Kara was also crying "I knew it had to be your name, and when I wanted to talk to you I spoke to the Moon"

"But why did you lie, Mommy?” Luna asked sobbing but she was already calmer with the words her mother "Why didn't you tell me? Who is my mother?" She regretted asking when she saw her mom shiver.

"I'm your mom, Luna" She kneeled "Tell me I'm your mom please" Luna looked at Kara desperately, didn't know what to do but the blonde also seemed to be lost "Lu, please"

"Mommy" She whispered and hugged her, yes, Luna had no doubt about who was her mother, she had just asked the question wrongly "I meant ..."

"All I know about her is that she was a fifteen-year-old girl" Her mother was calmer "She died in childbirth and we were on the waiting list ..."

"But I don't understand" Luna continued to remember the photos "I saw Elise pregnant, she told me”

Her mom sighed.  
"No, Lu" She shook her head "She lied"

"But the photos ..."

"They were from before..." Her mother cried harder and nobody knew what to do to help, Luna was confused and hurt. "Before .." She couldn't finish a sentence. “We tried to have a baby before” 

"God, Luna, don't you see that you're torturing your mother?" It was Grandma Lillian who spoke, drawing Luna's attention, the woman was also crying.

"Don't you dare scold my daughter" Her mother stopped crying and looked at her mother "Don't you think you've done enough?"

"But darling, talking about it clearly hurts you ..."

"What hurts me is my daughter hurting” She looked in her direction and Luna couldn't deny that she was a little hurt "Ask as many questions as you want"

Luna analyzed the situation as much as she could in her head, in the last therapy session Dr. Kelly had said she had to be more ... what was the word? Rational.

‘Count to ten and think before you do or speak’

Her advice served at that moment, Luna hesitated before asking the questions that were on her mind, what Grandma Lillian had said was true, her mom didn't look well and Luna didn't want to make her suffer but at the same time wanted to understand her story.

She was sad and hurt that her life had been a lie but she knew that it was not her mother who had lied to her, she had learned at school that blood does not make a family but she had always felt better than Liv for having her mother's blood!

Turns out, Liv had Mom's blood and not her...

Luna started to cry.

"Lu, please" How could she explain this to her mom without hurting her and her sister? How could she explain that she was jealous of the bond that Liv had with her?

Did mom love Liv more for that?  
Why did she never defend her sister when Luna called her a bastard?

Luna was the bastard.

"I'm not mad" She said to calm everyone down, and really, she wasn't, she just felt a pain in her chest and belly that she couldn't explain "I just want to understand, mommy, please"

"Of course" She nodded quickly "Come here" Luna jumped on her mother's lap, needed more affection than ever. "The photos you saw were from before you were born..." Her mother hugged her tighter and for both of them it was if only they existed in the world "We tried the pregnancy thing but the baby didn’t make it” 

"You had a baby?” 

"No," she explained “She lost it, we... Anyway, it was boy, I never knew she kept the pictures”

Luna looked at her mother who was trying to keep herself from collapsing, she didn't know if she was still asking or not but when she saw her nod she asked.

"And am I his replacement?" Luna was afraid of the answer!

"Never" Her mother said fiercely, saw Kara out of the corner of her eye jump "Never! When I found out it was a boy I was confused because my whole life I was waiting for you, remember the dreams?" Luna nodded, it was nice to think she spoke to her mother in dreams "It wasn't until months after I got on the waiting list for adoption and they took me to a nursery" She stroked her hair and Luna lay on her lap "When I saw you there, it was as if our souls connected, I knew it was you " Her mother smiled through tears and Luna smiled too, she wishs she could remember “Luna, I wanted you from the first moment you were put in my arms, Ivy had to go to the hospital to do the paperwork because I refused to leave without you "

"Do you promise, Mommy?” Luna would like it to be true "Do you swear you loved me like this?"

"I do love you like this" She kissed her "You always were and always will be the daughter I chose to have” 

Luna smiled, she could live with that.


	58. her own personal hero

Kara was in shock with the situation, she never thought that all this could have happened in the life of the woman she loved, so much pain and so much trauma. Lena was a very strong woman... And Luna, her eyes filled with tears just to think, the kid fell asleep exhausted in her mother's arms on the sofa, no one had the courage to separate the two.

In fact, Luna had surprised her, Kara thought she was going to be angry but she was hurt and insecure, needing her mother's affection and touch to assure her that nothing was different.

"Lillian, I think you better go" She said firmly in her direction, she hadn't said anything before so as not to disturb Lena and Luna's moment but it was time, she had done too much damage.

"Kara, it wasn't my intention" She swore in a way Kara believed in her, the woman just couldn't control her own curiosity about her daughter's life but it brought pain to two people that Kara loved and she was nervous she couldn't do something about it.

"Kara..." Lena whispered from where she was sitting and the blonde soon forgot about Lillian, looked at the brunette who was almost in shock. "Kara?"

"Hi, Lee" She whispered not to wake Luna "I’m here, what do you need?"

"Help me..." She tried to get up "Help me get up..."

Kara held one of her hands while supporting Luna's body with the other, the girl moved and tried to grab her mother's waist, not letting her get up.

"Mommy" She whispered waking up and Lena just tried to get up.

"Easy, let's take you to bed" Kara wanted to put the two of them on Lena's bed where they would be more comfortable.

"NO" Luna shouted when Lena pulled away. "stay here"

"Lu, I need to get up" Lena's voice was weak, Kara held her on one side while Luna pulled on the other.

Kara watched as Lena took a step just to freeze, her breathing stopped and her body went limp. Kara tried to run to catch her but she wasn't that fast.

Lena passed out with a crash.

"Mom?!" Luna shouted as she stood up at the same time that Lillian called "Lena?"

Kara was busy trying not to let the brunette hit her head on the floor and laid her carefully on the rug.

"Lee?" She tried to wake the woman "Lena?"

"What's going on with her?" Luna asked desperately "Mommy? Kara? Is she going to die?" The little girl was starting to hyperventilate too, and Kara couldn't take care of both.

"Lillian" She turned to the woman "Hold Luna"

The woman did and Kara wasted no time and called the hospital, Lena could have passed out from emotion but it could also be serious and she wasn't going to risk the woman's life.

"I'm calling an ambulance" Kara was trying to stay calm but all the events were weighing on her shoulder as well.

"MOM!" Luna screamed on Lillian's lap trying to wake her mother and it was proof that Lena was not really present, any mother would have jumped when she heard her daughter's screams. Kara just hoped that Liv wouldn't hear from wherever she was with Joana.

"Lee" Kara tried to call again, running her hand through the brunette's hair but she didn't answer... Discreetly Kara checked her breathing and pulse just to be sure and sighed in concern to see that her heartbeat was accelerating.

"What do we do now?" Lillian asked hugging Luna tightly.

"We wait”

————————————————————-

"Kara, I wanna go, please," Luna begged but she didn't know if that was what Lena would want, to let her daughter accompany her to the hospital.

Two first responses were placing Lena in the ambulance at that very moment, with several employees watching without knowing why and a nervous Luna wanting to go along. Her luck was that Liv was on Joana's lap, although Kara was avoiding looking in her direction since the little girl had already called her name twice.

It was too much happening at the same time.

"Lu, you better stay, there are places that children cannot enter"

"But Kara please" She held her cell phone like a lifeboat.

"Who's going with us?" The rescuer asked, they couldn't waste time, Lena's pressure was too high.

"I will" She said firmly and Luna started to cry but Lillian intervened.

"I'm going with the girls after you" Lillian stated and Kara looked at her doubtfully, unfortunately she didn't have time to debate and just nodded.

The doors closed and the sound of the devices and the siren drove her crazy.

"She’s gonna be fine, yes?" She couldn't help herself "What’s wrong with her?” 

"We don't know, they need to do some tests at the hospital" She replied gently "But she’s already stable, don't worry"

"Ok" She would try.

Apparently the man didn’t lie, when the doctors arrived at the hospital, they took Lena to be medicated but everyone said she was already stable and would soon be in the room. It didn't take long for them to bring her girlfriend back, and this time to Kara's relief she was already awake.

“I’m fine” Kara heard Lena say more than ask the doctor. They were just in the room as the girls stayed outside with Lillian for now "It was just stress, Kara"

"Doctor?" She didn't trust Lena with her health "Is everything really okay?"

"Now it is" He smiled but hesitated "However, although it was just a drop in her blood pressure, you put a lot of effort into your heart, Mrs. Luthor" He looked at the blonde "Does she have a history of panic attacks?"

"Yes" Kara replied at the same time as Lena said 'No'

"Her stress level is very high but her blood pressure is low, which makes her heart work twice as much to supply the blood to her body" He explained "She almost had a heart attack, which at her age is very dangerous"

"But I'm young" Lena argued "I'm thirty"

"Yes, that's why" He said "Heart problems in young people have more complications than in the elderly"

Kara was in shock, Lena almost had a heart attack?

"What can we do?" She asked "Will she have to be hospitalized?"

"No way!" Lena exclaimed.

"It won't be necessary" The doctor explained to the brunette's relief "But I recommend resting for a few days and reducing stress and it’s cause"

"This is going to be interesting ..." Kara said as Lena glared at the doctor, Kara knew that Lena was going to have problems with staying at home but she was going to stay on the brunette to take care of her health.

Anyway, Kara breathed a sigh of relief, it had really just been a scare.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Liv and Luna entering the room, Lena straightening up to pretend everything was fine.

Lillian looked at Lena  
"She’s okay?” Lillian asked Kara and the blonde nodded unwillingly to talk to the older Luthor at that moment. "Ok, I apologize again, Lena" She looked in the direction of her daughter "I'm leaving, we’ll talk later" And with that she turned and left as if the daughter was not in the hospital. Oh really? Kara didn’t understand why Lena had given another chance to someone who behaved that way.

Luna rolled her eyes and went to Lena, her trip to the hospital had at least made the girl forget all the discussion that had occurred.

"About our conversation earlier ..." They all looked at Luna "I want you to know that I really meant everything and that everything is true, I never lied to you and I will never lie ok?" Luna nodded "And you can ask me anything at any time"

"Okay mommy" Luna said smiling "I already know that it wasn't your fault, it was Elise's" Kara raised an eyebrow and kept putting away the medication the doctor had given her.

"Mommyyyyyy" Liv ran and Kara watched Luna's reaction, where before there would be irritation at having her time with her mother interrupted now there was only curiosity. "Are you better in your heart already?"

Perhaps the truth is not so bad.

"Who said that, Liv?"

"Lillian" She replied "Mommy, do I really have to call her grandma?"

"No, my love" Lena stroked her hair "Only when you want it ok?"

"Ok" The girl looked at Lena and Luna together on the bed "Is Lu going to sleep with you today?"

Lena looked at Kara but the blonde wouldn't let her apologize for not sleeping with her today, she knew that Luna needed her mother tonight and even if she wanted to be hugged by Lena after the shock, she knew that Luna was a priority. She just nodded to the brunette.

"Yes, Liv"

"Ah, I want to sleep with you too" The little girl pouted and Lena bit her lip.

"Okay, you can both sleep with me, I think ..." She said nervously, afraid of Luna's reaction but the older one just stayed quiet.

"I have an idea" Kara said and everyone looked at her, she knew that the brunette would probably be released today and that would make the situation easier "Why don’t we have a night slumber party, I can put the mattresses on the floor and we can set up a tent"

"Karaaaaa" Liv shouted "Yes, let's go"

"I want to sleep with Liv" She said knowing that Luna wanted to be alone with her mother and winked at the brunettes "Are you with me, Liv?"

"Yes" The girl said excitedly "I’ll share the tent with Kara and Lulu with mommy” She turned to her sister "Lulu?"

"Yes," Luna agreed.

Lena just smiled in her direction and Kara felt like her own personal hero.


	59. luna does it all

Luna waited to see that her mother was actually asleep before leaving the tent that Kara had set up in her room. The doctors had discharged Lena the same day after she promised that she would rest and not stress and everyone was home before dawn.

Luna was happy to see that her grandma Lillian wasn’t waiting at home, she didn't want to talk to her now but she knew that she would later accept her apology... If she bought enough video game cards, of course.

But Luna was awake for a different reason, Luna wanted to speak to the person who had lied to her about her existence.

"Lena?" She heard the woman speaking on the other end of the phone "I knew that one day you would come back to your senses and call me! I knew ..."

"You are a liar!!" Luna whispered angrily on the phone to Elise.

"Luna?"

"The only good thing about this is that I have nothing to do with you" The girl said with resentment "I hope you get very poor and that all your hair falls off”

"Luna!!" Elise said indignantly, she couldn’t believe that the girl had called her at dawn to say these things "You were always rude, even as a baby, amazing how you don't change"

"I HATE YOU" She screamed waking up her mother who jumped out of bed "I HATE YOU, YOU ARE A LIAR I HATE YOU"

"Luna? Baby?" Lena called by her name and the little girl hung up the phone "I ... I thought we had already talked ... It's okay to be angry with me ..." Lena was confused, having just woken up and thinking that Luna was talking with her.

"No mommy" The girl threw herself back in the tent with her mother who hugged her tightly "I was talking to the snake"

"What?" Lena was alarmed, was Luna having a psychotic attack? "Snake?"

"Elise, mom" She held up her cell phone and Lena breathed a sigh of relief, ok, no one was going crazy "I called her, called her a liar" Luna bit her lip now in doubt "Am I going to be arrested?"

"What?" Lena can't help but laugh "Of course not my love" She sighed "You can express your anger, okay, tomorrow we're going to Dr. Kelly ok?"

"Ok" Luna agreed lying down "Even if I said I wanted her to lose her hair?” 

Lena laughed.

"Even if she goes bald, you won't go to jail, you’re a child" She shook her head "And I would never let you get away from me"

"Ok" Luna had no doubts about that.

———————————————————————

Kara tried not to feel uncomfortable that she still hadn't talked to Lena alone since yesterday. She knew that Luna was in need of her mother's presence, in the morning they had gone to talk to Luna's psychologist - which Kara super supported - and in the afternoon Lena had gone to find Veronica since her friends were desperate, having seen on the gossip sites that an ambulance had been called to Lena's house. I mean, their house... Now it was her house too, right?

Kara wasn't sure when she was supposed to move and now it didn't seem like a good time to talk about it, in fact, the only thing she wanted to do was talk to Lena five minutes about Luna's adoption, just to see if she was okay.

"Kara" Liv caught your eye "You're not paying attention"

"Sorry honey" She went back to helping the girl to study, since the girls had not yet gone back to school, Kara was teaching them at home so they wouldn't be too far behind in their studies "I was thinking ..."

"About mommy and Lulu?" Liv looked at her curiously and yes, Lillian was right, she had the Luthors' cleverness "Me too”

"What are you thinking?"

"Is Mommy really okay from her heart?" Liv frowned "Really?"

"Yes" Kara was happy to not have to lie "It was just a scare"

"Ok" The girl accepted it as true "Lulu was strange yesterday and today too"

"Errr ..." Lena had not discussed with her what they would tell Liv but by the time Lena had kept this secret she was almost sure she would not want to tell the girl "It's just a phase, she’ll be back to normal in no time”

"Okay" Liv went back to doing the exercise as if nothing had happened and shortly afterwards Lena arrived with Luna and Veronica.

"Hi" Lena said hugging Liv and kissing her hair, Luna was helping Veronica with something in the hall "What did you do all day?"

"We studied" Liv said sighing with boredom "Really, mommy, I wanna do something fun"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach again" Kara said from the floor where she was sitting, she thought this house needed a little fun "What do you think?"

"Yessssssss" Liv agreed "Without leaving this time, right, Mommy?” 

"Hm" Lena pretended to think "Sure, we can" She laughed.

"Auntie vero is going to get MARRIED” A small hurricane rushed into the room and everyone turned to look at Luna and Veronica.

"Yes" Lena said laughing "She’d already said that”

"No, now she set the date, right?" Veronica nodded to the girl who went to Liv, everyone watched what she was going to do "Here" She Offered a jar "I brought you an ice cream"

"For me?" Liv asked, she didn't show that she was upset that Luna was going out with Lena and Veronica alone because she was with Kara but it was kind of Luna to think about her sister "Thanks, Lulu"

The two hugged and Kara shot Lena a look of gratitude.

"Don't look at me" Lena said "It was her idea"

"Yes," Luna agreed "And I still put all those disgusting candies that I know you like even though they are disgusting and that you will die if you keep eating it”

"Luna" Kara scolded laughing, even to make a sweet gesture to her sister the girl was aggressive but Liv didn't even care what her sister was saying, her mouth was already full of fini candies”

"So you set the date?" Kara caught Veronica's attention.

"Yes, on the weekend after Luna's birthday"

"So quickly?" Kara asked.

"So what?" Veronica looked at the two "When you know... Why wait?"

Kara blushed.  
Yes, she knew what she’s talking about.

"Auntie Vero" Liv said with a mouth full of ice cream "play with me?"

"Sure" The woman sat with Liv and Luna around her, turning to the two women quickly "I’ll keep them entertained for a few minutes if you guys want privacy..." She winked "If you catch my meaning...”

Kara blushed but knew she could use those minutes to talk to Lena.

"Meaning?" Liv asked confused, a piece of candy falling on her clothes and Kara had to hold herself not to run to clean

"Mom and Kara are going to kiss" Luna said rolling her eyes "I'll explain it to you, Liv"

"I don't know if it's a good idea to leave them alone with Veronica to talk about kissing” Kara laughed when the woman's eyes sparkled when she saw the opportunity to 'spoil' Lena's daughters.

"Leave them alone" Lena smiled and pulled her close "Come with me, let's talk"

"Ok" Kara looked back one last time, seeing Luna making loud kissing gestures while an Liv looked at her with concentration holding a ice cream cone almost made her want to stay.


	60. princess maleficent

"How are you with all of this, Lena?” Kara said as soon as she closed the door to the brunette's room "Really?” 

"Tired" Her girlfriend sighed "The session today was great, Luna said everything she needed but to talk about the past ..." She shivered "It doesn't make me comfortable"

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Kara had this doubt since yesterday "About Luna?"

"I don't know..." Lena frowned "To be honest, Kara, I didn't even think about it that much. I’m not sure it even crossed my mind since you came to work here, Luna is my daughter and how she came to me never mattered" Lena sighed "Maybe that was my mistake, I didn't think that it would matter "

"And it doesn't matter" Kara said with a shrug "It was just a surprise for her, for all of us, I think ..."

"Yes" Lena smiled nervously "Forgive me"

"Lena..." Kara had nothing to forgive

"No! Please let me talk" Lena swallowed "I was so nervous when you said that the girls called Eliza a grandmother that I pressured Lillian to come here, I wanted her to fight for us... For the girls at least” Lena sat on the bed “I wanted her to fight for me and it ended up being a disaster, if I wasn’t so self centered maybe we would’ve had dinner at your place with your mom and none of this would’ve happened"

"It’s okay to want your mother around, Lena" Kara sat next to her.

"Yes" Lena smiled weakly "I became so obsessed with it that I ended up putting you aside, I put you in a horrible position calling her to dinner and right after saying that this would be your home too..." She hesitated "'Forgive me, I’m trying to change"

"Okay" Kara really hadn't felt comfortable at dinner with Lillian but she wasn't mad about it, she knew that Lena - despite everything - still wanted her mother's love. "I understand" And she did, despite everything that her birth mother put her through if Kara had one last chance to talk to her, she would also ask her to come for dinner.

"Did I ever tell you about my birth mother?" Lena curiously denied, Kara didn’t like to talk about her past, she preferred to stay focused on Lena and in the present but felt that maybe the brunette needed to hear that she really understood "I don't want to go into details but she was not a good person.” She Hesitated “Anyway, she killed herself in jail”

"Kara, I'm so sorry" Lena hugged her in shock.

"It's okay" And it was "It was a long time ago and I'm just saying it to say that I understand why you invited her because if I could I would also talk to my mother”

"You are too good for me"

"I happen to think we are perfect for each other" Kara smiled in her hair, her scent penetrating her mind. After the surprises and scares, it was good to have Lena in her arms again, to make sure she was okay...

The brunette started to lightly kiss her neck and Kara walked away before she could fall into temptation.

"Lena! You can't" She said with difficulty "Remember the doctor's orders"

"He said I can't be stressed" The brunette rolled her eyes "Not that I can't kiss my girlfriend"

"Lee..." Kara tried to resist but Lena's lips pulled her from her healthy mind, now they were almost touching her "Lena"

"I promise I'll take it slow" The brunette laughed and Kara didn't resist, some kisses wouldn't hurt...

———————————————————————

The next day, Lena woke up with a smile on her face, despite everything that happened her family was still intact and in fact, all the revelations seem to have made Luna feel more connected with her and her sister.

Her relationship with Kara hadn't changed much, and Lena was happy with that, she didn't want to lose the blonde now that they were so close to starting a life together.

"Mom!!!" She heard Luna running down the hall and turned on the bed thanking God for going to sleep dressed. She and Kara had not done anything much during the day because Veronica interrupted them saying that she needed to leave but when the girls went to sleep they had continued their activities, she means, Lena had continued her activity in Kara since she couldn’t be on the receiving ending of orgasms, she couldn’t speed up her heart, not she’d tell that just by kissing Kara it did and noy that she cared about giving orgasms to the blonde... She enjoyed that a lot.

"Mom!" Luna entered the room breathlessly "Kara said she is going to her apartment to get some clothes, I'll go with her ok? I want to talk to Grandma Eliza"

"What?" Lena was still waking up "Where are you going?"

"Kara’s apartment" Luna rolled her eyes "Liv’s going too"

"Luna! Wait" Lena tried to call the girl but she was already running down the hall

"Can’t wait mom!" She shouted back "The car is already started, look, vrummmmmm" She made the noise with her mouth and Lena couldn't help laughing.

Since Kara appeared in their lives Luna's old personality was starting to appear again, the girl has always been a hurricane but now, with things a little calmer, she could be a child again.

"I think I’m being abandoned by everyone in this house" Lena laughed to herself and was startled when she heard the blonde's laughter coming from the doorway.

"You can always come with us" Kara said from where she was hiding watching the interaction of mother and daughter "Meet my mother?"

"Hm" Lena pretended to ponder "I actually have to go to Lcorp"

"I know..." Kara smiled to show she wasn't upset "If I were someone else I would say that you are afraid of Eliza"

"Me? Afraid?" Lena snorted "Never"

"I know" Kara laughed at the brunette's expression "You know you'll have to meet her at one time or another" Now she’s serious “I can't live here without it"

"Of course I'm going to meet your mother" Lena rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed "We can even kill two birds with one stone and all go to the beach. What do you think?"

"Perfect" Kara smiled "Agreed, I'll talk to her today"

"Luna told me that you are going to get some clothes?"

"Yes" Kara kissed her quickly "Is the moving still on?"

"Sure" Lena smiled "The house is yours"

——————————————————————-

After the morning they had agreed to 'be exclusive', Harley had gone to work and found her coffee - as usual - waiting at the police station. And so it was during the following week, every day that the blonde was on call the redhead had invented a way to leave her some gift ...

The second day was coffee and chocolate, the fourth coffee with flowers, the sixth coffee with chocolates and a card since they were going out at night and on Sunday - which she was pissed to be on duty - the woman had taken the coffee to her herself.

To be honest, Harley was already getting used to being spoiled, Bruce and Selina were having the best week of laughs.

Of course, these were not the only interactions of women on those days, they exchanged messages every day, coffee on Wednesday and Friday and of course, had lunch together on Sunday.

Frankly, everything was perfect, so perfect that Harley knew something bad was going to happen.

And it did.

She was finishing up at the police station, had arranged with Ivy to have dinner together and - finally - dinner was going to be at the redhead's house instead of her apartment.

Harley was excited to know a little more about the woman's life, she was happy to have given her a chance because in such a short time she already knew that the lawyer was much more than the rumors that were out there about her.

When she was almost ready, a knock on her door disturbed her.

"Excuse me" A man in a suit came into her office, pulling out an FBI badge. Okay, something big had happened "Are you Chief Harley Quinn?"

"That’s me" She confirmed and crossed her arms "How can I help? I haven't received an investigation report"

"We actually wanted to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend, Pamela Isley?"

Harley hesitated, who?

"I’m sorry, I don't know any Pamela Isley ..."

"Ivy Carlisle, I believe that is the name she adopted to advocate?"

"Ah, she’s not my girlfriend" She said watching another man come in, it must have been her partner, but she was more concerned with Ivy's name, I mean, Pamela? Wasn't Ivy her name? How did she not know that?

Harley had not looked her and was beginning to regret it.

"But I understand that you are somehow ..." He smirked and Harley didn't like him "Involved?"

"Sorry, what's your name?" She said irritably, FBI or not, completely rude "And do you have any basis for these questions?"

"Edward Riddle" He said 

"Hm" Harley didn't know him "And I have to answer your questions because ...?"

"Your girlfriend is under investigation" He said ignoring what she said earlier "I thought you, as a law enforcement officer, would be the first to want to collaborate"

"Investigation on what?" Her heart leapt, what had Ivy been getting into?

"Lex Luthor’s death" He said grimly and Harley swallowed hard, Lena Luthor's brother? "We have evidence to suggest that she may be involved"

"Impossible" The blonde laughed a little desperately "Ivy wouldn’t..." She hesitated, wouldn’t she? How well did she know the person she was sleeping with? Three weeks? One month?

"I will leave my card" He said smiling in disdain "When you want to talk just call me"

——————————————————————

"Liv" She begged "Please"

"Kara" The girl was looking at her with those big eyes and how could she say no? "We gotta”

"Liv's right" Luna said "We can't say no"

"But Lu..." Kara also didn't want to say no but she was trying to be an adult here “Your mother is going to kill me”

"No, no" The girl laughed "We let Liv talk because she still gets points for being cute"

Kara shook her head, she was right!

"Liv" She looked at the girl "You have to be really cute ok?" She said "Like, triple cute"

"I can do it" The girl nodded!

"I still think it's better if you sent her a message asking" Her own mother said looking at the situation that the three were involved. Kara had arrived at the apartment with the girls and Luna had soon rented Eliza with her game chat while Liv talked to Alex. They spent the whole morning like this and decided to go out for lunch ... It was when on the way Alex almost ran over a puppy and it was Kara’s undoing, the girls had grabbed the little animal as if it were a daughter and they were not to be separated from it by anything and what Kara could do? She couldn't leave a puppy, a little dog, abandoned on the street "No mother likes to be taken by surprise like that"

"Mom" Alex said "Don't, let Kara deal with her girlfriend. Don't you want to live together? That's the kind of things you guys need to solve”

"Funny" Kara laughed humorless "Come on" Said to the girls "Let’s just hope for the best"

"Good luck" Eliza shouted after them! They were going to need it...

———————————————————————

Lena however, had gone to the company quickly only to be almost kidnapped for an hour by Ivy saying she needed to talk about Lex. Lena left her practically talking to herself, she didn't want to talk about Lex with anyone, much less with the redhead.

Just remembering the role the woman played in her brother's death made her nauseou... No, Lena had packed up quickly and returned home.

It was her safe haven and soon the children would be back with Kara and she would need to be calm. She wouldn't think about it anymore ...

She was able to read three chapters of her summer reading before she heard the car approaching, without holding back, perhaps because of the conversation she had, Lena went to the porch to receive the three women in her life.

To her surprise, Liv got out of the car holding a dog and looking at the guilty expressions on Kara and Luna's face she knew was not just any dog.

"Kara! What is this?" Lena scolded as Liv carried the puppy on her lap ...

"Liv" She called "Your cue ..."

"Mommy ..." The girl started "It's a girl and her name is princess" She pointed to the puppy at the same time that Luna murmured "Maleficent”

“She was crying and Aunt Alex almost killed her and we had to stop" She pouted ignoring her sister "You always say we have to help others”

"Yes" Lena calmed down and Kara and Luna breathed a sigh of relief "But I don't know if we should have a dog Liv"

"But Mommy, we have space" She spoke as Kara had taught her, Luna didn't even say a word "And you got money, you said we have to help .."

"Come in you three" She said with her hand on her waist "Go wash up and then we'll talk about it" She Sighed "I'll think about it..." the girl only smiled in response.

Kara knew it was a yes in disguise and had to stop herself from smiling.

"We will talk about this, Kara" She said in her direction

"I thought it was my home too?" Kara brought in the big guns without fear of dying "What if I want to have a dog?" Luna looked at her with admiration.

"Yes, mom" Luna helped her "Kara can also give orders now, right?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said, right?"

"Ah" Lena looked them both up and down "Okay, you're right" She breathed relieved "Of course the house is yours too..." And looked at the puppy "If you want a dog, that's fine, but the responsibility is all yours, are you listening to me? "

The three nodded quickly!

"I won’t hire anyone to take care of her" She looked at the puppy "You are going to feed, clean, bathe... everything" The girls kept jumping and laughing "And the food money will come from your allowance" She Looked at the three " So you learn to be responsible”

"Yes, mommy" The girls replied and ran off with the dog before their mother changed her mind.

"I love you, Lee" Kara tried to get closer.

"I love you too" The brunette said laughing "But I'm pretending to be angry with you now so go inside"

"Yes ma'am" Kara ran after the girls


	61. tell me everything

Ivy didn't want to admit it but she’s nervous, it’s the first time that she’s going to receive a woman in her home, in fact, it’s the first time that anyone would come to her house! Not even Lena Luthor, at the height of all her obsession, had set foot in this apartment.

She knew she‘s a somewhat complicated person, Ivy likes to project a strong and striking image because it makes people uncomfortable, giving her an opening to get what she wants. But deep down, Ivy was always afraid of being rejected, so maybe she has this habit of obsessing on people.

With Harley, however, she’s being different, her touch was different, and Ivy was being honest with her feelings. It was the first time that Ivy was seeing her future with someone so she called the deputy to her home, even if it made her nervous.

And if the change in her personal life was not enough, there was still the investigation into the death of Lex Luthor, of course she‘d talked to Lena’s legal time and she would solve it - she couldn't let her get involved - but deep down, she was also nervous for Lena. Although she was over her romantically, she still had a lot of regard for her and her daughters, she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to the CEO.

The sound of the bell roused her from her daydreams and with one last breath, she put on her persona who was not afraid and opened the door.

The blonde, although beautiful, was not dressed for a date, she was wearing the same clothes she was at work and that was the first clue that something was wrong.

"Harley" Opened the door "Come in"

"Thank you" She hesitated "Pamela"

Ivy let the door close on its own. The redhead looked towards the woman in confusion, she wasn’t about to deny that this was the name that she‘d been registered, but she didn’t like being called that, it makes memories of her father come up in her mind.

"Who told you?" Ivy started to arm herself to defend herself "Was it Selina?"

"Selina know that?" She asked, perplexed.

"We’ve the same alma mater" Ivy explained "Went to the same classes, she knew my birth name, yes”

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was not important"

"your name isn’t important?" Harley was starting to lose her composure and Ivy watched as the blonde was volatile in her feelings "Isn't murder important too?"

"What?" Ivy crossed her arms "Murder?"

"Lex Luthor" Harley challenged, her eyes sparkled with anger and Ivy hesitated. "Are you going to tell me you had nothing to do with it?"

"Who told you that?" How did it get to her ears? Had the investigation reached Harley? They were closer to...

"It doesn't matter who told me!!" Harley exclaimed "It matters that you ARE involved in this"

Ivy, always so quick in her defenses, could not defend herself in front of the woman she was starting to fall for.

"Is that what you think of me?" Ivy knew it was, all along, she knew that Harley was just waiting for a small reason to prove her theory that Ivy was worthless. "After all this time"

"Less than two months?" Harley laughed and Ivy fell silent "I don't know you, I should have listened to those who did"

"If that's what you think" Ivy closed herself off, she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her beg.

"If you didn't kill Lex Luthor, look me in the eye and tell me who did it then" Ivy didn't know if Harley was asking or begging.

Ivy hesitated.  
She even opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Ivy Carlisle was not a traitor but her silence spoke for itself.

"That's what I imagined," Harley said angrily. "How could I be so stupid?" She laughed derisively and Ivy remained silent "I should have heard when they told me about you" She was angry now "You are just an evil, unscrupulous person" Ivy swallowed "I regret the day I gave you a chance"

Ivy remained silent and that seemed to further infuriate the deputy who approached and with a single movement, pushed Ivy against the wall, her back making a loud sound as it hit the wood.

"DEFEND YOURSELF" She shouted in her face.

Ivy remained expressionless.

"You came here with a formed opinion" Ivy said slowly "I have no reason to defend myself"

"You’re..." Harley took a deep breath "You ..." Ivy arched an eyebrow "You’re cold" She finished "We’re finished, understand? I don't want anything to do with you, don't come near me, don't text me or I swear I’ll shoot in the fucking head"

She pushed open the door and slammed it as she left. Ivy slowly walked over to it, locking with all the keys, her head resting on the wood.

She felt the burning of the tears she had held during the blonde's words, she could feel the bile rising in her throat.

Ivy was alone and she could cry but she knew she had to call Lena before anything.

"Ivy?" The brunette answered quickly "I said at the office that I didn't want to ..."

"They opened an investigation Lena" She said without thinking but knew she couldn't say more than that on the phone "I'm going to your place"

"Carlisle..."

Ivy didn't let her finish and hung up the phone, it had all gone too far.

——————————————————————-

Nearby Lena looked at her cell phone with despair, she didn't want to face this situation, not now and not like that but apparently she wouldn’t have a choice...

What would she say to Kara? Could she tell her everything? Perhaps there was no alternative.

Kara finally went to bed, had spent the rest of the day helping the girls buy and fix things for the princess - or maleficent- depends on who you asked...

"Kara?" Lena entered the room "Are you awake?"

"Hi Lee" She sat on the bed, Lena had spent most of the day with them but at the end she had locked herself in the studio and Kara didn't want to disturb her because she must be working since she can't go to Lcorp yet.

"I need to talk to you..."

"About the princess?" Kara frowned "Sorry if I overstepped your authority..."

"No, no" Lena interrupted "It's not about that, it's fine" She hesitated and sat down beside her "It's about my brother, about how he died"

"I thought it was a car accident?" Wasn't that what Lillian had once mentioned? Kara remembered...

"Yes, it was in a car but well ..." Lena was uncomfortable "It wasn't really an accident"

"If you don't want to tell me ..."

"I want to" She bit her lip "You deserve to know but I'm afraid of your reaction ..."

"Lee, relax" She held your hand "It’s not like you killed your brother"

Silence.

"Wait" Kara's eyes widened, suddenly Lena's nervousness making sense "Tell me you didn't kill your brother, Lena"

"I ..." She hesitated and Kara stood up, she couldn't imagine such a thing...

"Lena!"

"No! Of course I didn’t" Lena said quickly "Ivy"

"Lena..." Kara was in shock, had Ivy killed Lex? And was she still free? Working for Lena? "What do you mean? Why isn't she in jail? How do you know that?"

"Because I was the one who said to Ivy 'Take care of it' I told her to get him out of my life but not like this, never like this"

"Are you telling me that Ivy killed your brother on your orders?" Kara choked on her saliva.

"It was a misunderstanding?" She flinched "I said one thing, she understood another ..."

"A car accident is a misunderstanding?"

"I don't know how she did it" Lena nodded "I didn't want to know but yes, it looked like an accident but now Elise did something, said something to the police"

"So you're just telling me because you're going to get caught?" Kara was disappointed and angry "I never thought you were capable of that"

"I already said I didn't know" Lena was also angry, she didn't like to be judged "And there was no evidence against Ivy, the police themselves said it was an accident, what could I do?" She hesitated "And don't be sit there as if we tell each other everything, in this relationship it seems that only I share my past" Kara took a deep breath "What do I know about you Kara Danvers?"

"I ..." Kara was shocked "I need some time to assimilate this"

"Go" She pointed to the door "Go"  
Kara left the room without looking back.

———————————————————————

Kara was trying not to cry in the guest room when she heard someone knocking on the door, getting up, hoping it wasn't one of the girls, she wasn't ready to talk to them.

"Kara?" It was Lena, what did she want? "May we talk please?"

Kara opened the door and let the brunette in, Lena looked from head to toe and sat in the armchair.

"I realized that every time we fight, it's always you who try to talk to me and that’s not fair of me" Kara swallowed, yes, she didn't care if at the end of the day she had Lena in her arms but she couldn't lie, it was exhausting "I think it's my turn... "

"Lena, this is not a normal fight" Kara sat beside her, she would maintain her position but her heart was already softening, Lena looking for her said a lot that she also cared about making their relationship work "Your lawyer is involved in someone's death... "

"I ..." Lena hesitated "I'm sorry, it was all a big mess, I just wanted to protect my daughters and I blame myself, it's true..." Lena collapsed "I just wanted to protect my family and when I saw, my brother I was dead but I didn't want it, I didn't ask for it, I swear” 

Kara swallowed hard, she could understand that Lena hadn’t killed Lex and just blamed herself for his death but her own traumas prevented her from thinking straight.

"You were right" Kara said changing the subject "When you said I don't talk about my past, it's more comfortable for me to talk about you" She sighed "and about the girls..."

"Kara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." Lena shook her head "I see how much you dedicate yourself to the girls, to me..." She held her hand "I don't want to demand anything that you’re not ready to give"

"My parents were killers" Kara said suddenly, opening up a part of her past that she was always afraid to expose "My biological parents" Lena looked at her in shock "I told you I arrived at the Danvers' house afterwards, which was like Liv in certain aspects and how my biological mother was not a good person"

"Yes"

"When my mom was caught, she killed herself in prison, I told you that" Kara felt her chest tight whenever she remembered "I went to live with Alex and Eliza I swear I consider them my mom and my sister" Lena nodded, she knew that family was not just blood "But I'm terrified of deaths" Kara hugged her "That's why I stopped you with Elise, that's why I was shocked about Lex, I know you're not to blame but ..."

"I...”

"It's not about you" Kara bit her lip "It's about my past"

"I'm sorry Kara" Lena kissed her gently "For your parents and for making you talk about them" She hesitate "And for attacking you before you could speak, to be honest, I think I just blame myself for his death and I was doing a poor job at explaining it, you had every right to be angry at me” 

"I'm going to get over this, it's not your fault" Kara accepted her apology "I just need some time to think about everything, assimilate ..."

"Of course" Lena stood up "I will leave you alone"

"Lee" Kara took her hand, looked at the empty guest room bed and made her decision "Can you stay?" Lena looked at her curiously "Without saying anything, just lie down together?"

"Sure" She smiled but hesitated "I can stay but ... well, Ivy said she would come here to talk about everything, I have to talk to her, if only to clarify everything once and for all"

Kara pulled her against her, in silence, the two lay on the bed hugging each other, afraid of what might happen but the blonde was determined.

"So I'm going with you"

"Kara" Lena sighed, didn't want to drag her girlfriend into this conversation "You don't have to ..."

"I need to" Kara said firmly "This involves my family now, I will not let Ivy destroy what we’re building"


	62. not guilty, kind of

"Slowly..."

"By god, I won't die if I walk a little fast down the stairs" Lena rolled her eyes at Kara's overprotection.

"I don't know" Kara replied "You had a lot of emotion today, Lena, talking about the past... The doctor said to avoid stress"

"Yeah right" Lena said and saw Luna running towards her "Luna! It's past your bedtime"

"Hi mom" She hugged her "I was just going to get maleficent"

"Where did you leave the dog?"

"She's with Liv" Luna said pointing to the living room "That's why I came to get her, wait, I'll call her" Lena didn't have time to stop the scream "LIIIIIIIIIIIV"

"Luna" Lena scolded "It is impolite to shout like that, especially at this hour"

"WHAAAAT" Liv shouted back from the room making Lena sigh and Kara smile.

The girl came towards her with the puppy in her hands, but Kara couldn't stand it and started laughing when she saw how Liv was holding the dog, upside down...

"Liv" Lena looked at her making Luna look also "Hold the dog right"

"Yeah Liv" Luna agreed "you're going to kill maleficent”

"Her name is princess," Liv corrected.  
At least with the children everything was normal.

"Ok" Lena said "Whatever her name is for the two of you, it's past time for you to lie down"

"Okay mmmm" Luna mumbled up the stairs with Liv and Kara and Lena watched them both go.

"Can we talk?" Kara asked heading towards the kitchen to prepare a glass of milk while Ivy did not arrive... Her desire was to call the police so they could arrest the redhead as soon as she went through the door but had to trust that Lena knew what she was doing "About what happened? What you told me?"

"What do you want to know?" Lena sighed.

"Everything" She nodded.

"Well, Elise had just given birth to Liv when he arrived..."

————— flashback ————————

"Didn't call me for the birth?" Lex said entering without being invited "What a pity isn't it? Where's my daughter?"

"She is not your daughter" Lena spat the words in his direction.

"No?" He challenged and turned to the redhead in the corner "Ivy, honey, tell Lena what the justice says about it"

Lena shot a dare look in her direction. She knew Lex had his rights but she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to share with him anymore. Livia started crying on Elise's lap and she quickly handed the baby to Lena.

"Come on, Lex" Elise rolled her eyes "You never wanted to be a father, why are you doing this show?"

"What you want?" It was Ivy who asked, Lena just rocked the baby trying to make her stop crying, she couldn't even look the child in the eye yet.

"I want my daughter" He held his arms out to Lena "Give her to me, Lena, we both know that you won't be able to love her" He laughed "Just like your mother..."

Lena held the child tighter.

"Ivy..." Elise warned.

"Get out of my house" Lena said "You are not welcome here"

"Hm" He laughed "You know this child is mine, if you don't give it to me now I will take you to court”

Lena hesitated, her heart pounded against her chest and looking back, she knew this had been a turning point in her relationship with her daughter.

She lowered her head, she knew that Elise didn’t care either way about visits from Lex and Ivy would do whatever she ordered so the decision was hers and hers alone, she looked into the girl's eyes for the first time, a bright green capturing her.

What would Livia want?  
How could she make that decision for her?  
Lena was confused and shattered, her family had fallen apart in front of her eyes and god, for a long time she blamed this little baby but now, looking into her eyes, a communication had been passed between them.

Her eyes pleaded with Lena and she listened.

"I think you're going to have to hire a great lawyer then" She said without taking her eyes off the girl "Livia is my daughter and my word it’s final" She said firmly.

Lex left without looking back and Ivy came over.

"Do you want me to take care of this?” She seriously asked "I can put an end to this story"

"Just..." Lena never wanted to deal with Lex again "Make sure he can never get close to her"

Ivy nodded and went after him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Elise said as she left the room, everyone leaving her alone with Livia for the first time since they left the hospital.

Yes, Lena would do anything for her...

—————— end of flashback————————

"You really didn't know ..." Kara pondered, Lena exaggerated but at no time had she given any order that didn't even resemble a death order, Lena was innocent in all that... "Why didn't you tell the police everything when you found out?"

"Ah" Lena sighed, telling her past was never easy but she knew she had to be honest if she wanted kara to understand her point of view "I tried ..."

———————— flashback ————————— 1

"Don't you dare go to that police station" Elise said shaking Livia in her arms and Lena wanted to get the girl out of there for a second.

"I have to, it's my duty, he was my brother..." What Ivy had done was completely outside the normal range.

"You can't, Lena, if you go they will arrest you and Ivy" She said quickly "And far from me to defend that slut but if you are arrested think about what will happen to your daughters, to Luna..." She pointed to the room where the girl slept "She is only four years old and if you think I will stay here and take care of two children alone you’re very wrong"

"What?" Lena hesitated for the first time since deciding to hand Ivy over "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm going to drop them both off at your mom or at an orphanage" A shiver ran down Lena's spine, she didn't know which would be the worst option. "Don't test me Lena..."

"You wouldn't be that cruel"

"Do you wanna bet?" She shook Livia on her lap and Lena quickly pulled the baby out of her arms “Go to the police station, say your lawyer killed your brother and they will come after you and then your children will be raised by your mother, that’s if she can manage to stick around this time, who knows, maybe they’ll go to foster care”

Lena held Livia tighter, no, she wouldn't let that happen. Never!  
She would send Ivy away, somewhere in Europe so that she would not be reminded of her crimes and swallow her guilt, for her daughters...

————— end of flashback ———————-

Kara looked at Lena in shock, how could anyone be as cruel as Elise?

"I know I was weak" She laughed derisively "The truth is that I didn't want to leave my daughters either"

"Lee" Kara held her hand in absolution "Ivy did it alone, you are not to blame for anything and if you had gone to the police they would’ve nothing on you"

“I know, I wasn’t thinking” Lena sighed “Do you think I deserve forgiveness Kara?"

"In my opinion you don't need to be forgiven for anything but I know you blame yourself" She sighed "I love you and I understand you but the only person who can forgive you is yourself"

Lena nodded.

"One more point to talk about in therapy" Kara frowned.

"Yes, you know, you talk a lot about your therapy but I never saw you go to therapy?" The blonde was curious.

"Ah" Lena laughed gently "Really with the events of the past few days and weeks I have neglected my sessions but remember when I asked you to stay late?"

"Were you going to therapy?" Kara asked surprised, seriously she was jealous of the therapy?

"Yes"

"My god, and I thought you were going to meet dozens of women" Lena winked at her and laughed.

"Oh really?" Kara nodded and Lena continued to laugh "How if I only had eyes for you?"

The bell rang.

——————————————————

"Good night" The redhead entered the studio without much conversation, she was wearing sunglasses so Kara couldn't see her expression when she saw the blonde sitting on the couch but saw her eyebrows rising and imagined she was surprised "Can we get to the point? "

Strange, the woman was usually the first to joke around, something was wrong but Kara didn't care. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and although she looked as flawless as ever, something was wrong with her aura. Kara guessed it was the burden of being discovered and swallowed any kind of pity she might have.

"What happened?" Lena asked "I thought I had already solved everything, why this hurry to find me?"

"Hurry..." Ivy snorted "Really Lena? You're not taking this seriously, they have heavy evidence Lena"

"And whose fault is that?” She said angrily.

"It doesn't matter" Ivy took off her sunglasses and looked at the two "Do you have any idea what the police are investigating? You can go to jail"

"Why would she go to jail if you did everything?" Kara couldn't take it and got up, she wasn't going to see Lena pay for something the lawyer did "Lena didn't do anything, you did it" Ivy looked at her confused.

"What?" She turned to the blonde "Are you crazy, girl?" Then to Lena "Lena, I suggest you control your girlfriend because that matter..."

"She doesn't have to do anything" Kara said angrily "You killed Lex, you have to turn yourself in”

"What?" Ivy asked in shock "What did you say?"

"That you’ve to turn yourself in" She repeated

"No, no" She waved her hands in despair "I KILLED Lex?"

"Ivy, you don't have to pretend ok?" Lena said tiredly "Kara already knows everything"

"Knows what, Lena Luthor?" She turned to the brunette "I didn't kill Lex, are you crazy?"

"Ivy please" Lena rolled her eyes "You texted me after his death, saying that you buried the evidence, that you did my bidding"

"Yes" Ivy agreed and Kara was silent, a doubt rising in her mind "I did everything you said, but I didn't kill anyone, don't put that on my shoulders"

"You took what I said about taking care of Lex" Lena swallowed "About him never coming into our lives ..."

"Yes, I asked for a protective measure" Ivy said exasperated "I was bribing some judges, normal things Lena" She turned to Kara "Not kill someone"

"But..." Lena was confused "The evidence .."

"Yes, I disappeared with them" Ivy said coldly "Because you told me to” She showed her cell phone "You sent me several messages, told me to disappear everything"

"I never did that" Lena defended herself "I didn't kill my brother"

"Lena, how come?" She sighed "Elise called me and..." She hesitated "Ah!"

"No ..." Lena and Kara said at the same time, the whole scene unfolding in their minds.

"Did she manipulate us both?" Lena was shocked "She made us think that the other one had killed Lex when it was her..."

"That slut snake will pay me" Ivy cursed "Do you know what I had to do to get rid of the evidence of sabotage in that car?"

"So, Elise made Lena think Ivy had done it and make Ivy think it was Lena?" Kara asked aloud, it was a perfect plan because neither would tell on the other, she even made sure Lena wouldn’t go to the police. 

"I ..." Lena was in shock and to be honest Kara was also "You didn't kill Lex?"

"Of course not" Ivy snorted "I know you Lena, I would not interpret a order wrong like that, think about who you are talking to, for God's sake"

Lena fell off the chair and Kara ran to her side remembering that she couldn't stress out.

"Lee?" The brunette was almost crying.

"Kara!" She held her hand "It wasn't me, it wasn't my fault..." The relief on Lena's face was the most beautiful thing to see and Kara was also relieved at not having to swallow that Ivy was involved.

"I got a call in the morning from Elise" Ivy was explaining "She said that you had acted on impulse, that you weren’t thinking straight, that I was supposed to look at the messages and obey without calling or answering you to confirm" The redhead hesitated "I did everything the messages said, I paid the mechanics for their silence, the stores, the police"

"My God” Kara murmured

"I did it because I thought I was doing it for you" She said "To protect you..." Ivy sighed "And then you sent me to Europe, I thought that was it, that you were too embarrassed to continue seeing me"

"I ..." Lena looked at her "I don't know what to say, I thought it was you all these years"

"That explains a lot" She laughed derisively and Kara kind of felt sorry for the woman now that she knew she wasn't a murderer, even though she still helped by hiding the evidence.

"But if you hid the evidence" Kara asked "How do the police has it now?"

"Elise" Lena deduced and Ivy nodded.

"Elise"


	63. cleaning the air

As soon as Ivy left, Lena collapsed.

"Lee" Kara tried to calm the brunette who was trembling in her arms.

"I know it doesn't change much," Lena murmured. "I know I am very much to blame for what happened but I feel so relieved, Kara".

Kara understood very well what she was feeling.

"It wasn't my words that led to his death" She lifted her head "I had this weight inside me for years"

"I'm so sorry Lena" Kara knelt beside her “At least you can start to heal from this now"

"With all this confusion?" Lena sighed "I'm sorry, we don't have time for both of us, between murders, children, my problems..." Kara shook her head in denial "I feel like I almost don't have time for you and you're always here for me"

"I'm here because I want to be" Kara said kissing her quickly "A relationship doesn't have to be fifty percent the same all the time Lee" She sighed "Right now you need sixty, or maybe even seventy, percent" She laughed lightly " I know you would do the same for me "

"I'm sorry" Lena looked into her eyes "Everything I'm making you go through ... I ..."

"Lee" She held her hands "You are not getting me through anything I don't want ok?" She brushed their noses, pulling a smile from the brunette "As long as we keep talking and being honest with each other, I'll be here"

"Thank you for everything you did today, for defending me" She said "For everything you've done, I don't always say that but I want you to know that I appreciate everything"

Kara smiled from ear to ear.

"This is enough"

——————————————————————-

Ivy was electric, she had just come home, and besides having to deal with the reports under her name, she still had to deal with an empty apartment that reminded her of the discussion with Harley.

No, she had conditioned herself, she wouldn't think about the blonde.

But she couldn't help it.  
Suddenly, everything reminded her of the woman, and despite being together for a short time, Ivy was having trouble processing everything that had been said.

So what if Harley didn't believe her?  
From what she saw today, Lena didn't believe it either, I mean, she thought she killed Lex.

For many years Ivy wondered why Lena was sending her to Europe's headquarters, was it because of Elise? Her jealousy? Because of what happened at the office? This question had haunted many of her nights and it was good to finally have an answer, even if an unexpected one.

She got up quickly, no, she wasn't going to be mourning the loss of Harley. If she didn't want Ivy, fine, Ivy was used to rejection.

Nobody wanted her when they really knew her.

Her appearance, her aura of dominance and her sharp words attract people of course, but her personality? It was what took everyone away, made them leave...

No, Ivy was going to go out, dance, find a blonde who reminded her of Harley and fuck her until tomorrow. Yes, that was what she’s going to do.

Annoyed, she started to get ready, if Harley thought she was a heartless, unscrupulous poisonous snake, that was what she’s going to be.

While Kara and Lena finally went to sleep exhausted after their conversation, Ivy danced quickly to the rhythm of the music, the beats were loud and her heart seemed to follow the bang. Her body moved easily and it all imploded in her mind, making her relax.

Yes, that was exactly what she was looking for.

It didn't take long before she found her prey for the night, a blonde who had been watching her since she arrived. Usually, if it was in the old days, Ivy wouldn't choose her for being too direct, her looks made it clear that she was looking for someone too and Ivy didn't like to fight for dominance but fuck it.

She was trying to forget.

She continued to dance, she knew that the blonde would approach at one time or another and smiled when she felt her hand on her waist reaching behind her.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and confirmed the woman's presence and so they continued to dance for a long time.

"What's your name?" She whispered in her ear.

"Ivy" She walked with her hands on her spine. "Yours?” 

"Sara" She smiled "Do you want to get out of here?"

"With pleasure"

When the blonde - Sara - had asked where they were going, Ivy answered her apartment without thinking twice.

It was strange to think that until yesterday, no one had entered there, but that Harley's presence had destroyed the peace of the place.

She needed to fill that space with something, even if it was someone else's moans.

However, on the way there, the alcohol evaporated from her veins and what used to burn with anger and desire was now just contemplation.

Sara continued to stroke her body in the back seat of the taxi and Ivy left her until they reached her door, that's where she hesitated.

"Hey" The blonde said "If you don't want to..."

"No!" Ivy was determined "Come on"

She opened the door and they entered, the world did not end and neither did the earth tremble. Ivy attacked her lips, her tongues meeting, it was hot but it wasn't right.

Sara's hands roamed her ass, her hair, but all Ivy could think about was the look of disappointment Harley had given her on this exact spot.

She stared at the wall, the deputy had thrown her there so she pushed Sara against the same place, she had to erase that memory. Ivy decided to change her tactics and attack the blonde's neck, her legs intertwining around her waist, but when her tongue found her skin, Sara’s taste was not the same.

She stopped.

"Are you all right?" Sara asked and Ivy laughed derisively, even for sex Harley had broken her.

"No" She turned her back "It's all wrong"

"Want to talk?" The blonde straightened her shirt and Ivy raised an eyebrow. "I’m already here, right?" She laughed.

"You can go back to the bar" She said "I’ll pay for your taxi back and i’m sure quickly there will be someone else in my place"

"Yes" Sara agreed "But then you will be alone"

"I don't want to have sex" she warned.

"I'm offering a friendly shoulder" She laughed and looked around at the bar "In exchange for some free whiskey"

Ivy nodded.  
She didn’t know what had just happened but maybe she made a friend?

—————————————————————

"Leeeeeena" Kara, the next morning, called at the door of the room they were both occupying, was it the brunette's room or was it theirs? She didn't know any more.

"Hi" Lena said settling in bed, she was reading a book after they had breakfast.

"I'm going with the girls to the decoration store to choose the things for Luna's birthday, okay? We’re also having lunch with Alex" She saw Lena smile when she saw that the blonde remembered that the girl's birthday was coming up “Wanna come with us?” 

"Ah, I think I prefer to finish my book" She pointed to the romance in her hands and Kara laughed, she knew she was running away from the outbreaks of the girls wanting to buy the entire store "You don't mind, do you?"

"No..." Kara said going to the bed and kissing the brunette slowly "Even though you are running away"

Lena snorted and laughed, turned and opened the drawer, taking a black and gold card out of it.

"Here, the password is 0106" Kara raised an eyebrow - Luna's birthday? - a habit that she’s picking up from the brunette.

"I always pay with my card and then you reimburse me in my salary"

"Yes" Lena rolled her eyes "But we don't need this anymore, do we?" She pushed the card in her hand "Just pass the card, I trust you, no problem"

"I'm going to bring the notes" Kara confirmed, she wasn't going to use it for anything else and only accepted it because it didn't really make sense.

Lena just rolled her eyes again.

“You also need to think about a new job” 

“What?” Kara frowned “No, we’ve talked about this” Kara didn’t want another job. 

“Darling, you can’t just keep wor....” 

"COME OOOOON" Luna appeared at the door frame cutting Lena off and Kara smiled, avoiding this conversation “Kara !! LET'S GO"

"I'm going," she said in exasperation.

"Ok" The girl ran off "Liv, I get choose the song !!!" They even heard her scream in the hall and laughed.

"They’re all yours" Lena said laughing and going back to her book. “We still have to talk about your job, I won’t forget it”

“Bye baby”

——————————————————————

"Good morning blondie” Bruce said as soon as he saw Harley entering the kitchen "Do you want coffee?"

Harley frowned. As soon as she had finished arguing with Ivy, she got on the first plane she could find and headed to her friend's house in Gotham, still not sure if she had done the right thing.

"Good morning" She sat down "No, thanks"

"How was your night?" He asked gently "Did you get any sleep?"

"No ..." She confessed "I was updating Ivy's feed all night to see if she posted any stories" Snorted "She went to the club apparently"

"Harl ..." He sighed, Bruce had talked to Selina a lot yesterday and kind of thought she was right to think something was wrong with this story "You are sure of what you are doing, right?"

She looked at him doubtfully.

"What does that mean? I thought you were on my side"

"And I am" He soon corrected "I will always be by your side I just wonder if you are not letting doubts about other relationships get in the way of this one” 

"Bruce" She rolled her eyes "Ivy killed someone"

"And so have you” He said gently and saw the blonde hesitate.

"It's different" She murmured "It was in self defense, you know that"

"Yes" He shook his hand in support "But you don't know Ivy's circumstances" Sighed "You don't even know if it was her"

"But I tried to ask" She defended herself "She said nothing"

"Ivy always have arguments" How many times had he lost in court to the woman? He couldn’t remember.

"Exactly" She soon agreed "Why was she silent?"

"I don't know" He shrugged and drank his coffee "Only she knows"

"I ..." Harley ran her hand over her cup "I have to stay angry" She swallowed "Because when I'm not angry I wonder if I did the right thing"

"Nobody knows Harl ..." He stood up and hugged her “You have to make your own decisions based on what you want, deep in your heart" She hugged him back "Don't throw away a relationship out of fear ok?"

"I think I already did” she murmured.

—————————————————————-

"I want this one" Luna said taking the most scandalous black cloth she could find.

"But this is black, lulu" Liv said already pouting and suddenly Kara understood why Lena wanted to stay at home "Black is not a princess color" She wanted to be at home too.

"I think you’re about to have some problems" Alex laughed beside her, the two had met and had lunch and there was still time left for the doctor's lunch time so she had decided to accompany the three of them in the decoration store. Alex was laughing at her disgrace.

"But it's my birthday," Luna said, narrowing her eyes. "On your birthday, there was a mermaid even though it was stupid, mine will have villains”

Yes, Luna had decided that she wanted Disney villain decoration, much to Liv's sadness.

"But Lulu," Liv said with wide eyes holding a Cinderella "The princesses will be so sad"

"I don’t care”

"Luna!" Kara intervened while Alex laughed at the two "Alex stop laughing"

"I never thought I'd see you with two daughters like that" Kara blushed when Alex told that they looked like their daughters "It suits you, you know?"

"Kara" Liv turned to the blonde, ready to beg

"Sorry Liv" She sighed "But it's your sister's birthday, she’s the one who decides ok? In your birthday we can have princesses"

"Oh" Liv crossed her arms while Luna jumped for joy, wrapping herself in the black cloth.

——————————————————————-

Ivy was exhausted, she’d spent the entire morning trying to contact the mechanic she had bribed at the time of the accident, and only got an address from one of his cousins.

At the same time, one of her assistants sent her updates on media coverage and, well, it wasn't pretty. 

Ivy was sure she would be able to get her and Lena out of the investigation before anything came to trial, but since she was a forewarned person, she needed to start with image contingency plans immediately, after all, you never know when you could face a public jury.

"That's it for now," she said, finishing giving the orders of the day to assistant number three, sometimes it was easier to remember them by numbers. Jess, Lena's assistant, was number one, an accounting blonde was number two, and her staff, who she spoke to now, was number three. "Ah, contact the marketing department, I need an interview"

Ivy already had a plan but she needs Lena's authorization first.

"Lena" She spoke on the phone.

"Ivy?" She heard the brunette's voice on the other side "I hope the investigation is being handled?” 

"Don't worry" Ivy smiled "Now that I know it wasn't you, I have more ideas on how to deal with all this"

"Great" Lena agreed "I ... I still can't believe I spent years thinking it was you! I want to apologize" Was the CEO swallowing her pride? This was news to the redhead, maybe Kara Danvers was really taming the beast "I should have talked to you, out of respect for what we went through ... I shouldn't have sent you to Europe without explanation"

Yes, that had been terrible, but Ivy didn't blame her.

"I chose to continue working for you, Luthor" She laughed "I could have resigned, stayed in National City or returned to Gotham, I went because I wanted to"

"Even so"

"Well, apologies accepted" She didn't want to think about it. "I hope we can trust each other going forward, for real this time"

"I hope that too"

——————————————————————

Kara lay on the bed with a sigh, the day had been long, shopping with the girls and Alex.

Lena was already lying down and when she felt Kara's presence, she turned to the woman and began to lightly kiss her neck, caressing her belly and we let out small sounds of contentment.

"Lee" Kara said worriedly, she couldn't stop thinking about it "Aren’t you worried about Elise?”

"Wow" The brunette said moving away from her neck "Great way to kill the mood"

"Sorry" Kara laughed and turned to her, facing each other "But I can't stop thinking about it, do you think she’ll do anything?"

"No," Lena said and sighed close to her lips, stealing a kiss and trying to get back to what she was doing.

"But isn't that investigation going to hurt your image?"

"Kara" Lena turned away and looked at her laughing "I'm trying to love you, can you forget about my ex?" She bit the blonde's ear "I already have”

"Ah" Kara blushed, desire rising up her spine "Okay, it’s forgotten" She gave herself to the brunette's kisses.


	64. beach conversations

"Moooooooom" Luna shouted from the car towards Lena's window and Kara grimaced at the volume "COME ON!"

"Lu!" Liv said "Stop yelling, she's coming alrrady, right Kara?"

"Yes, Liv" Thank god that girl existed "Luna, stop screaming"

"But if I don't scream, she won't hurry..." Luna crossed her arms "I want to be go already! I have a lot to talk to Grandma Eliza"

"I’m here, calm down" Lena said opening the car door, Kara hadn't seen her approach "Kara, do you want to drive?"

"Me?" Kara's eyes widened, usually Lena liked to stay behind the wheel "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Lena said and threw the key in her direction, getting into the passenger seat! "Shall we move? We need to get your mom and Alex correct?"

"Yes, they’re already waiting" It was going to be quite a day, Lena and Eliza were going to meet for the first time and Alex was also going to spend time with Lena, they had not had the opportunity before.

"Let us all hope for the best" Lena laughed and closed the door.

"It will be fine, mommy, you’ll see, Eliza is nice and she’ll like you" It was Liv who comforted the brunette and Kara held the laugh at her girlfriend's expression.

"Thanks Liv"

"What are you talking about?" Luna interrupted "Of course Grandma Eliza is going to like Mom, because I told her to" She rolled her eyes and this time Kara couldn't help laughing.

"Great!" Lena put on the belt.

The trip to Kara's apartment was calm to the sound of Taylor Swift, Luna's favorite singer. They stopped in front of the building and saw that Alex and Eliza were already outside waiting.

"Kara, we can go with my car if you think it's better" Alex said as soon as Kara got out of the car, finishing closing the door to the building "Will everyone fit?"

"This beauty here?" She hit the hood of Lena's car "Yes, there is more room in the back"

"Hi dear" Eliza kissed her forehead and started to turn around to get in the car, already smiling at the girls. Kara ran to get in too, leaving Alex to carry things on their own. Rather her sister carrying things alone than leaving Eliza and Lena alone in the car for the first time.

Well, it should be the other way around, but it was the reality. Kara didn't know when it had come true, but Lena was her priority now.

"Lee" opened the door at the same time as Eliza! "This is my mother, mom this is Lena"

"It’s a pleasure" Her girlfriend offered her hand, turning more or less in the car seat "I never thought I would meet my mother-in-law in a car but I think it's our trademark, right, Kara" She laughed and Kara followed her yes, everything important happened inside that car. "I will never be able to get rid of this car"

"Grandma Eliza !!" Luna screamed when the woman came in "Sit by my side !!"

"Hello Lena" She said laughing "Yes, it's a pleasure to finally put a face on the name" She turned to the girls "Hi, you guys, can I sit in the middle?"

"And where am I going to sit?" Alex asked closing the suitcase with a frown pretending to be upset about being excluded by the girls.

"In the back seat" Kara laughed and let everyone get ready before starting the car, she wanted to freeze that moment, with all the people she loved together.

It was perfect.

Arriving at the beach, it didn't take long to get a tent on the sand, Lena having practically rented an entire kiosk for her family's use. It was nice to be able to use that word to describe these people, Lena was happy with that. So happy that she was ignoring Elise's messages appearing on the screen on her cell phone, she didn't want to deal with her ex right now.

No, being here on the beach with her family was too precious to be touched by that viper. She was watching Kara and Alex playing with the girls in the sand and didn't even notice Eliza getting close to where she was sitting.

"Is everything okay?” Eliza asked pointing to her cell phone and sitting next to her on the sun loungers.

Lena was nervous about the presence of Kara's mother. She never had to 'meet her mother-in-law' in her life because Elise's mother already knew her and she didn't have any serious girlfriends before or after, so it was a completely new experience.

"Yes" She smiled "She can't reach us, there is no reason why I should pay attention to whatever it is she’s trying to do that" Lena was talking about Elise, for now she would keep Ivy focused on the investigation but when this was over she would want the blonde to pay for each unpleasant message she was sending.

"Kara looks like a natural with your daughters" She pointed to the four in the sand and Lena smiled, yes, Kara was even more natural than herself "You know, I'm starting to love those girls"

"I thank you for the feeling, Eliza" Lena swallowed "They don’t have the best example when it comes to grandparents and when I heard you were letting them call you grandma..."

"I don’t mind" She interrupted smiling gently and Lena breathed a sigh of relief, she was afraid she said it to the girls and Kara out of politeness "Really, I even like it, I wanted grandchildren for a long time but well, with the daughters I have I thought it would take a while"

Lena looked at the Danvers sisters running on the sand and laughing, she was happy that Kara had this relationship with her sister and at the same time curious if she could have done anything to make Lex like that too.

To be honest, Lena was feeling much lighter after she learned the truth, leading her to believe that the heavy feelings she had for her brother were actually just her guilty eating her alive. 

"How are you?" Eliza asked "Kara told me you were going through a difficult period..."

"Yes" Lena bit her lip, pondering what she could say "You must have seen on the news or will see that my brother's death is being investigated"

"I saw it in the newspaper, yes" She said and Lena watched her to detect judgments but Eliza looked at her only with concern. "If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's okay" She sighed and sat down "Do you know about Liv?"

"Alex told me" She nodded "I hope it wasn't a breach of trust"

"No" She shook her head, Kara had asked to tell her sister and mother and Lena had said yes, she didn't care if people knew as long as they didn't talk to her daughter about it, she was still very young.

"His accident was after the birth and the police think it was not an accident"

Eliza hesitated, Lena knew what she wanted to ask.

"It wasn't me, just so you know" Lena took a deep breath "I had nothing to do with his death."

Eliza smiled and Lena accompanied her.

It was good to tell the truth.


	65. BDSM

Ivy sighed in exhaustion inside her car, she was in front of the club that Sara’s asked her to come and yes, she needed to drink, but at the same time she felt that weight on her back and chest, a weight that had a name and a surname.

But Ivy wasn’t someone easily defeated, she’d a comfortable life before she met Quinn and she was going to get that life back, no matter how many weights she had to carry.

Locking the car and crossing the street, the security guard let her in without having to stand in line, benefits of being well dressed and hot, she guesses. Soon she spotted the blonde - her heart didn't jump when she saw her - but still, Ivy was happy to have someone to talk to.

Earlier, the redhead had spilled her secrets when she talked to Sara and she’d been cool about it which made her angry, how could a stranger respond better than the woman she was dating? Her eyes burned and her chest swelled but she refused to let any tears fall, no, the time for tears was over.

"Ivy" Sara smiled when she saw her and she decided right there that not sleeping with this woman was the best decision she made, it was good to have a friend "Here, I ordered for you"

The redhead turned the glass without knowing what it was, oh, whiskey. Great way to start.

"Sara..." She greeted and started looking around, somehow, the vibe of this club was different than she expected it, the only thing Sara mentioned was that it was very exclusive. 

In the upper corner she could see benches with red curtains, the music was loud but it was not unpleasant and... No, was that what she thought?

"Sara, you brought me to a BDSM club?" She was surprised, not because she didn't know clubs like that, in Europe she used to live in these places "How?"

"How did I know?" She laughed "Please, you exhale it with every gesture"

"Hm" She sat down "The night will be interesting"

"You can be sure of that" Sara blinked.

Ivy was already in her third glass when a brunette approached the two, she saw Sara blink and get up leaving them alone.

"Hi" She said "You’re new here"

Ivy had to admit that the woman was beautiful, in a way she reminded her of Lena, which in the past would have made her want to fuck the woman but now Ivy was more interested in blondes.

"First time" She agreed "Let me buy you a drink" She motioned to the bartender who brought another whiskey. The stranger smiled and turned her head, showing Ivy the necklace she was wearing, yes, she knew why she was here.

"Thank you" She smiled "You know, I have a room here" She pointed to the top "If you want to make me pay for this drink" She drank the whole glass.

Ivy hesitated, she hadn't come here for this but she needed to get Harley out of her mind. And it wasn't sex, not really, it was pain. Pleasure and pain!

"Ok" She put a hundred bill on the counter, not caring that it was much more than she owned and followed the brunette, who didn't even know her name, to the second floor.

At the top, following a long corridor lit with red LEDs, there were several doors, some closed and others open, in which Ivy could see ropes and leather being hung. The redhead smiled, she hadn't played with strings in a while, she thought of Harley. Would the blonde like this kind of play? Would her body sing for Ivy according to her whip?

She shook her head when they reached the room. She couldn't think about the blonde now since Harley wasn't thinking about her. She looked at the room and the woman kneeling in front of her, blinked twice, all she wanted was to have Harley here instead.

The blonde kneeling at her feet, asking to be punished.

"I deserve to be punished" Yes, she did. She blinked again, it was the brunette who said that. No, she couldn't.

Ivy swallowed hard but her cell phone’s ring woke her up.

Harley’s name appeared on the screen.

She answered.

Ivy answered the phone without thinking of the time, the brunette looked at her with confusion but she made the sign of silence and she soon obeyed, damn, she was a perfect submissive. Why did Ivy have to give Harley so much importance? Why couldn't she just forget about her?

"Ivy" The blonde asked on the other end of the line when there was no answer "Where are you?" Clearly she must have heard the music.

"Harley..." She sighed and went towards the woman kneeling in front of her, running a hand through her hair "I didn't know that I owed you explanations"

"Ivy..."

"I'm in a club" She said coldly, she was protecting herself "There is a woman kneeling at my feet, I can feel that she’s excited to take my orders, I guarantee that if I stick my hand in her pussy she’s be wet for me" She heard Harley and the stranger hold their breath at the same time but for different reasons, Ivy wanted to make Harley suffer like the blonde was making her suffer but couldn't "But I can't do anything with her because I can't stop thinking about you"

"I ..." Harley cleared her throat "I can't stop thinking about you too"

Ivy continued to surround the woman but was no longer paying attention to her, everything that mattered was on the other end of the line.

"We are at an impasse then"

"Are you going to have sex with her?" The blonde asked going straight to the point and Ivy didn't think twice.

"No"

"Ok" Harley sighed in relief "Ok, go home and call me when you get there"

"Are you ready to talk?" Ivy struggled not to get her hopes up.

"I am" The blonde said and hung up the phone.

Ivy left without looking back.

——————————————————————-

On the other side of town, things were going in a better way... Kara and Lena were finally finishing up putting Kara’s thing in Lena’s closet, making the blonde's move to the mansion almost complete, only the shelves were missing and Kara's books that were scheduled to come in later in the week. The blonde didn’t want to bring her bed or furniture since the whole house was already furnished.

"My mom liked you," Kara said as Lena came out of the bathroom. Eliza had pulled her into the corner and said she approved of Lena. Not that Kara needed her approval, but it was good, she loved her mother and didn't want to have any problems with her. She was happy that everyone had liked each other.

"And I her” Lena smiled in response, lifting her leg to apply a moisturizer, of course the scene made Kara lose any line of thought she was having. Lena laughed at her girlfriend's expression "Do you enjoy what you see?" She raised an eyebrow and Kara smirked.

"Always" She walked towards the brunette "You’re so hot... How could I not?” 

"Is the door locked?" Lena asked lowering her leg and sitting on the bed, keeping her head towards the blonde's abdomen.

"Yes" Kara grabbed her hair "I've learned my lesson"

"So what are you waiting for?" Lena teased her "Fuck me"

Kara grunted at the request, even after months with Lena, she still wasn't used to the woman's dirty mouth in bed. Not that she was complaining, Kara was getting more and more excited about it.

"With pleasure" She pushed Lena on the bed making her breasts dangle under the transparent nightgown and she licked her lips, yes, Kara loved to put Lena's breasts in her mouth, bite and lick her crazy.

Running a hand over the brunette's body, she knew that Lena - just by provocation - was in the mood for something a little more spicy and in a single movement turned the CEO on her back, leaving her on her stomach against the bed. Lena moaned as she felt Kara sit at the base of her back, her pussy, just in her panties, rubbing against her ass.

Lena threw her head back when she felt Kara riding against her body and without wanting to be left out she turned under the blonde, lowering her hand and finding the blonde's pussy wet and ready for her. Kara continued the back and forth movement, this time brushing Lena's fingers and opening the brunette's legs with her thigh, she leaned her leg against the brunette's intimacy. They were both enjoying themselves now, Kara against the brunette's fingers and Lena rubbing her girlfriend's thigh.

"I like that" Kara murmured in the brunette's ear, picking up the pace "Want more?"

"Fuck me harder, Kara" Lena said biting the blonde's lips, their tongues meeting for a second before the brunette sucked on the blonde's tongue, making her moan and thrust her hips harder, increasing the friction.

Removing her hand from Lena's back, Kara went down to her waist and lightly pinched the brunette's clitoris, making her moan and come without having penetrated her. Lena slowed her movements, lost in her orgasm but Kara was also close and took control, riding Lena’s fingers, who soon came to herself, feeling the walls of the woman around her. With a small movement, Lena pressed Kara's pussy and the blonde melted in her hands, her orgasm pulsing in her mind.

The rest of the night followed in the same fashion.


	66. what goes around comes back around

Harley woke up with the phone still on by her side, she’d gone to sleep talking to Ivy about trivial things, anything to hear her voice on the phone.

A knock on the door made her wake up and sit down.

"Harl..." It was Bruce "It was a good talk yesterday huh? There's a present for you here"

Harley's eyes widened when she saw the bouquet of roses in his hands, she looked from Bruce to the flowers several times until she smiled from ear to ear and stood up to see up close.

They were beautiful and Harley knew immediately who they’re from... Bruce laughed and said that he would leave her alone to read the card and that she should go down to have coffee.

Harley jumped on the bed excitedly, wanting to know what Ivy had written. The flowers had her perfume and she hugged them to feel closer to the woman she loved.

Come back,  
I miss you.  
Ivy

Ah yes, she loved her.  
And she was going home.

————————————————————————

Elise snorted for the fifth time since she was released from the hospital, after the conversation she had with Lena and all the consultations with plastic surgeons to fix the damage that her ex had done to her face she was tired of this city.

There was nothing else here for her, nothing else she could explore or use... Oui, it was time to go back to Paris and forget about this time in her life once and for all.

Getting in the car, she recalled she’s dismissed the driver, she didn't want anyone, not even a stranger to see her nose the way it was. It was a disaster and if Elise thought she could get away with it she would have Lena beaten up to see if she liked it. Her ex had overreacted and Elise would never forgive her, not that Elise would forgive anything. 

She started the car, she was going to a hotel for the night and tomorrow she’s going back to Paris on the first flight she finds. 

"I thought they would never let you go" Elise almost crashed the car when she heard the voice in the back seat, it couldn't be...

"What are you doing here?" She said desperately, half of her face still bandaged leaving her without her full vision "Are you crazy? I told you to leave me alone, we’re done”

"You’re the that’s crazy thinking you’ll leave me like this..."

"No" She begged "Please"

"Stop the car" He said monotonously and Elise had no other choice, she knew it was her end... "What goes around comes back around, Elise"

———————————————————————-

"Good morning" Kara said kissing the brunette's forehead making her roll over in bed, it was funny how in a few days the two had entered into a routine, even though they’re constantly interrupted by papparazis and the police.

Lena always wakes up later than Kara and the girls, usually Kara’s always the first to get up, with a few exceptions from Luna - when she was excited about something they were going to do on the day - Liv then wakes up to the noise that Luna makes in the hallway but never Lena... Lena keeps sleeping as if nothing was happening. Kara suspected that if it weren't for her alarm clock on working days the brunette would sleep until lunchtime.

"I don't want to get up" Lena grunted like a child and Kara laughed pulling her off the bed "Kara!"

"Lena" She said back laughing "Stop being lazy"

"Me? Lazy?" Lena opened an eye "Keep in mind that I run a billion dollar company, I'm not lazy"

"And yet you can't get out of bed alone"

"Details" She laughed.

"You know that if you don't get up soon your daughter will..." She didn't have to finish.

"MOOOOOOOOM" Luna shouted.

"... come for you" Kara finished.

"mooooom" She kept coming down the hall.

"My God" Lena finally stood up "It sounds like someone is killing you, Luna, didn't I say it's rude to shout inside the house?” 

"But mom," The girl said entering the room "It's time to wake up"

Lena looked at her watch and just as she suspected...  
"It's seven in the morning" Lena said arching an eyebrow "You’re waking me up at seven in the morning like I'm late to work"

"It's just that you usually wake up much earlier than that" Kara explained now doubting if she had done the right thing "The girls are used to waking up at six for school and now that they don't have it..."

"I know" Lena rolled her eyes "Okay, I'm already awake"

"Mom, are we never going back to school?" Luna asked quickly.

"Not to your old school, you won’t” Lena denied, not after everything that made her go through...

"But mom" Luna muttered "I liked it there"

"But they weren’t being very responsible, Lu" Kara got in kind "You saw what happened to your sister"

"I guess...”

"How about this" Kara said looking at Lena who confirmed that she should keep talking "How about the four of us, me, your sister and your mother, start looking for a new school? For real this time? Hm? It will be nice... We can choose the most cool school there is"

"One that has a pool?" Luna started to cheer up.

"Sure" Kara laughed "Right Lee?"

"As long as they have some sort of life guards" Lena shrugged "I don't see why not"

"Yay”

————————————————————————

It was almost six o'clock in the afternoon when Harley got off the plane in National City, her cell phone beeping with messages she hadn't received on the flight. One in particular from Bruce caught her eye.

After reading, responding and understanding what was going on she stopped for a few minutes at the checkout to think and calm down. She didn't want to accuse Ivy again or talk to her the way she had spoken before leaving town, but she knew she would have to talk about it, after all, even if she hadn't done it, everyone would think that the lawyer had something to do with this crime.

Elise Jaccques was dead.

She picked up her two bags and headed for the reception, Ivy had said she was going to come get her and she was happy with that, she was enjoying being treated like a princess. At least that was how she felt about the redhead, even though she knew they had a lot to talk about and clarify, like her name and her origin, she knew she liked being with Ivy.

She saw the redhead from a distance, she drew attention and saw several women and men looking at her, then hurried. Harley didn't want anyone to have the opportunity to look at the woman she loved.

Ivy smiled and showed her the giant bouquet of roses in her hands - another bouquet? Oh really? - she was starting to get used to it.

Harley smiled back and dropped everything running into her arms. The deputy never imagined that she would be one of those people to do romantic movie scenes at the airport, but here she was, in Ivy's arms, and that was all she cared about.

The woman's scent penetrated her mind and her arms held her tightly, yes, she was at home.

"I missed you" Ivy murmured into her hair and Harley started to cry.

"I'm sorry" It was only at that moment that the whole reality of what she said and what had happened fell on her shoulders, they were almost done forever because of a misunderstanding "I'm so sorry" she repeated.

“It’s okay, my love" Ivy whispered smiling "You are here now"

"Yes" She sniffed wiping her tears, had to compose herself "We have a lot to talk about"

"Sure" Ivy smiled giving her the bouquet "But first, your roses"

Harley couldn't help but fall even morenin love.

They went in silence to the redhead's apartment.

"So ..." Harley said as soon as they entered Ivy's apartment, the last time she was here she hadn't had time to enjoy the view but she noticed now that it was wonderful "About Elise Jaccques" She returned to the important subject.

"What about her?" Ivy said while putting her things on the floor, they had decided that the blonde would go straight to her apartment instead of going home, they need to talk and didn't want to postpone it.

"Ivy, don't you know?" From the redhead's expression, she didn't really know that the artist was dead. "It just came out in the newspaper, here." She showed her the photo Bruce had sent her.

Harley watched the redhead's expressions as she watched the news and in that moment, she knew that Ivy was not involved.  
"You didn't know," she whispered.

"By god, no..." She bit her lip "Harley, I need to get in touch with Lena, I ..."

Harley nodded, she thought she would.

"I understand, it's your job" Ivy kissed her in surprise and she sighed on her lips.

"I promise we'll talk today, ok?"

"I can stay here?" She looked around at the apartment "May I explore?" She laughed.

"You may" Ivy nodded taking her keys "There is nothing here that I want to hide from you"

——————————————————————

Kara ran down as soon as Joana called her and Lena saying that Ivy was at the door. They had just chosen the girls' new school and were now going to dinner.

"What happened?" She could hear Ivy and Lena's voice loudly in the hall.

"No Lena" She said worriedly and sitting down breathless "You were home right? For all intents and purposes I was coming to meet you for dinner"

"What is happening?" Kara asked seeing Lena red.

"I don't know" She said "Ivy doesn't want to tell me, she just says she has to be here"

"Do you trust me?" Ivy asked and Lena nodded without hesitation, Kara hesitated but also said yes.

"Great" She held out her hand "Give me your phones, Luna's too, I know that little bug lives on twitter"

"What? Luna doesn't have a twitter" Lena said holding out the phone to the redhead, Kara also did.

"Ivy, why is that?" Kara murmured.

"You better not know" She cleared her throat "The expression of surprise must be genuine"

"What?" Lena was confused, clearly something had happened.

They were interrupted by the bell.

"Holy shit" Ivy cursed and Lena looked at her reproachfully "I thought it would take more time, you two, nobody says anything, Joana, answer the door"

The redhead sat down as if she were comfortable and Kara almost had a cardiac arrest when she saw two policemen and two men in suits being escorted by Joana.

"Mrs. Luthor" The housekeeper said "The police have some questions"

"what about?" Lena composed herself and Kara decided she would be quiet.

"Good evening, Mrs. Luthor, these are officers John and Kleber" He pointed to the policemen "My partner Willian and I am Agent Riddle of the FBI"

"FBI?" Ivy interrupted "And you have jurisdiction?"

"I assure you we do, Miss Isley" What? Isley? "But I'm surprised to find you here" He smirked "What does a lawyer do at their client's house at this hour?"

"We’re having a tea party, don't you see?" She replied sarcastically, "Is that one of your important questions?"

"No" He hesitated and turned to Lena "I'm sorry to inform you, Mrs. Luthor, that earlier this evening your ex wife was in a car accident and died on the way to the hospital"

Kara was in shock, choked on her own saliva. Had Elise died? She didn't know what to feel and looked at Lena who was paralyzed.

"Elise’s dead?" She whispered and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ivy smile, so that's what she didn't tell.

"Unfortunately, yes" The agent said and Kara went to Lena, placing a hand on her back to show her support.

"I ..." Lena hesitated "I'm sorry but what does this have to do with me? We've been separated for a long time"

"Yes, everyone in the media knows that" He said looking at Kara who frowned in response, his hint was clear. "But early experts found evidence of a change in the brakes of the car she was driving" Kara took a deep breath "The same change found in you brother’s car"

Lena opened her mouth to say something but Ivy was quicker.

"This is very interesting" She stood up "But if you have any accusations to make to my client it is better to speak at once"

"We have no accusations" He turned to the redhead and Kara took the moment to kiss Lena lightly on the cheek, the brunette was still a little shocked by the news. Even after everything Elise did she was still Liv's mother "We just wanted to know if Mrs. Luthor would mind coming with us to the police station to answer some questions"

"Over my dead body" Ivy laughed and Lena raised an eyebrow "Do you have a warrant?"

"No" The man was serious "But it would be better for both of you if you collaborated with the police"

"I know the kind of collaboration you want" Ivy laughed "My client only goes to the police station if you have a warrant or an arrest warrant" She stopped in front of Kara "As you have nothing, my client will not answer any questions"

"Is that your position, Mrs. Luthor?" The agent asked Lena angrily.

"I follow the guidelines of my lawyer, Agent Riddle" Lena said firmly "If you have something you need from me, it’s better to follow the legal parameters"

"So I can't count on your collaboration in the investigation?" He looked at the cops "You know it makes things difficult for you, right?"

"Sorry, did I just hear you harass my client?" Ivy asked dryly "Was that right?” 

"Of course not" The agent took two steps back "It wasn't my intention"

"But that was how it sounded" She smiled with sample teeth "I hope I won’t have to call a supervisory board, it seems a bit like your pattern here..."

"Pattern, Miss Isley?" He replied "I'm just doing my job"

"Are you?” She challenged "Camila Estella, Doctor Luciana Behone, Patrícia Hustle, Deputy Harley Quinn" He frowned and Kara looked at the confused redhead, who were these women? She only knew the deputy who had taken care of Lena's case "Pamela Isley and Lena Luthor" She smiled "I can continue if necessary"

"It won't be necessary" He smiled tightly "We're leaving"

"Great, I'm glad we understand each other" The lawyer accompanied them to the door, and Kara took the opportunity to look at Lena.

"Are you okay?” 

"I’m Confused and shocked" Lena murmured "I can't believe it... Same alterations?"

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "If it was Elise who had Lex's car changed, how would anyone make the same changes to her car?"

"I don't know either" Lena sighed "Something's wrong with this story"

"You're right about that" Ivy said coming back from the hall "Now that they're gone, we can talk"


	67. happy mourning

Maggie likes to think that she is a good cop and a good friend, even though, the two things sometimes don't go very well together.

All of her relationships had suffered for her career and that said a lot about her priorities but when she started to hear whispers about FBI and Luthors she knew she was in one of those situations that she would have to choose again.

"I hate these people" Agent Riddle said entering the police station, he seemed to spit fire out of his mouth and Maggie just watched with interest, she knew he was the agent responsible for the investigation against the Luthors. Maggie also knew that he was handpicked for this job and knew that there was a great deal of pressure from high-ranking names for the Luthos to be overthrown, in this case, Lena Luthor. "I hate people who think they are above the law just because they have money"

There were whispers of high offices wanting someone more malleable for business, now, Maggie didn't know Lena well, Kara hadn't introduced them yet but she knew from Alex that the blonde was completely in love, going as far as going to live with the brunette with a few months of relationship, typical lesbian cliché. Maggie smiled to herself, at least one of the Danvers sisters managed to get her head out her ass. But the point was, Maggie didn't know Lena so she didn't think it prudent to tell just whispers and conspiracies, thinking back, Maggie wondered if she had done the right thing.

"She won’t come?" One of the officers asked angrily.

"'No" Agent Riddle replied "She’s armed with lawyers and loopholes in the law"

"looks guilty to me"

"Don’t I know it?" He laughed wickedly "Lena Luthor is the only person with a motive against the victims, Elise Jaccques and Lex Luthor"

"But we need proof" The officer nodded and Maggie quietly left the room, cell phone in hand. She had made her decision.

"'Maggie?" Kara answered in confusion "It’s been so long... Is everything okay?"

"Yes yes" She couldn't go on too long and risk someone hearing her "Listen, about Luthor"

"I know what it looks like ok?" Kara came to her defense "But Lena is innocent in all of this, I swear, she did nothing"

"I guessed not," Maggie sighed, at least that ... "But the FBI... they're trying to bury your girlfriend, do you know that?"

"Bury?” She could feel the blonde's confusion on the other end of the line "Maggie?"

"They want her to take the blame, something about her not making business with the big names" Maggie explained "Tell her to be careful, that's all"

"Okay” Kara said seriously "I’m going to tell her and Maggie? Thank you" Maggie shook her head, she hadn't done as much as she could do but it was what she’s willing to risk. One warning was more than enough.

"Just be careful, little danvers" She smiled, Maggie likes Alex's sister and doesn’t want her to get caught up in this mess.

————————————————————-

Kara hung up the phone with concern, Ivy was talking like it was all speculation, that nothing would spill on Lena and the girls, that they could relax...

But that Wasn't what Maggie was talking about, she was talking about conspiracies and the FBI wanting Lena to be guilty? No, she wouldn't let that happen.

"A friend of mine from the police just told me that they want to 'bury Lena'" Kara said making Ivy look at her with interest "Are you sure we can relax?"

"I'm not surprised" Ivy said and Kara could see that Lena wasn't there either. "Some of Lena's enemies would like to see her away from the company, great information, congratulations blondie, this is something I can work with" She started gathering her things to leave "That's all then, I'm going home because I have my own hot blonde waiting for me, I suppose I don’t need to say that you are not supposed to talk about this to anyone without my presence? "

"Sure" Kara laughed at the woman, like it or not, she was starting to like the woman, Ivy was like that, when you saw it you were already liking her, even though you hated her for a few moments.

"Thank you, Ivy" Lena said shaking her hand and the redhead nodded and left.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as soon as the door closed, she didn't even want to think about what Lena was feeling with Elise's death "It's okay to be sad"

"I'm not sad" Lena said after pondering a few seconds "I don't know how to tell this to the girls, I'm confused on how it was possible but deep down, I'm relieved"

"Relieved?" Kara sat next to her.

"She can no longer threaten me or threaten the girls..." She sighed "Even with the contract, even though she had no chance of taking them from me, I still thought that if something happened to me..."

"Jesus, Lena" Kara shivered at the thought "Don't say that"

"But it's true..." She smiled kindly "I always thought that if I wasn't here, maybe she would get the girls' custody, even if it was just to control the money"

"Putting it like that..." Kara hesitated "Maybe" She didn't want to add that she thought like Lena, Kara couldn't imagine a scenario where Elise would take the girls from her. If Lena wasn't here, would Kara still have contact with Luna and Liv?

"So yes, relief" was just what Lena replied, now they needed to think about how to tell all of this to Luna and Liv. 

————————————————————-

Okay, Harley kept saying to herself, it’s not snooping if she was allowed to go around, right?

It wasn't her fault that Ivy was taking too long and she didn't have much to do, she had already answered messages from Bruce and Selina, played candy crush, looked at the view... Seriously, there was nothing left but to explore the house.

She started on the floor where she was, the living room and the kitchen were connected to the large windows that seemed to cover the entire apartment. She loved the view as soon as she set foot here.

In the kitchen she explored the fridge and to her surprise - not so much - even the fridge was organized by sessions and colors? How was that possible?

She bit her lip and looked down the hall, followed it before she changed her mind, the first door led to a social bathroom, she took the opportunity to wash her hands...

The second door led to a very neat but very simple room considering the rest of the house, she imagined it was the guest room. At the end of the corridor there was another door that as soon as she opened, she closed it, it seemed to be the redhead's office and she would not enter, not like this.

She looked at the stairs and wondered if she should go up, well, she was already here... On the second floor of the duplex she could see several doors and pictures, the decor was impeccable.

Harley was about to continue her exploration when her cell phone beeped, she ran to see if it was Ivy or Bruce, but almost stopped breathing when she saw who had texted her.

Sharon, her sister. The two chatted for a while and Harley felt comfortable sitting and relaxing.

Ivy entered the apartment as soon as Harley finished talking to her sister, her hand itching to call the blonde on the phone and tell her not to come, or just disappear and pretend she was out of town.

Harley loved her sister with all her heart, but she knew the woman could be a little ... too much. When she was younger Harley imitated her behavior a lot but after J... No, she was forbidden to think about her ex, it almost cost her life.

"Did I take too long?" The redhead threw herself on the sofa and Harley approached.

"A little" She smiled "Did the police question Lena?"

"Hm” Ivy got up and walked over to the bar, Harley had noticed a vast collection of drinks "They tried"

"I guess they weren’t successful” The redhead just smiled.

"I'm sorry I left when we were going to talk" She changed the subject, pouring herself white wine "You want some?"

"No thanks," Harley denied, didn't want to drink "And that's okay, I know it's your job" She hesitated "I wanted to apologize again ... The last time I was here ..."

"No need" Ivy cut her off "You had your reasons"

"Still, I shouldn't have said the things I said" She bit her lip "I wanted a reaction from you, I wanted you to fight back"

"I imagined" She sat down "I ... It's good for you to know that I don't do well in personal fights, I know" She rolled her eyes at herself "A lawyer saying that... But it's the truth, I freeze"

"Now I see that" Harley nodded to herself, she promised herself that she would never treat the woman like that again. "But why Ivy? Why change your name? Why the whole secret?"

"I have a sister" She confessed and Harley's eyes widened, she didn't know but she couldn't judge after all, she also had one that Ivy didn't know about "Rose, she's not a good person"

Harley frowned.  
"Good person?"

"Italian Mafia" She replied and watched the blonde's reaction.

"Mafia?" Harley almost choked "My god Ivy ..."

"Before you ask, no, I was never involved in her business"

"I wasn't going to ask" And she smiled to herself because she really wasn't. "You don’t want her to find you?"

"Oh no, she knows where I am" Ivy laughed "She knows everything, we talk on the phone every now and then but I don't know where she is"

"I see" Harley kept the information.

"Our life was not easy" She looked at the big windows of the apartment and the blonde let her look away, knew she needed to look away to open up "Our father was in the mafia before Rose took over and well, he wasn’t a good man "She hesitated" He was abusive, he liked to hit us "

"Ivy" Harley got up and sat next to her, it was awful to hear that the person you love was abused "I'm sorry"

"It’s Okay" The redhead smiled kindly "It was a long time ago and anyway, when he died Rose took over business and I came to America to do it right" She turned in her direction "But the weight of my name crosses continents and some people recognized the name Isley so even though I couldn't change legally I started using a pseudonym” She smiled “Ivy Carlisle "

"I'm sorry I called you Pamela" Harley said "I didn't know"

"It’s Okay" She waved her hands "When I got my degree, Rose came back to pick me up, I had used my diploma as an excuse you know" She held her hand and sighed "Lena saved me"

"Lena Luthor?" She asked incredulously, so that's how they met?

"We met at university, she was getting her business degree and we had some classes together" Ivy continued explaining "She was having some problems with her mother, she’d just met Elise and after awhile , we became friends" She smiled disparagingly "She was the only person I had here and I ended up becoming obsessed with her "Harley already knew this but was still surprised to hear it from the redhead's mouth, she fought not to be jealous, she knew it was in the past “When I told her Rose was in town she went to meet my sister and even to this day I don't know what Lena said or offered to her but Rose never tried to force me into the family business again” She shook Harley's hand “Maybe that's why I've spend so much time after Lena, it was the first time that someone had defended me, stood by me”

"I'm here now" Harley hugged her.

"I know" Ivy smiled back "Today I can see the difference between obsession and love"

"You mean..."

"I know it’s soon" Ivy laughed at herself "I never thought I was going to be an walking cliché but those days without you made me realize..." She sighed and Harley's heart skipped a beat "I tried everything , I went out, I drank, I kissed other people” Harley squeezed her hand tighter, she wanted to know more about it “But nothing worked, you just wouldn’t leave me "

"I don't want to leave you" Harley whispered into her lips "I don't want you to forget about me"

"So don't go" Ivy said simply "Never leave again"

"I promise" The blonde smiled and they kissed like it was the first time, and maybe it was.

————————————————————-

"Kara?" Luna caught her eye after Lena went up to talk to Liv "Am I a bad person if I don't get sad?"

Ah, why did that kind of question always falls on her lap? Lena had told Luna about Elise's death with all zeal and care but the girl had the reaction that Kara expected, confused but not sad. Lena had gone up to talk to Liv, with her, Kara expected a different reaction.

"No, Lu" She sighed "Elise was a person who did you and your family a lot of harm, but not being sad is different from being happy"

Luna was silent.

"Are you happy that she died Luna?" Kara asked without judgment and saw the girl nod.

"I am horrible?"

"Of course not" Kara pulled her into a hug "You are still a child" She kissed your hair "And even if you weren't, you are human, your feelings are valid but, maybe talk to Dr. Kelly ok?"

"Ok" She smiled "I promise"

"Thank you" Kara smiled back, despite all the chaos that was going on in this house, this love of the girls, from Lena, was always constant and that was what didn't let anyone go crazy.

It was knowing that regardless of anything, one would be there for the other at the end of the day.

"Do you think Liv will be sad?" Luna asked worriedly and to be honest, Kara was too.

Lena had asked to speak to Liv alone and she understood that this was a private moment between the two, the only ones in this house that perhaps, were truly in mourning.

"I don't know Lu" She told the truth "I don't know"


	68. they walk in packs

"How is she?" Kara asked as soon as Lena entered their bedroom, she was worried about Liv.

"I think she reacted well" Lena took off her bracelet and unbuttoned her shirt "As expected"

"Did she cry? Did she say anything?" Kara was curious "Lee!"

"Yes, she cried but not too much" Lena sighed "She said it was alright now because we have you” She smiled and came over to Kara, who took her in her arms, her heart warming with Liv's words.

"You know I love that girl as if she were mine, right?" Kara hugged Lena "I worry sometimes..."

"About?" Lena turned to look her in the eye.

"I don't know" She shrugged "If you ever get tired of me and don't let me see them"

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed offended "Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course not" She stroked the brunette's hand "But I worry just the same..." Her eyes widened "Or if something happens to you like you said and your mother wouldn't let me..."

"My daughters will never live with my mother" Lena snorted "Never, even if I have to come back from the dead"

"But who has custody of the girls then?" Kara asked confused, maybe it was one of Lena's friends?

"Ah" Lena murmured "Ah!"

"Lena!!" Kara said in shock "Don't tell me you didn't think about it, you were talking about it just now ..."

"I thought of it" She said quickly "A while ago I tried to talk to Ivy about leaving the girls with Sam but she told me that I can only leave the tutelage because she is not family and Elise was still alive" Sighed "The guardianship itself I can’t but yes, Sam and Veronica are in my will as tutors but my mother could fight for the guard if she wanted to or Elise” Hesitated “Well, she could if she was alive, I did said I was relieved, even if it’s wrong”

"Ah yes" Kara nodded, she doesn’t judge Lena or Luna by their feelings. "Veronica?"

"She's Luna's godmother" Lena laughed and kissed her. "If you want..." She hesitated "If you want I can put you as a tutor as well" Kara's eyes widened and her heart beat faster "So, regardless of who has custody of them, you can never be denied visitations"

Kara's eyes filled with tears right away.

"Only if you want..."

Kara nodded quickly and hugged the brunette tightly.

"I want to" She murmured in her neck "I want it more than anything"

"Not that I'm planning to die anytime soon..." Lena teased and Kara slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Of course not, are you crazy?" She laughed through tears "I think the accident just made me think, it could have been you, it could have been anyone"

"Yes" Lena agreed lying on the blonde's lap "It's weird"

The two went to sleep clinging, seeking comfort in each other.

——————————————————————

Harley turned off the stove, she’d woken up first and after answering Bruce and ignoring a message from her sister, she decided to make a surprise breakfast for when Ivy woke up.

They hadn't had sex the night before, but that didn't diminish the intimacy they had acquired, she was closer to Ivy now than when the redhead had her tongue inside her, it was all a matter of perspective.

"Good morning" The redhead in question said coming down the stairs in the apartment, the duplex was really huge for just one person.

"Good morning" Harley smiled and kissed her quickly when she got closer, thus, with hair that just woke up and without makeup the blonde could see all the vulnerability that Ivy had let her understand yesterday when telling her story.

"Did you make bacon?" Ivy smiled looking at the "Hmm" plates

"Yes" She laughed at the woman's hunger "Here" She started to serve her.

"I see that I don't have to worry about making you feel at home..." Harley hesitated, had she gone too far to mess with her girlfriend's kitchen without asking? "I like it" She smiled in response, everything was fine.

Harley sat and watched her eat, she knew that sooner or later she would have to do what the redhead had done yesterday and share her story with her, she wanted a future with Ivy and couldn't hide any secrets.

For now, Sharon would be enough.

"I have a sister too" She said suddenly and saw the woman swallow her food faster "Sharon practically raised me"

"And aren't you close to her?" Ivy asked feeling the tension at the mention.

"Not recently" She sighed "We had a fight some time ago but ..." She hesitated but knew she would have to tell "She saw me on a gossip site, when you picked me up at the airport... She’s coming to visit me"

"Harley ..." Ivy got up and went to her side holding her hand "I'm sorry that this has got you into trouble, do you want me to deal with it?"

"No, no" She denied, she liked that she had been associated with Ivy, she wanted everyone to know that the redhead was no longer available "I don't care that people know, I'm just telling you because she will probably want to meet you"

"I will love meeting your sister" She smiled "If you want to, of course..."

"Let's see" Harley said tired of the matter, Ivy took the cue and pulled her into a kiss, despite everything, the morning was still perfect. "Do you have to go to work today?" Harley knew that she, too, had to leave, go to her apartment, go back to the police station, but she didn't want to leave the little bubble she and Ivy had built.

"Yes" Ivy laughed rolling her eyes "You don't know the storm I'm going to have to deal with today"

"I can imagine" Between the pressure of the media, the police and Luthor, it was easy to imagine the kind of weight that fell on her girlfriend's shoulders. Everything almost made her feel a little angry, Ivy was always getting in trouble for her boss and of course that was her job, Harley understood that, especially after hearing their story but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"We better enjoy it while we still have time then" Ivy smiled and threw her on the couch, yes, now they were speaking the same language.

———————————————————————

"Are you sure you have to go to work today?" Kara asked Lena for the thousandth time, she knew that the media coverage was heavy on the brunette about Elise's death and she didn't want the brunette to be exposed unnecessarily.

"Unfortunately, yes" Lena sighed "My investors would have a syncope if I didn't show up to control the storm"

"It looks crazy to me" She frowned.

"And it is" Lena laughed and kissed quickly "If you want to stay at home... Maybe it's better"

Kara accompanied her to the door, the two of them had scheduled - just yesterday before they heard the news - a visit to the school that the girls had chosen. Lena couldn't go due to the scandal, she had to control in the company and Kara didn't know if she wanted to go alone with the girls in the middle of the media coverage, she was afraid of being approached by paparazzi about Elise and although Luna was very much herself At breakfast, Liv was still half down and everyone knew why, even if the girl tried to deny it.

"Yes, I think so too" Kara agreed "Can we go tomorrow, all of us?"

"Agreed" Lena smiled and kissed again "Really, you are perfect for this family, perfect for me" Kara blushed like a tomato and just smiled dumbly, despite everything they went through, Lena still took time to talk about these things and make romantic gestures. It showed that the brunette cared about their relationship, that it was not something that was just comfortable for her.

Lena made Kara feel important.

"And you for me" She managed to speak back but Lena was already in the car.

The CEO was reluctant to go to the company today, she wanted to stay at home with Kara and the girls, with her family... She smiled without realizing, yes, it was her family. She wanted to be with them, she knew that Liv was still processing everything that happened, she was only six years old and it was the first time that someone she met had died, besides having to explain that her birth mother was dead Lena had to explain what it was real death. Liv was a curious and intelligent girl, her questions were precise and well placed, leaving her mother with a headache.

Lena laughed to herself as she parked in her reserved spot, really, she needed a bigger spot... How did her driver do it so skillfully? Who reserved such a small spot for the owner of the company? Lena rolled her eyes at herself, she had never been the best driver in anyway...

"Good morning, Mrs. Luthor" Her assistant waits for her in the elevator like every morning - well, not every morning since she’s being coming less and less to work- without realizing it Lena was cutting her schedule in half, prioritizing her home and two daughters. Prioritizing Kara...

When she stopped to think about it, she didn't care because the end result was more time with the women she loved.

"Today you have meetings with practically all the departments" Jess cringed, Lena knew she was competent but everyone had their limits and Elise's death scandal made every department head want a meeting to take a look at how Lena 'was dealing it”... It was a game in which she was a master but could never avoid playing.

"I imagined" Lena smiled in her direction to show that it was not her fault "Organize it by relevance”

"Of course, it’s done" Lena suspected that Jess had already done it "Before that, I would like to say that I'm sorry for your loss..." Jess hesitated "I know it's none of my business but if you need anything, I'm here"

"Thank you" Lena decided to be nice to Jess, she was loyal and competent, two things hard to find in the corporate world "I believe I will hear that a lot today..." She laughed to herself "Even if it was not a loss at all "

Jess smiled in response, happy that her boss was not heartbroken.

"One more thing..." Lena hesitated at the door of her office, they had done this path so many times that Lena and Jess were already working on the automatic "You have a visitor"

"Visitor?” Lena didn't open the door "Who?"

"Veronica, Andrea and Sam" Jess said "I couldn't stop them"

"I imagine not" Lena smiled "Thank you Jess"

Opening the door, she met the three women in the middle of an argument, apparently without major dramas.

"Lena!" Sam was the first to see her "Thank God you arrived, one more second with these two and I swear that I would throw myself off your balcony"

"To what do I owe the honor of the visit?" Lena arched an eyebrow as she kept her bag "especially with the three of you together?"

"To what does she own... Can you believe her, babe?" Veronica said in the direction of her fiancee but her words were to Lena "Maybe because your ex is dead? Hm? Remember that, Lee?"

"How can I forget? Everyone seems to want to remind me of this every five minutes" Lena rolled her eyes.

"Really, Lena" Andy said smiling in her direction but looked worried "How are you with all this? I know at home you have to look strong for the girls but with us you can be honest, I know you loved her one day "

"Did I?” Lena challenged remembering the last conversation she had with the woman at the hospital "It doesn't matter..." Lena was sure of it even though her friends looked at her like she’s crazy right now "Really, I'm fine"

"My god, she's serious" Sam said looking at her in amazement "No panic attacks?"

"None" Lena smiled, it seems that having her life balanced helped "Promise"

"Boy... the blondie is the real deal"

"Veronica!!" Andrea scolded her

"Okay" Lena smiled "Kara helped, you are right but it wasn't just that ... I talked to Elise at the hospital, I put everything in my past"

"I'm proud of you" Sam smiled and was about to say something else when a knock on the door alerted her of Jess entering.

"Mrs. Luthor, Dr. Carlisle here for you?"

"Yes, send her in, please" Lena needed to talk to Ivy and now it looked like it would be the only time she would have alone before going into meetings "I'm sorry guys, but it's something important ..."

"Okay," Andrea said, smiling as the redhead walked into the office.

"Look what we have here, is it a party?" Ivy said smiling "Good morning" Lena noticed that she seemed in a good mood, maybe her night really had been as she said it would be.

"Ivy, you already know Sam and Veronica, this is Andrea, Veronica's fiancee"

"Pleasure" The redhead said in her direction "You know you're a legend..." She laughed "The woman who finally took Veronica Sinclair off the market..."

“That’s me" Andy took on the sport "She was a lot of work"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know?" Veronica complained but soon held Andy's hand, she was happy and Lena could see that Andrea had done well to give her a second chance “And Carlisle don’t even start, I heard that you were seen more than once with the same person... Hm"

"Did you really?" Ivy pretended not to understand.

"Wow, is it really that even the two most womanizer people I have ever met are dating and I am not?" Sam jokingly said "I hate my life" Lena can't take it and started laughing, yes, Samantha had always been the most homely and most oriented of the group and in the end she was the last single one.

"You should ask Alex out, really" Veronica said, as always without keeping a secret "How long have you really liked her?"

"Wait, what Alex?" Lena perked up "Alex, Kara's sister?" She knew that Sam was friends with her sister-in-law but did not know that she had more than that between them.

"No! Veronica!" Sam immediately frowned "You are crazy, anyway, Lena is clearly busy, let's go" Sam grabbed Veronica's arm and started pulling her out, no doubt a fight between the two of them again over the slip of the tongue . Lena laughed to herself, Veronica would never change.

"I see they walk in packs" Ivy said now that they were alone.

"It is easier when they need to attack" Lena smiled but soon became serious "Do you have news about the investigation?"

"They are still trying to prove that it was not an accident" She shrugged "I find it very difficult for it to reach you, Lena, at most you will have to go to the police station at some point to testify but nothing more"

"I hope so" She sighed, she didn't want to involve Kara and the girls in this madness anymore, her life seemed like it was always out of her control, one thing after another and it wasn't fair to ask other people to get on that boat with her . "I don't want any more problems, is it really that difficult to live in peace?"

"For the owner of a multi-billion dollar company?" Ivy raised an eyebrow "Peace is not something you are going to have anytime soon Lena"

"Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it" She looked skyward "Look at what all this money has brought me... Just trouble, interest and confusion"

"More money, more problems" Ivy understood well what the brunette meant "But you have also done a lot of good with this money"

"Maybe..." She sighed and straightened her column "Speaking of money, I have something important that I need you to do"

"Whatever You Need" It scared Lena to know that Ivy would actually do whatever she asked, no questions.

"My will..." She started "I want to include Kara in it and in the girls' guardianship document, just like you did for Sam and Veronica"

"Are you sure?" Ivy looked at her curiously "This is a big step..."

"I'm sure"

"Consider it done"


	69. robots and necklaces

"Kara?" Lena called out from the hall "I'm leaving, are you sure it's okay for you to take Liv alone?"

"Hi babe" The blonde appeared at the door "Yes, I already separated Liv's things and I'll stay with her there at the new school" She approached "Don't you worry ok?"

"Okay" She sighed. The past week had been a blessing for them, things had finally settled down after Elise's death, Kara had accompanied Luna and Lena through two therapy sessions and she felt like she was finally making progress. The time she had spent with the girls also helped to solidify the desire that Kara had already expressed to be part of that family.

Despite practically living with Lena now, Kara had still found time to spend at the apartment and be with Alex for a while, she didn't want her sister to feel abandoned but today she had arranged to take Liv to the new school.

"Luna!!" Lena exclaimed "Come on, I'm already late"

"Ah, I'm goooooing, calm down" The girl said leaving the room.

Kara would take Liv to the new school but unfortunately for Luna, she could only start next week so she would go with Lena to work for a few days until Liv could get used to being alone in the new environment.

"Mommy, why Luna’s going with you to work and I have to go to school?" Liv left the room behind her sister and asked with her arms crossed and Lena sighed, not this again....

"I'll explain" Kara whispered and told Lena and Luna to leave.

"Thank you," Lena murmured back and didn't wait to pull the girl by the arm and quickly descend. Kara laughed to herself.

"Liv" She bent down to look into the blonde's eyes "You know your sister's classes only start next week" Liv nodded pouting "And tomorrow is her birthday so let's go to school today because tomorrow you won’t go either"

Yes, that was another thing that had taken up a lot of her time during the week, organizing Luna's birthday... She already sees a big difference when she organized Liv's birthday.

"But going to work with mommy is so much cooler" Liv sighed as if the world was ending. "I'm going to be the boss one day, did you know that Kara? Just like mommy"

"Are you?” Kara stood up surprised "That’s awesome, but for that... You have to go to school"

"oh alright" She snorted "okay" She ran out to the room only to stop in the middle of the hall and turn to Kara "Kara?"

"Yes?” She smiled ruefully.

"You know, you sound like mommy"

"It's what an adult must sound like, Liv" Kara's heart raced.

"No" Liv shook her little fingers "I think you are like mommy now" She nodded to herself as if she revealed a great mystery and continued on her way to the room, leaving a paralyzed blonde in the middle of the hall.

————————————————————-

Luna was bored and it never ends well... Not that she hated coming to work with her mother but that was more in Liv's taste than hers, not to mention that she was too excited about her birthday to think about anything else.

"Baby, I'm going to get into a meeting now ok? You can install your game on the office tv and if you need anything just call Jess, she'll be outside"

"I know" luna rolled her eyes, it was not the first time she had come to mom's office "You can leave"

"And please try not to destroy my office..." Her mother said leaving the room and Luna didn't even disguise that she was going to start the game. She had brought it as a precaution but had no intention of playing it. No, Luna had another goal in mind...

Slowly opening the office door, she went to Jess's desk, the secretary.

"Hi" The girl said startling the woman.

"Hello Luna, do you need anything?"

"I'm going to go for a walk in the labs" Luna had researched the areas of her mother's company and because of how much she loved science she had decided she would go to a lab to see what kind of cool things they did.

"Err ..." Jess hesitated "Does your mother know? She didn't tell me anything about you leaving the office..." She started to organize her table "I better go with you"

Luna shrugged, she didn't care if the woman came with her, as long as she hurried on, Luna didn't know how much time she had until her mother returned.

"Ok" Jess said as the two entered the elevator "I think maybe the laboratories on the third floor... Yes, robots and prostheses"

"ROBOTS?" Luna gave a scream and startled "My mom makes robots?" Luna knew her mom was cool but didn't know she was that kind of cool...

"Among other things..." The elevator door opened "But it's not like you're thinking" Luna didn't listen to her, she ran after the robots.

"Doctor Jonas" Jess managed to reach the child "This is Luna Luthor" She threw the girl's surname so that the scientists knew they couldn't ignore her presence "Luna, these are doctors Jonas, Lucas and Smith, they work on projects involving robotic technology "

The three doctors in question looked at Jess questioningly, they were unaware of any visits from children but the secretary just ignored the three.

"What kind of robots do you make here?" Luna asked trying to look at the counter "Can you make a robot dog?" Her little eyes sparkled.

"Err ..." One of the doctors looked at Luna as if she were crazy "We can do it, but what would be the use of a robot dog?"

"Well..." Luna started "For starts you would be able to play with him at any time, second that he wouldn't poop. My sister and I have a dog, her name’s maleficent, but she poops a lot and our mom won’t hire anyone to clean it because she says it teaches us to be responsible, I usually send Liv to clean it up but she's losing her fear of me and won’t obey me anymore”

"Got it," Doctor Jonas said laughing at the girl's story.

"And just imagine, having a dog that doesn't poop, it's my dream, doctor" Luna shook her head "Can you make me a robot?"

"Ah, do you know how much it costs to make a robot?" Dr. Smith asked 

"My mom will pay for it" Luna shrugged and all the adults laughed awkwardly because they knew Lena Luthor could if she wanted to. "I like science" Luna continued "I think I want to be a scientist"

"Not CEO as your mother?" It was Jess who asked now curiously. "Don't you want to run Lcorp?"

"I don't" Luna pretended to throw up "It’s Very annoying, look, my mom is stuck up there in a boring meeting while you are here making robots" Luna rolled her eyes "The cool job is all here, I think Liv can work upstairs”

"Good" Doctor Smith smiled at the girl and took her to her table "If you like science so much why don't you come and help me with my project?"

"YES" Luna jumped up and ran towards him.

"Okay, first rule in the lab, you can't run" Luna followed the woman, nodding and obeying as Jess had never seen before, maybe she did something right by bringing the child here.

——————————————————————-

Sam left the hospital feeling humiliated and broken. After much thought about her feelings for Alex, she had finally found the courage to confess to the doctor that she liked her.

Sam was just tired of seeing everyone around her happy and with her life partners while she looked at the woman she was interested in from afar. She had even talked to Ruby about it and with the encouragement of her teenage daughter, Sam had been swept away by the adrenaline and the mood among her friends.

Now, she had nothing more to say...

Alex had agreed to meet her for lunch and without much thought Sam had told her that some time ago she had started to see the woman with different eyes, that she wanted to know if Alex would be willing to see Sam that way...

The silence that followed was no worse than the words spoken by the doctor... No, Alex hadn't been cruel or distant, on the contrary, she had been so considerable that made Sam feel nauseous.

"I ... Sam ... Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend, you are an amazing person and maybe at another point in my life I would feel the same but right now I'm still trying to get over someone... I still have feelings for another person and it wouldn't be fair to her or to you, to start something feeling like this "

Yes, Sam knew about Alex's troubled relationship with Maggie but Sam had sincerely thought that this was in the past ... No, clearly Alex still liked the cop and it had broken Sam's heart who just smiled and said she needed time to overcome the humiliation of confessing your love to someone who doesn’t love you back.

To be honest, Sam didn't know if time would help her with this.

——————————————————————-

"So..." Lena pulled Liv onto her lap as soon as she got home at five sharp. Kara and Liv had been there for some time and Luna ran to the bedroom, something about writing in her diary and robots "How was it at the new school?"

"I LOVED IT" The little girl said excitedly and Kara held her laugh "My teacher is a princess"

"What?" Lena asked Kara and she couldn't help it anymore and started laughing.

"Her teacher taught the class dressed as a princess"

Lena's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" She Wasn't laughing "Almost three thousand dollars of tuition and the woman teaches in costume?"

"Wait" Kara swallowed "Three thousand dollars?” 

"Yeah, absurd" Lena was talking loudly "A princess”

"But mommy, I loved it" Liv said defending the teacher "Kara loved it too, right, Kara?"

"Ah did you love it Kara?" Lena raised an eyebrow "Was your teacher pretty Liv?"

"Yes, she was beautiful" Liv nodded innocently and Kara's eyes widened, no, she hadn't even noticed it but now that Lena was talking it would look like...

"Did Kara liked costume?" Lena asked "Maybe she wants to keep going to school with you..."

"I..." She didn't know how to get out of this situation "Lena of course not, I just thought it was funny but I don't, I’d never"

Lena and Liv burst out laughing and Kara blushed, the two pests had played a trick on her.

"I can’t believe you two!" She exclaimed blushing "Lena!!"

"I‘lol keep my eye on you, Kara Danvers" She said trying not to laugh and Liv smiled.

"It's good to have two mommies again"

The laughter stopped.

"Yeah..." Kara cleared her throat "Sorry Lee, she said that earlier too... I thought about it all afternoon"

"Sorry why? It's true" Liv said crossing her arms, luckily for the two Luna had gone straight to the shower. "Isn't it mommy?"

All eyes turned to Lena, who looked Kara from head to toe.

"Yes" She said slowly "It's good to have another mom in the house"

Kara almost passed out.

"Go call your sister, Liv" Lena said to her youngest daughter "Ask her to come down after she’s finished”

"Ok" The blonde ran away and Lena turned to the other blonde in front of her.

"If you do not want..."

"NO!" She screamed interrupting and then calmed down "No, I want it, I want it so much" She Hesitated "I'm just in shock"

"Kara, the girls see you as a mother figure, is this a surprise to you?" Lena came over and stroked her arm to calm her.

"I consider them to be my daughters"

"How nice" Lena smiled "So everything is settled"

Kara laughed at the ease with which Lena solved her life, it was incredible to think that a few months ago she couldn't even exchange two words with her boss and now she was living with the most understanding and passionate woman she could ever meet.

"I love you" She whispered and kissed her, just because she could now.

"And I you" Lena smiled on her lips.

"What is it?" Luna interrupted "EEEEW, DID YOU CALL ME TO SEE YOU KISSING?"

The two women laughed at the child's expression and Lena walked away.

"No ..." She took a package out of the bag "I was waiting for us to get home for me to give you this, the police brought this from Elise's stuff"

Kara watched Luna pick up the package and open it slowly, she was curious to see what it was and almost lost her eyes when she saw that it was the necklace that Lena had snapped on Liv's birthday.

The first family scandal...  
Kara would never forget.

"But mom" Luna didn't take her eyes off the necklace "The snake gave this Liv"

"Luna!" Lena scolded "Don't talk like that and yes, she gave it to Liv but you know it's rightfully yours" She pointed to the girl who watched smiling "Liv also knows"

"Yes Lu" Liv nodded smiling "The necklace is for the oldest daughter, mommy explained everything yesterday"

"I don't want this" She threw the string at Lena and ran out into the bedroom, Liv running after her.

"whats’s this about that necklace?" Kara couldn't take it and had to ask, Lena was going down to pick up where Luna had played.

"Apparently it's been in Elise's family for generations" Lena sighed "Her mother gave it to her when she got pregnant, said it was for her oldest son but when she lost the baby, she kept it under lock and key" The brunette contemplated the jewel "When she took it out on Liv's birthday in front of Luna..."

"Did Luna know what it meant?" her hatred for the fake blonde only increased and Kara hoped she was in a very bad place, how could anyone do this to a child?

"Yes" Lena agreed "She never considered Luna as her daughter... When I saw this I lost my mind" Lena laughed remembering "My God, it was the whole month's topic in all social circles"

"Yes" Kara agreed "But now that you've explained it, I understand why" The blonde sat next to her and took her hand.

"I thought she’d wanted it" Lena sighed.

"You know how Luna is..." Kara said firmly "Let's give her time to think"

Lena laughed and stole a kiss.

"Can’t you see?" She raised an eyebrow “You’re a total mom”


	70. the birthday with no princess

"Mom!!" Luna shouted running down the stairs "Liv and I talked" Lena raised an eyebrow at the daughters' posture "And nobody wants that so that's it"

"Ok" Lena smiled "Since this is decided, how about we open up Kara's surprise?"

The Kara in question blinked three times in response.

"Wait a minute, what surprise?" She looked suspiciously at Lena "Lee?"

"Kara, you're going to LOVE it" Liv said jumping and Luna nodded in agreement, ok, when did this become a conspiracy?

"Lena?" She insisted.

"Come with us to the garage" The brunette said and pulled her by the arm, the children running after them.

"Lena" She was confused, she didn't know what... She looked around as soon as they entered the glass space, she had a car with a bow over it. "Lena, whose car is this?" And it wasn't just any car, it was a Ranger. "Lee?"

"Here" She gave her the keys and the girls started laughing at her expression "It's yours"

"Lena!!" She didn't take the keys "I can't accept this"

"I knew you were going to say that" She laughed "But this car is to make up for the fact that I'm going to tell you that you need to get another job"

"What?" Kara blinked in shock "Lena no, I love my job, I don't want to work anywhere else, I spend the day with the girls and still get pay for it"

"But darling, don't you want to think about your career?" Lena asked, "Maybe open an private practice?"

"Not now!" Kara said "No, I can't accept this car, it's too much"

"It's more the girls’ than yours actually" Lena tried to disguise "If you're going to keep working with them then you need a better car to take and pick them both up from school"

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Come on Kara" Luna said running to the car "This car is sooooo cool, more beautiful than Mom's, can you take me and pick me up when I get back to school in it?"

"Me too," Liv said running to open the door.

"Lena, this is too much ..."

"Look at them Kara" She hugged the blonde from behind, forcing her to see the joy of the girls "Look at the joy of your daughters, will you take that away from them?"

"You play dirty..." How could she say no to that? And Lena had called the girls her daughters', her eyes filled with tears.

"Karaaaa," Luna called her "I know the car is beautiful but you don't have to cry"

Lena laughed and the blonde rolled her eyes.  
"I'm going..." She said to the girls and turned to whisper to Lena "You’ll pay me for this”

"I can't wait" She flirted and gave her the key, Kara had to admit, the car was beautiful.

—————————————————————

Harley answered the phone without looking at who it was.  
"Quinn"

"Hi babe" She smiled when she heard her girlfriend's voice on the other end of the line, everything was going perfect with Ivy, especially after introducing her to her sister, Sharon.

Harley was not surprised to see that the two got along right away, they had similar personalities and she had white hair just thinking about the kinds of problems they could get into together.

"Hello" She smiled "To what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"Stop being silly, I just called to confirm that you're coming to dinner here today?"

"Sure, I'm leaving the police station already"

"Great" Ivy smiled "Another thing... tomorrow is Luna's birthday, Lena's daughter"

"I remember her" It was the funny girl Harley remembered from the investigation.

"Do you want to go with me? As my date?"

"Like your girlfriend?" She clarified.

"Yes" Ivy laughed "Do you want to?"

Harley pondered, even though she didn't know Lena Luthor well she knew she needed to socialize with the CEO after all, it was an important relationship for the redhead and Harley couldn't avoid her forever.

"Sure" She sighed "I'll take a change of clothes"

———————————————————————

The next morning, Kara woke up with a fright body crashing and against her.

"Mooooooom" Luna "KARAAAAA IT’S MY BIRTHDAY WAKE UP"

"My god, the world is ending" Lena complained, throwing the cover over her face and Kara laughed at the brunette's expression. At least the two of them had put on some clothes before succumbing to sleep, at Kara's insistence.

"Lu !!"

"WAKE UP" Liv also jumped on the bed and Kara gave up any notion that they would go back to sleep.

"Come here" She threw herself aside and pulled Luna into the middle of the two while Liv threw herself into Lena's arms "Happy birthday my love, I love you soooo much" Kara hugged her tightly and Luna soon complained leaving her arms but was smiling.

Lena pulled her  
"I love you baby" She laughed "Happy birthday my angel" Kara held back tears "My god, nine years old"

"I know" Luna laughed "It's time for a car, right, Mommy, just like Kara’s"

"Smartie" Kara started tickling the girl.

"What time do the helpers people arrive?" Lena yawned and Kara checked the clock while still playing with Luna.

"In half an hour"

"YAYYYY" Liv started to jump next to Lena who pulled her into a hug as they watched Luna and Kara running around the room.

Their lives were perfect, which was great since the assembly of the party ended up being quite stressful, Luna wanted to change everything and ended up fighting with the decorator and only stopped when it was time for her to get up to get ready.

The party, however, was being a success.

"Kara Danvers" She turned around laughing at the direction of the voice, Kara's cheeks were aching from the fact that she was smiling.

"Detective" She swallowed, it was Detective Quinn, she prayed that everything was fine.

"No need to freak out" The blonde in front of her laughed "I'm here with Ivy, she's over there talking to Lena" She pointed towards the pool and yes, there was the brunette's lawyer talking to her.

"Ah, welcome" She smiled, this time sincere, since the woman was not here to arrest anyone "Are you together now?"

"Yes" Detective Quinn smiled and Kara mirrored, great, that meant she didn't have to be jealous of the redhead with Lena anymore.

"Great!"

"But I came to talk to the party star" She laughed talking about Kara "Do you know that the birthday girl is spreading around that you are her other mother?"

Kara blushed, yes, she was already the fifth person who told her that and every time she had to fight not to cry.

"Yes" She agreed "Children... You know ..."

"I hope to know" She laughed and pointed to the two women talking from afar "Do you think Ivy wants to have children?"

Kara's eyes widened at the question. And what kind of question, the detective didn't even know her well.

"Ah, I don't know ..." She was interrupted by Liv running against her waist.

"Karaaaaaa" She pouted and the two blondes looked in her direction "There is NO princess at this party" She complained "None"

Kara looked at the detective who made a 'go' gesture with her hand and laughed.  
"Excuse me, I'm going back to Ivy" She smiled at Kara and walked towards Lena.

"Liv" She crouched giving the little girl her full attention "At your party there were mermaids at your sister's party there are villains..."

"But I just wanted one princess Kara" Her eyes started to fill with tears and Kara saw Maleficent passing behind her and in despair pointed to the woman.

"Liv, over there, did you know that Maleficent is a fairy princess?" She saw the woman in costume look in her direction in doubt and stared at her. 

"really?" Liv asked dubiously "But can a princess be a villain?"

"Why don't we go and ask her?" Liv nodded and Kara breathed a sigh of relief.  
The party's first crisis had been averted.

Alex was nervous, it was the first time that she would be in the same environment as Sam since she had rejected the brunette, in addition to the fact that she couldn't talk to Kara, who was too busy trying not to cry every time one of the girls said she was family, or with maggie for all her past... Yes, I was nervous.

"Hi" Sam sat at her table at Luna's party, out of so many tables... "Look, Alex, I don't want things to get weird between us" Alex looked at her curiously "You don't like me that way and everything is fine, well, it’ll take the time to get over it but I promise not to touch the subject anymore ok? "

"Ok" Alex smiled but it was a fake smile. The problem? She wanted Sam to bring it up, she wanted to think about it.

Alex knew it was fear that made her say that she still liked Maggie because deep down she understood that that feeling no longer existed, at least not the way it was before.

"Okay, Sam, I don't want any weird atmosphere between us either"

Sam smiled and Alex's heart skipped a beat.

"Great" She held her hand quickly "It's great to have you as a friend Alex, I wouldn't risk it for anything"

"Yes" She nodded "Great!"

Alex decided to drink, she drank so much that she lost track of time, only coming to herself when she heard Kara and her mother talking about her.

"Kara, let it go" Eliza said holding her daughter "I will take her home..."

"But the party isn't even over yet" Kara complained, Alex had been drinking a lot since she arrived and now she wanted to leave, luckily, their mother had offered to take her away.

"Leave it, Kara" Eliza said it would be "It's better this way"

"What's going on?" Kara rolled her eyes when she heard Veronica coming.

And seriously, she had talked to Lena that it was not good to have alcohol at a kids party but the brunette had insisted.

"Alex drank too much" Kara said simply.

"I didn't drink" Alex murmured "Okay, maybe a little but it's because I like Sam"

"Well well” Veronica started to laugh and Kara looked at her in shock.

"Mom, you better go"

"No, wait" Veronica smiled like a predator "Do you like Sam?"

"yes" Alex tried and murmured drunk.

"Ok, enough" She helped Eliza to take her sister to the door "Let's go ..."

"Who's Sam?" The mother of the two asked as soon as they left Veronica.

"Ah, you better talk to Alex tomorrow ok?" Kara laughed nervously and said goodbye to the two "Let me know when you arrive"

"Ok" Eliza kissed her cheek "Now run, it's almost time for the cake"

Kara ran, but she didn't have to, the girls were waiting for her and Luna pulled her to the back of the table, along with Lena and Liv and - this time without any fuss - they sung smiling.

It was a serious change since the last time they were like that, on Liv's birthday. Kara had stayed away, seeing how Luna was removed from the family and how Elise had given that necklace hurting the girl while Lena and Liv tried their best not to lose their pose, besides Lena's fight with her ex. Well, it was easy to say that this birthday was doing much better even with Alex drinking too much and Luna's friends who, honestly, were pests and had already broken all the decorations.

So when Luna started distributing the pieces it was no surprise that Lena was the first and Liv was the second however, Kara expected that maybe Veronica would be the third because she was her godmother but the girl had turned towards her and handed her the cake, everyone smile and Lena stole a kiss in front of everyone, including the parents of Luna's friends.

She blushed.

Luna continued to give pieces to Veronica and the girl asked for Eliza but Kara soon explained that Alex was feeling sick.

The little one also set aside a piece for Lillian, who had not been invited. Lena was silent but did not scold her.

In a way, everything was going perfectly and Kara sighed with relief, it was good to have a day and a night that things could be normal, just a loving family.


	71. Luna’s ride

At the end of the day, the party had been a success, all the children had fun, even Liv who - after discovering that Maleficent was a fairy princess - had not left her side.

"Kara" The blonde turned to where the brunette was calling her in the room, there was Lena, wearing a sexy satin nightgown and a smile on her face. "You were great today, I thought you deserved a gift"

Kara licked her lips.  
"You?"

"Always" Lena didn't even have to finish talking to the blonde to attack her with kisses and bites, their bodies meeting quickly and she could feel the fabric rubbing against her bare skin since she had just come out of the bath. "Bed!" Lena said firmly "I want to sit on you"

Kara's eyes widened and she threw herself on the bed.  
"Like...”

"Yes" Lena crawled over her body and Kara could feel herself getting extremely wet at the thought “May I?"

"Always" She laughed and repeated Lena's sentence, the brunette wanted permission to sit on her face? She didn't have to ask.

When Kara kissed the brunette's pussy that hovered over her mouth it was like coming home, now, sex wasn't new to either of them, they did it almost every night but it was still like she always needed more of Lena's taste 

She sucked on her pussy like she was starving, and maybe she was, she could feel it getting all wet up to her neck and it just made her more excited.

Lena wiggled in her face and leaned on her breasts and twist, making her moan in response to the sensation.

Kara stuck her tongue inside the brunette and the taste of her invaded her mind, Lena moved faster and Kara knew she was close to the first orgasm of the night, Lena never lasted long when she used her tongue.

No surprise when she felt the walls of Lena's pussy contracting in response and lightly bit her clit making her squeeze her chest so hard, moaning and swaying as she came.

The two looked at each other and smiled, their nights were always good.

———————————————————————

"What did you think of the party?" Ivy asked as soon as Harley lay down on the bed, the blonde had decided to sleep at her house today after her sister had returned to her hometown.

"It's a children's party..." Harley smiled "The food and drink were great"

"Yes" Ivy was going around to start a subject with her girlfriend and Harley was also going around to ask what she wanted. Silence reigned between the two.

"You know..."  
"I...”  
They spoke at the same time and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"You want to say something?”

"Yes" Harley laughed relieved not to have to explain "About the party... About a child ..." Ivy looked at her expectantly and she swallowed hard "Do you want to have children?"

"What?" Ivy opened her eyes wide "Now?"

"Oh, not necessarily? But in general?" She bit her lip "I want to be a mother one day, I thought it was important to talk to you about it now that we’re serious”

The redhead looked at her in shock, no, Ivy had never thought about having children, her personality doesn’t scream children... Did she hated the idea? No, but she doesn’t know if she was excited about it.

"Ah, I’m not opposed to it, you know?" Nor did she understand "I mean, I don't have an opinion on this matter" The lawyer straightened her spine on the bed "Is this something you really want?"

"Yes" Harley replied nervously, she always wanted to be a mother and didn't know what she would do if Ivy said she hated the idea, just thinking about having to choose... "Not that I'm asking you for anything, I think I just I need to know... Know if I can get 100% involved in this relationship "

"I understand" And she really did, it was good that the blonde had brought it up, at least Ivy wouldn't be taken by surprise in a few years "I can't say that I want to have children now but I can tell you that I'm open to talk about it ... Is it enough? "

"Sure" Harley breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't an unavoidable thing then "I'm glad we can talk about it ... But what about you? Did you want to say something?"

"Ah yes" Ivy sat alert "Sara Lance"

"Isn't that the woman who took you to that club?" Harley frowned without even knowing "When we were fighting?"

"Yes, she did," Ivy said carefully, by the very short time she knew Harley she had already noticed that the blonde was a very jealous person "She is a private detective and I talked to Lena about hiring her for Elise's case"

"Private detective?" Harley blinked in disbelief "I hate these people who think they can exercise police power without being authorized... There is a reason why this profession is not an official one"

"Angel..." Ivy kissed her cheek "Stop hating on Sara, if you give her a chance you will see that she is a good friend"

"Friends don't stick their tongues down your throat, Carlisle" Harley crossed her arms, gone was the night of sex she was waiting for "I don't like this"

"Relax" Ivy rolled her eyes "I didn't sleep with her when I was single, it won't be now that I’ll look twice"

"You better not" Harley lay down "Or i’ll cut you to pieces"

"Don't talk like or I’ll get excited" Okay, maybe she could still save the night.

———————————————————————

"Good morning" Kara said seeing Lena enter the kitchen "Awake this hour? Who kicked you out of bed?"

"Funny" Lena rolled her eyes "You know the girls went back to school, my routine is back to normal"

"Sure, sure" Kara smiled and stood up to give the brunette a peck "What's today's schedule?"

"Nothing unusual, I hope" Lena sighed putting on her coffee "The girls are fine at the new school so I don't think you need to stay there if you don't want to, you can get the mornings back... Maybe start thinking about that idea of a private practice? "

"Lena..." Kara sighed "You know that to have an practice you need money, capital ..."

"I’m sorry, Am I lacking money?" She raised an eyebrow "I can come in as your partner..."

"I don't know" Kara didn't want to use the brunette's money like this "I’m going to think about it ok? And I didn't even decide if I want to quit my job"

"Well, it’s your decision"

"What about you? Something different in the company today?"

"No" Lena sighed "Actually, I have to ask Ivy about that detective she hired? Sara something, I didn't even get her number"

"Ivy hired a detective?" Kara frowned "I thought she was dating Detective Quinn?"

"Yes" Lena agreed "I think they are but she hired a detective to investigate Lex and Elise's death"

"Oh yes" she said but before she could think of anything else to say Luna came running into the kitchen.

"Mom" She said breathlessly "I've already watched all the videos Kara sent, can I go get Ursula again?"

"Ursula?" Kara asked confused and Lena rolled her eyes but it was Liv who answered, entering behind her sister.

"It's her car, Kara" She narrowed her eyes at Luna "I told her to name it ariel and that’s the result..."

Oh yes, another Lena invention yesterday... She’d bought Luna one of those mini cars as a gift, and not surprisingly, Luna had crashed it into the statues in the garden twice. Thank God that the car was actually a great toy designed for that very reason and no one was hurt but Kara did make Luna watch some driving videos.

"Don't be mad Liv" Luna smiled in her direction "If you want I can take you for a drive in the yard, will you? You can be my first passenger"

"Mommy!!” Liv looked desperately at Lena and Kara had to laugh even with Luna's disapproving looks. Nobody wanted to ride with Luna, the girl had no sense of direction and thank goodness that adults didn't fit anyway.

"No Luna" Lena denied and Liv let out a relieved breath "Your sister is too young to go with you, take the dog... And don’t be long because soon you have to get ready for school"

"Okay" Luna nodded out running "MALEFICENT!!!!" She screamed and Liv went after her.

"Princess, HIDE"

Lena sighed and Kara laughed out loud.

"Your daughters" The blonde said and Lena looked at her intently.

"It looks like they are more yours than mine" The businesswoman said to Kara, making her emotional. Seriously, when would you stop feeling like crying when Lena said those things?

She pulled her into a kiss.


	72. the station

Alex was about to enter the hospital for her shift when she saw Sam standing next to where she usually parked. Frowning but not too much so as not to increase her headache she went to her.

"Hello" Sam smiled in her direction and Alex tried not to notice how beautiful she is.

"Hi"

"I thought it best to give you a break after the party..." Alex looked at her confused, why would she need time? "But I think we need to talk about your messages"

"I’m sorry?" Alex was not understanding "What messages?"

"You texted me after Luna's party?" Sam looked at her confused and took out her cell phone "Here" She showed her “Don't you remember?"

Alex didn't remember talking to Sam, by God, she was completely drunk, who let her near a phone? Looking at the cell phone in her hands, one of her worst fears came true, yes, it was there, clear as day... Several messages from Alex saying that she liked Sam and not Maggie!

No! This couldn't be happening to her...

"I don't remember sending these messages"

"That’s very Convenient for you" Sam was now irritated "Congratulations"

"Sam..." Alex sighed "I ..." She didn't know whether to deny or tell the truth, deep down, not even Alex herself knew how she was feeling at that moment. She just wanted to immerse herself in work and forget about her love life.

"I'm tired, Alex" Sam looked at her "You can't do this to me... It's okay not to feel the same, I understand... But you can't reject me one day and send me that kind of message the other" Alex swallowed, she didn't like the woman's tone "It's not fair"

"Well... I don't remember sending this message so I don’t even know what I was thinking" Alex sighed "I'm sorry it hurt you but it wasn't my intention, sorry Sam but I really need to get on my shift" She said goodbye and ran towards the hospital, she couldn't think about it now.

—————————————————————-

"Lena!" Ivy greeted her entering her office, Lena had just returned from lunch just in time for her meeting with Ivy... and company? The lawyer was not alone.

"Harley you already know, of course..."

"Yes" Lena interrupted "You tried to interrogate my daughters without my presence”

"It’s all in the past" The blonde smiled falsely, Lena had the impression that she didn't like her very much but to be honest, if she were in her place she wouldn't like the person that her girlfriend had been obsessed with, "I also remember some unpleasant encounters, like an incident with a deceased that I'm sure the FBI would love to hear about..."

"Sure" Lena smiled politically "Always a pleasure, Detective Quinn"

The blonde smiled sourly and to her surprise Lena saw Ivy throw irritated looks at her, what was going on?

"And this" The redhead interrupted without patience "It's Sara Lance, the private detective I told you about"

"As if this is an actual profession" Quinn said sarcastically but Ivy looked at her sideways and she fell silent.

"Pleasure"

"It's all mine" She smiled politely but there was no falsity in her smile "About the investigation, it seems that we are dealing with a ghost" Everyone paid attention "Whoever is responsible is clearly professional, my sources tell me that not even the FBI have enough evidence "

"And the ones they had, have just been destroyed" Ivy completed "My sources say that there was an accident in the evidence room, they have nothing, so your testimony is extremely important... They will do anything to get something to frame you two "

"Wait" Lena frowned "You two?"

"You and Kara, obviously"

Lena was instantly mad.

"No way!" She exclaimed "Out of the question"

"I'm sorry to report," Harley interrupted "But the FBI does whatever it wants, whenever they want, if they want to interrogate both of them they will ..."

"The FBI doesn't have Ivy Carlisle as a lawyer" The redhead interrupted rudely and Lena raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ivy ..." The blonde sighed

"We’ll talk later" The redhead said dryly and turned to Lena "Trust me, I have a plan, I promise you won't need to involve blondie in this"

"I'm all ears" Lena said seriously and she was, she wouldn't let anything spill over on her girlfriend, it was enough what the woman had to endure just to love Lena and her daughters, the CEO wouldn't let her suffer this humiliation of having to go to the police station to talk about her ex. No, Lena would buy all of the National City police before that happened.

Being with Kara soothed her and made her want to be a better person but she would never forget that in her blood she was Luthor and that she would do anything to protect her family.

"You have to go to the police station first, before being intimidated, that way they won't be able to request a joint subpoena and then you’ll say nothing”

"And will it work?"

"Of course"

"Great!" Lena nodded "Come on now"

"Are you crazy?" Ivy laughed "I need to prepare to defend you”

"I thought I didn't need a defense?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone needs it" Ivy rolled her eyes "At least give me until the end of the afternoon" The redhead knew she couldn't convince Lena otherwise.

"One hour"

She would take what she could.

"You two are crazy" Harley Quinn was right.

——————————————————————-

"Mrs. Luthor, would you say that your relationship with Elise Jaccques was troubled?"

Silence.

"How long have you been involved with Kara Danvers?"

Silence.

"Mrs. Luthor, did you know about the change in your brother's car?” 

Silence.

"Mrs. Luthor" He said angrily and Lena just rolled her eyes "You can't just sit here in silence..."

"My client can and will" Lou Miller said at her side, Lena had hired her to fill Ivy's vacancy when the redhead had gone to Europe and, although she wasn’t at Carlisle's level, she was a great lawyer and been Lcorp for many years now. 

Of course Lena would prefer Ivy to be with her, but apparently the redhead's strategy was to stay out of Lena's presence, something about not provoking the beast and using the contacts Lou had inside the police station.

As she said, Lou was a great lawyer, she just had a small problem...

"What's going on here?" And that problem had just come in through the door. Lena rolled her eyes harder. Well, the problem and the solution, according to Ivy "Did I hear you trying to coerce a witness?"

Debbie Ocean.  
National City prosecutor, known as iron fist and most importantly, Lou's ex-wife. Whenever they were in her presence the woman was disconcerted but according to Ivy - Debbie had "screwed it up" and would do anything to return the good graces of her lawyer, even intervene in favor of Lena Luthor in an investigation.

"Debbie" The agent greeted her "The witness refuses to cooperate"

"She’s within her right to remain silence” Lou said dryly and Lena nodded, she couldn't speak but could show approval.

As Lou and Debbie argued, Lena became increasingly furious to learn that the woman in her life could be facing an investigation, accusations and rotten media just because of her.

In her darkest moments, Lena wondered if she should give Kara up, leave her alone so she wouldn’t have to face all of this but the blonde's presence was so strong, so decided that Lena had almost no dark moments.

She would follow Ivy's plan today, be silent, but today was the last day that she would let herself be accused and silenced. She was Lena Luthor, CEO of a billion-dollar technology company, and if that didn't serve to protect her family, then why did it exist?

Yes, Lena was tired of just being a spectator of her story, she would take the reins and deal with everything and everyone that threatened her family.


	73. the - not so great - escape

"I don't know, Alex" Kara replied to her sister, frowning, again, Lena had touched on the subject of her changing jobs and again Kara had pretended she didn't understand what the brunette meant "I like my job, I don’t know why people have a problem with it"

"The problem is that you're working for your girlfriend, inside your own home” Alex rolled her eyes at her sister, how could a person who gave so much advice about Sam see the problem in her own relationship.

"But I like working for Lena" Kara said angrily "She's a great boss" Hesitated "And a great girlfriend too"

In the last few days Lena was bogged down at work and the brunette had warned that she would stay longer at the company, something about image control after her statement at the police station, which, when Kara found out that Lena went alone she was not happy at all but said nothing. Since then, Lena has been doing everything to keep the investigation away from her family and deep down, Kara was grateful for not having to deal with it but she also felt bad about Lena having to solve everything on her own.

"You have to do what is best for you" Alex had already given up on saying anything about her sister's work, Kara didn't want to hear.

"I just think the girls need me now, you know? And I them... With all this stuff about police, investigation ..." Kara sighed "I don't want to put more stress on the family, find a new nanny... Not to mention that there would be a stranger in the house "

"Make sure you hire someone ugly" Alex joked with her sister "So they won’t steal your girlfriend"

"Alex!!" Kara scolded "That would never happen"

"I know, I know" The doctor rolled her eyes "I don't know what you did to that woman but she only has eyes for you"

"And this is how it has to be" Kara said irritably "Not everyone likes to suffer in relationships, you know? Some people like stability"

"Ouch" Alex laughed "That hurt, was that a hint for my situation?"

"If the it fits..."

"Wow, what happened for you to be super angry today?" Alex said on the phone "If I knew I would have called tomorrow"

"Sorry" Kara sighed, yes, she really was more irritable today but everything had gone wrong and even the lunch she was going to have with Lena at the company was canceled, the girls were fighting over princess and Lena had pressed her last night about quitting and now Alex too... Kara had nowhere else to run "I... just got a lot on my mind" Luckily another call came into her cell phone and she took it out of her ear to see the name of her girlfriend on the screen, stretching on the couch she said goodbye to Alex quickly and answered Lena.

"Lee!" Her mood quickly improved. "I thought you had a meeting?"

"I did..." Lena said calmly on the other end of the line "But my blood pressure was low, I must have forgotten to have lunch..."

"Lena!" Kara scolded, she knew she should’ve insisted on their lunch.

"It was nothing" She could practically see Lena rolling her eyes "But because of the last incident with my blood pressure I will stop by my doctor, just to confirm that everything is fine"

"Ah, wait, I'll meet you there" Kara said already getting up

"Kara, there’s no need" Lena said smiling at her concern "Seriously, it's okay, I just think I overreacted at work..."

"You think?" Kara said quickly "You have been working late almost every day..." Kara didn't want to sound like she was complaining but after getting used to Lena coming home every day at five in the afternoon it was hard not to miss her when she came home late at night.

"I'm sorry" Lena sighed on the other end of the phone "I just wanted to resolve the investigation issue as soon as possible, I was tired of sitting around doing nothing"

"And look what happened..." Kara shook her head looking for her shoe "Feeling sick again..."

"Kara, seriously, you better be with the girls"

The blonde hesitated thinking of the children.  
"I'm going to call Alex" She said with purpose "I'll meet you there" Kara hung up before Lena could convince her to stay at home, no, she would go to the doctor with her girlfriend and nothing Lena said would change her mind.

—————————————————————

"Alex, why did you take so long?" Kara asked, already grabbing her coat and trying to get out "Sam?" She asked when she saw the brunette's presence. "Ah, you know what? We'll talk about it later" She left without looking back and Alex sighed.

"Haven't you talked to your sister yet?" Sam asked as they entered and Alex cringed. "I thought that was why you were on the phone just now?"

"I didn't have time" She sighed "With all this confusion in Kara's life she wanted to talk about her job and I kind of... let her”

"Lena hasn't been talking to us either" Sam held her hand "Veronica is almost making an intervention, it seems that she hasn't resolved anything about the wedding yet and she is one of the bridesmaids" Alex just nodded but would not judge her sister-in-law, all this stress was sure to make her neglect some part of her life.

Sam smiled in her direction.  
It had been a few days since she had decided to give a chance to what she felt for her and after so much shame that she went through confessing her feelings for the doctor.

Alex had called her to talk, she talked about her fears and why she had rejected her, about her doubts, about her feelings but that if Sam wanted her she wanted to give it a try.

Sam had said she wouldn't have it any other way and they had been together ever since. Well, five days and counting. 

"Kara’s gone?" She heard one of the girls ask from upstairs, the voice seemed to be Luna

"Mommy’s going to die?" It was Liv who came down the stairs crying, her sister right behind. What?

"Of course not" Sam said calmly "Who said that?"

"I heard Kara talking, she said mom was going to see the doctor" Luna said holding up her cell phone and Alex rolled her eyes, of course Kara would be irresponsible enough to talk about it where the kids could hear it.

"Your mom will be fine" Alex said holding Liv by the hand "She just had a drop in blood pressure, nothing much" She hoped she wasn't lying.

"Who are we going to live with if mommy dies?" Liv kept on crying "I don't wanna live with Grandma Lillian"

"We run away and go to Kara" Luna said pretending to be put together but Alex could see that she was afraid too "We take Mom's jewelry and run away with Kara" Alex and Sam blinked twice hearing the plan - how long had she been thinking about it? 

"Wow" Alex interrupted "No one is going to run away from anyone! Your mom will be fine, she even spoke to Kara on the phone"

"Really?” Liv calmed down and hugged her, melting her heart "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

————————————————-

"Kara..." Lena sighed when they were alone leaving the doctor’s “Don't be mad, you saw it, it was nothing much, I just forgot to eat” 

"Lena, I just don't like to see you being so... insensitive to your health, you know"

"I'm not being insensitive" Lena rolled her eyes, ok, maybe a little "I'm just not going to deprive myself of my life, my job or yours because of stress"

"Ok" The blonde sighed and bent down to kiss her "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself more"

"Of course"

—————————————————————-

Alex was already missing their second game of chess in a row for Lena's youngest daughter when the doorbell rang.

"Joana will answer, right?" Sam asked from where she was sitting watching a movie with Luna, which Alex wouldn't give to change places.

"Joana's not home" Liv answered "That's why Kara waited for you, you remember Auntie Alex?" She looked at her with big blue eyes and Alex lost all her irritation of losing to a six year old girl, she would lose to Liv every day.

"Yeah, stop being stupid Aunt Alex" It was Luna who said it and Sam looked at her sideways.

"Lu, you know what your mom thinks about that kind of language" Alex hid her laughter, she knew about the girl's traumas and knew that even if she didn't behave like that with Kara anymore - with whom she trusted - she wouldn't change her behavior with strangers.

"Errr, be smarter Aunt Alex?" She rephrased it and Alex looked away so as not to ruin Sam's scolding.

"No one gonna answer the door?" Liv asked a few seconds before the doorbell rang again. Sam got up and went to the hall.

A moment later she returned, followed by a well-dressed middle-aged woman with a look of concern.

"I heard about Lena leaving work early to go to the doctor..." She said "Is Lena okay?"

"Damn, who told you?" Sam asked and turned to Alex "Alex, this is Lillian, Lena's mother" Ah, the vixen?

"Pleasure"

"Hm" She ignored your presence, yep, bitch "Lena?"

"She’s okay” Alex realized that while the two were talking, Luna was trying to leave the room. "It looks like it was just a checkup"

"Luna?" She called it "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom geez" The girl rolled her eyes "I can't walk in my own house anymore?"

"Okay" Alex sighed and turned back to the two women.

"Hi Grandma Lillian" Liv said and Alex watched Sam look at them both, they knew the story between them and were ready to throw the woman out if she said anything against the girl.

"Hello Liv" Lillian took your hand "Ah, I see you like chess too, would you play with me?"

"I love to play with new people" The girl nodded already cleaning Alex's game without thinking twice, if she hadn't been so traumatized to lose she would have been offended.

——————————————————————-

Kara still had Lena's hands between them when they passed the gates of the house, she felt Lena squeeze slightly, increasing the strength, okay, why was squeezing so hard? 

"Kara !!" She exclaimed "Tell me that isn't Luna climbing up my bedroom window?!"

Kara looked out the car window in the direction Lena pointed and yes, there she was, the child hanging from the porch jamb, holding a backpack. Was she trying to run away? What?

"Stop the car" She spoke to the driver and ran towards the balcony, Lena right behind. Kara wasn't thinking about anything, not even Lena, she could only see Luna - her daughter - falling from a height that certainly wouldn't be a light thing.

What could she do? Yell at her? But what if she got scared and fell? Stay under her in case she slips?

"LUNA LUTHOR" Lena made a decision for her, Kara spread her arms under her in case she slipped but thank god she just looked down with two very big eyes wide open. 

"THAT AINT ME" The girl shouted back and the screams of the two attracted Alex and Sam’s attention, who were already opening the door, followed by Liv and... Lillian? Seriously?

"OF COURSE IT’S YOU" Lena shouted back and Kara shook her head "GET DOWN NOW"

"Alex!" Kara turned to her sister as Luna passed the balcony "You were supposed to watch them"

"She said she was going to the bathroom?" Alex defended herself "How was I supposed to know she was going to climb the window?"

"Why is she running away?" Lena asked almost breathlessly, she had almost died when she saw Luna hanging and her heart only returned to normal when she saw that the girl was already back on the balcony, already descending inside the house.

“I don’t know?" Alex shook her shoulder "She just said she was going to the bathroom"

"And when was that?" Lena asked with suspicion already.

"When I arrived" Lillian said for the first time "Was she running from me?" She asked with pain in her tone.

"No offense Grandma Lillian" Luna said appearing at the doorjamb "But I wanted to live with Kara and not with you"

"With me? I don't ..." Kara could see that she was confused but Lena was faster. “Why?”

“Luna said mommy was dead”

"Luna!" She walked towards the girl who ran to Kara, hiding behind her legs "Luna, stop running now"

"Lena" Kara tried to hold the brunette, she couldn't get stressed "Please, stop, you’ll hurt yourself "

"Someone is going to get hurt and it won't be me" She said looking in Luna’s direction, who ran the other way.

"You were going to run away without me, Lu?" Liv said crying "I wanna go too"

"Wait, you two were going to run away?" Sam asked and Kara saw red smoke in Lena's eyes.

Luna ran off and Liv started to cry at the thought of Luna leaving her behind. Great, a perfect end to the day.


	74. there’s blood on her shoes now

On Friday, everything was looking normal again. Liv and Luna had already made up, after Luna said she would have returned to pick up her sister. Kara laughed to herself again, she had spent days laughing at the idea of the girl running away, Lena was very angry at her but she couldn't stop laughing.

"You’re in a good mood?" Lena raised an eyebrow at her "What's so funny?" She knew. 

"Nothing" Kara laughed "And I'm always in a good mood when I wake up with you"

"Quick thinking, Danvers" Lena blinked and continued to stir her juice.

"How long am I going to be grounded for?” Luna asked with a sigh "I had very important things to do in my video game you know"

"As long as I think it's necessary," Lena said.

"It's unfair that I can't play too" Liv pouted and Kara stuck a whole loaf in her mouth to keep from laughing "I didn't run away"

"Only because your sister didn’t tell you to..." Lena narrowed her eyes "And needlessly at that, as I said to you, even if something happened to me, you wouldn't live with my mother"

"I didn't know that before, it's not my fault" Luna rolled her eyes

"And opening my personal safe isn't it, either? Taking my jewelry to run away?"

“To be fair you’d be dead mom, what’s the use for jewelry?” Luna tried. 

The two were silent and before Kara could say anything the doorbell rang, Joana had already returned today and went to answer it.

"They must have arrived," Lena said getting up and wiping her mouth with a napkin, apparently the detective Ivy hired had found some evidence and was going to bring that up today.

"Ok" she said as Lena left the kitchen and looked at the girls "There's no use trying to buy me" She laughed.

"Damn" Luna sighed "Kara I had a free fire championship" She begged "Please, I've been grounded for three days... IT’S BEEN FOREVER” 

"No, Luna" Kara shook her head before standing up behind Lena. “Your mother's orders "

"Ew" Luna complained pulling Liv by the arm "Come on Liv, Kara is boring today"

The blonde rolled her eyes at the girls and entered the room seeing Lena, Ivy, Harley and another blonde she didn't know yet.

"Since we're all here already" Lena said "Can we start?"

"Yes please" Ivy said in the direction of the detective "Sara?"

"Good" The woman stood up and Kara held her hand "Me and my team did a survey of the whole investigation" Kara nodded paying attention "We went back to your brother's accident and with the information Ivy provided we were able to contact one of the mechanics who was hired "

"And did he had anything to say?" Ivy asked with shining eyes "Why, I did pay a lot of money for his silence, excuse me for trying to see if it was worth it" Kara saw the blonde beside her scold and smiled in the direction of the two, at least Ivy could talk about bribery and Harley did not immediately arrest her.

"Ivy..." Harley scolded her girlfriend

"Angel, I just wanted to know if the money was worth it" She took her girlfriend's hand and Kara snuggled closer to Lena.

"Ok, you are making me want to get a girlfriend" Sara laughed "Could you guys get less romantic?"

"You should get a girlfriend" Harley said firmly "Someone to hang out with, you know? So you won’t be taking other people's girlfriends to sadomasochism clubs"

"Harley!" Ivy scolded and got up but before things could escalate, Lena cleared her throat punctually.

"I don't know what that was and I don't even want to know" She said when they were silent "But discuss it on your own free time” 

"Yes, I’m so sorry" Sara said returning to the subject "Anyway, we went after this mechanic, he took a while to speak but in the end he opened his mouth" Kara heard Ivy curse slightly "He talked about a blonde who came to him for the service and the hot redhead who paid double for silence but didn't reveal names, his words" She added after Harley’s glare

"That’s me” Ivy smiled 

"Yes, it was our conclusion too, but the interesting thing was the blonde" She took a paper "He said it was the same blonde who hired the two services but that after a man came and changed the target" Lena took.

"But then, it wasn’t Elise?" Kara asked confused.

"This is the X of the matter, first we worked with the hypothesis that it would have been Elise but then we discarded that information, what kind of person orders her own death? And we also have this man... He said that the service was for a famous figure before he changed things, it was even more expensive"

"Ivy, you recognize the body?" Kara suddenly asked "Did you go there after the accident? And at the funeral?"

"I know what you're getting at, Danvers" The redhead shook her head "But I saw the body, it was damaged but it was certainly her" Kara breathed a sigh of relief "I also saw the funeral, Elise is really dead"

"But wait, famous?" Lena frowned.

"Yes" Sara hesitated "Well ... Our investigation indicates that the service was for you"

"Elise was trying to kill me?" Lena choked on her saliva.

"It seems that way, yes”

"My God" Kara held Lena tighter, she was in shock "So the accident was supposed to be Lena’s?” 

"Yes" Sara nodded "But this man... came and changed the target for Elise"

"And who is this man?" Harley asked getting involved in the situation.

"That's what we're trying to find out" Sara said to Lena "I got him to talk to us again and I believe that if you offer money he will open his mouth" Everyone looked at Lena, after all, it would come out of her pocket.

"Call him” Lena nodded "I want answers, whatever the cost"

Sara quickly took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number that was ready to be used.

"Hello?" The voice answered on speakerphone and quickly Lena got up and took the cell phone out of the detective's hand, putting it in her ear, Kara wanted to complain, she also wanted to hear what he had to say but held herself, Lena must want a few seconds to process any information whatsoever.

"Hello, my name is Lena Luthor, my PI came to you, I’m sure we can make some kind of agreement in exchange for information?" She paused and Kara bit her lip in anxiety, she needed to know soon. Lena was silent for a few seconds before turning to Kara. "Kara, can you get my cell phone please, I'll make a online transfer"

"Lena, are you sure?" Kara asked but got up with the brunette's device anyway”

"What’s your account?" She spoke on the phone and all the women in the room held their breath while the businesswoman made the transaction, Kara didn't even know the amount that was agreed and Lena didn't seem to care.

"There," she said, finalizing it “Now the name?"

Kara opened a wound on her lip from biting so hard.

"But you..." Lena sighed "Ah, yes" She Hesitated "Wait, WHO?"

Kara's heart was pounding as she watched Lena's eyes widen, she waited for her to hang up and sit.

"Lee?"

"Jack" was all she said.

"Jack?" Kara asked incredulously "Your friend Jack?" He was Lena's only friend that Kara hadn't met.

"I need to talk to him" Lena said suddenly and Kara was startled.

"Lena, no, if that is true , he can be dangerous" Kara wouldn't let her go alone.

"Kara, I need to know the truth" She begged "He was my friend and apparently he saved my life"

"Ok" She sighed, she knew she couldn't change her mind once made up "But we will go with you, I'll tell Joana to stay with the girls" Kara ran to the kitchen and Lena just nodded in shock.

Jack was involved in Elise's death, in a possible attack on Lena... It was too much to process.

Soon Kara came back and everyone decided to accompany Lena, it didn't take long for the five women to meet in front of the building where Jack lived, Lena thought about the few times she came here and how her friend treated her, she had never suspected his behavior but had noticed that he was closer to her ex wife.

In her head this was normal, we all have affinities with people and when it all happened he stayed by her side so she never had any reason to distrust him.

Of course, the businesswoman would not arrive with fifty stones in her hand, she did not know if she could trust the man who gave her this information, even with the high amount of money involved. Their friendship was worth more than the word of a stranger so she had decided that she would give him a chance to explain himself, if he proved he was innocent she would apologize for being suspicious.

In reality, half of Lena wanted him to be innocent, he was her friend and although he was always very quiet and closed he was always there, at least until recently, she could admit that this year he was gone a lot but she was also very busy with the children and Kara, she was spending more time with her family than with her friends but she didn't think it was a bad thing.

At the same time, the other part of her, the part that wanted this nightmare to end, wanted to find the culprit and if the culprit was Jack at least that would all be over. She wondered if wanting it to be him made her a bad person.

"I’ll talk" She left her reverie when hearing Harley "I still have my badge"

Lena nodded and followed, her hand clasped with Kara's.

Kara!  
In this mess, the woman was her only constant, she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her by her side.  
She squeezed her hand tighter.

"Hello" Harley spoke at the concierge "My name Detective Harley Quinn, I wanted to speak with Jack Spheer, block two apartment two hundred and three"

"Just a minute" The doorman said as he tried his apartment's intercom "You can go up"

Lena walked through the door quickly and everyone entered the elevator, she was nervous but at least Kara was at her side.

Knocking on the door she heard loud noises and for a second she wondered if Jack was trying to escape but soon gave up on that thought, if he wanted to escape he wouldn't have let them up.

Opening the door, her friend's expression left her breathless. In his eyes Lena can see guilt and shame, if she had any doubts...

"Lena!" He pleaded "Forgive me"

"forgive?" She narrowed her eyes "Tell me what I have to forgive you for”

"I ..." He swallowed and in a single movement took a gun from his back. Lena didn't see who it was but suddenly she was being thrown behind four bodies, Kara threw herself in front of her, then Ivy and then Harley, who pulled her own gun from her waist.

None of this was necessary as Jack aimed the gun at his own head and Lena ran out of air.

"Jack, what are you doing? Put that down" Lena didn't want that.

"She tricked me Lena, seduced me" He lamented "I let myself be seduced"

"Put the gun down," Harley said, pointing her gun at him anyway and Lena pulled away from Kara, stepping forward.

"Lee" she complained.

"Jack, look at me" Lena pleaded "Tell me what happened, I'm sure we can work it out"

"I hurt you Lena, I had an affair with Elise" He shook his head, the gun still in his hand "She said she loved me, that she would get a divorce from you for me and we could escape to Europe" Lena swallowed the bile.

"You and Elise?" Lena asked confused, she always thought they were just close friends but apparently Elise had a habit "Okay Jack" Lena sighed "We weren't happy, I didn't love her anymore, it’s okay, you don't have to do that"

"I need it" He said desperately "I need it because I was going to let her kill you, it was only when she said she wanted nothing to do with me that I changed the plan"

"You were going to kill me?" Lena asked in shock, she was feeling betrayed and cheated. "For her?"

"Forgive me Lena" He swallowed "Today I see who she really was, I see that I was deceived"

"Jack? Put the gun down," Harley repeated, but it was too late.

"Forgive me" Jack pulled the trigger and Lena closed her eyes quickly, throwing herself into Kara's arms. She didn't want to see what her friend - if she could still refer to him like that - had done to himself.

"My God" Kara said holding Lena in her arms, she had also closed her eyes, she didn't want to see that.

"I need to report what happened," Harley said firmly, already turning on her cell phone, Jack's body lying on the floor.

"Great" Ivy rolled her eyes "There's blood on my shoe"

"Ivy Carlisle!!" Harley scolded her "Have some respect for the love of God"

"Respect?" She snorted "The man cheated on his best friend, he was going to kill Lena and I have to feel sorry for him? No way, go to hell Jack"

"Ivy please" It was Lena who said when she calmed down "Call the police"

"Okay" She pulled out her cell phone "But I still don't feel sorry, he was just a coward, if he was a man he would have assumed his mistakes and paid for it"

"Ivy!" Sara shook her head, Harley was on the phone with the police station.

"Are you okay?" Lena whispered in Kara's ear "I'm sorry to drag you into this, it wasn't supposed to be like this ..."

"I’m okay Lee" Kara sniffed her hair "It's over, it's okay now”

Lena really hopes so.


	75. the beginning

Lena watched as Andrea walk down the corridor decorated with yellow and white flowers, each step leading her towards her future. Her face showed only happiness and contentment but the most beautiful of all was not her expression, it was Veronica's expression waiting for her at the altar, the blonde seemed to be in a trance, her whole world was walking towards her and Lena was happy to see her friend finally giving happinesses chance. 

A week had passed since Jack took his own life after confessing that he had an affair with Elise and killed her and in that week Lena took the time to really absorb what it all meant. The betrayal, the lies, the pain of losing a friend... She processed it all but didn’t lose her mind to it.

Lena had a beautiful family, friends who would really die for her and she wouldn't let other people's actions spoil the life she had finally built, no matter how much that would have hurt her before, today, Lena wouldn't let herself be shaken by someone so desperate for love that they believed the words of the first person who offered it to him.

Smiling, she watched Veronica and Andrea exchange their vows of love and fidelity and found herself wondering if she would ever do this with Kara... Lena had already married once, to the wrong person and for the wrong reasons and she knew these things can't be rushed, but she couldn't help but imagine the blonde in front of her, promising to love her forever.

"You may kiss the bride" She came back to reality when the guests started to whistle for the kiss - a long kiss - that Veronica was giving the brunette. Lena laughed at her friends, not even on Veronica's wedding day she would let herself be serious. 

Lena watched them dance, watched Luna and Liv dance Shake it Off on the dance floor and Lena watched when Kara came towards her and took her hand in hers.

"Are you okay?” Clearly the blonde had noticed that Lena was too quiet.

"Yes" Lena smiled to calm her “I'm just thinking"

"About what?" Kara laughed and stole a kiss, eliciting a smile from the brunette.

"Everything... My life" Lena looked around "My family"

"Hm" Kara was thinking about how to respond when they saw a commotion on the dance floor and soon Ivy took a ring out of her dress and kneeled in front of Harley. Kara grabbed Lena's hand. "Are they really ...?"

"I think so" Lena laughed at the scene, it seems that the wedding atmosphere had inspired the redhead to propose to her girlfriend, her very new girlfriend, no one could say that Kara and Lena were going to fast after that "Ivy loves these grandiose gestures" From where Lena and Kara were sitting, they couldn't hear what was said but it was clear that blonde accepted, because she threw herself in the redhead's arms and the two continued to dance while some people applauded.

"I can't believe she did that" Kara laughed and turned to Lena "It's so symbolic don't you think?" Kara asked "The ceremony, wedding..."

"Maybe..." Lena sighed "I think it's the intention behind the wedding"

"Yes" Kara agreed.

"It's weird to think that one day I did this" Lena started pouring out what was inside her "I believed that love was like that... Jealous, possessive, passionate and I was so wrong... Love it's you Kara, it's patience, understanding, desire... "

"I...”

"No, really" Lena continued "Sometimes I'm afraid of losing you because you taught me to love Kara, what would I become without you?"

"You will never lose me" Kara smiled kindly "After everything we've been through I'm still here, I love you more every day"

"Every second, every word, I love you more" Lena leaned her forehead on the blonde’s, they were more connected than ever. "I was in a dark, empty chasm, you came into my life and saved me Kara, saved my daughters, you know that"

"I don't think so" She said shyly "You just needed a little push"

"No, Kara" Lena shook her head and smiled pointing at Luna and Liv dancing together "Look at them"

Kara was thrilled to look at the girls, closer together than ever.

"You did that” Lena said emotionally "You gave me my daughters back"

"I ... Lee ..." Kara was speechless.

"As of today you don't work for me anymore" Kara opened her mouth to protest but Lena put a finger to her lips "No, my love, it's time ... You are much more than the nanny, you are the love of my life, my daughters see you as a mother! It's time "

"Alright” Kara said as a tear fell from her eyes, she knew that a cycle had ended "Ok" She agreed more strongly.

"Thank you" Lena said and kissed her deeply, sealing once and for all the unspoken promises between the two "You know... one day I will ask you to marry me" Lena said between kisses.

"And one day I'll say yes" Kara smiled back, she couldn't wait...

"Mooooooom" They heard Luna scream from the dance floor "Karaaaaaaaaa"

"Reality calls us" Lena smiled and stood up as Liv ran towards them.

"Mama, come dance with us" The little girl took the blonde's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I'll be right there, baby, just let me get something to drink" Lena said but Liv shook her head.

"Okay mommy, but I was talking to mama" She looked in Kara’s direction and she felt her heart stop when she heard that word.

"What did you call me?"

"Mama" Liv smiled, she clearly knew what she was doing "Come on, let's dance" Kara looked at Lena for her approval.

"Go" Lena said smiling widely "Your daughter is asking for you”

"Yes" Kara stole a kiss "My daughter” 

Their lives were just beginning.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I can't believe I finally wrote it and translated this ending! I hope I haven't disappointed anyone! This fanfic was very important to me and helped me in moments of deepest despair, I hope you enjoyed this trip as much as I did and that you loved these characters as I did.
> 
> Once again I apologize for the, Im sure, many mistakes in my translation, I hope it was bearable! Maybe someday I’ll edit it! 
> 
> I have a new fanfic I'm writing, Stardust, it's on my profile and if anyone is interested we can see each other there.
> 
> For those who leave me here, thank you for accompanying me on this crazy and complicated journey, for every comment and vote! I love you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
